The Music in my Soul
by alexrox93
Summary: Free Four is the hottest band on Dauntless Records. With multiple number one hits and two platinum records, they rule the label and the music scene. Tris, a new singer/songwriter on the label, with killer lyrics, starts stealing the boys' thunder causing major problems. What happens when the boys devise a plan to take Tris down and regain their number one artist status?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am super excited about this new shorty I have been working on. The idea came to me while being extremely bored on a plane and I just kind of rolled with it. This will be my third fanfic, but my first Divergent one. I have been addicted to Divergent fanfic lately and have gone through like every page of completed stories and none of them are like this. If there is a story out there like this, I promise I didn't steal your idea, I came up with it all on my own. I am a major music lover so that is kind of where this idea sprung from. I wanted to put the Divergent characters in the music world and see how they deal with the ups and downs that come with it. I also really wanted to write a story that made the characters a little different than in the book. I like when the roles get reversed and the normally strong character is now the weak one. I also like when the characters act different than what they are supposed, like making a virgin be a womanizer. So I will tell you know that Tris isn't going to be this strong girl, but more broken and weak and Four is going to be a giant womanizer and kind of a dick. Don't worry they will eventually turn into the people we are used, like Four will turn into the sweet, caring Tobias and Tris will find her strength. With all that being said, I really hope you like this and want to read more. It isn't going to be an automatic FourTris fall in love story. It will take them time and a lot of problems before they get to that point, so bear with me on that. I wrote this chapter as a kind of introduction chapter, it isn't really a prologue, it just kind of sets up the story. Most of the gang will be in the story, but I decided to make everyone older so I could write certain things without people yelling at me because they are 'too young for that' or 'why are you promoting such young people doing such bad things', so Four, Zeke, and Shauna will be 23 and the rest of them will be 20 or close to 21. Most of the story will be told from Four's POV, but I will switch to Tris' sometimes, so just check the top and I'll indicate who's POV the chapter is in. I hope that someone out there likes this story and wants to read it. Last thing before the story starts, I will use a lot of music in the story and it will really help if you listen to the songs, especially the ones Tris sings. I will use a lot of different artists and some of them you may not know who they are or you may have never heard the song before. If that is the case just go look it up so you can fully understand the reactions of the characters and to understand what the song means. Tris is a singer/songwriter so most of her music is going to have lyrics that have a personal meaning to her. Free Four, which is the band made up of Four, Zeke, Will, and Uriah, will be a kind of Fall Out Boy meets boyband, not a cheesy boyband like One Direction, but one that plays their own instruments and rocks out, kind of like 5 Seconds of Summer. They will have a lot of different songs, most of which don't have real meaning behind. Okay, so now that I finally finished rambling on and on, here is the first chapter. I hope you like it, please follow and review. Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or anything from it because Veronica Roth does. I also do not own Thank You for Breaking my Heart by Alexz Johnson or Centuries by Fall Out By.  
**

**Chapter 1 **

**(Four's POV)**

"Hi everyone, my name is Tris. I am super excited to be here tonight. This is my first concert as a signed artist. I am so glad that my music is finally going to be heard by more than just my high school. Now without further ado, this is "Thank You for Breaking my Heart." The small girl with long, blond hair says from her spot behind the microphone at the piano. Her blue-grey eyes sparkle with excitement, making them even more enticing. She takes a deep breath before starting to sing.

_You never took my side, never let me shine, it was never the truth  
Lies, lies  
Let me believe that you'll never leave  
I thought I had nothing to lose  
Why, why  
Now here I am, singing the blues_

_But I wanna thank you for letting me down_  
_Cause I won't fall as hard the next time around_  
_I know life isn't fair, and you told me to suffer the scars_  
_But I wanna thank you for breaking my heart_

Her voice is like magic and the crowd is already hanging on every word she sings. Her lyrics are full of emotion and she portrays that emotion in her voice perfectly.

_I let you inside_  
_I treated you kind_  
_I wait for you every time and time_  
_And I should've known I'd be better alone_  
_But loving was new_  
_I was blind, blind_  
_Now here I am, singing the blues_

"Shit, this girl is amazing." Uriah states completely awestruck.

"She has a killer voice. Probably the best voice I have heard in a long time." Zeke says, his mouth agape in awe.

"I totally agree. No wonder Max jumped at the chance to sign her. He would have been stupid to let her get away." Will reiterates everyone's thoughts.

"She is okay, I guess." I scuff out as nonchalantly as possible. I make sure my face is in its infamous Four face to hide just how amazed I am by her.

"Seriously Four, are you deaf or something?" There is no way anyone could say she isn't amazing." Will states a little dumbfounded by my words.

"Whatever, as long as she doesn't get in or way I could care less about her." I reply with an eye roll before turning to head back to our dressing room. The music from the girl on stage still flows throughout the building, even into the dressing room.

_But I wanna thank you for letting me down_  
_Cause I won't fall as hard the next time around_  
_I know life isn't fair, and you told me to suffer the scars_  
_But I wanna thank you for breaking my heart_

_If you hadn't left me hurting so bad_  
_No, I'd never know how strong I am_  
_I wouldn't be ready to meet somebody new:_  
_A real man_

_But I wanna thank you for letting me down_  
_Cause I won't fall as hard the next time around_  
_I know life isn't fair, and you told me to suffer the scars_  
_But I wanna thank you for breaking my heart_

_I wanna thank you for breaking my heart_

The rest of my band finally joins me after I hear the music end. We start warming up for own performance. When it is finally our turn to close out the record label's annual showcase, we head out on stage and instantly the crowd goes wild.

"Hey everyone, I am Four and we are Free Four." I announce energetically into the microphone, causing the crowd to go even wilder. "I hope you have enjoyed all the other acts tonight, but of course the best was saved for last. We hope you like our new single from our upcoming album. This is Centuries." I continue before Uriah starts the count off with his drumsticks.

The music fills the space and it is obvious just how much the crowd loves us. I start singing the song and get really into it, playing up the bad boy lead singer role.

_Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)  
Remember me for centuries_

_Mummified my teenage dreams  
No, it's nothing wrong with me  
The kids are all wrong  
The stories are off  
Heavy metal broke my heart_

_Come on, come on and let me in  
The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints  
And this is for tonight  
I thought that you would feel  
I never meant for you to fix yourself_

_Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)  
Remember me for centuries_

I glance over towards the wings of the stage and catch a glimpse of a pair of blue-grey eyes staring at me. I give a little wink and smirk before truing back towards the crowd. I don't really care how she reacts to my gesture because I know she is probably close to fainting from just one look, just like every other girl in here.

_And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name  
'Cause I was only born inside my dreams  
Until you die for me, as long as there is a light  
My shadow's over you 'cause I am the opposite of amnesia  
And you're a cherry blossom  
You're about to bloom  
You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_

_Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)  
Remember me for centuries_

_We've been here forever  
And here's the frozen proof  
I could scream forever  
We are the poisoned youth_

_Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)  
We'll go down in history (hey yeah)  
Remember me for centuries_

The song finishes and we run off the stage. As I am heading back to our dressing room to celebrate, I accidentally bump into someone.

"Sorry" I state apologetically, as I turn to see who I bumped into and see none other than those blue-grey eyes staring back at me with a smile.

"No problem. Great show by the way." Tris says with a smile before turning back in the direction she was heading.

"Thanks" I says with a hint of confusion at her retreating form. "Did she really just walk away from me without swooning all over me? What the fuck?" I whisper to myself as I head back to the dressing room.

"Dude the show was killer." Zeke states excitedly, still pumped from the adrenaline rush of performing. The rest of them talk for a while, but I can't pay attention. My mind is too focused on figuring out why the hell Tris didn't swoon like every other girl. That is so strange and totally not normal. Every girl in the damn world wants me. Maybe she isn't it to guys?

"I really liked hearing all the other artists. It is nice to hear our competition." Will states, causing me to be pulled out of thoughts.

"Competition" I scuff out with a chuckle. "We don't have competition. We rule this place and the music scene and no one can change that." I state mater of factly with a smirk.

"I don't know man, that Tris girl was pretty amazing. She might just be the person to knock us down a peg." Will says with a hint of concern.

I glance around and look at my bandmates' faces. All of them have a look of concern which just makes me laugh. "That will never happen." I state mater of factly. "And if it does, she won't stay there long." I continue, my words a little harsh, as a knowing smirk settles on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone. I was going to wait a few more days to see how people were reacting to this story before posting this, but I just felt like a full chapter would give y'all a better idea of how the story is going to be. I will say the first few chapters are mainly set up chapters, like background and getting to know everyone and their relationships with each other. You will really get to know the type of relationship between Tris and Four in these chapters. I will say their relationship is very smart ass, sarcastic, a lot of back and forth banter, and not very friendly, but don't worry eventual this will change, but for now they don't really like each other. Just to let everyone know, this is where the story really starts. The showcase in the first chapter was a year after Tris got signed to the label and this chapter is actually a year after the showcase in the first chapter. This story will explain what has happened over that time skip and the time before the showcase. I did this time skip because it makes the story work better in my mind. I hope you enjoy. I also want to say that I did not steal my idea from anyone. If there is a story like this one out there, I had no idea. I came up with the idea all on my own, so if you feel like I stole this from someone please know that I did not. I would never steal ideas from someone else. Please remember this, that I did not steal my story from anyone else, when reading. Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does. **

**Chapter 2**

**(Tris' POV)**

These past two years have been one hell of a ride. I got offered a record deal at the hottest label in the music industry right after graduating high school. A year later I completed my debut album and performed in a massive showcase. I had so much fun making my album. My producer, Shauna is amazing and knows exactly what I have envisioned for my music. It is almost like she can read my mind and knows how the music needs to be in order to get the message that I was going for to get across.

After my album dropped, at number one, I went on tour. It wasn't a giant tour and I wasn't the headline, but it was still a tour none-the-less. I was the opening act for one of the bigger artists here at Dauntless Records, but by the end of the tour, more and more people in the crowd actually knew my songs and _wanted_ to hear me sing. It was incredible. I never thought that so many people would love my music, but I guess I should have figured that out when my album debuted at number one on the charts.

I spent a year on the road and now I am finally back home to record my sophomore album. I wrote so much on the road that I probably could record my second, third, and fourth album, but as much as I love letting others hear my music, some is just too personally to let anyone hear besides me.

I walk into the studio, the whole place filled with busy people running around like bees in a hive. I head towards Max's office to get the low down on everything that has been happening before I can actually record. I knock on the door and once told to enter I see Max sitting behind his desk with a giant smile and Shauna sitting in one of the chairs opposite him, smiling just as big, if not more.

"If it isn't my favorite artist. We are so glad to have to you back." Max says with a grin.

"Thanks Max, I am glad to be back." I reply sweetly with a smile of my own, as I take a seat next to Shauna.

"I know you are probably chomping at the bit to get back in the recording booth, so I will make this short." Max states, causing all three of us to laugh a little. "As you know, your album debut at number one and was there for twelve weeks straight. That is pretty amazing for a first album. That being said, this next album needs to be better. I want to hear different songs from you, and by that I mean more happy songs." Max continues.

"I do write happy songs, just not happy-happy, joy-joy songs like all those other pop artists out there." I butt in defensively.

"I know, and that is why so many people are drawn to you and your music. You sing what is in your heart, which allows everyone to be able to connect with your music on a personal level. That is amazing and not many artist can do that, but that doesn't mean your fans don't want something more. I know a lot of them would love to hear a love song, I mean a happy love song." Max states.

"I don't do love songs." I bite out a little bitterly.

"I know, but I need at least one on this album. If not for me, for your fans." Max states, a hint of pleading in his voice.

"Tris, it would make a more well-rounded album. Plus it would bring you out of your comfort zone and push you as an artist, which can only make you better." Shauna chimes trying to appeal to my rational side.

"Fine, I will think about it, but no promises." I state with huff.

"Thank you. Now onto my other news, this week we are having a party honoring Free Four. They just finished their tour and will be coming back to the studio to start recording their fourth album. Every artist is required to perform. We want to pay our respects to these boys, so all artists are being required to sing one of the band's songs. You can twist it however you want to make it your own, but make sure not to change it too much where you can't tell it is one of their songs." Max explains.

"I don't like covers and honestly, I don't like Free Four all that much. Their music is kind of pointless." I state with a chuckle.

"I could care less Tris. You will do this with a smile on your face, no complaining." Max says authoritatively and I know that I have to do as I am told.

"I understand. What song do I have to sing?" I question with a sigh.

"You can pick any song you want off of this list, just make sure it isn't one of the highlighted ones. You can make it fit your voice better, but remember to make sure it is clear that it is a Free Four song." Max replies before motioning us to leave his office.

"So tell me how was tour? Was it super fun? Did you meet any hot guys?" Shauna asks excitedly as we head to studio A.

"Okay, first no boys. We both know that boys are not on my mind. Second, tour was so fucking amazing. I loved every aspect of it. I got to sing every night to a crowd full of people who _actually _wanted to hear my songs. It was even cooler towards the end when people were singing along with me. It felt so amazing." I explain ecstatically, as I slump down into the chair behind the soundboard.

"Well I am glad you had fun, but I missed the hell out you. All my other artist are just too damn boring for my liking." Shauna states with a smile, sitting down in the chair next to me.

"I am glad to be back too. I have so many new songs for the album. I swear I wrote a new song ever four hours." I reply with a chuckle, causing Shauna to laugh.

"I love how dedicated you are to this, but sadly we can't work on anything for your album this week. I am supposed to make you focus on this Free Four…" Shauna explains but I interrupt with a loud, aggravated sigh. "I know you don't like those guys, but you have to do this." Shauna continues calmly, trying not to aggravate me more.

"It isn't that I don't like the guys. The boys, besides Four, are really nice, but their music…" I start explaining but stop letting out an exaggerated sigh of frustration. "Their music just sucks. It has no meaning and it makes me understand why old people use to call rock and roll noise because that is all their music is, noise." I explain further with a chuckle.

"Excuse me?" A low, angry voice interrupts from the doorway behind us.

I turn around to see who rudely interrupted us. Standing in the doorway is a tall, handsome guy, with dark wash blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt, showing off his well-defined body. He has short, brown hair and he wears a smirk across his lips, as his dark blue eyes stare at me intensely. I automatically recognize him as Four and let out a groan of annoyance.

"Excuse me? How about excuse you? This is a private conversation, hence why the door was closed." I bite out with obvious annoyance.

"You obviously don't know who I am, because if you did you would know that I can go wherever the hell I want, closed door or not." Four replies smugly, the smirk never leaving his lips.

"Oh I know exactly who you are, but I never thought you were this arrogant." I state smartly with a chuckle, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Arrogant? I am not arrogant. I am the sweetest guy in the world." Four replies innocently, causing both Shauna and I to bust out laughing. I see Four's smirk turn into a scowl, making even more satisfied.

"Whatever. Shauna I came to tell you that Zeke wants to see you. He has been pouting the whole tour missing you." Four states matter of factly before turning on his heel to leave.

Once he is gone I turn towards Shauna with a questioning look. "When did you get with Zeke and why the hell didn't you tell me?" I ask with mock hurt.

"It was shortly after you left for tour, but I didn't think it was going to last since he left for tour like two days later. I guess I was wrong." Shauna explains a little timidly.

"Well, go talk to him. I can survive on my own for a little bit." I state encouragingly with a smile. I make a shooing motion and Shauna quickly obliges and heads out of the studio to find Zeke.

I automatically head into the recording booth and sit crisscrossed on the ground. I pull out my journal and start writing whatever pops into my head. I am interrupted shortly by someone clearing their voice.

"I am busy." I state pointedly without looking up from my journal.

"I just wanted to finish that conversation we were having before you rudely started laughing at me." Four replies in a sweet tone, making me groan inwardly.

"Well if you can't tell, I am busy writing _real_ music. So if you could please just leave me alone, that would be great." I bite out, still not looking at him.

"What is your problem? What did I do to make you hate me so much?" Four questions, the anger clearly starting to boil up.

"You didn't do anything personally to me. Hell, I doubt if you even know who I am." I answer, finally looking up at him with a scowl.

"Then what is your problem?" Four asks, crossing his arms across his chest.

"My problem is this." I state, motioning up and down at him. "You are arrogant as hell. You think that everyone should bow down to you and that you are some God because your band is always number one. Add on the fact that music is crap and meaningless, and you got a guy I don't like." I explain harshly, causing Four to get even angrier.

"Those are some big words coming from such a little girl." Four bites out with a chuckle.

"And you just proved my point further. Now if you would please leave, I have work to do." I reply smugly, turning my attention back to my journal.

"Whatever, you are so not worth the time." Four states with an aggravated huff before leaving the room.

Once he is gone, I let out a loud, frustrated groan. He is such an ass. He thinks he is the shit because he is in Free Four. I can't believe he thinks he can do and say whatever he wants without any consequences. Well news flash, I don't put up with shit from anyone. I could care less who you are, no one treats me like that.

"Tris, are you okay?" Shauna asks curiously pulling me out of my rant in my mind.

"Fine, just a little aggravated." I state a little harsher than intended.

"What happened?" Shauna questions.

"Four" I bitterly state. Shauna starts laughing at my statement and I look at her curiously. "What's so funny?"

"Let me guess, he tried to play the 'I am king of the label' crap and you smart assed him?" Shauna questions knowingly. I nod in reply causing Shauna to laugh some more. "I am glad that someone is finally putting him in his place, but be careful. He can be a little aggressive when he doesn't get his way. I mean he won't hurt you or anything, but he will try to push your buttons like crazy." Shauna explains.

"He doesn't scared me. Now can we get to work, even if it is on one of _his_ songs? I need to sing or I am going to explode out of frustration." I state with a chuckle.

"I guess that means you picked one already?" Shauna asks curiously.

"I found one of their first songs, before they became crap, and their music actually had some meaning." I explain, causing Shauna to chuckle as she heads into the sound booth.

"Let's get started then." Shauna says through the microphone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone. I have been working on this story and finally finished this chapter. I am currently working on the next chapter and hopefully will be done with it soon. I am trying to build up a good number of chapters before I get crazy busy with school since it is the end of the semester and finals will consume my life soon. That being said, this chapter is pretty much chapter 2 but from Four's POV. I wanted to do this to show Four's side of the conversations that occur and so you can see Four with the guys and get a little of his story from the past year. I will let you know that Four is a major dick in this chapter and will be a major dick for a while in this story. Just like in the book, Four has two personalities. In my story, Four is a major dick, smart ass, and a huge womanizer. He will eventually turn into sweet, caring, and loving Tobias, but not for a while, so bear with this version of Four. Thank you everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed, please keep up the love and enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent because Veronica Roth does. **

**Chapter 3  
(Fours POV)**

This past year has rocked, well mostly rocked. We went on a giant stadium tour all across America and even had a few stops up in Canada. We played for sold out stadiums in every city we went to, with upwards of 50,000 people. The band also made a surprise stop at this music festival and I swear there were like 100,000 people there. It was insane.

The tour was killer, but there was some rain on our killer parade. Our third album dropped a few weeks before we left for tour, and it of course dropped at number one and stayed there for weeks, until that Tris girl. Her album came out about a month after ours and she knocked us from the number one spot. Not only that, she stayed at number one longer than any of our albums have. To say I was pissed is an understatement. I was furious, probably even beyond furious, whatever that is. I even called Max from tour and chewed him out about it. He, of course, explained that the music business is full of ups and downs and right now her music was what people wanted to hear and they were intoxicated by what she had to say. This only infuriated me more, to the point that I punched a hole in the dressing room wall at the show that night. Once her album started dropping down the charts, I started to calm down, but that doesn't mean I still wasn't angry.

How in the hell did some little girl, who only sang sad songs, beat us? I have no clue and it sure as he'll isn't going to happen again. She better not steal anymore of what is rightfully mine, I mean ours.

Besides that little problem, the tour was amazing. We are now back in the studio to start recording our fourth album and hopefully start planning our killer world tour. Not only that, this weekend the label is honoring us with a sick party. Everyone on the label and every big wig in the music business will be there. The one bad part, we have to listen to the other artists on the label butcher and mangle our songs. I am not looking forward to that, but according to Max it is a great honor to have your songs covered by other artists. I don't see it that way, but there is not much I can do to change his mind on the matter. I will just have to suffer through it like the pro I am.

(~~**~~)

The guys and I enter the busy studio and, of course, everyone stops and stares the instant they realize it is us walking through the building. We head straight for Max's office and I just walk in without even knocking.

"What's up Max?" I ask plopping down on the couch in his office.

"Four, how many times do I have to ask that you knock before entering my office?" Max asks immensely irritated.

"Chill Max, it;s not like you were doing anything." I reply a little smugly.

"Four, I don't care if I was or wasn't doing anything. You have no right to barge in here like you own the place because news flash, you don't." Max scolds authoritatively, causing the others to have to hold back their laughs at the site of me being put in my place.

"Whatever" I huff out, leaning back more into the couch.

"Now boys, I am glad to have you back in the studio. It hasn't been the same without y'all. That being said, this is a big week for y'all with the whole party honoring y'all this weekend. You need to prepare a song and a speech thanking everyone. Please act like you're grateful." Max explains, staring accusingly at me on the last part.

I just shrug in response to his dig and the guys have to hold back another laugh.

"That is all for now. Please go work on what I told you to. Tori should be in studio B waiting for y'all." Max states dismissing us from his office.

"Dude I know you have like this whole smart ass, dick thing going on and don't get me wrong we have come to terms with it and just deal with it but maybe you could keep that side of you in check when talking to max." Zeke states irritated as we head into studio B.

"Seriously dude, it is probably not the best idea to piss of the guy who is in charge of our contract." Will chimes in.

"Guys chill. Max knows I'm just messing around. Plus there is no possible way he would kick us off the label. We are his biggest money makers and he knows if he cuts us he would lose millions of dollars. I can act like the biggest smart ass or dick I want and he won't do anything about it." I reply confidently. I know that Max could probably punish me in some way, but nothing as serious as cutting us from the label. Any moron knows that Max loves money more than anything and he hates losing money, which is what would happen if he cut us.

"If you say so but I'm serious. You need to tone down the act with Max. Better safe than sorry." Zeke states assertively.

"Fine whatever" I reply with an eye roll.

"Hey guys, how was tour?" Tori asks curiously.

"It was sick." Zeke states excitedly.

We chat a little while longer about tour. We all talk about how much fun it was out on tour and tell stories about all the crazy shit we did.

"Glad to hear y'all had fun, but it is time to get down to business. We have to work on whatever song y'all are going to perform Saturday at your party." Tori states.

"Sounds good, let's get going." Uriah states eagerly.

After a few hours of arguing over what song to perform and a little bit of rehearsal, Tori lets us have a break. We head out towards the kitchen area to get food. We sit at one of the tables talking about nothing in particular until Uriah turns to talk directly to Zeke.

"Hey Zeke, Shauna is in studio A. You should go talk to her." Uriah states encouragingly nudging Zeke in the side with his elbow.

"I don't know. We haven't really talked much since before I left. What if she isn't in to me anymore?" Zeke questions nervously.

"Dude, you will never know if you don't man up and ask." Uriah replies mockingly.

"If you are too much of a baby I'll go get her for you." I chime in just as mockingly as Uriah, adding on a chuckle.

"I'm not a baby." Zeke bites out defensively.

"Then go talk to her." Will states matter of factly.

"I don't know" Zeke replies timidly.

"I'm going to get her." I state as I start heading towards studio A. I stop just before leaving to say mockingly "You should probably grow a pair before she gets here."

I can hear Will and Uriah laughing and a lot of curses towards me coming from Zeke. I reach studio A and open the door without even knocking. I lean against the doorway listening in on the conversation between the two girls, but the instant I hear Tris say something about my band's music I have to jump in.

"Excuse me?" I state in a low, angry voice interrupting them.

"Excuse me? How about excuse you? This is a private conversation, hence why the door was closed." Tris bites out, obviously annoyed by my interruption.

"You obviously don't know who I am, because if you did you would know that I can go wherever the hell I want, closed door or not." I reply smugly, the smirk I had been wearing never leaving my lips.

"Oh I know exactly who you are, but I never thought you were this arrogant." Tris states smartly with a chuckle, crossing her arms across her chest.

I can feel the anger starting to build up inside of me. How dare this little girl call me arrogant? Sure, she is dead on, but that doesn't give her a right to call me out on it. No one calls _me _out on anything.

"Arrogant? I am not arrogant. I am the sweetest guy in the world." I reply innocently trying to hide my anger. My comment causes both Shauna and Tris to bust out laughing. My smirk turns into a scowl, and I can tell that this little change is satisfying the hell out of Tris. This only pisses me off more, but I am so over this little interaction I just get to the point of my visit.

"Whatever. Shauna I came to tell you that Zeke wants to see you. He has been pouting the whole tour missing you." I state matter of factly before turning on my heels to leave.

After practically storming off from the studio I head outside fuming. I slam the back door that leads to the ally and let out a load groan in frustration once outside.

I quickly start pacing back and forth trying to process what she just said to me. How dare she say that? Our music is not just noise. Yes, the songs on our second and third albums don't have much meaning behind them but that doesn't make our music just noise. Shit, if it was just noise we wouldn't have so many fans or have sold so many damn albums. She has no right to say that about our music. Does she think that just because she writes music with a crap ton of meaning that she has a right to criticize other's music that is different from hers? She is so damn infuriating. I should go back in there and give her a piece of my mind. No one talks shit about my music and gets away with it.

I storm back inside and straight to studio A. I am fuming in rage, to the point of I was in a cartoon there would be smoke coming out of my ears, but I decide to take different approach and play it nice and sweet. I clear my throat from the doorway to get her attention.

"I am busy." Tris states pointedly without looking up from her journal.

"I just wanted to finish that conversation we were having before you rudely started laughing at me." I reply in the sweetest tone I can muster.

"Well if you can't tell, I am busy writing _real_ music. So if you could please just leave me alone, that would be great." Tris bites out, still not looking at me. Wow, she is insanely rude. The polite thing to do when talking to someone is to look at them, but I guess she just isn't polite.

"What is your problem? What did I do to make you hate me so much?" I question, trying to hide the anger starting to boil up inside me, but I can tell I failed.

"You didn't do anything personally to me. Hell, I doubt if you even know who I am." Tris answers, finally looking up at me with a scowl. I can't believe she thinks I am that self absorbed that I don't know who she is. It is kind of hard not know the girl who knocked us from number one and is taking over this label.

"Then what is your problem?" I ask, crossing my arms across his chest.

"My problem is this." Tris states, motioning up and down at me. "You are arrogant as hell. You think that everyone should bow down to you and that you are some God because your band is always number one. Add on the fact that your music is crap and meaningless, and you get a guy I don't like." Tris explains harshly, causing me to get even angrier. Oh, this girl is just asking for me to chew her out, but I know I should keep myself in check.

"Those are some big words coming from such a little girl." I bite out with a chuckle. I can tell this comment gets to her, which makes me feel satisfied.

"And you just proved my point further. Now if you would please leave, I have work to do." Tris replies smugly, turning her attention back to her journal.

"Whatever, you are so not worth the time." I state with an aggravated huff before leaving the room and heading back to studio B. I really didn't want to just give up like that, but I knew if I didn't leave then I would have exploded which would not have ended very well.

"That bitch!" I shout insanely frustrated as I slam the door after entering studio B. All the guys stare at me like I'm crazy before Zeke finally speaks up.

"Four, what's wrong?" Zeke questions cautiously.

"Tris" I spit out. The taste of her name feels bitter in my mouth and I can't help the furry that's radiating out me.

"What did she do?" Zeke questions still cautious with his words

I mumble out a few things that aren't audible to anyone but me as I pace back and forth trying desperately to let off some steam before speaking. "She is such a little bitch." I finally spit out angrily.

"Wait, are you sure that this girl was Tris?" Uriah chimes in curiously.

"Yes I'm sure. Why the hell would I lie about that?" I bite out harshly.

"Dude, keep that anger away from me. I was just curious seeing as I spent some time with her back when she was recording her album and she was the farthest thing from a bitch. She was timid and shy and barely talked. When she did talk she was extremely nice." Uriah explains calmly, trying not to piss me off more.

"She is a girl Uriah. She was probably just acting like that because she wanted to get in your pants. Girls will do anything and act anyway to get what they want." I state matter of factly. I have a lot of experience with girls acting differently when they are around me. They think the innocent act will make me want them more, but really it just annoys me because it is obvious as hell that they are anything but innocent.

"I don't know man. Have you listened to her music like really listened? Most of it is about being heartbroken and sad. I doubt she was trying to get in my pants." Uriah explains, obviously a little hurt by my words.

"You actually listen to the crap she calls music?" I question, the anger inside of me rising even higher.

"Yes. It is really good stuff." Uriah answers a little timidly.

"Seriously Four, her music is amazing." Will chimes in confidently.

"You guys are crazy. That girl is destroying our status at number one and you like her music?" I shout furiously. What the hell is wrong with them? How could they like and praise the girl who is knocking us down.

"Four chill." Zeke chimes in calmly. "Yes, her music is amazing but that doesn't mean ours isn't. Come on we are getting fucking honored this weekend because of how amazing we are. Just relax."

"The minute we relax she will swoop in and steal everything we have worked our asses off to get. Do you really want to go back to our lives before this?" I question overly frustrated.

"Of course not but that won't happen. Sure, she may get somethings that we don't but that doesn't mean that we still aren't number one. We will always be on top." Zeke explains confidently.

"I hope you're right because I have a bad feeling about her." I state a little ominously.

"Whatever man. Let's get to work. We have a song to prepare." Will states causing all of us to relax a little.

I know I shouldn't worry about Tris but something deep inside of me tells me to watch my back. I can't lie, her music is amazing and I have actually listened to it. Maybe Uriah is right and she really is some timid and shy girl, seeing as that is what her music portrays her as, but then why doesn't she act like that around me? It could be that I intimidate her and she wants to show me that she isn't scared of me. Another theory is that she has a thing for me but doesn't want me to know so she is being a bitch to push me away from her. No matter what the reason is, I am going to push her buttons. I want to figure out who she really is, but also she deserves some pay back for all the shit she said about me today.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone. I want to thank everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. It is really nice to know people want to read this. I know many of you are probably wanting the party to happen already, but sadly that is not this chapter. I wanted one more chapter to show the relationship between Tris and Four. This chapter also gives you a little more insight into Tris' past, but only a tease. I rewrote this chapter like four times trying to get it perfect, and I think I finally did, so I hope it is up to par. Please review and enjoy. One last thing, there is a POV switch around the middle of the chapter, so just watch out for the indication. Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent Veronica Roth does. **

**Chapter 4 **

**(Fours POV)**

Tomorrow is the big day. It is _finally_ time to party hardy and have everyone celebrating us. It is supposed to be one hell of a blowout. The only damper on this party is going to be having to listen to people butcher my songs, but I have a feeling I'll be too drunk to care. I might even be preoccupied by a certain someone special, and by that I mean some hot chick I pick up at the party. I think that's what I love most about these things, all the sexy as hell girls flinging themselves at me. Normally I don't go for the whole desperate act, but they tend to make these label shindigs a lot more interesting. I usually pick out a few girls once I arrive and throughout the night I toy with them to find out who wants me the most. It is quite entertaining. I know that sounds horrible, don't get me wrong I respect the ladies, but if they are going to be all desperate and fling themselves at me why not enjoy it?

As for this past week, nothing eventful has happened sadly. The band has been rehearsing for the party so that has kept us pretty busy. I have been a little disappointed by the fact that Tris never seems to be around when we are here. I really want to mess with her and press her buttons for all that shit she said about me. I know that's mean, but payback is a bitch. Maybe today will be the day I can mess with her, it's not like I can mess with her at the party. If I did that I would get in some major heat with Max. Tris is like his new little pet and he won't let anyone do anything that might upset her. It is really annoying. I actually got yelled at because of our little interaction the other day. _Me_, yelled out, that just isn't right. I never get in trouble, but I guess Max has a new favorite now. I might just have to do something to change that, but for now I will play as nice as possible.

(~~**~~)

I walk back into the building after getting back from dinner with the guys. We have been practicing all day and Tori _finally_ gave us a dinner break, but sadly we had to come back. I don't get why she is going rehearsal crazy, but I guess her perfectionist side is coming through and won't let up. As I am walking through the lobby I notice that there aren't many people here. Normally this place is chalk full of people, but I guess most people go home before 11 o'clock at night.

As I'm heading towards studio A, I hear soft music flowing from down the hall. I stop in my tracks and just listen for a second. Something about the music sounds strangely familiar but I can't quite place it. I slowly walk towards the source of the music, but by the time I reach the studio the music has stopped. I look inside the sound booth and see Tris sitting on a stool looking almost like she is sick. Her skin is pale and her eyes are puffy and red. Her long blond hair is pulled up into an extremely messy bun and she is wearing a loose sweater and baggy sweatpants. I just look at her for a few seconds before something clicks in my brain, she had been crying. I feel a twinge of pain go through me but it is instantly masked by a mischievous idea.

I slowly open the sound booth door and lean against the doorframe. "Sounded pretty" I simply state, keeping my voice quiet and calm to not scare her or piss her off, just yet.

"Thanks but this is a closed session. Please get out." Tris replies bluntly. I can hear her voice waver a little bit, confirming my theory that she has been crying.

"I was just curious what song could make you cry?" I question trying to act like I am actually interested.

"I wasn't crying and even if I was, it is none of your damn business. Now please get out." Tris replies harshly, but her voice is still a little weak. This couldn't be more perfect. She is weak right now, the perfect time to push her buttons and get a little payback for her comments.

I walk into the sound booth and stop directly in front of where Tris is sitting. "Tris, I won't judge you if you were crying. It is a normal thing for little girls to do." I state in mock comfort.

"First off, I am not a little girl. Second, I wasn't crying." Tris bites out, making it clear that I struck a nerve.

"I get it, my music is just so damn moving that you can't _not_ cry." I reply mockingly knowing that mentioning my songs having meaning will rile her up.

"That's funny seeing as your music has no meaning and would never make anyone cry." Tris states matter of factly, staring me dead in the eyes almost like she is daring me to fight back.

"My music may not have meaning, but people still love it enough to buy our albums which is all that matters." I reply smugly.

"I had a feeling you were one of those artists that was just in this business for the fame and money. Thanks for confirming my suspicions." Tris states a little too smugly for my liking, pissing me off.

"I am _not_ just in this for the fame and money." I say defensively.

"Then why are you in it, because it sure isn't to make music that speaks to people or that is, well…good." Tris states smugly. This girl is really starting to get on my nerves. She acts like she knows me and why I do things, but she has no idea. No one, besides Zeke, knows the real me.

"It doesn't matter why I am here. All that matters is that I am and that people love me." I state simply, not wanting to let her have any more ammo to fire back at me with.

"Oh come on Four, let me in on the secret. Why _exactly_ is the big, bad Four in the music business?" Tris asks mockingly, fluttering her eyelashes trying to act all innocent.

"Innocent isn't a good look on you." I reply bluntly. Tris' eyes grow a shade darker, making them look almost completely grey. I guess I struck another nerve.

"Well I guess it's a good thing then that I'm not some innocent little girl you can just push around." Tris states confidently, but her eyes tell a different story.

"Oh but Tris, that is _exactly _what you are, a little girl for me to push around." I reply smugly, getting into her face a little. She tenses at the close proximity and the smug, defiant look that was on her face dissolves away and replaced by a blank expression. Her actions making it obvious that I've gotten to her.

"Whatever, now could you please leave? I need to rehearse my song for tomorrow night and I rather you not be here when I did." Tris replies harshly, trying to hide the fact that I got to her.

"I don't know, I kind of want to hear how you messed up my song so I can be properly prepared for your performance tomorrow." I state matter of factly with a smirk. I know I should just walk away since I've already pushed her buttons enough, but this is too damn fun to stop. I wonder just how far I can push her.

"Do you have to be an ass all the time?" Tris asks the frustration clearly building inside of her. If I keep pushing, maybe she will explode. Now that would be perfect.

"I am not being an ass. I really am curious to hear what you did to my song because I have a feeling you destroyed everything about it." I reply smugly.

"Wow, I didn't think it was even possible for you to be a bigger ass than normal, but you just reached it. How dare you say that I destroyed your song? I am pretty sure I just made your song ten times better than it originally was." Tris states bitterly. There it is, she is right on the edge of a full blown explosion. Just a little more pushing.

"I doubt that, seeing as my music is already amazing as is. Just ask our two platinum records and multiple number one hits. You can even ask our billions of fans." I reply, practically daring her to bite back.

"I don't have to because unlike you I let the music speak for itself." Tris states confidently, which pisses me off. She isn't supposed to be acting all confident. I already broke her down. Where is this confidence coming from? She is _supposed _to be crumbling under my words. What the hell is happening?

"I know you like pushing people's buttons and getting under their skin, but you are going to have to try harder than that to get to me." Tris replies smugly. I try to talk but she interrupts before I can say a word. "I get that you act like this major ass and people let you get away with it because you're famous or you're making them money, but news flash you can't treat people like that and there is no way in hell you can treat _me _that way. So if I were you, I would stop trying to push my buttons and get out of the studio because nothing you do or say is going to work."

I just stand there completely shocked by what she just said. I try to speak, but nothing comes to mind. I can't believe she just said that to me. Shit, I should have stopped while I was ahead. I never once thought that she could build her confidence back up, especially to this level.

"Hey pretty boy, I need to rehearse so if you would, you know, leave, that would be great." Tris states with a smirk, obviously proud of herself.

I walk out of the studio completely dumbfounded. What the hell just happened in there? Did she really say all of that to me or did I just imagine that? I should really learn to stop while I'm ahead.

(~~**~~)

**(Tris POV)**

I watch a dumbfounded and shocked Four walk out of the studio. As he is walking away, I notice two black flame like designs crawling up his neck. The ink intrigues me for second, wondering what his tattoo could be, but my frustration from our little confrontation instantly pushes those thoughts aside.

"Fuck" I state with a frustrated groan.

"Tris, everything okay?" Shauna asks as she walks back into the sound booth from her quick break.

"Fine, just…" I start, but finish with just a frustrated groan.

"Let me guess, Four?" Shauna asks knowingly.

"Yes" I reply in a huff.

"What did he do this time?" Shauna asks, taking a seat on the ground next to me.

"What didn't he do? He thinks he is the king of the world and can do whatever the hell he wants. He thinks being an ass is okay and pushing people around is alright. He just…frustrates the shit out of me." I explain immensely frustrated.

"I can tell he gets under your skin. That is not a good thing. If you let him see that he is getting to you, he will only push harder and harder until he breaks you down completely." Shauna states matter of factly.

"Well then, I guess it is a good thing I told him off and didn't let him see just how much he was getting to me." I reply

"Wait, you actually stood up to him?" Shauna asks completely stunned and a little confused.

"Yes" I reply a little nervously.

"Who are you and what have you done with the timid, shy Tris who hides away from all males?" Shauna questions curiously, a hint of pride in her voice.

"I don't know. I guess it has to do with the fact that he reminds me so much of…you know who." I answer timidly, my previous confidence completely gone.

"Tris, it has been like two years since him, you have to stop letting him get to you." Shauna states concerned.

"I know, but it is hard. Plus, without him I would not have such amazing music." I reply

"No, that is bull and you know it. Yes, the situation gave you the feelings for the songs, but if it hadn't happened, you would still be making amazing music. You are the one who can translate feelings and emotions into music, not him. That_ guy_ did nothing for you besides give you something different to sing about." Shauna explains authoritatively.

"I know" I state with a small smile.

"Good, now please explain more about how Four is like him?" Shauna asks completely curious.

"It is just the way Four acts. He is arrogant as hell and he thinks he can push people around like it is no big deal. I guess I stand up to Four because I never want to be back in that situation again where someone is pushing me down." I explain. I wish I could be more confident and strong with other guys, but it seems the only guys I can be like that with are guys trying to put me down and break me. I can't and won't let that happen to me again.

"I'm glad that you are standing up for yourself, it shows you are slowly making progress to getting over the whole thing. I just wish you could act like that all the time. I have a feeling that the real Tris, the one not being haunted by her past, is a hell lot of fun." Shauna states, laughing at her last comment.

"Oh she most definitely is fun. Maybe one day, maybe even soon, that girl will make an appearance. Possibly even stay for a while." I reply encouragingly. I can't tell if I am encouraging myself or Shauna, but either way it makes me feel a little more confident. It makes me feel like just maybe I can get pass my past and be the real Tris.

"So, I heard that song you were working on while I was on break. Do you want to work on it or rehearse for the show tomorrow?" Shauna asks, standing up and heading towards the recording booth.

"As much as I want to work on my own stuff, I think I need to rehearse the Free Four song a little more. I still haven't gotten the emotion behind the words just right. I really want everyone to hear the emotion behind this song. I hate to admit this, but this song has a lot of heart and meaning behind it, and I really want people to hear that." I explain. I really hate admitting that this song is meaningful and emotional, but it is. It makes me wonder what hurt Four so much to make him write this. It also makes me wonder what the hell happened to make him stop writing such beautiful music and start writing meaningless crap. I have a feeling my rendition of his song is going to piss him off, but a small part of me hopes that it makes him realize just how beautiful of a writer he is and makes him contemplate writing like this again.

"Tris, you ready in there?" Shauna asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes" I reply, adjusting the guitar in my lap as I start playing the chords for the song.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay everyone, here it is, the party chapter. I really hope you all like it. Just a few things before you read, the version of Demons by Imagine Dragons that I used in this chapter is an acoustic version they performed at the pre-Grammys party. I highly suggest you go check it out on youtube, just search 'acoustic Demons by Imagine Dragons' and it is like the first video that pops up. I love this version because you can really hear the feelings behind the words, which makes it so beautiful. I hope you enjoy and please keep reviewing. Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent because Veronica Roth does, also I do not own Demons by Imagine Dragons or My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark by Fall Out Boy. **

**Chapter 5**

**(Four's POV)**

Today is the day. Today I get to party my ass off and be honored for being so damn awesome. The boys and I are so damn pumped. There are going to be so many hot chicks there, it is almost guaranteed that I'm getting laid tonight. Plus, all the free booze I can drink. This is going to be one hell of a night.

"Yo Four, are you excited or are you excited for tonight?" Uriah asks ecstatically, clapping my on the shoulder and pulling me into his side.

"I am so fucking excited. Hot chicks, free booze, and all to honor us, nothing could ruin this." I reply excitedly.

"Of course you head is thinking about the chicks and the booze. Can you not go one night without getting stupid drunk and hooking up with some random chick?" Will questions mockingly.

"I could, but where is the fun in that?" I ask like the answer is obvious.

"Whatever dude, just remember to not get drunk until after we play and make our speech. Max will be pissed if you embarrass him in front of all the big wigs that are going to be there." Will states a little authoritatively.

"I know man, I'm not that stupid." I reply matter of factly with an eye roll.

"So Zeke, are you bring Shauna as a date?" Uriah asks jokingly, earning him a shove from Zeke.

"If you must know, yes we are going together." Zeke replies happily.

"Good for you man. Glad to see you finally got those balls." I state smartly with a smirk.

"Fuck you" Zeke simply states, slouching into his seat a little more.

"Guys, we need to rehearse. Get your asses into the studio." Tori yells from across the room.

"Coming" We all reply, heading towards the studio.

(~~**~~)

"Welcome everyone. Thank you all for joining us tonight to honor the amazingly talented Free Four." Max states, followed by a round of applause from the crowd. "To kick the night off right, Free Four will be performing a song for us. So boys, take it away." Max continues before heading off the stage so we can perform.

"Thank you everyone." I state as sincerely as possible. I can't believe I am being forced to give this speech. I am not the best with the whole grateful act, but I can at least fake it for a little bit. Here goes nothing.

"Before we play, on behalf of the band, I would like to thank all of you. You all have done so much to help get us where we are today. Everyone here has had some part in making our records and helping us become the band we are today. So thank you to all the producers, musicians, business people, tour managers, and fans for helping us become who we are and supporting us throughout this whole process." I state as nicely and sincerely as possible. I get a nice round of applause, confirming that I played my role perfectly. "Now, onto the music. This is our newest hit 'My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark'." I state before turning to my band to queue them to start playing.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark_  
_Can't be sure when they've hit their mark_  
_And besides in the mean, mean time_  
_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

_I'm in the de-details with the devil_  
_So now the world can never get me on my level_  
_I just gotta get you off the cage_  
_I'm a young lover's rage_  
_Gonna need a spark to ignite_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
_In the dark, dark_  
_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
_In the dark, dark_

_All the writers keep writing what they write_  
_Somewhere another pretty vein just dies_  
_I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see_  
_That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me_

_A constellation of tears on your lashes_  
_Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes_  
_In the end everything collides_  
_My childhood spat back out the monster that you see_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
_In the dark, dark_  
_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
_In the dark, dark_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_  
_(My songs know what you did in the dark)_

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
_In the dark, dark_  
_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

The song comes to an end and the crowd goes insane. Everyone is cheering and clapping, obviously enjoying our song. We head off stage, all of us pumped up from our performance.

"Dude, that was sick." Zeke states excitedly once we are off stage.

"Seriously dude, one of the best performances ever." Uriah chimes in equally excited.

"Good job boys." Tori says with a smile. "See what hard work can do." She continues with a laugh.

"Whatever dictator" I reply sarcastically with a chuckle.

"Well your job is done. Go, enjoy the party." Tori states showing us away.

"Finally, I need alcohol and I need it now." I state matter of factly making a bee line for the bar.

(~~**~~)

The night is going amazingly. Every girl in this place is desperate to get into my pants and a few have even been bold enough to show just how much they want in them. This one girl actually stuck her hand down my pants, but was immensely disappointed by my lack of reaction and the disgusted look on my face. I might be drunk and want to get laid, but that is just taking it too damn far. Only the girls I want in my pants are allowed in my pants.

The other artists on the label have been performing throughout the night. I listened to bits and pieces of the other artists' performances, besides this girl Marlene. I only listened to the whole performance because Uriah forced me to. Apparently he has a major crush on her. I have never heard of her or seen her before, but she seems like a good girl for Uriah. She butchered the song, but that is expected of every artists singing tonight. No one can do us, like us. Other than Marlene, I haven't really listened to anyone else. I have been too busy drinking and trying to find the perfect girl to take home with me tonight.

I can tell the night is winding down and the party is getting close to the end. Most of the older guests are getting ready to leave, but they are all waiting to hear the last artist to perform. I'm not sure who it is, but based on all the chatter I have overheard, everyone really wants to hear them. I don't know why, they are just covering one of our songs, and more than likely not well.

I am completely hammered and have successfully picked the girl I want for tonight, so why am I still here? I think about this for a little bit, my thoughts slow due to the alcohol, but soon decide it is time for me to leave. I turn towards the guys and am about to tell them I'm leaving when Max's voice registers in my brain.

"Okay everyone, this is our final artists. I know all of you have been waiting to hear her, so without further ado, here is Tris." Max states gesturing towards Tris.

Tris walks to the middle of the stage and takes a seat on the stool waiting for her. I stare at her intently, taking in the way she looks. She has on a long, flowing white dress. I can tell its strapless even though her shoulders are covered by her long, blond hair cascading down around her face in curls. I can see a hint of black poking out between some hair near her collar bone. I can't tell what it is, but I can only assume it is a tattoo. There is some lace pattern around the top of the dress, but I am too far away to make it out. She has practically no makeup on, but what she does have on makes her blue-grey eyes look more intense. Her appearance stuns me, almost taking my breath away. I don't know why I feel like that, but I do. Maybe it is the alcohol playing with my brain. Yes, that has to be it. There is no way in hell that I would find Tris attractive. Her voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"So I was informed by Max that every artists was to perform a song by Free Four. We were allowed to arrange it however we liked to make it suit our style and make it more ours. I will admit that it took me while to pick a song. I went through every album until I found the perfect song. It is off their first album, and is one of the last tracks on there. They never released it as a single, so most people won't know it." Tris explains, stopping to take a breath before continuing. By this point I'm curious to hear what song she chose.

Tris glances around the room and when she finds me her eyes lock with mine, staring directly at me as she starts talking again. "I chose this song because once I stripped it down to just the vocals, I found this raw emotion in it that I had never heard in a Free Four song before. It was beautiful to hear such raw emotion underneath all of that music. I decided for my rendition that I wanted to make the raw emotion clear and powerful, so I made the music as minimal as possible." Tris explains, the passion behind her words clearly coming through. She looks away from me once she is done explaining and takes a breath before continuing on. "I hope you all like this version and I hope that it makes you feel something as you listen to it. This is 'Demons'." Tris states.

Once the name of the song registers in my brain, my heart drops. I can feel so many different emotions swirling inside of me, anger, fear, pain, but the anger instantly rises above all of the rest and consumes me. I grip my beer a little tighter and glare angrily at the girl on stage about to sing the most personal song I have ever written and recorded. I watch as Tris starts playing and once she starts singing, the anger in me starts to rise even more.

_When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_  
_And the ones we hail_  
_Are the worst of all_  
_And the blood's run stale_

As I listen to the song, my anger slips to the back ground and is replaced by a confusion of emotions. What has she done to my song? Why in the hell would she do this? She has completely striped it down to nothing and is making the emotion behind the song obvious. I don't like this. I made the music the way it was to hide the fact that there was true pain and extreme emotion behind this song. I never wanted people to really hear the lyrics or feel the emotions behind it. Why _this_ song?

_I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

This can't be happening. The passion and emotion in Tris' voice is too real, too much. I can't stand hearing this anymore. Wait, how is she able to portray the pain and emotion so perfectly? Oh who gives a fuck? The only thing that matter is she choose _this _song. I need to get out of here. I can't hear this song. I never released it as a single because it brought back too many bad memories and all that pain I had to deal with. Hearing it now is no different, in fact it is worse now. Now I can hear the emotion and the pain in the lyrics. I need to leave.

I get up from my seat and head for the exit. I can hear a few confused questions coming from the guys behind me, but I don't really process anything they say due to being so determined to get out of here.

_At the curtain's call_  
_It's the last of all_  
_When the lights fade out_  
_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_  
_And the masquerade_  
_Will come calling out_  
_At the mess you made_

It took me awhile to get through the crowd, but I finally reach the door. I had been tuning the music out to the best of my ability, but I stop dead in my tracks when the next part of the song registers in my mind.

_Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth_

Fuck! I can't leave now. I have to stay. This song means so much to me, even if it brings up a lot of bad shit, it also brings up some good things too. God, what is wrong with me? Why can't I just pick an emotion and stick with it? Am I angry or am I hurt and emotional? What the hell? I can't do the pain and emotion thing, I just can't. I need to focus solely on my anger. I take a deep breath and head back towards the stage, determined and letting my anger consume me once again.

_No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_  
_I say it's up to fate_  
_It's woven in my soul_  
_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
_I wanna save that light_  
_I can't escape this now_  
_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

By the time the song ends, I'm standing right by the steps waiting for Tris. The anger has completely taken over and all I see is red. The instant Tris steps off the stage, I grab her arm and pull her towards a studio. I hear Tris protesting and complain about me hurting her, but I ignore her even though I realize that my grip is a little more aggressive than intended.

Once in the studio, I slam the door behind me and release my grip on Tris. She instantly starts rubbing her arm where my hand had been and she is glaring at me with such hatred it sends a small jolt of pain through me, but I shake it off immediately. I make sure to position myself in front of the door so she can't escape before I'm done.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I yell angrily causing Tris to flinch a little.

"I should be asking you the same question." Tris states completely confused.

"You don't get to ask any questions. Now answer my question, what the fuck is wrong with you?" I yell, raising my voice a little more.

"Right now the only damn thing wrong with me is that I'm being yelled at by some drunk for no damn reason." Tris bites out.

"That song. Why the fuck did you choose that song? And why the fuck would you destroy it like that?" I ask, my voice still raised. I can tell Tris is confused by my questions by the way she is just staring at me like I'm talking gibberish.

"I already explained why I chose that song and why I made the changes I did. In fact, I talked directly to you while explain this." Tris finally replies emotionlessly.

"How dare you pick that song. You had no right to pick it or do what you did to it." I state furiously.

"Actually I did. Max let me pick and do what I wanted to any of your songs. What's the big deal? It sounded amazing and people finally know that you can write real music." Tris replies the confusion back in her voice.

"First off, I do write real music every damn day for every damn album the band has put out. Second, I don't give a fuck what Max said you could do, you don't just screw up another artist's song like that. You completely destroyed it and made it totally different than what it is." I state, the anger and frustration growing with every word.

"Four, I don't understand what is going on here. Why is it such a big deal that people hear the emotion in that song?" Tris asks confused.

"The big deal is that you...that you..." I start trying to explain but my voice starts to waiver and I can feel tears start to form in my eyes. Fuck. I can't let her see me like this. I'm Four for god sake. I don't fucking cry.

"Four, are you okay?" Tris asks concerned and a little confused. Shit, I need to pull it together or she is going to figure out that this song means a hell of lot more than she realized. Pull your fucking self together Four.

"I'm fine." I bite out as bitterly as possible, but it is a little too soft for my liking.

"No you're not. Something is bugging you, I can tell." Tris states and starts inching closer to me. I take a few steps back in response to her movement, but she still keeps inching herself closer to me. "Four, that song means a lot to you doesn't it?" Tris asks but the way she says it makes it sound like she already knows the answer.

"It doesn't matter what the song fucking means. The only thing that matters is that you destroyed it." I shout as forcefully as possible, my voice still wavering towards the end. I feel a hand lightly touch my upper arm and tense up. I guess my response scared her because only a few seconds later I feel her hand fall away and instantly feel this coldness where her hand had been.

"Four, I'm sorry if you feel like I destroyed your song. I just wanted the world to know how beautiful the song truly is. I was also hoping that if you heard it that way you would realize that you can write real music, not just the noise that is on your last two albums." Tris explains sweetly and full of comfort. She is staring directly into my eyes. Her soft blue-grey eyes full of concern and her stare feels like it is trying to peer into my soul. Something inside of me really likes the way she is looking at me and I can't seem to pull my gaze away from her eyes. Why the hell is she being so nice to me? More importantly, why the hell do I like it so much? God, I must be drunker than I thought.

"God, is that all you fucking care about, making beautiful music?" I groan out frustrated, finally breaking our gaze. Tris lifts an eyebrow in confusion but before she can speak I continue. "News flash little girl, the world is full of big bad things and there is more important shit happening than making beautiful music. Grow up." I state bitterly.

Tris steps back creating space between us and somewhere in my little speech she had dropped her head so she wasn't looking at me. She slowly lifts her head up a few seconds later and her eyes are almost completely grey and her face is full of anger.

"You are such a god damn ass." Tris hisses out, her words full of hatred. I feel a slight twinge in my chest but it quickly passes. Why does her calling me an ass hurt me so much? Fucking alcohol is getting to me way worse than normal. "If anyone in this room needs to grow up, it's you. Stop acting like you control the world and start acting like a decent human being." Tris continues completely infuriated.

Who they hell does she think she is telling me how to act? She acts all high and mighty but I bet she is anything but that. She is just a little girl and a total bitch who needs to be put in her place and I'm going to be the one to do just that. I'm about to lay into Tris when the door opens behind me causing us both to turn towards the intruder.

A tall, mocha skinned girl, with black hair stands in the doorway looking between Tris and I with a look of confusion on her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything." The girl speaks, a hint of embarrassment evident in her voice.

"No it's fine Christina, we were done." Tris states as calmly as possible. She starts walking towards this Christina girl, forcing me to move out of the way.

"Max wants both of you on stage." Christina says once Tris is closer to her.

"Thanks" I mumble out and start following them back to the party. Tris and I head towards the stage and I see that Max is waiting with my Will, Zeke, and Uriah off to the side.

"Glad the two of you could join us." Max states once we join the little group. Max walks towards the center of the stage and starts talking. "I know many of you are getting ready to head home so I'll make this short and sweet. I was just given some really amazing news. Free Four would y'all please join me on stage?" Max asks motioning towards us. The guys and I walk out towards Max who starts talking again. "Guys, tonight has been all about celebrating you and the success that y'all have had since y'all came to our label. So what better way to top off the night than with news that your third album just reached platinum status." Max stars with a smile causing the crowd and us to go wild. We all hug each other and Max shakes our hands.

"Congrats boys. I also have some other news about one of our new artists. Tris can you please join us on stage?" Max asks motioning towards Tris to join him. Fuck, just another thing for this little girl to ruin. "Tris here released her first album last year and it was an amazing success. I'm so pleased to inform all of you that her album has reached platinum as well." Max states proudly. The crowd erupts into more applause and cheer as Tris hugs Max, as well as Will, Zeke, and Uriah.

You have got to be kidding me. Not only did she screw up my song, she just stole our thunder at our own fucking party. I can't believe Max would announce this at our party. What the hell is going on here?

We all head off stage and we are stopped by a few people congratulating us, but all I can focus on is the attention Tris is getting. Every reporter and big wig is going up to her and wanting to talk to her when they should be talking to us. I glare at Tris as she talks to some big wig that I don't recognize when I over hear him saying that he thinks her version of my song was ten times better than the original.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." I state frustrated and a lot louder than intended based on the number of people turning to look at me. I ignore the stares and the questions from my friends and just head for the exit.

Once outside I let out a loud, frustrated groan. Fuck, this girl is ruining everything. She is stealing the attention that is meant for the band and just screwing everything up. She might actually be able to knock us out of the number one artist spot and that is not okay. No one is better than us, _no one._

We have worked our asses off to get to where we are and deserve every last thing we have gotten. Tris, shit, she is just some little girl singing about how some stupid boy broke her heart. Big fucking deal. Everyone gets their heart broken. She has no idea what real pain feels like. Maybe I should do something about that? Maybe she needs to feel some real pain and then she won't want to be here at all. No, I could never inflict that pain on anyone. The fact that I am even wish it on anyone is sickening. I'm not him and I will never be him. I need to pull myself together.

I hear the door open and close behind me, not wanting to talk to anyone, I sprint towards the parking lot. I find my car, but stop before getting in knowing I've had way too much to drink to drive. I head to the curb to grab a cab. I let the driver know where to go and I lose myself in my thoughts, barely remembering getting home or in bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello lovely readers. Thank you everyone who has reviewed, followed, and/or favorited this story. I really love reading your comments and knowing that people are actually interested in reading this. This chapter is when the boys come up with their little plan that was mentioned in the summary, so this is where the story really starts to get going. I hope you like it. Please review and enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent because Veronica Roth does. I also do not own Cry by Kelly Clarkson. **

**Chapter 6**

**(Four's POV)**

One month. It has been one, boring as fuck, month since our so called party. We have literally done nothing this past month besides record, party, and sleep. We haven't gone on any talk shows or radio shows or even been on a tabloid cover. No, all of those things have been taken by Tris.

Ever since Max's little announcement about her album going platinum, everyone wants a piece of her. She has been flying around the country going to different talk shows and radio shows. She has been on literally every damn magazine cover that matters and even the tabloids seem to be paying attention to only her. It is so damn sickening and fucked up.

She is stealing all of the attention that should be focused on the band. I don't get why they only want her. Sure she is a good artist, but so what? There are thousands of good artists out there, what makes her so fucking special? Max says it's because people want to hear her story and learn more about this girl with the powerful lyrics. I say everyone has fucking lost their minds.

Most of this attention she is getting came because of her little version of my song. That seems to be the main focus of most interviews. I think I should be getting more attention since it is my song she was singing. I wrote those lyrics. The emotion and pain behind them are my emotion and pain, not hers. Yet, she is getting all the god damn attention.

I'm so fucking tired of hearing about her and how damn wonderful she is. She isn't all that amazing and I really wish someone would knock her down a peg or two. I kind of want to be that person seeing as she is stealing everything from us. Maybe, just maybe if this little attention stealing keeps occurring I will knock her down, but a lot more than a few pegs. If I get my way, she won't ever want to be in the music business or sing again. As of right now this is only wishful thinking, but the way things are going it might turn into more very soon.

(~~**~~)

"Welcome to Unplugged. Today we have Tris with us to talk about her now platinum album and much more." I hear someone say from the TV in the living room as I walk in.

"Seriously guys, why the hell are you watching this shit? No one needs to see another interview about the _oh so perfect_ Tris." I state bitterly as I plop down on the couch next to Zeke.

Uriah turns to look at me from his place in the chair and just shakes his head before speaking. "Some of us in this house actually like Tris. Plus she is debuting her new single on the show and I want to hear what song she chose." Uriah replies a hint of excitement and annoyance in his voice.

"Can't you watch it in your own room?" I ask a little whiny.

"I actually want to watch too." Zeke replies a little hesitantly, glancing at me cautiously. I glare at him a little, but he knows I secretly want to watch this too.

"Whatever" I huff out, slouching into my seat more as the interview on the TV starts.

"So Tris, congrats on the platinum album." The interviewer, Rachel, states with a smile.

"Thank you" Tris replies simply, smiling.

"How does it feel to be this big star?"

"I wouldn't call myself a star, but it is really nice to know that so many people want to hear my music." Tris explains modestly.

"You are too adorable." Rachel states, causing Tris to blush. "You always talk about how you want your music to speak to people and you want them to feel something when they hear it. Why is that?"

"Well, when I was growing up I listened to all kinds of music, I still do, but the music that I always loved the most were the songs that made me feel something when I listened to it. I always liked having a song that I could listen to if I was sad or happy or angry. That is what I want to do as an artist. I want my songs to be the ones people listen to when they feel a certain emotion. Those types of songs have so much power and I just love that. If my music can speak to someone, like so many artists' songs have done for me, I'll be happy and feel like a success. I don't need platinum albums or number one hits to be happy and successful, I just need for one person out there to say that my music spoke to them and was there when they needed it." Tris explains passionately.

I let out a load groan and both Uriah and Zeke glance at me for a second before turning their attention back to the TV. You have got to be fucking kidding me. There is no way in hell this girl is for real. No one actually feels like that. She is such a little actress.

"Well I believe that your music has spoken to a lot more than just_ one_ person. I know for a fact that it has spoken to me." Rachel states with a reassuring smile.

"I'm glad to hear that." Tris replies with a giggle. I feel a little electric shock go down my spine from the noise, and it felt amazing. What the hell was that?

"Now, you have been getting a lot of attention after a certain performance of a certain bands song. I know you have probably talked about this beyond enough, but I've got to ask, what made you chose that song and that arrangement of it?" Rachel asks

"Well, I chose that song after listening to every song that Free Four has ever released. When I found it I focused on the lyrics, and sensed that there was something special in those words, but the instruments where covering it up. Once I striped it to just the vocals, I was mesmerized by the lyrics. There was such raw emotion behind the words and I just knew this was the perfect song for me to sing. I chose to keep the striped down version of the song so everyone could hear the raw emotion in the lyrics and it just became what it is." Tris explains nonchalantly. It is clear that she is tired of talking about this subject.

"Well what you did worked. The emotion behind the lyrics are so powerful that many can't believe that Four wrote the song." Rachel states and before she can continue Tris chimes in.

"Honestly, I was shocked too that this song was written by Four, but if you really listen to the band's first album, all the songs on there are just like "Demons." Four is an amazing writer and can create these songs full of different emotions that many people don't hear because the instruments are covering up the lyrics. Four has a talent for writing and if I'm being honest, that had a lot of do with how I arranged the song." Tris explains.

"Wow man, she just gave you a massive complement on national TV." Uriah states a little shocked. I don't say anything, still dumbfounded by what she just said. I can't tell if she is being honest or just acting, but something deep inside me tells me she really believes what she is saying. Then why the hell is she such a bitch to me about my music?

"That's one major complement there, but what exactly do you mean by Four's writing skills having to do with your arrangement of his song?" Rachel asks curiously.

"Like I said before, I wanted the world to hear these lyrics and the emotion behind them, but that isn't the only thing I wanted. I was hoping that if Four heard this version of his song, a version full of emotion, that it would make him realize that he has such an amazing talent and that he is just wasting it away by not writing songs like on the band's first album." Tris explains a little timidly, obviously not completely comfortable talking about her real feelings.

"Wow, do you think it worked?"

"I guess we will just have to wait for their new album to see." Tris replies with a shrug.

"It seems to me that you don't really like Free Four's music. Is there bad blood between you and the band?" Rachel asks almost antagonizing Tris to answer.

"No, I do like their music. Yes, I think there first album was a hundred times better than the second and third ones, but I still buy their albums and listen to them when I'm in that mood. And there is no bad blood between us. In fact, I'm getting to become really close friends with Uriah and Will." Tris states firmly, leaving no one to question her answer.

"What about Zeke and Four?" Rachel prompts.

"Zeke is actually really close to my producer, so he is around a lot, but I think of him as more of a big brother." Ties explains

"And Four?" Rachel asks, forcing Tris to talk.

Tris fidgets a little in her seat and looks down at her lap for a few seconds. It is clear she doesn't want to talk about me, but her avoidance is making me question if it is more than just her thinking I'm an ass.

"I haven't really hung out with Four that much. We have had a few conversations, but nothing to the point that I would consider him a friend or foe. From what I have seen, he seems to be a decent guy." Tris finally states emotionlessly.

What the hell was that about? I would have thought she would rip into me and talk about how big of an ass I am. Did she really just say nice things about me and not once mention that she pretty much despises me?

"Wow, not the answer I was expecting." Zeke states cautiously.

"Me either." I simply reply. Zeke glances over at me and gives me a smirk, like he knows what I'm thinking.

"So the Free Four guys and Tris are friends, any chance that may lead to a collaboration?" Rachel asks curiously.

"I doubt it, but if the offer came around I wouldn't say no." Tris answers with a smile.

"One last question on the topic of Free Four before we head to commercial. You talked about how their second and third album aren't as good as their first. Any ideas as to why the music changed, and if you were given a chance, would you write for the band?" Rachel asks.

Tris contemplates her answer for a few seconds, but when she answers she is a little hesitant to speak. "Umm...first I would love to write for them. I think it would be fun to write songs for their type of fan base. As for my theory as to why the magic changed...umm...I think that after their first album they were all so excited about how successful they were that they kind of lost their way music wise. To me, the change feels like they started to care more about the fame and fortune and less about the music, so the music just turned into noise and lost its meaning." Tris explains timidly.

"Okay, well we have to go to commercial. When we come back we will talk more with Tris about her music and later she will debut her new single. Stick around." Rachel states before the show goes to commercial.

"What the hell was that?" I finally state angrily after a few moments of processing Tris last comment.

"Dude stay cool. It was just her opinion." Uriah states calmly.

"Who cares if it is just an opinion when she said it on national TV? People everywhere are watching this and are going to start questioning our music change. We could lose fans over this, maybe even more. She could have just ruined our career and you are telling me to chill. No fucking way." I yell out frustrated. Who the fuck does she think she is saying that on TV?

"Four, clam down. There is nothing we can do now. We will just have to ride the wave of shit that is going to be coming our way, but we can handle it." Zeke says reassuringly.

"No, I'm tired of this shit. That girl is ruining us. She is stealing everything from us and I'm so god damn tired of it. Someone needs to put her in her place and I'm going to be the one to do it." I shout bitterly.

"Four, what exactly are you talking about?" Zeke questions curiously.

"I'm saying, we need to do something about her. She needs to be knocked down to the point that she won't want to get back up." I explain.

"Four, that seems a little harsh don't you think?" Uriah asks worriedly.

"Guys, aren't you tired of sitting around doing nothing while someone else gets all the attention?" I question glancing at both of them.

"Honestly, it sucks that we haven't been getting our normal attention, but I don't want to destroy someone to get our attention back." Zeke states with a shake of his head, a normal sign that he is fighting with myself in his mind.

"I'm not talking about destroying anyone. I'm just talking about making it where she doesn't want to be in the business anymore." I explain as reassuringly as possible.

"I don't know Four, this seems really harsh." Uriah states, still worried about what I'm talking about.

"What is this idea of yours?" Zeke asks curiously. Good, I'm getting through to at least one of them.

"Nothing extreme, I promise. I was thinking that in order to make her not want to sing or write anymore, we need to shatter her heart into a million pieces." I explain.

"Why do you think that would work? All her songs are already about heartbreak. This would only give her more music to write." Uriah states matter-of-factly.

"True, but this isn't just going to be heartbreak. This is going to be shattering because she will be losing someone she is madly in love with without any warning or cause." I explain a little excitedly.

"And who exactly is going to do that? Tris won't even talk to guys, let alone date one." Uriah states.

"That person is going to be me. A little Four experience will crush her to the point of no return." I explain proudly, but the guys' laughter knocks my pride down a peg. "What is so damn funny?"

"Tris hates, no she despises you. Do you honestly think she would date you?" Zeke asks through his laughter.

"She only knows the ass side of me and I've never put the Four charm on her. Trust me, I can get her to date me _and_ fall in love with me." I state matter-of-factly.

"I want to agree to this plan just to see you get denied over and over again." Uriah says, still trying to control his laughter.

"Guys, I'm fucking serious. This will work. So are you in or not?" I question irritated.

"Only if you agree to a few conditions." Zeke replies firmly.

"Fine, what conditions?" I ask

"First, you have to achieve this goal in 6 months, which means you have until almost the end of April since it is almost the end of October right now. If you don't achieve your goal in that time frame, we will tell Tris what has been going on. Second, you can't destroy her. This is only to knock her down a peg or two and make her rethink her music career. This is not about breaking this girl into a shell of herself." Zeke explains firmly and a little bit like a warning.

"That big brother comment wasn't a lie." I state and Zeke nods his head. "Fine, I agree. I won't destroy her or shatter her beyond repair." I state.

"Good" Zeke replies and glances at Uriah for his answer. Uriah nods his head in agreement with the plan. "Okay then it is settled. You have six months starting tomorrow, and I wouldn't waste any time if I were you. Oh, and we need to make sure to tell Will about this little plan." Zeke continues, setting our plan in motion.

"Now shut up, Tris is about to sing." Uriah states causing us all to focus back on the TV.

"Okay everyone, here is Tris new single in titled 'Cry'." Rachel announces and the camera pans over to Tris on the stage. The band starts playing and the music fills the living room. She starts singing and her voice sends chills down my spine.

_If anyone asks,  
I'll tell them we both just moved on  
When people all stare  
I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk  
Whenever I see you,  
I'll swallow my pride  
and bite my tongue  
Pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong_

_Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry_

Her lyrics are intoxicating and I can't help but be pulled in by her voice. Her voice is so angelic and full of emotion. I close my eyes and just listen to her voice and I can feel something inside me twitch a little. I don't know what it was, or what it meant, but it feels like there is a small part of me that actually likes Tris. Possibly in a romantic way. That is crazy, I can barely stand this girl. There is _no way_ I have feelings for her. There must still be some alcohol in my system from last night messing with me.

_If anyone asks,  
I'll tell them we just grew apart  
Yeah what do I care  
If they believe me or not  
Whenever I feel  
Your memory is breaking my heart  
I'll pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong_

_Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry_

_I'm talking in circles  
I'm lying, they know it  
Why won't this just all go away_

_Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry  
Cry_

After the song ends, the show ends and I'm left contemplating just how well my plan is going to work. The song she just sang is making me question if I can actually do this to her. For some odd reason her lyrics took me over and I could feel the pain behind them. Not just imagine the pain, but feel the pain deep in my core, almost like I was feeling it myself. This girl is already broken, truly broken, just like I am. Can I really go through with this plan? Can I really cause someone so much pain?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey all my lovely readers. Here is the new chapter for y'all. This chapter and the next chapter are shorter than normal, but a lot happens even though they are short. So this chapter picks up the day after the last chapter. I hope y'all enjoy it and please keep reviewing, I love hearing feedback from y'all. Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent because Veronica Roth does. **

**Chapter 7  
(Four's POV)**

"Four get your ass out of bed, we have a recording session in thirty minutes." Zeke yells through the door, banging loudly to wake me.

"Fuck" I groan out, rolling out of bed reluctantly. I take a quick shower, pulling on a pair of dark wash jeans and a black t-shirt once dry. I pull on my favorite pair of black slip on Vans then head downstairs.

"Dude you look like shit." Uriah states with a laugh.

"Didn't sleep much." I reply, yawning, emphasizing my point. My mind would not shut up about this whole Tris plan. Part of me thinks it is a brilliant idea, while the other half thinks it is something that _monster_ would do. I was going back and forth all night trying to convince myself that this is not that horrible and that I am nothing like _him_, thus getting no sleep.

"Got something, or someone, on the brain?" Uriah asks mockingly, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"That is none of your business." I state matter-of-factly, with a warning glare. I see Uriah shrink back a little under my gaze, confirming he got my point. "Let's go, those platinum albums won't make themselves." I say, heading towards the door to leave.

We arrive at the studio and head towards studio A. Once we get there we see Shauna, half asleep in a chair behind the soundboard. I take a look into the recording booth and see Tris hard at work writing in her journal.

"Shauna, babe, wake up." Zeke says quietly, shacking Shauna slightly to wake her. She jumps up a little, startled by Zeke's actions, but calms down once she sees it is just us.

"Shit, what time is it?" Shauna questions groggily, rubbing her eyes and letting out a load yawn.

"It is almost ten. Have y'all been her all night?" Zeke asks concernedly.

"Yeah, Tris was having major trouble recording. It was like she completely forgot how to sing. I'm guessing it had to do with her having to sing that song yesterday. The emotion and memories behind that song just really get to her. She didn't even want to put it on the album, but Max insisted." Shauna explains, pausing due to a yawn. I feel a little twinge in my heart at hearing how much that song effects Tris, but it passes quickly.

"Since she wasn't singing, I told her to just work on writing for a while, hoping that it would help her out of her funk. I must have dozed off while she was working." Shauna continues.

"Babe, you need to go home and rest. You and Tris can work some more later. Please go get some real sleep." Zeke says full of concern.

"Sounds like a plan. I just need to let Tris know that it is time to clear out." Shauna replies, slowly getting up from her chair to go get Tris, but I stop her.

"Let me do it. You really need to go get some sleep." I state reassuringly.

"Okay, bye guys." Shauna replies, before heading to the door to leave. Zeke follows her out to make sure she gets wherever she is going safely. Will and Uriah head out to the kitchen to get coffee, while I head towards the recording booth to talk to Tris. 

I take a moment to study her. Her hair is up in her normal messy ball on top of her head, and her face is sans makeup. She is wearing a baggy sweater that hangs off her right shoulder exposing her bare skin underneath it. The sight of her skin sends a shiver down my spine, and the thought of how her skin would feel pressed against mine pops into my head, but I quickly shake it away. She has on a pair of light wash jeans and a pair of purple slip on Vans. I have grown accustom to seeing Tris in baggy sweaters and sweatpants, so the sight of her in jeans is kind of strange, but the way the jeans cling to her legs perfectly is a welcomed sight.

I finally knock on the door, and Tris' head snaps up from her journal to see who has interrupted her. She rolls her eyes in annoyance, but motions me in.

I step inside the booth and close the door behind me. I walk a little closer to where she is sitting before talking. "Shauna went home. It is almost ten, you should probably go home to get some sleep." I state sweetly.

"Shit, I didn't realize I had been working for so long, thanks. Wait, why did Shauna send you in here and not just tell me herself?" Tris asks curiously.

"I volunteered to tell you seeing as I wanted to talk to you about something." I state nonchalantly.

"Four, if this is about what I said in my interview yesterday, you know the whole why your music changed theory, I already know I shouldn't have said that. So please don't yell at me." Tris replies a little timidly, almost reluctantly.

"That isn't actually what I wanted to talk to you about, but thanks for what I'm assuming is an apology." I state calmly, with a smile.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk to me about?" Tris asks curiously, yawning a little.

"I just wanted to say thanks for all the nice things you said about me. I also want to thank you for not calling me an ass on national TV." I state hesitantly, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. Saying thank you really isn't my thing, so this is new to me.

"I was just being honest about the music stuff. As for the ass thing, I knew I would get in major trouble for saying that on TV so I bit my tongue." Tris explains nonchalantly.

"Well thanks anyways, it was really nice of you." I state sweetly. "I should go, let you get packed up so we can record." I continue a little nervously. I turn for the door but a grip on my arm stops me.

"Wait" Tris says, pulling my arm a little.

"Yes?" I ask curiously.

"I'm just curious, who the hell are you and what have you done with Four? There is no way Four would be this nice and then just leave without messing with me in some way or yelling at me." Tris explains, rambling a little. I can't even get in a word because she won't stop talking. "Unless this whole nice thing is how you're messing with me. Or maybe you are just buttering me up because you need something from me, which would be interesting. So Four, what is it?" Tris finally finishes her rambling and I just look at her a little confused, not quite sure what she just said.

"Umm...I don't need anything from you, but I do want something." I state vaguely, rubbing my neck nervously. Why the hell am I so nervous about asking a girl out? Every girl in the world wants me, so why would Tris be any different? Stop being such a baby and man up already.

"Well, what do you want then?" Tris asks intrigued.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime...on a date." I state, stumbling on my words a little.

"Like a date, date? Like dinner and a movie, hand holding, and good night kiss date?" Tris asks a little mockingly.

"Well it wouldn't be dinner and a movie, but yes a date, date." I reply a little more confident than before. God, what the hell is wrong with me? Why am I so nervous?

Tris sits there for a few seconds, contemplating my request before she busts out laughing. I stare at her like she has lost her mind or something. "Umm…Tris are you okay? Have all the late night recording sessions made you delusional?" I question concerned for her sanity.

Tris finally pulls herself together and answers, having trouble keeping her laughter at bay. "I think you are the delusional one if you think I would want to go out on a date with you."

"Excuse me?" I ask confused. I can feel the anger starting to boil up inside me, but I know that getting mad won't help me in any way.

"Why the hell would _I_ want to go on a _date_ with _you_? You are an arrogant ass with no regard for other people. You do and say what you please, not caring if you hurt people in the process. So no Four, I won't go on a date with you." Tris explains harshly.

The anger is growing with each passing second and I know that if I don't leave soon I will explode on her, and all hope for my plan will be lost. I turn around and storm out of the studio, slamming the door behind me. On my way to the ally, my favorite place to blow off steam, I run into Uriah.

"Hey man, how did things go with Tris?" Uriah asks curiously and too upbeat for my liking at the moment.

"Fuck off" I bite out angrily, shoving him a little to get him to move.

"That good huh?" Uriah asks mockingly. The anger inside me finally boils over and I grab a fist full of Uriah's shirt, pulling him close to me.

"I said fuck off." I state seething. Uriah's eyes widen in fear and I know I've terrified the shit out of him. I'm snapped out of my blind rage and let Uriah go. He takes a few unstable steps backwards, still scared I might hurt him. Shit, I didn't mean to scare him like that. I let out a load, frustrated groan, running my hands through my hair. "I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to do that. I guess my anger just took over and I wasn't thinking about what I was doing." I explain.

"It's cool man." Uriah states, his words a little shaky.

"Tris just pissed the hell out of me and I knew if I didn't get out of there I would have exploded on her. Then you got in the way so I snapped." I explain further, annoyed with myself.

"She refused you didn't she?" Uriah asks cautiously. I nod in response, not being able to say the words. "That sucks man. Maybe you should try getting to know her first and letting her get to know the non-ass side of you before asking her out." Uriah states.

"Uriah, I never thought I would say this but you are a genius." I reply excitedly thanks to a new idea popping into my head. I start head towards Max's office to set my new plan into motion.

"I don't know if I should be offended or grateful for that comment. Where are you going?" Uriah calls curiously at my retreating form.

"I've got an idea on how to get closer to her and I need Max's help. I'll tell you later." I shout over my shoulder before reaching Max's office. I enter without knocking, not caring if I piss him off or not. I just need to get this plan going and fast.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers. Thank you so much to everyone who is reviewing my story, I love hearing what y'all think. Also thank you to everyone who is reading, following, and has favorited this story. It brings me great joy to know that so many people want to read my story. Because y'all are so sweet and amazing, I have here a new chapter for y'all. I know it is short and I'm sorry for that, but a lot still happens even in such a short chapter. I hope y'all enjoy and please keep reviewing. Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Divergent because Veronica Roth does. **

**Chapter 8  
(Tris' POV)**

"Tris, my office, now." Max shouts from his office doorway.

I hesitantly get up from my spot on the couch where I had been working on a new song while waiting for my studio time to start. I have no idea what Max could want, but his tone seemed a little demanding, so it can't be good. I don't know why he would be upset with me seeing as I have been getting so much publicity this past month with all the talk shows and radio shows I've been on. All the time away from the studio has put my second album on hold, but I doubt that he would be mad at me for that. I mean, the more publicity I get, the higher the recorder sells, the more money he gets. That should be a good thing, right?

I step into his office and notice Four sitting in one of the chairs opposite Max. I suppress a groan, but roll my eyes to show my annoyance at his presence. After his little attempted at asking me out on a date yesterday, just the thought of him irritates me. I mean, did he really think that a few nice things about him meant that I would want to date him. He is too arrogant and too much of an ass for me to even think about going on a date with him. Plus, he reminds me to much of my ex and that is not a place I want to go again.

I see Max motion towards the empty seat next to Four and I reluctantly take a seat. Four glances at me with a smirk causing me to roll my eyes again.

"Tris, it was brought to my attention that in your interview on Unplugged you mentioned that you would like to collaborate with Free Four." Max states.

"I didn't say I wanted to, but that I wouldn't say no to it if the opportunity arose." I clarify a little harshly.

"Well the opportunity is arising, just not with Free Four. I want you and Four to write and sing a love song together." Max explains enthusiastically.

"What?" I question confused. I have to hold back the laughter that is building up inside of me, knowing Max would not appreciate it. "You have got to be kidding right?"

"I don't kid. You need a love song for your album and a duet between you two would bring in major doe." Max explains matter-of-factly.

"I never agreed to put a love song on my album. I only agreed to _think_ about it and I am still thinking. I doubt Four even knows what love is. How the hell do you expect him to write about if he can't feel it?" I state harshly, slowly getting more irritated by the second. I hear a low growl coming from beside me, singling I hit a nerve with Four.

"This isn't a request Tris. You and Four will write and sing a love song together, period. Now go make me a hit." Max explains firmly, motioning us out of his office.

I jump out of my seat, letting out a groan letting everyone know I'm irritated. I walk towards studio A where my session is supposed to be, but Four steps into my path, stopping me. "Move" I bite out bitterly.

"Tris, I just wanted to say that this wasn't my idea. Max came to me this morning talking about a duet and I thought it was a good idea, so I agreed. Let's just get to work so we can get this over with." Four explains calmly.

"I don't give a shit what Max said. This duet _isn't_ going to happen. Now if you would get out of my way, I have to go record." I state firmly, shoving past him towards the studio.

"Hey Tris, heard that you and Four are to work on a duet." Shauna says once I enter the studio.

"Not happening. I refuse to work with that ass." I reply bitterly.

"I hate break it you, but Max told me that until your duet with Four is done we can't record anything else. He even threatened to drop you from the label, and me, if you don't do what he asked." Shauna explains hesitantly.

"You have got to be kidding me?" I ask frustrated. Would Max really drop me from the label if I refuse to do this duet? I thought he liked me.

"Sorry Tris." Shauna states reassuringly.

"I guess I really have to do this then?" I ask irritated. Shauna nods in reply and I let out a loud groan. I hear a knock from behind me and turn around to see Four standing in the doorframe.

I take a few seconds to give him the once over. He is wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and dark blue t-shirt, tight enough to show off his muscles, as well as his black slip on Vans. I've learned that this is typical attire for Four. Dark cloths and nothing else. The only difference is that the dark blue shirt makes his already piercing dark blue eyes even more piercing. I feel like his eyes could stare into my soul if they wanted to, but he is too self-absorbed to even try. I do hate to admit this, but Four is one hot guy, and looking at him right now I feel a slight shock of electricity go through me, but I shake it off quickly and focus on what Four is saying.

"I'm guessing Shauna informed you of the threat Max made?" Four asks knowingly.

"Let's just get this over with." I state, rolling my eyes in annoyance.

(~~**~~)

Five hours. I have been working on writing this damn love song for five damn hours and nothing. I have absolutely nothing. Four keeps throwing out ideas but I don't like any of them. I don't know if it is because they are from him or if it's my pure hatred of writing love songs.

"Tris, it has been five hours and we have nothing. We need to agree on something, please." Four states irritated. I can tell that he is frustrated by the situation and that with each passing moment he is getting more annoyed with me. I can't help it, I really can't write love songs.

"I can't do this." I shout frustrated, throwing my journal at the wall. I watch it clatter to the floor, but don't bother to go retrieve it.

"Why exactly can't you do this? It is just a love song. It's not that hard to write." Four states matter-of-factly.

"I don't do love songs." I reply simply, trying to keep my emotions in check.

"And why is that?" Four asks curiously, obviously trying to pry.

"That is none of your business. I'm going to get something to eat. We can pick up on this in like an hour." I state before heading out of the studio and to the kitchen.

(~~**~~)

"Tris let's go. Time to get back to work." Shauna states an hour later, pulling me towards the studio.

"I don't want to." I whine, stomping my feet as I walk.

"Tris, I know you and love songs aren't a thing, but you just have to suck it up and do it. Maybe try going with one of Four's millions of ideas." Shauna states a little irritated.

"If I'm going to write a love song, _I'm_ going to write it." I reply pointedly.

"I don't care who writes it, just get it done. I'm tired of the bickering and tired of doing nothing." Shauna states.

"Fine" I reply reluctantly and head back into the studio. I grab my journal from where it fell to the floor earlier. I start flipping through it, trying to find something to spark an idea.

"Did the break clear your mind enough to come up with something?" Four asks curiously. I don't reply, still focused on my journal. "You know, there are a few love songs in that journal of yours that can easily be turned into a duet." Four states.

"Wait, what?" I ask snapping my head up from my journal to look at him.

"I said, you already have a few love songs written that can easily be turned into duets." Four reiterates cautiously.

"You went through my journal? What the hell is wrong with you?" I shout angrily. Who the hell does he think he is going through my journal like that? No one is allowed to read my journal. It contains my most intimate thoughts and feelings. Half of the songs in here have never been heard by anyone but me and never will be. They are way too personal for others to hear.

"What's the big deal? It is just your song journal. All song writers have one and people look through them all the time for songs." Four explains nonchalantly and a little confused.

"God, I knew this was a bad idea. You honestly think that going through my journal is okay? This journal contains my most intimate thoughts and feelings and some of those things I don't want others to see. You should know what it feels like when others go through your intimate emotions seeing as you got so pissed at me last month for doing that to your song." I state angrily. He really doesn't think this is a problem. God, he is a bigger ass than I thought.

"Tris, I only read a few entries in the front. I didn't mean to invade your privacy, I just wanted to see if you already had a song written that we could use. I'm sorry." Four replies calmly.

"Those songs aren't meant to be heard." I state in almost a whisper, the memories of the songs he is talking about causing too many emotions to arise in me.

"Why? They are amazing songs. They really show how in love you are with whoever they are about." Four explains reassuringly.

"They aren't amazing. They are naïve and stupid. No one would listen to them and I'm not recording them." I state matter-of-factly, trying to keep my emotions from showing.

"Tris, those songs..." Four starts but I cut him off.

"Those songs aren't an option." I bite out firmly. Four just looks at me curiously, trying to figure out why I won't use those songs. He probably thinks I'm crazy or something. "I need to go. We can work more tomorrow." I state, shoving my journal into my bag and head out of the door, not even stopping when Four calls after me.

I knew that this whole love song thing would not be a good thing. Ever since everything went down with my ex I haven't been able to write any love songs, nor have I wanted to. I just don't believe in love anymore. I think it is this thing that everyone wishes they could have, but it is all a fantasy. Love isn't real. There is no Prince Charming and there are no happy endings. Call me cynical or negative, I don't care. I know love isn't real, because if it was real, none of the crap I went through would have happened.

I know I could get in major trouble for not doing this duet, but I just can't. Writing a love song is hard enough on its own, but writing one with Four is just torture. I know I said he is a talented song writer, but every idea he pitched just sounded stupid. Maybe my feelings about him are clouding my judgement or maybe his ideas really suck, I can't tell. He irritates me so much, almost to the point that I can't focus when he is around. I know I said I wouldn't mind getting to know him, but I don't know if I can ignore how I feel about him enough to actually get to know him. Deep down I know he can't really be this massive ass that he acts like. It's just not possible. Maybe if I set my feelings aside, we might get this song written and I won't get in trouble.

Tomorrow I will try to keep my feelings from clouding my judgement and try to get to know the real Four. I just hope there is a real Four underneath all that arrogance and ass-ness.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone. I hope all is well with all y'all amazing readers. Here is a new chapter for y'all. Before reading it I just want to say that I make a comment about rock bands in this chapter and how their music has no meaning, but I don't really think that. I just thought it worked in the story. So to be clear, I don't think rock band music is just noise or has no meaning, I just say that for the story. Okay, now that that is out of the way, please enjoy the new chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own**_** Divergent**_** because Veronica Roth does. **

**Chapter 9  
(Four's POV)**

One week. One long, exhausting week full of failure. Tris and I haven't gotten anywhere on our song. I have thrown out possibly a million different ideas, but she just won't agree to anything. I'm starting to think that everything she said about me being a talented song writer was total crap, but deep down I know that it has more to do with this song being a love song than anything else. I have tried a few times to convince her to use one of her old songs, but every time I brought up the subject she would shut down, followed shortly by her storming off. I eventually gave up, knowing that it was useless and that those songs got to her like "Demons" gets to me.

With the song writing not happening, I tried getting to know her more. I thought that getting to know each other might help her open up more and feel more comfortable writing with me, but I haven't gotten much out of her. All I know is that her full name is Beatrice Prior and that she is from Chicago, but moved out here to Los Angeles after she graduated high school. She also told me how she got her record contract, but it wasn't much of a story. Some A&amp;R rep from the label heard her singing at some showcase her music program at school was having. The rep gave Max a recording of the performance and new that she would bring in big money, Max's exact words according to Tris. They offered her a contract, but she wanted to finish school first, which Max agreed to since she only had a few weeks left.

Other than that, Tris is still a mystery to me. I tried asking about her family, but she would just tense up and change the subject. I knew better than to pry, since my own family is massively screwed up, but I can't help but wonder why she doesn't want to talk about them. I also tried asking about her hatred of love songs, but all I got was that they were stupid. I have tried every day to get more out of her, but every time she shuts me out I feel bad for prying, which is a new feeling for me.

She has asked a few things about me, obviously trying to make an effort herself, but I haven't been as open either. She asked about my real name, but I refused to answer. She asked about my family, and again I refused to answer. The only things I have told her have been about the band or questions she had about the guys. I told her how we had all grown up together, our mothers had been friends since high school, and that we started the band when we were in middle school as a way to escape real life. I told her how Max had heard about us from some A&amp;R rep whose son had bugged his dad to listen to us, after hearing us at some party we played at in high school. We got a call a few weeks later with a formal offer and we agreed right away. We had to do a lot of talking before we could actually sign since Will and Uriah were still in school and Zeke and I had a few months left, but eventually we came to an agreement that involved Zeke and I being able to finish at school and graduate and Will and Uriah would just get tutors for their senior year.

She asked me a lot about my friendship with the he guys and more specific things about each one. These questions for some reason caused my heart to feel like it was being crushed. At the time I didn't understand why, but I eventually figured out it actually hurt that she wanted to know so much about the other guys and so little about me. I don't blame her, it isn't like I'm being real open with her, but then again neither is she. It is kind of scary when you think about just how similar we are. We both have secrets we hide from the world and even though we want to share them with someone, when people actually ask we freeze up and shut down.

I know deep down if I am ever going to get Tris to open up to me, and to actually agree to date me, I'm going to have to open up to her. It is terrifying to think that I have to tell someone my secrets, especially someone that I am only talking to because of some mission to get rid of the band's competition. What is even more terrifying is that the more time I spend with Tris, even though we argue more than we talk, something deep inside of me is actually starting to like her. I can't be sure if it's a romantic like or just a friendship like, but either way I can't let those feelings grow if I want my plan to work. I need to keep my distance, but at the same time be open with her. And here I thought my plan would be so damn simple.

(~~**~~)

"Tris, it's 11 o'clock on a Saturday night. I should be out partying right now, not stuck in the studio being completely unproductive." I state bitterly, starting yet another argument. We had been working all day trying to get anything going on this song, but still nothing.

"You can leave if you want. I don't need you to write." Tris bites back frustrated. She runs her hand through her messed up hair. It's a strange look for her, her hair actually down instead of up in her normal messy ball on top of her head.

"Tris, we have been at this for a week now, and we have absolutely nothing." I state matter-of-factly. "I know you have been reluctant on the whole conversation thing, but I honestly think that getting to know each other will help open your mind to new ideas." I continue, taking a seat on the stool next to her.

"You have no room to talk on the reluctant to conversation front. You refuse to answer my questions just as much as I refuse to answer yours." Tris replies annoyed.

I take a deep breath, knowing that what I'm about to say won't be easy, but that it is necessary. "How about we play twenty questions? We can only refuse to answer one question and the rest we must answer honestly." I ask hesitantly, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

Tris looks at me, almost if studying me to see if I'm lying or not. I try to make sure that my face reads honesty, but I can't tell if I'm achieving this or not. After a few minutes Tris nods her head in agreement to my proposal and I smile in triumph.

"Okay, so I'll go first. I'll start off easy, what is your favorite color?" I ask sweetly with a little chuckle.

Tris looks at me like I've lost my mind, but answers anyways, with a little laugh. "Purple, hence the Vans." She points at her shoes, lifting her legs up a little. I let out a small laugh at her actions.

"Okay, your turn." I state. "And before you ask anything, you have to think of your own question, no repeating questions."

"Dang it, you are going to make me thing." Tris states with a huff, mocking annoyance. She taps her chin a little while she takes a moment to come up with a question. While she is doing this I can't help but stare at her. Her eyes have turned a lighter shade of blue, possibly from the amusement, but I can't be sure. Her lips are curled up in a small smile and I can't help but admire how soft they look. Somehow, I feel like I am looking at a completely different person than the girl I had seen before. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Tris finally asking a question.

"Who is your favorite artist or band, and why?" Tris asks curiously, actually interested in my answer by the way she is staring at me expectantly.

"I can't say I actually have a favorite. I like so many different artists and bands that I can't just pick one. I will say that I like all the classics, like Bob Dylan, as well as a diehard 80's rock fan. Give me some Journey or Aerosmith any day and I'll be in heaven." I explain with a smile. Tris nods her head as her response. "When did you start playing and writing music?"

"I got a guitar for my birthday when I was nine and started taking lessons to learn. I had been taking piano lessons since I was like five, so music was engrained in me at a young age. I started writing songs when I was eleven. They weren't much, most of them were about my dog, but as I got older and had more to say the songs got better." Tris explains, her eyes glazed over almost like she was replaying the memories in her head.

"Sounds really similar to my story, but I learned guitar first then piano." I state.

"Why did you get so mad about my arrangement of 'Demons'?" Tris asks confidently, staring straight at me waiting for my answer.

I contemplate whether to skip the question or not, but I reluctantly give in and answer. "That song is really personal to me. I think I was more pissed about you choosing it because of the memories it brings up and not because of you bringing the emotions out." I try to be as honest as possible, but still keeping some things to myself.

"So you liked the arrangement?" Tris asks, a hint of excitement in her words.

"Honestly, I think you made it a better song." I state timidly, rubbing the back of neck, and trying to avoid eye contact. Tris doesn't say anything so I quickly start talking. "Now I get to ask two questions in a row. Tell me about your family." I continue. I see Tris tense up, and I hope that she will answer my question.

"I have an older brother, Caleb. He is barely a year older than me, but he acts like he is a lot older. He goes to Harvard, and is studying to be a doctor or lawyer or something smart people major in." Tris explains, her eyes trained on her lap. She is picking at the cuticle on her left thumb, which I have come to learn in a sign that she is nervous.

"And your parents?" I ask, trying to sound like I'm not prying.

Tris fidgets on her stool a little, still not looking up from her lap. "They died when I was sixteen in a car crash." Tris finally whispers out, almost inaudible, but I hear it.

"Tris, I'm sorry. I had no idea." I state sympathetically. She looks up at me, her eyes have turned almost grey and I can see that they are glistening from tears. I fill my heart twinge and that crushing feeling comes back. I try to ignore it, but it keeps growing the longer I look at Tris. It is almost like her being sad hurts me, which makes no sense what-so-ever.

"They were great people. My mom was the sweetest thing and my best friend. My dad worked for the government, but unlike most government officials he was a nice guy. All he wanted to do was help people. Both my parents were like that, completely selfless." Tris explains, a faint smile playing on her lips. It is obvious that she loved her parents very much. I feel a slight jolt of jealousy shoot through me at her happy home life, but it quickly passes due to the overwhelming feeling of pain I'm feeling for Tris.

"I'm so sorry that you lost them. They sound like great people." I state reassuringly, reaching out to place my hand on Tris' shoulder. I feel her tense under my touch and I'm about to lift my hand away when I feel her curl into my shoulder. I pull her tight against me and I can hear slight sobs coming from her. I run my hand softly through her hair, trying to comforter her the best that I could. I'm not the type of person who really likes intimate contact like this, and it is normally really awkward when it occurs, but I don't feel any of that right now. All I feel is an overwhelming desire to make Tris feel better, which is a new thing as well.

A few minutes later, I hear Tris' sobs start to die down and I can feel her shifting a little. I place a soft kiss on the top of her head and slowly pull her back so I can look at her. Her eyes are red and puffy, but it doesn't make her look ugly like most girls. I just look at her for a few moments, her eyes not actually meeting mine, before speaking.

"Are you okay?" I ask concerned.

"Yeah, just thinking about them is really hard." Tris states, whipping under her eyes to get rid of the leftover tears. "Sorry for breaking down like that." Tris continues shyly.

"It's okay. I understand it can't be easy talking about them. I'm sorry for making you talk about them." I reply, a little timid.

"Don't be. It has been awhile since I've talked about them, and I like talking about them, it's just hard. I know it will get easier, but for now it is just hard." Tris explains reassuringly, trying to convince me my questioning was okay.

"Okay, so do you want to keep going or stop?" I ask hesitantly, not wanting to push her too much.

"We can keep going. I'm actually enjoying getting to know the non-ass side of you." Tris replies shyly, her cheeks turning a light pink at her admission. My heart starts to speed up, I believe out of excitement, but something tells me it is something else. I'm glad she is enjoying getting to know me because I'm enjoying it a hell of a lot. I never thought I would be this intrigued by her, but I want to know more and more about her.

"Okay, I'll let you go then." I state with a smile.

"Why did your music change so much after the band's first album?" Tris asks curiously.

I run my hand nervously through my hair, thinking about my answer. I know I could just pass this question, but I have this feeling that she is going to ask about my family at some point and I really want to save my pass for that question. I think a long time about what to say, not knowing if I should tell the whole truth or part of it or just lie. I take a deep breath and reluctantly start telling her the whole truth.

"As you know, the first album was filled with songs with actual meaning. Those songs had been the songs we had been playing for years, and about things I went through in high school or my childhood. After the success of the first album, I wanted to put out more music like the first album since I knew the fans liked it, but Max had a different idea. He thought we were too boy bandish and wanted us to be more rock band since rock bands bring in more money. He said that rock bands don't have songs with meaning. I hated the idea since music has always been my escape from real life, a way to write what I was too scared to say in real life, but I knew if I didn't agree we could lose our contract. I started writing songs with no clear meaning and more hard rock music. All of my songs have some meaning behind them, but I just didn't make it obvious so Max would like them. I have a journal full of songs I wish the band could record, but I know Max would never go for it." I explain.

"Seriously? Max really made you change up your music because it would make him more money?" Tris asks irritated.

"Yep, but as much as I hate it, there is nothing I can do to change it now." I state nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders a little.

"Have you ever considered going solo so you could release your own music?" Tris questions.

"I could never do that to the band. They are my best friends and I love playing with them more than anything. If that means I can't release real music, as you would call it, so be it." I state a little harsh, not understanding how she could even ask such a thing.

"Okay, you don't have to get all pissy. I was just curious." Tris replies, holding her hands up like she is surrendering. "It's your turn."

"Why is it so hard for you to write love songs?" I ask, finally getting into the hard questions, the ones that will teach me more about the real Tris.

Tris fidgets on her stool a little, obviously thinking about if she should answer or not. She takes a deep breath and reluctantly answers. "Short story, I don't believe in love. I think it is a made up thing that people fantasize about, but can never have. It's just a way to give everyone false hope that we will all find this perfect person to spend the rest of our lives with, but that doesn't happen. People just end up hurt and feeling stupid for believing in something that isn't real."

I can hear the bitterness in her words, leaving me a little dumbfounded. I have never heard a girl talk so badly about love. Every girl in the world thinks about finding her Prince Charming one day and falling in love. So why doesn't Tris? Someone must have really broken her heart to make her hate love so much.

"Who made you hate love so much?" I question. I see Tris tense up and she starts fidgeting a lot more than she had been before. She stands up quickly, knocking the stool down behind her. She quickly grabs her bag and heads for the door. She leaves without a word and doesn't stop as I call after her.

Once she is gone, I stay standing in the empty lobby thinking over what just happened. Everything had been going so great. We were actually getting to know each other and then she just shut down and bolted. I guess whoever broke her heart really hurt her.

I go over everything I learned about her tonight as I head home. The more I think about her feelings about love, the more worried I get about my plan. If Tris is so down on love, can I really get her to fall in love with me? I know that I have major charm, but do I have enough to get this broken, love hating girl to fall for me?

Once home, I head up to my bed. I look at the clock on my bed side table and see that it is one in the morning, a little early for me to be in bed on a Saturday night. The thought quickly passes from my mind, consumed by thoughts of my plan. I slide under the covers and fall into a restless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello all my lovely readers. Thank y'all so much for reader and reviewing and following my story, it is much appreciated. Here is a new chapter for y'all. Just a little heads up, there is a scene in here that is graphic and involves sexual violence and some physical violence. I just want to let y'all know in advance so if these topics bother you, you can skim or skip that scene, whatever you feel comfortable with. Another heads up, the italics section of this chapter, that isn't the song, is a flashback. Okay, now please enjoy the chapter and please review. Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Divergent **_**because Veronica Roth does and I do not own What You Need by Tyler Kyte. **

**Chapter 10**

**(Tris' POV)**

It has been two days since Four and I played twenty questions together. I know I probably shouldn't have ran off, but I just couldn't handle the questions he was asking anymore. Just the slightest thought about why I hate love songs and all the bad memories come flooding back. I have tried too hard to let those memories take my mind over again.

I felt so bad after running out on Four that I have been avoiding him these past two days. I didn't have any studio time booked on Sunday, so that made things easier, but Monday I had to call in sick. Shauna gave me a hard time because she knew I wasn't really sick, but that I just want to avoid Four. She was right, but getting a lecture about it wasn't fun. Thankfully, my roommate, and best friend since kindergarten, Christina only works during the week so she was there Sunday with me and she was nice enough to take a sick day Monday. It was nice getting to spend more time with her. We are both so busy that we only get Sundays and most Saturdays to hang out.

Sadly though, I have to go into the studio today or I will get chewed out not just by Shauna, but by Max too. I knew I couldn't avoid Four that long, but I wish I had just a few more days.

(~~**~~)

"Hi" I hear a soft, timid voice say from the doorway to the recording booth. I look up and see that it is Four. He is leaning against the doorframe, but he isn't looking at me. His head is hanging and his gaze is trained on the ground. It is strange to see him look so shy and nervous like this. It actually makes him even hotter.

"Hi" I state shyly. At the sound of my voice his head snaps up and that is when I see something I never thought I would see coming from Four, his eyes are full of sadness. My heart tightens and I feel like all the wind has been knocked out me. I _actually_ hurt him when I left and then avoided him. I didn't think it was possible to hurt him, but I guess I did.

"You feeling better?" Four asks, his voice still soft. He walks a little closer to me, but keeps a lot of space between us.

"Yes, thanks for asking." I answer with a small smile.

"So, we should probably get to work." Four states, grabbing a stool and sitting down. He makes sure to keep enough space between us, almost like if he gets to close I will bolt on him again.

"Sure, I just need some coffee first." I reply, getting up and heading towards to kitchen, but freeze once I reach the doorway of the studio. Standing out in the middle of the lobby is someone I hoped I'd never have to see again, _Eric. _

Eric is the hotshot music video director in LA. If you want a music video worthy of a VMA, you get Eric to direct it. He was the director for the two music videos that I have made, and it was _not_ a fun experience. Before my first video started shooting, I was informed by a few other artists that Eric was a major sleaze and extremely handsy. I figured I could handle it, but he was worse than they had said.

During my first video shoot he wasn't that bad. He made a lot of inappropriate comments and grabbed my ass as often as possible. I just ignored him and got through the shoot without any real problems. My second video on the other hand, Eric was a thousand times worse.

I stand frozen in my spot as my mind drifts back to that day, letting the memories flood over me. It is getting harder to breath and I can feel the tears start to form in my eyes as I'm engulfed by the flashback of that day.

"_Tris, baby, so I'm doing another video for you, must mead you want me. Very few artists ask me back unless they want in my pants." Eric states in what I assume is a seductive tone. _

"_Only in your dreams pig." I bite out, shoving past him towards my dressing room. _

_Once in my dressing room, I start changing into my next outfit for the shoot. When I am down to just my bra and panties, I hear the door open and close behind me, and when I look up I'm not surprised to see Eric standing there. His eyes roam over my body hungrily. He starts walking towards me and I firmly shove him away once he is close enough. _

"_Get out of dressing room, you perv." I shout angrily. _

"_Oh Tris, you don't have to deny it now that we are alone. I know you want me, so let's do this." Eric replies smugly, reaching a hand out that I slap away before he can touch me. _

"_I don't want you now or ever. Get out before I start screaming." I state firmly. Eric's eyes grow dark and he gives me this devilish smile. _

"_Scream all you want, no one will hear you." Eric states mischievously, slowly getting closer and closer to me. I feel myself start to tremble as his words register in my mind, he isn't going to take no for an answer and there is no one here to stop him. _

_I shove him away again when he is close enough to touch me, but he grabs my arm and shoves me up against the wall, pinning me in place. His lips crash against mine and I try desperately to squirm out of his grasp, but he is too strong. _

_After what felt like hours, Eric tries parting my lips to have access for his tongue. I let him slowly slide his tongue in my mouth, and once his tongue is mostly in my mouth, I bite. He feel him pull back, and he loses his grip on my arm, and I make a run for it. I reach the door, fumbling with the knob before realizing that the door was locked. _

_Eric gathers his wits and quickly grabs me again. I can tell that he is beyond mad now by how dark his eyes are, I can't even tell where his pupils start and his irises begin. Eric throws me onto the couch and sits down next to me, grabbing the back of my head. I feel his fingers tangle in my hair, and he yanks my head down towards his lap. _

"_Now I hoped that you would do this willingly, but I guess you like when the man takes complete control." Eric states, growling a little at the end. _

_He somehow manages to undo his pants and slide them and his boxers down enough to free himself. I close my eyes not wanting to see this part of him or anything of him. He shoves my head closer to his lap and I feel my throat tighten. I can't breath and I feel like any second now my heart will beat out of my chest. _

"_Open wide, and don't even think about biting." Eric states firmly. I shake my head, refusing to do what he asks. I hear him let out a frustrated groan, but instead of hitting me like I thought he would, he only shifts himself a little and pulls something out of his back pocket. _

"_I said. Open. Wide." Eric states, emphasizing each word. He points what I now know is a knife towards me, angled so that he could easily stab my eye out if he wanted to. _

_I swallow the lump that is my throat and open my mouth. He takes full control of the process, bobbing my head up and down his shaft. I try to focus on anything my mind can think of that isn't what is happening right now. I think about my video and my upcoming tour, anything really to distract me. I know that if I don't focus on other things I will lose it, and there is no way in hell I'm giving this sick bastard the satisfaction of knowing that he is hurting me and causing me pain. _

_He eventually finished, releasing himself inside my mouth. I try not to gag and thankfully he leaves fast enough that I can spit out the foul contents of my mouth without him seeing. I sink to the floor, drawing my legs to my chest. I can feel the tears begging to fall, but I hold them back. I change quickly and head back on set to finish my video. _

_Eric gives me a smug smile when I pass him. I can feel the tears spring back into my eyes, but I refuse to give him any satisfaction. I bite back the tears, hold my head up high, and finish my video. _

_Later that night I tell Christina about what happened, and I sob like a baby. After I finish crying, I push the memories down inside of me, never to be thought of again. I refuse to let it get to me again. I won't let myself think about today ever again. _

"Umm…Tris, everything okay?" Four asks concerned, snapping me out of my thoughts. I head back into the studio, not really thinking about what I'm doing or saying, just start gathering my things like I'm on autopilot.

"Fine, just had this idea that we need a change of venue. I'll drive." I finally state hurriedly. I sling my bag over my shoulder, grab my guitar, and head towards the back ally exit to avoid the lobby. I can hear Four's footsteps behind me and I'm glad to know he followed me. I reach my light blue, '66 Mustang and quickly get in. I turn the key in the ignition once I hear the passenger side door close and speed out of the parking lot.

I keep my eyes locked on the road and try not to focus on anything but driving. I can feel Four staring at me, but I refuse to acknowledge him. I let a single tear escape, not really caring if Four sees or not, before zoning out, thinking about the road in front of me and nothing else.

(~~**~~)

An hour later, thanks to wonderful LA traffic, I pull into a parking spot along the beach. Four was nice enough to not talk to me the whole drive, but I could feel him staring at me. Once I turn the car off, I slump back into my seat, closing my eyes, trying to relax. I can feel Four staring at me and I finally acknowledge him.

"Just don't ask, okay?" I state softly, with a sigh. I slowly open my eyes and turn to look at him. His face is full of concern, but he has a small smile. He nods his head once he realizes I'm looking at him and I give him a small smile in appreciation.

We sit in silence for a few minutes before I move to get out to the car. I grab my bag, guitar, and a blanket I keep in my car and head towards the beach. I lay out the blanket and take a seat facing the water. I feel the sand shift next to me and I see Four taking a seat.

"This is pretty. I'm surprised there aren't more people out here." Four states, trying to mask his concern with small talk.

"My friend Christina found this place a few months after we moved out her. No one really comes here because the waves are never big enough to surf. Mostly families with little kids come here, but never on a week day." I explain nonchalantly.

"You never talk much about your friends. What is Christina like?" Four asks. I know his questioning might have alterative motives, like getting me to eventually tell him why I wanted to leave, but I like the distraction he is giving me.

"She is the most honest person you will ever meet. We have been friends since kindergarten and she moved out her with me after we graduated. She works for some talent agency and is getting a degree online in business. She can get on my nerves sometimes due to all the honesty, but I love her. I consider her my sister." I explain with a smile. It is nice to talk about someone other than myself for once.

"She sounds interesting." Four replies a little sarcastic.

"Christina is defiantly an acquired taste, but I love her none the less." I state with a small laugh.

"Is that the girl who interrupted us at the party?" Four asks curiously. I nod in response and Four starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I ask confused.

"Will has been pinning over her since the party. He said that she stole his heart and hasn't even called." Four explains once he stops laughing.

"The only reason she hasn't called is because she thinks that he isn't really interested. It is hard to believe that a rock star actually likes a girl." I state matter-of-factly.

"Will is not like any rock star I know. None of the guys are, well besides maybe me. Will goes to college, like on campus and everything. He is nowhere near a rock star, more like a nerd." Four explains with a chuckle.

"I know that now, and I've explained that to her, but she thinks she has waited too long and he has moved on." I state.

"Trust me, Will has _not_ moved on. Tell her to call him and she will see how much he wants her." Four replies almost like a demand.

"I'll tell her." I simply state. We grow quiet for a few minutes, just enjoying to relaxing sound of the waves.

"Aren't you hot?" Four asks, breaking the silence. I hadn't really been paying attention to the heat, but now that I think about it I am sweating. It might be late October, but we are having an unusually hot day.

"I am, but I don't have anything else to wear. I'll be too cold in just my tank top." I state, shrugging my shoulders a little.

"I have an extra shirt in my bag. You are more than welcome to wear it." Four replies nonchalantly.

"Your shirt would be like a dress on me." I state with a laugh.

"True, but at least you won't be hot." Four replies matter-of-factly. I contemplate his suggestion for a few moments and then nod, signaling I'll take his shirt.

Four runs back the car, grabs the shirt from his bag, and heads back over to me. He hands me the shirt and I give a quick thanks before starting to change. I pull off my sweater and slip on his shirt. I was right about it being a dress on me, but he was right about me being not hot. The scent coming off the shirt engulfs me and I let a slight sigh out at how nice it smells. I never really noticed Four's scent before, but now wearing his shirt I can smell this mix of sweat and sandalwood. It is a unique scent, but it I actually like it.

I can feel Four staring at me and I just give him this look that 'what', causing him to laugh before answering.

"Nothing" Four states as nonchalantly as possible, but a small laugh comes through.

"Tell me." I state, smacking his shoulder playfully.

"It really is nothing. Hey, can I play you something." Four replies, completely shifting gears in the middle of his thought process.

"Sure" I state a little confused by his sudden change.

"Can I borrow your guitar?" Four asks, pointing towards the guitar behind me. I hand it to him and he positions it his lap. I look out at the water while he tunes the guitar, enjoying how relaxed I am. I haven't felt this relaxed since before Four and I started working together, but the more I get to know him and spend time with him, the less irritated I get seeing him. I never thought that would happen, but Four is a lot more than the arrogant ass that I thought he was.

"You going to listen or not?" Four asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I question, not knowing what he said. I turn to look at him and he has a smirk on his face.

"You know most girls, if not all girls, would die to have a private performance by me." Four states matter-of-factly. I shake my head at him and smile.

"O-M-G, Four, the immensely hot and sexy Four is going to play an song just for me." I reply mockingly, acting like one of his fan girls.

"Wow, it is scary how accurate that act was." Four states with a laugh.

"Just sing already." I reply, shaking my head at him.

Four starts strumming the guitar, followed by signing. I've never heard him sing by himself before, without all the other instruments and other things blocking his voice. He has a roughness to his voice that I haven't heard in other artists, completely unique to him, and it is beautiful.

_Why do I need?  
Why do I need someone else?  
'Cause you comfort me  
You show me how to be myself_

_Another late night and a radio_  
_Turn the dial to another sad song_

_When all I need is a day inside_  
_Inside your mind to see what it's like_  
_When all I'm missing in you I see_  
_Am I who you want?_  
_Am I what you need?_

I have never heard Four sing something with such emotion. It is nice to hear him actually connect with a song, but I have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Who is this song about? I can tell this is a new song for him since he keeps his eyes on the guitar to focus on the chords. That means the girl has to be new too, but wait, didn't he just ask _me_ out a week ago? I know it's Four and he has a new girl every other day, but I doubt he would write a song about a random hook up. This song is about someone special. Who is she?

_Why do you see_  
_Why do you see someone else_  
_'Cause I'm losing sleep_  
_I feel like time is running out_  
_If you had called an hour ago_  
_This basement might not be so cold_

_When all I need is a day inside_  
_Inside your mind to see what it's like_  
_When all I'm missing in you I see_  
_Am I who you want?_  
_Am I what you need?_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Why do I need  
_

The more I listen and watch, the more this new feeling inside of me grows. He looks so at peace while he is singing, almost like performing is home for him. I know that feeling well, like performing is the only place that I can be myself. I really like seeing this side of Four, this soft, real side. Seeing him like this almost makes me want to agree to go on that date with him, _almost. __  
_

_When all I need is a day inside  
Inside your mind to see what it's like  
When all I'm missing in you I see  
Am I who you want?  
Am I what you need?_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Whoa, whoa  
_

_Am I who you want?_

_Am I what you need?  
_

_Whoa, whoa _

_Whoa, whoa  
_

_Am I who you want?_

_Am I what you need?_

He finishes up the song and I clap a little bit. He sets the guitar down next to him and gives me a shy smile.

"Nice song, very different than your normal stuff. Who is it about?" I ask curiously and a little nervous.

"It isn't about anyone. I have always been able to write love songs without actually feeling the emotion." Four explains nonchalantly, with a slight shrug.

"That is a lie. I could hear the emotion in your voice. That song is about someone you care about. Who is she?" I question, almost demanding.

Four grows really quiet and he keeps his eyes trained on his lap. I must have hit a nerve or something because he never gets quiet like this. I'm about to say I'm sorry for pushing but he beats me to it.

"You were right when you told Max that I don't know what love is." Four states timidly, rubbing the back of his neck. I've noticed that he does that when he is nervous, so his admission couldn't have been that easy for him.

"What do you mean?" I asks confused. Four is a nice guy and hot, there is no way some girl hasn't stolen his heart at least once in his lifetime.

"I've never been in love." Four states with a frustrated sigh.

"Really?" I ask shocked before really thinking.

"It can't be that shocking that _I _haven't been in love. I pretty much use girls for sex and as playthings and then throw them away like trash. Can't really fall in love that way." Four answer a little annoyed. I can't tell if he is annoyed with me for asking or at himself for how he treats girls.

"So you can write love songs without ever being in love?" I ask more like a statement than a question, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. I wanted to show you that you don't need to feel an emotion to write about it. I do it all the time, so you can too. We can get this song done even though you hate love songs and don't feel love." Four explains a little cautiously.

"I wish I could do that, but I can only write what I feel. It is kind of my things." I state matter-of-factly.

"Then let me write it. I promise it will be up to par with the music you write and you can have final edit." Four replies with a small smile.

"I'll think about it." I simply state. I have always written my own music so the idea of signing someone else's song doesn't sit well with me. I know it would be a good song, but it just wouldn't be _my _song.

We hang out at the beach a couple more hours, talking and enjoying the relaxing beach. Once the sun starts to set we pack up and start heading back to the studio.

"I doubt you are going to answer this, but why did we really leave the studio?" Four asks cautiously. I glance over at him for a few seconds before looking back at the road. His face has turned back into the concerned face he had earlier today. I think about whether or not to answer him and reluctantly answer.

"I saw someone at the studio that I didn't want to see, too many bad memoires." I state emotionless.

"Can I ask who?" Four questions curiously, a hint of concern in his voice.

"You just asked." I state matter-of-factly.

"Ha ha, funny." Four replies sarcastically, causing me to laugh a little.

"Maybe one day I'll tell you, but for now all you need to know is that I didn't want to see him and needed out. Also, thank you for coming along. You were a nice distraction." I explain, glancing at him for a few seconds with a reassuring smile.

"Okay" Four states reluctantly.

We get back to the studio and I drop Four off near his car. I'm about to leave when an idea pops into my head.

"Hey Four" I call out the window at him. He turns around to look at me, a little confused.

"Yes?" Four asks curiously.

"I was wondering if maybe you and the guys wanted to come with Christina and me to the Pier this weekend. I could invite Shauna for Zeke, and maybe Marlene for Uriah." I state a little timidly. I don't know what possessed me to ask him to come out with us, but for some reason I want to spend some more time with him away from the studio.

"Sounds like you are asking me on a date Mrs. Prior." Four replies mockingly, smirking at me.

"Not a date, just two semi-friends hanging out with a group of friends." I state matter-of-factly. This isn't a date. I don't want to go on a date with him, do I?

"Sounds like fun. I'll ask the guys and let you know. Bye Tris." Four replies, waving a little before getting into his car and driving off.

I sit in the parking lot for a little bit, thinking over what I just asked. Do I want this to be a date? I know I like spending time with him, which is shocking, but do I actually want more? He is a lot nicer than I thought he was and he seems to be interested in learning things about me. Maybe he really does like me and wants to date me, and not just make me another notch in his bedpost. I can't tell what I really want, but deep down I have this feeling like maybe I do want more. I guess if he comes to the Pier with us I can use that night to figure out how I really feel. That sounds like a good idea. It is settled then, going to the Pier will be like a trial date to see if I want more with Four or not.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers. So first I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I love seeing how much y'all enjoy this story. Second, I am sorry this update is so late. My wifi was down today and when my brother got home, who knows how to make the wifi work again, I had gotten called into work. The wifi is finally working and I'm finally home from work, so here is the new chapter. It is the group date at the Pier, so I know all of y'all are excited. Please enjoy and review. Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Divergent **_**because Veronica Roth does. **

**Chapter 11**

**(Four's POV)**

These past few days have been good, but awkward. The guys agreed to going to the Pier, but once I told Tris we were end she grew a little distant. Maybe she was having second thoughts about hanging out with me outside of the studio. We are going in a group, so I don't know why she would be nervous. She even said that this wasn't a date, so she has no reason to be nervous. I tried asking her what was going on in her head, but all she said was she hadn't been sleeping much so it was getting to her. It didn't seem like the whole truth, but I knew not to push her.

Even though I can tell something is up with her, I am actually excited about the Pier tomorrow. I have come to really like spending time with Tris. As of lately, I have been feeling something strange. I have never felt this feeling before, and I have figured out it can be only one thing, I have feelings for Tris. I don't know if they are friendship feelings or romantic feelings, but either way it isn't good. I can't feel anything for Tris if I want to achieve my plan, but the more time I spend with her, the more the feelings grow and the less I care about the plan. I keep reminding myself this plan is for the good of the band, but when I'm with Tris…everything is different. Hopefully I can keep myself in check long enough to achieve my plan.

(~~**~~)

"So, we will meet y'all at the entrance tomorrow around 6?" Tris asks as she is packing up to leave.

"Sounds good" I reply with a smile.

"So are y'all bringing bodyguards or what?" Tris questions, causing me to laugh a little. "What?" She asks confused.

"We don't use bodyguards." I state with a chuckle.

"I'm confused. I just figured y'all would bring bodyguards to protect you from the crowds. I'm not that famous yet so I don't get mobbed, but I assume y'all do." Tris states, still confused

"Oh Tris, you don't know anything about fame do you?" I ask as more of statement, chuckling a little.

"What is that supposed to me?" Tris questions a little annoyed.

"You will find out tomorrow." I reply nonchalantly, heading out of the studio. "See you tomorrow at 6." I shout over my shoulder.

"Four, what did you mean?" Tris shouts after my, but I ignore her, smirking to myself. I know I should have probably just told her, but I want to surprise her. I think she will really like what I have in mind, to the point that she might consider dating me afterwards. Here's hoping.

(~~**~~)

The guys and I arrive first at the Pier just before 6. We are standing around, talking while we wait when Zeke nudges my shoulder, point behind us. I turn around to see the girls approaching, and I feel my jaw drop a little when I see Tris. She is wearing a pair of light wash jeans that are rolled up to mid-calf and hug her body perfectly, making her ass look a little bigger, but the brown, strappy wedges probably help too. She has on a black, lacy tank top that is loose and flowy and a purple cardigan to keep her warm. Her hair is in loose curls, and she has on a little bit of makeup, just enough to make her eyes pop more. I can see a hint of black near her collar bone, but between her hair and tank top, I can't make out what the tattoo is. The outfit isn't revealing or overly sexy, but she looks amazing, and if I'm being honest, she looks better than any other girl I've seen. The girls finally reach us and I give Tris I small smile.

"You look really nice." I state nervously, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Thanks" Tris replies shyly, ducking her head down to hide her now flushed face. I can't help but smile wider at her shyness. I have come to realize that Tris isn't very comfortable with compliments, especially about her appearance. It is almost like she doesn't believe what the person is saying, which I find crazy. There is no way this girl doesn't know just how beautiful she is. Sure she is short and doesn't have much of chest, but her body does have curves in all the right places that any guy would find attractive.

"Why are there no people here? It is a Saturday night, this place is normally packed." Christina ask confused, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, just the perks of being famous." I reply nonchalantly, with a little shrug. All of the girls give me a confused look, and I just chuckle.

"We got the whole park closed down to the public." Zeke explains for me.

"Seriously, you can do that?" Christina questions curiously.

"Most places, some places like Disneyland aren't as accommodating." Uriah chimes in, causing my bandmates and me to laugh.

"Care to explain what's so funny?" Tris questions curiously, staring at me intrigued.

"Last year we wanted to go to Disneyland, in the middle of summer." I start to explain, trying to hold back my laughing.

"Not the brightest idea, but we wanted to go so bad. We got there and tried to convince them to shut the place down for just us to keep us save from crazy fans, but they refused." Zeke continues the story, having trouble not laughing.

"Four here decided to try to bribe them, saying he would pay whatever they wanted to close the park down. Let's just say it didn't end well." Will states, laughing at the end.

"I have a feeling that y'all got banned from Disneyland." Marlene says.

"We aren't _banned_, they just got a little mad and kicked us out. No big deal." I chime in nonchalantly.

"How did you piss someone off enough to get kicked out of the happies place on earth?" Tris ask curiously, a hint of mocking in her voice.

"The guy we were talking to wasn't a fan of us to start with and I have a feeling he has issues with rich people by the way he reacted to my bribe." I explain.

"Okay" Tris states with a laugh.

"Well now that we have that out of the way, let's go have some fun." Uriah says excitedly, to which we all agree.

(~~**~~)

"Hey Uriah, I bet I can out eat you." Tris states confidently. We are all sitting at a table eating some form of junk food.

"Not possible." Zeke states knowingly, causing us guys to laugh.

"You have obviously never seen Tris eat before then." Christina says, laughing.

"I may be skinny, but I eat like a fat kid." Tris states proudly.

"I will take this bet. What do I get if I win?" Uriah asks excitedly.

"The satisfaction of winning of course." Tris replies mockingly.

"Lame, but I'm still in." Uriah states confidently. They shake hands and start diving into their food.

They are each given cotton candy, a pretzel, two corn dogs, a funnel cake, a snow cone, a turkey leg, a churro, and a caramel apple. We all watch as they eat one thing after another.

By the time they are down to just one thing, a caramel apple for Tris and a funnel cake for Uriah, I'm staring at Tris in awe. I never thought anyone could eat like Uriah, especially someone as small as Tris, but she is proving me wrong. Tris has been doing that a lot lately, proving me wrong in some way. I normally hate being proven wrong, but when Tris does it, it just makes me want to learn more and more about her.

"I think…I'm going to…barf." Uriah states, trying to hold down his food. His face has gone pale like he is sick and I know he has reached his limit.

"I feel perfectly fine." Tris mocks, sending Uriah a smirk.

"I'm done." Uriah states defeated, throwing the piece of funnel cake down on the plate in front of him.

"Seriously Uri, you only have half a funnel cake left. You can do this." Zeke encourages, patting Uriah on the back.

"I can't man. One more bite and I'll explode." Uriah states, clutching his stomach like he is in pain.

"So that means I win." Tris states, taking the last bite of her caramel apple.

"You win." Uriah replies, his voice full of pain.

"Never thought I would see the day that someone out eat Uriah, especially a girl." I state a little shocked.

"I told you she can eat." Christina says, laughing.

"So now that we have established that I win, let's go play some games." Tris states excitedly, standing up from the table. Everyone follows suit, except Uriah.

"Just give me a minute. You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." Uriah states, waving us off.

"I'll stay with him and make sure he doesn't die." Marlene says, sending Uriah a sweet smile.

"Okay, see y'all in a bit." I reply, walking off towards the games with everyone else.

"So you ready to lose too?" Tris asks confidently, mocking me.

"You might be able to out eat Uriah, but there is no way in hell you can beat _me _at any of these games." I state matter-of-factly, giving her a smirk.

"Bring. It. On." Tris replies, dragging me towards one of those water race games. I sit down at number four, of course, and Tris sits at number five.

"You are so going down." I state, mocking her as the game operator counts down to start. The water starts flowing and I aim directly in the middle of the target. I watch as the toy on my pole rises towards the top. I hear the bell go off signaling a winner, and I know it is me.

"Winner, player number 5." The operator states, handing Tris a stuffed flower.

"No way, I totally won." I state, causing Tris to laugh.

"Don't be a sore loser Four." Tris says mockingly.

"Oh this is so not over. New game, my pick this time." I state, dragging her towards a new game.

We play the game where you throw darts at the balloons, the race game where you roll the ball into holes to advance your player, and the bottle ring toss game. Much to my disappointment, and my ego, Tris beats me at all three.

"How and the hell are you winning at everything?" I question, a little annoyed.

"When I was younger my parents would take Caleb and I to the Navy Pier at least once a month. We would spend hours and a ton of money playing all of the different games there. Most people say these games are all luck, but if you play them enough you can learn how to win." Tris explains, sounding a little sad.

"Sounds fun, I wish my parents would have done something like that with me." I state, a hint of sadness in my voice.

"I've never heard you talk about your parents before. What are they like?" Tris asks curiously. I stop walking, causing Tris to look at me confused. I glance down at my feet, contemplating what I should say.

"There is one more game we haven't played and I'm going to win this one for sure." I state after a few moments of silence.

"If you say so." Tris replies mockingly. We head over towards the game where you knock down the bottles, an awkward silence falling over us.

It takes a few tries before I finally knock over all three of the bottles. "I told you I would win." I state excitedly.

"This game is rigged. I've hit those bottles twice already and they haven't even budged." Tris says bitterly.

"Now Tris, don't be a sore loser." I state mockingly. Tris slaps my shoulder playfully, giving me what I assume is a death glare.

"Whatever, I still won the most games." Tris says annoyed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Here" I state sweetly as I hand Tris the teddy bear I just won. "Now it's like you won all of the games."

"Thanks" Tris replies shyly, her cheeks already turning red. She looks so adorable when she blushes. Not in the little kid adorable way, but in the beautiful adorable way.

"So, what shall we do now?" I ask, as we start walking away from the games.

"Let's go ride more rides." Tris states excitedly. I let out a small groan and Tris gives me a questioning look. "What?" She asks.

"I don't think my ear drums can take any more of your screaming." I state mockingly, rubbing my left ear a little.

"What is that supposed to me?" Tris asks offended.

"It just means I now know how you can hit all those high notes in your music. You have a set of pipes on you." I state with a chuckle.

"Oh you know you love the fact that you get to ride all the rides with me, even if I scream." Tris replies knowingly, smirking at me.

"If you say so." I state with a smirk. Tris shoves my shoulder, glaring at me. I just laugh and start walking towards a ride we haven't been on.

I might not admit it to Tris, but getting to spend all of this time together outside of the studio has been fun. All of this fun is making me feel _actually _happy. I haven't felt this happy in a long time. Sure, I act happy and most of the time I am happy, but not _this _happy. This is a different kind of happy, almost like this is what _real _happiness feels like.

I think I'm so happy because Tris is so happy right now. I have never seen Tris this happy before. She is having so much fun and it is nice seeing her so carefree and excited. There is this light in her eyes that I've never seen before and it is drawing me in even more than before. I can't help but want to make her this happy all the time so I can see that light in her eyes every moment of every day. I know that I can't think like that, but being this close to her is clouding my judgement and at the moment, I don't give a fuck. I want to enjoy this happiness for as long as possible.

"Guys, let's go on the Ferris wheel." Christina shouts, pulling Will with her towards the giant wheel at the end of the Pier.

"Heck yes." Uriah shouts, running after them, followed by Marlene, Shauna, and Zeke.

I watch everyone head towards the wheel, including Tris, but I'm frozen to my spot. I glance up at the giant wheel and I can feel my heart start to race. My breath starts to get shallow and come faster.

"Four, come on." Tris shouts at me when she realizes I'm not falling her. She turns back to look at me, her eyes glistening from excitement, and just that look snaps me out of my terrified state. I can't seem to resist her tonight.

"Coming" I manage to stammer out. Tris gives me a confused look, but once I start moving towards her, and the ride, her face lights up again.

Everyone gets in their own little cabin, paired off with their respected date. Tris and I get into our cabin and when the attendant closes the door, I tense up. The ride starts and we slowly start making our way to the top of the wheel. My heart is racing even faster and I'm having a hard time breathing. Tris is talking about something, but I'm having a hard time focusing on what she is saying. I can't focus on anything besides the fact that I'm slowly ascending higher and higher where I could possible fall to my death.

"Will and Christina seem to be having a lot of fun together." Tris' word finally register in my mind and I try to focus on what she is saying to help calm me down.

"Yep" I stammer out, trying to hide my terror.

"Uriah and Marlene are so cute together. I really hope he man's up and asks her out." Tris states.

"Uh-huh." I manage to get out between my ragged breaths.

"Four, are you okay?" Tris asks, turning to look at me. Her face is full of confusion, but I can tell that she is actually concerned as well.

"Fine" I state as emotionless as possible, but it comes out barely above a whisper. Tris looks at me for a few seconds curiously, then her face changes to realization.

"You're afraid of heights." Tris states knowingly. I just nod, not being able to speak. I feel something touch my hand and this fire starts to spread where the contact is made. I look down and realize Tris is holding my hand. "Hey, just focus on me and we will be done before you know it." Tris states sweetly, trying to keep me calm.

I look at her, staring directly into her eyes and my heart starts to race even faster. Her eyes are a light blue, almost empty of grey. They are sparkling from her excitement, but I can see a little hint of concern in them. Knowing that she is concerned for me sends this wave of electricity though my body. Between the heat radiating from my hand and looking into Tris' intoxication eyes, I forget about the heights. All I can think about right now is this undeniable urge to lean in and kiss her.

I want to know how her soft lips would feel against mine. I want to know how she tastes. I want to know how her body pushed up against mine would feel. I want to feel her rough, guitar calloused fingers running up and down my own skin. I want nothing more than to feel her close to me, but I know I can't have that. This isn't a date and I know she wouldn't want to kiss me.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I feel a coldness spread throughout my hand. I glance down and see that Tris has removed her hand from mine, and is now point towards the exit of the cabin. I look at what she is point at and realize we are at the bottom and the ride is down. I slide out of the cabin, stumbling a little as I get out. I hear the guys laughing at me and I glare at them which makes them shut up.

We spend another hour or so just enjoying the empty Pier and each other's company. Tris has made sure to keep some distance between us, which disappoints me. Maybe the moment on the Ferris wheel was just her trying to keep me calm and nothing more. I was probably the only one who even thought of it as a moment and felt anything. I doubt Tris has any feelings towards me and I highly doubt she wanted to kiss me as bad as I wanted to kiss her on that ride.

Once we finally decide to leave, all of us head towards the exit. We all say goodbye to each other, and the couples spend a few minutes saying goodbye in their own way. Tris turns away from the display of affection from our friends, and gives me a shy smile. I feel that jolt of electricity run through my body again, but I ignore it knowing I can't act on my feelings.

"So, this was fun." Tris says timidly, rubbing her arm a little.

"It was. Thanks for inviting us." I reply sweetly, smiling at her. Her smile starts to grow and I can't help but feel like she is hiding something.

"Tris, time to go." Christina calls out from behind us. Tris turns and starts heading for her friends, but stops and jogs back to me.

"We should do this again. But as a real date." Tris states shyly, glancing down at the ground on the last part.

"Did you just ask me out Tris?" I ask shocked and confused. Tris lifts her eyes up to look at me hesitantly and I can see a slight smile on her lips.

"Yes" Tris replies shyly, blushing a little.

"I would really like that. Are you free next Friday?" I ask, trying to hide my excitement.

"If someone doesn't keep me in the studio passed our 5 o'clock end time, then I'm free." Tris replies mockingly with a little laugh.

"I'm pretty sure _you_ are the one who keeps us in the studio passed our end time." I state matter-of-factly.

"Whatever, so Friday at 7?" Tris asks, getting shy again.

"Sounds good." I reply with a sweet smile.

"Okay, good, see you Monday." Tris states, running off to join her friends.

I can't believe that just happened. Someone pinch me because I must be dreaming. Tris Prior just asked _me _out on a date, a _real _date.

"Dude, what has you smiling like the Cheshire Cat?" Zeke asks intrigued.

"Nothing" I reply nonchalantly, trying to hide my happiness behind my Four face, but failed miserably.

"Bull, tell us." Uriah demands.

"Tris asked me out on a date." I reply as emotionless as possible.

"So that means your plan is on track then?" Will asks curiously. Of course he would be the one to ask about the plan, always wanting to learn things.

"I guess so." I reply, a hint of disappointment in my voice.

"Dude, are you starting to_ feel_ something for Tris?" Zeke asks curiously.

"No, of course not." I answer defensively.

"Whatever you say man, but just be careful. I know I agreed to this plan, but I really don't want to see either of y'all hurt." Zeke states concerned.

"I know man, I know." I reply with a sigh.

I know that this plan could end up hurting not just Tris, but myself too. I didn't think that I would start to like this girl, friend or more, when I started this plan, but that was before I got to know the real Tris. She just has this pull over me and I can't seem to focus on anything but her when she is around. I have this little voice in my head that keeps telling me that I'm doing all of this for my plan and for the greater good of the band, but these feelings I'm getting from spending all this time with her are making that part of me disappear. The thing is, I don't think I mind it.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello readers. Thank you to everyone who left me a review. I love reading your comments, so please keep reviewing. I know all of y'all have been waiting for some FourTris, and here it is, their first date. I hope y'all love it, so please enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Divergent**_** because Veronica Roth does. **

**Chapter 12**

**(Four's POV)**

It has been six days since our night at the Pier. Six amazing, wonderful, fun filled days. Tris and I have been working on our duet, well working isn't really the right word for what we have been doing. Every day when we have a session scheduled we start trying to work on the song, but after like thirty minutes we give up on it. Neither of us really care about working on the song, we just like the fact that working on it means we get to spend more time together.

Since we aren't doing much work on the song, our time is filled with goofing off and long conversations. On Wednesday, the guys joined us in a little jam session. We didn't play anything specific, just messed around playing things that sounded good together. It was fucking fun and all of us had a blast. Yesterday, Tris and I just sat around and talked, getting to know more and more about each other.

As of this moment I have learned that Tris is a major video game lover, and even has a room in her apartment that is a designated video game room with all different consoles and a movie theater type screen. She loves college football, Notre Dame being her favorite teams because that was where her parents went to college, but she hates the NFL. She loves baseball, especially the Chicago Cubs, and she was a huge athletic star in high school. She played soccer and ran cross country, as well as track.

I would have never guess that Tris was such a tomboy, for lack of a better word, but I find it sexy as hell. Most girls I date, and I'm using the word date loosely since I don't really have girlfriends, don't understand anything about sports or video games and it irritates the hell out of me. Tris knows all of this stuff and actually likes talk with me about it. It is comforting to know that we could just hang out, playing video games or watching a baseball game, and we would have a ton of fun.

The more I learn about her, the more that pesky feeling inside of me grows. She is turning more and more into someone I could really be friends with and possibly even date, like as in make her my girlfriend. When we are together everything seems to just come naturally. I am so happy when I am with her, no matter what we are doing. I feel at peace when I'm with her, and I haven't felt that in a long time. Tris makes me feel so many things I never thought I would feel, and I like it.

I know that having feelings are going to complicate my plan, but I know I still have to go through with my plan for the good of the band. Yes, it will be harder to go through with now that I have some feelings for her, but it needs to be done. Free Four needs to be back on top.

As much as I know this is true, I can't help but wonder if what I am doing is wrong. The more feelings I have towards the Tris, the more I feel like I am turning into _him, _and that terrifies me. I never want to turn into _him_ and I can't help but feel like this plan is slowly turning me that way, and the fact that I am still going through with it means I have the same sickness inside of me as he did. Maybe I was meant to turn into him, like my brain is hardwired to be just like him. The thought makes me sick to my stomach, but I can't help but think this might be true. I mean, if I didn't have a part of _him _in me I doubt I would be doing this plan, at least I like to think that. I don't know what is true, but one thing I know is that this plan is getting fucking complicated.

(~~**~~)

"So…what are we doing tonight?" Tris asks excitedly.

"It's a surprise." I reply with a smirk. Tris gives me her best death glare, but it isn't near scary.

"You said, this _whole_ week, that you would tell me on Friday what we were doing on this date." Tris states sadly. Her lower lips juts out a little so it looks like she is pouting, and she crosses her arms. Her eyes are now big and she is giving me a puppy dog look. I have grown accustom to her pouting like this since she believes it will help get her way, but it never works because I find her very sexy when she pouts like this. I have no clue why. It is possibly because she sticks out her bottom lip and I want nothing more than to kiss her, but I really don't care why I find it sexy.

"I never said _when _on Friday." I reply, shaking my head and laughing a little. Tris grunts a little and goes back to giving me her death glare.

"Fine, but can you at least tell me what I should wear so I can let Christina know what to bring me." Tris states a little bitterly.

"Honestly, you could go in what you have on now. It doesn't really matter." I reply, gesturing to her outfit. She has on her typical sweatpants, but they are tighter than normal almost like yoga pants, and oversized sweater.

"I have a hard time believing that the famous playboy Four would go on a date with a girl wearing sweatpants and sweater too big for her." Tris states matter-of-factly.

"Yet, I'm going on a date with a girl _just _like that tonight." I reply mockingly.

"I have a theory as to why that is happening." Tris says, a giant smile across her face.

"Oh really, and what is this _theory_?" I question mockingly, a hint of intrigue in my voice.

"Body snatchers." Tris states seriously. I stare at her for a few seconds to see if she is joking, but she looks completely serious.

"Care to explain?" I ask curiously.

"Well, it all started that day after my interview on Unplugged. You were way too nice to be the _real _Four, so I started to think of reasons as to what happened. I came up with body snatchers took the real Four and replaced him with a nicer version. I also came up with your good twin replaced you, but normally it is the evil twin replacing the good twin so that wasn't likely. Which means, body snatchers." Tris explains completely serious.

"Glad to know the only reason you are willing to date me is because you think someone stole the real me and replaced me with a better version." I state disappointedly. I let my head fall, glancing at the floor. Does she really think that this isn't the real me and that some thing or someone replaced me? She has to be joking, right?

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Tris' uncontrollable laughter. "Four, relax, I'm just messing with you." Tris says between fits of laughter.

"You seemed so serious. How did you do that?" I question, a little irritated.

"I took acting classes most of my life and according to most people, I'm damn good at it." Tris replies proudly. A giant smile is plastered on her face, clearly happy with her little fake out.

"Well they were right. I actually believed you thought I was replaced." I state, hurt evident in my voice. I glance down at the floor, slouching to make me appear sad.

"I'm sorry Four, I didn't mean to hurt you." Tris says, a hint of sympathy in her voice. She reaches out to rub my back in comfort, but she stops when she hears me laughing. "Why are you laughing?" She asks.

"You actually fell for that?" I question though my laughter. Tris punches my shoulder lightly and groans.

"You are such a jerk." Tris states irritated, glaring at me.

"Sorry, I had to get you back." I reply, still laughing a little.

"I guess I deserved that." Tris states, lowering her head in defeat.

"But in all seriousness, tonight you should just wear something comfortable. Something like what you wore to the Pier, but with flats." I reply sweetly, giving her a smile.

"Sounds good. I need to call Christina to let her know. I'll be right back." Tris states, stepping out of the recording booth.

I wait for her to come back, my mind drifting off in thought. I can't believe what just happened. Sure, it was just an act, but it kind of stung a little. The thought of her thinking I was replaced by a _better _version of myself hurt. I never thought she hated me _that _much before she got to know me. I didn't think I was that big of an ass, but in all honesty, I never really paid attention to how I acted before I started this plan. And the only reason I changed was to get my plan moving, at least at first. Now I think I'm changing because of Tris, because she makes me _want_ to be that better version of myself. She makes me feel like I can be that good guy, the real me, without getting hurt. I never thought I would feel like I could be myself again, but with Tris, anything seems possible.

"You ready to work?" Tris asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah" I reply simply, still caught up in my thoughts a little.

(~~**~~)

"Hey Four, what's got you wearing a shirt with a collar?" Shauna asks, sitting down next to me on the couch in the lobby.

"I have a date." I reply, trying to hide my excitement.

"Intern or receptionist?" Shauna questions mockingly.

"Neither actually. I'm going out with Tris." I reply with a smile.

"Seriously? She _actually _agreed to go on a date with you?" Shauna asks surprised, her face full of worry.

"What's with the worried face?" I question confused.

"I know you Four and I know how you treat girls. Tris has been through a lot of shit in her life, a lot more than anyone her age should have been through, and I don't want to see her get hurt." Shauna explains concerned.

"Yes, I know about her parents-" I start to say but Shauna interrupts me.

"She has been through _a lot_ more than just her parents' death. The fact that she agreed to go out on date with you is shocking. It also means that she trusts you, which is a rare thing. She doesn't deserve to be hurt any more than she already has." Shauna explains.

"What exactly has she gone through, Shauna?" I question concerned. I know Tris hasn't told me everything about her, but if what Shauna is saying is true, Tris has been through some sort of hell.

"It isn't my place to say. Just promise you want hurt her. If you can't do that, please don't go out with her." Shauna states, close to pleading with me.

"I don't want to hurt her." I reply reassuringly. It's true. I don't _want_ to hurt Tris, but that little devil on my shoulder keeps reminding me that I _need_ to go through with my plan. It is going to be hard hurting her, but it is for the best of the band.

"I want to believe you, and I'm going to trust that you are being honest with me here. One, because I've seen the two of you together and I've never seen Tris this happy before. And two, because Zeke put in a good word for you. He said you aren't as big of an ass as you seem." Shauna explains, giving me a slight smile. I tense up when she mentions Zeke.

"Thanks, I guess." I reply confused, still tense. I guess I never really thought about the fact that I wasn't just going to hurt Tris with my plan, but my friends too. Zeke is lying to Shauna for me and my plan. He could end up losing her, and it would be my fault. I don't think I could handle seeing my best friend lose the girl of his dreams over my stupid plan. I also don't think I can handle seeing Tris hurt. I don't think I can go through with this plan, but I know I need to go through with it for the band. Fuck, why is this so damn complicated?

"Four, Four." Shauna states, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I ask, pulling out of my fighting thoughts.

"She is my best friend. I _will _kill you if you hurt her." Shauna states as intimidating as possible.

I swallow, trying to get the lump that is forming out of throat. "I understand." I stammer out, nodding my head.

"Okay, well I'll let you get back to waiting. Have fun." Shauna says before leaving me alone on the couch.

I wait a few minutes, trying to keep my thoughts at bay, when Tris walks into the lobby. I feel my jaw drop slightly and a warmth radiates through my body at the sight of her. She has on black skinny jeans, hugging her in all the right places, and black flats. Her shirt is light blue, with these lace type short sleeves. The blue of her shirt makes her eyes pop, bringing out the blue even more. She has minimal makeup on, just the way I like, and her hair is curled and pulled back in a high pony tail, with a few curls framing her face.

"You look…beautiful." I stammer out nervously. Tris' face turns red and she drops her head to hide her face.

"Thanks" Tris says shyly. She lifts her head up slowly, and smiles at me. "You look nice yourself. I've never seen you in a shirt with a collar."

"Thought I would dress up a little, this being a date and all." I reply sweetly.

"So you ready?" Tris asks nervously.

"Yeah, follow me." I state, gesturing towards the exit. We head outside and to the parking lot. I find my motorcycle and grab the helmets, handing one to Tris.

"A motorcycle?" Tris asks. Her eyes have lit up in excitement and I know I made the right chose in driving the motorcycle today.

"You aren't scared are you?" I question mockingly.

"Hell no. I'm just glad I talked Christina out of making me wear a dress." Tris replies excitedly.

"Okay. You do know that you will have to touch me in order to hold on, right?" I question curiously.

"I think I can manage." Tris replies with a little giggle. The noise sends a shock through my spine, and I have to hold back a moan. How can just a simple giggle make me feel so excited when it comes from her?

"Hold on tight." I state once we are on the bike. Tris slides her arms around my waist, pressing close to my back. Fire radiates through my abdomen where her hands are and I have to bite back another moan. God, she feels so good pressed up against me like this, even with all the layers between us. If this is how it feels with cloths on, I can't even imagine how her bare skin would feel pressed against mine.

"Are you okay, Four? Did I squeeze you too tight?" Tris asks concerned. Her grip on my waist loosens and I feel my heart sink a little from the lack of intense contact.

"Huh, what?" I stammer out confused.

"You groaned. I thought I hurt you or something." Tris explains timidly.

"Oh, umm…no I'm fine. You weren't holding on too tight." I state nervously. Crap, I didn't even realize I groaned out loud.

"Oh, okay. So are we going to go or what?" Tris asks curiously, her grip tightening again around me. I feel the fire form again and I can't help but smile at the sensation. This girl can drive me crazy with just a touch. She might just be the death of me one day.

We drive for about twenty minutes before I pull into a parking spot near the boardwalk that contains our destination. I turn the motorcycle off and start to get off, Tris following my lead. Her hands linger around me a little longer than necessary and I can't help but smile. She obviously didn't want to let go.

"What?" Tris asks curiously.

"Nothing, just excited about our destination." I reply nonchalantly.

"And that destination is?" Tris asks excitedly, giving me a giant smile.

"Still not telling. Just follow me." I state, starting to walk towards the boardwalk.

The boardwalk contains all different shops, restaurants, and places to do different things. There are a lot more people here than I expected and I tense up a little. I hope no one recognizes us. I rather not deal with fan girls tonight.

"O-M-G! It's Four!" I hear someone scream, followed by a bunch of squealing. I glance around to see where the noise is coming from, but I don't see them before they bombard me.

"Hey" I state sweetly, smiling my performance smile. A group of girls, probably around the age of 15, surrounds me. They wave pieces of paper in front of me asking for autographs and to take a picture with me. I happily oblige. I love meeting my fans, and I'm more than happy to sign things and take pictures, seeing as they are the reason for the band's success. I just wish that they hadn't interrupted my time with Tris.

I glance towards Tris and see her with a wide smile on her face, just watching me. Her eyes are bright and if I had to guess they are full of admiration. I give her a smile and mouth an 'I'm sorry' but she just nods understanding my duty to my fans. I turn back to the fans, and finish up with them as fast as possible. All I want is to get back to Tris.

Once all of the girls are gone, I turn towards Tris and am surprised at what I see. She is squatting down in front of a girl, maybe around 12 years old. Tris is talking to her about something and the girl is beaming with excitement, like she just met her idol. I walk over to them and stop behind them and just listen to what Tris is saying.

"Not everyone is going to like your songs or your voice, but those people don't matter. What matters is that _you_ believe in yourself and in your music. Don't let those negative people keep you from doing what you love. Keep working and getting better and one day you can show them and everyone else that you are the best thing ever. The most important thing is that you keep going, despite what others say. You understand?" Tris explains passionately.

"I understand. Thanks Tris, you're the best thing ever." The girl says with a smile. The girl runs off and disappears in the crowd.

"Wow that was amazing." I state in awe. I've seen so many people interact with fans before, but Tris does it with such ease.

"Thanks, I'm not used to fans coming up to me in public. Or them asking me questions like that." Tris replies timidly.

"What did she ask?" I question as we start walking towards our destination.

"She asked me what I do when people tell me my music sucks." Tris states.

"That is an interesting question from such a young girl." I reply.

"Yeah, I just hope my advice helped. I would hate to see a budding musician stop because of a few mean people." Tris states, a hint of worry in her voice.

"I think she will keep at it. That advice was perfect." I reply, full of admiration.

"Thanks" Tris states shyly.

"Okay, close your eyes." I say once we get close to our destination.

"I _still _can't know where we are going?" Tris questions irritated.

"Just close your eyes and trust me." I state reassuringly. Tris closes her eyes with a little groan and I guide her to the front door and through it. I position her in the entrance and tell her to stay still.

"Four, can I open my eyes yet?" Tris whines.

"Okay, open them." I shout from across the room.

"Four, it's all dark. Where are we?" Tris questions confused. I flip on the switch in the back and the lights come on. I hear a little gasp and I can't help the smile that grows on my face. I walk back to Tris and find her looking around in awe.

"I know how much you like video games, so I figured an arcade would be a perfect date." I explain excitedly.

"This is…perfect." Tris stammers out, too excited to speak.

"I use to spend every Saturday in this place when I was growing up." I explain, walking around the arcade a little.

"I have a hard time believe that a guy like _you_ spent his Saturday nights in an arcade." Tris states mockingly, laughing a little.

"Okay, so once I got to high school and started getting muscles and girls noticed me, I stopped coming here. But for most of my life I spent my Saturdays here." I explain, chuckling a little.

"Well, either way, I'm glad you brought me here. It is nice to see somewhere from your childhood since you don't talk about that part of your life." Tris states a little cautiously.

"Yeah" I reply timidly, rubbing the back of my neck a little. "Let's go play some games." I continue, not wanting to think about my childhood anymore.

"Dance Dance Revolution?" Tris questions excitedly.

"Bring it on." I reply a little smugly, but my excitement is all that is heard.

(~~**~~)

"Come on Four, just pick a song already." Tris whines annoyed.

"I'm just looking for the right song. Chill." I reply calmly.

"It doesn't matter what song you chose, you will still lose." Tris states matter-of-factly.

"I still don't get how you are so damn good at this game. I spent so many weekends playing this game, yet you are still kicking my ass." I explain a little annoyed.

"I have the version for my PlayStation. I play at least twice a week as a workout." Tris states nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay, we are playing a new game. Let's play the racing game." I say, walking towards the new game.

(~~**~~)

"I suck at this game." Tris whines, as she crashes again.

"I guess growing up with LA traffic has taught me some major driving skills." I state, smirking at her.

"Or, it has to do with your car obsession. Is it true that you have like 20 different cars?" Tris questions curiously, mocking me a little.

"I don't have _20_ different cars, just 5." I state matter-of-factly, glancing over at her for a few seconds. She looks at me, giving me a look to continue. "I have the motorcycle, a SRT Viper, a Corvette Z06 convertible, an F-150 Ford truck, and a Lamborghini." I explain proudly.

"So you are a sports car fan, figures." Tris replies with a little laugh.

"What about you? The Mustang the only car you have?" I ask curiously.

"Just the Mustang. I got it when I was 15 and my dad and I fixed it up together." Tris explains, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You know, you're really lucky that you had parents that would do things like that with you. I know they aren't her anymore, but at least you have a ton of good memories. Very few people are lucky enough, even if their parents are alive, to have memories like that." I state reassuringly.

"I know, I just wish they were still here." Tris replies, the sadness growing in her voice.

"Yeah, well let's go play something else." I state excitedly, wanting to lift the mood back up.

"Skee-ball?" Tris asks hopefully.

"Sure" I answer sweetly, giving her a smile.

"So…you don't talk much about your parents. What were they like?" Tris asks curiously as we walk towards the wall of Skee-ball games.

"Not much to tell." I simply state, hiding all emotions.

"Okay" Tris replies, a hint of confusion in her voice.

"So, just to warn you, I'm a bad ass at this game." I state matter-of-factly, giving her a smug smirk.

"You may be bad ass, but I'm the three time high score champion back at the arcade in Chicago." Tris replies proudly.

"Well, we will see about that." I state a little smugly.

(~~**~~)

"Fuck, how the hell do you keep hitting the 100 hole?" I question annoyed.

"There is a formula to it. I figured it out back when I was in middle school." Tris replies nonchalantly.

"A formula? Like math?" I ask curiously.

"It is more physics based, with angles and force and momentum, but you use math to calculate it." Tris explains.

"Yeah, math and science weren't really my thing. I was lucky to get B's in those classes." I state, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"What was your _thing_ in school then?" Tris asks curiously.

"Computers" I simply reply, hoping she drops the subject. I don't mind talking about computers, but talking about my past isn't my favorite topic.

"Like coding and hacking?" Tris questions confused.

"Yeah, but I've never actually used my skills for anything." I reply, shrugging my shoulders a little.

"Come on, bad boy Four never used his hacking skills to hack the school computers to change his grades?" Tris asks mockingly.

"Contrary to popular belief, I wasn't a bad boy in school. I was a major goody-good. I never got in trouble, got detention, or got sent to the principal's office." I explain, a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Oh, I just assumed…" Tris states timidly, her words trailing off. Her face has a hint of red, possibly from embarrassment, and her eyes look sad.

"It's okay, most people do. I would assume the same thing if I didn't know the real me either." I reply reassuringly.

"Okay, so any other games?" Tris asks trying to sound more upbeat.

"Actually, I'm getting kind of hungry. There is this great ice cream parlor next door we could get something from." I state excitedly.

"Sounds great. I love ice cream." Tris replies, a giant smile on her face.

(~~**~~)

"So, this was a lot of fun. I'm glad we did this." Tris states nervously, sticking her spoon in and out of her ice cream as we walk along the boardwalk. Most people have headed home, so no one is paying any attention to us.

"I'm glad you agreed too. Any chance we could do this again?" I ask hopefully. Tonight has been a lot of fun, more fun than I thought it would be. I was beyond nervous that Tris wouldn't like the arcade, but she really seemed to love it. Sure, there were a few moments that weren't perfect because one of us was sad, but other than that it was a perfect night. So perfect, I can't wait to have another night like this with her. I just hope she wants the same thing.

"I would really like that." Tris replies a little shyly.

"I'll be gone next weekend with the band for some TV interview thing, but the weekend after I'm free." I state, trying to hide just how excited I am.

"Sounds good, but I get to pick what we do." Tris replies firmly.

"That's fine with me." I state sweetly.

We continue walking for a while, finishing up our ice cream and talking about nothing particular. We eventually reach the end of the boardwalk, and stop to look at the view.

The sky is clear and the moon is shining bright, creating this glow around Tris. I can't take my eyes off her. She looks so beautiful in this light, not that she isn't beautiful any other time, but there is just something about her right now that makes her even more beautiful. She looks so perfect standing there, and I can't help but want to lean in and kiss her. We are on a date, so it wouldn't be inappropriate, it's just that I don't know if she wants me to or not.

Tris slowly turns her head and looks at me. She smiles at me sweetly and can't control myself any longer. I reach out and gently rest my hand on her cheek, slowly rubbing my thumb across her cheekbone. We stare into each other eyes, neither looking away or moving. Her eyes have this light to them and I can't look away. She glances down at the ground and I can't help but smile at her shyness. I slowly lean my head in so I can kiss her, but I stop once she glances back up at me.

Her eyes have lost their light and are turning gray. I can tell she is scared and I don't understand why, but I know I shouldn't kiss her right now. I pull my head back and drop my hand from her cheek, glancing down at the ground in embarrassment.

"Four" Tris whispers timidly. I glance up at her and she is giving me a small smile.

"Don't, it's okay if you don't want to kiss me." I reply as emotionless as possible, but my voice waivers a little at the end.

"Four, it isn't that I don't _want _to, it's just…" Tris starts to explain, but stops. She glances down at the ground, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Tris, really, you don't have to explain." I state as reassuringly as possible.

"I'm just not ready for that step yet. I'll get there eventually, but right now let's just stick to holding hands." Tris explains timidly, still looking at the ground.

"I can live with that." I state sweetly, causing Tris to look at me. I smile at her and she gives me a small smile back, but I can see in her eyes she is still scared. I wonder what has her so scared. Is it me or something else?

"Thank you" Tris replies, relieve evident in her voice. I just nod in reply and stick my hand out for her to take. She slides her small hand into mine and we intertwine our fingers. I can feel the fire growing in my hand from her touch and I can't help but smile. Sure, it isn't a kiss, but just felling her skin against mine is enough for me. At least for now.

"You ready to go?" I ask, starting to walk towards the parking lot.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted." Tris replies, yawning to emphasize her point.

"Okay, let's get you home." I state with a chuckle.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello all of my lovely readers. Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing. I really love hearing what y'all think, so please keep it up. I got a little behind on writing, which is why this chapter is a day late, so sorry for that. I do think that this chapter is well worth the wait though, so please enjoy it. Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Divergent**_ **because Veronica Roth does. Also I do not own Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson. **

**Chapter 13**

**(Tris' POV)**

It has been two weeks since Four and I went on our first date. The week after our date Four and the guys had to rehearse for their TV appearance that weekend, which meant no time for Four and me to work together. It was nice because I got to get back to working on my own album, but it was strange not spending all my time with him. I actually started to miss him.

As much as I was happy to work on my album again, I had issues recording. I got two songs recorded, but neither of them sound right to me. Shauna said they were perfect and better than anything I've recorded so far, but I just don't hear it. All I hear is that something is off with it, like it doesn't sound the way I hear it in my head. I don't know what is wrong with me. I've never had issues like this before. Maybe I'm having trouble because I don't feel the same way I did when I wrote the songs.

This past week Four and I have been working on our own stuff, so we still haven't seen much of each other. Max actually told us to stop working on the duet because we were just wasting time. He wants us to write one eventually, but our albums have been put aside too long for his liking. The less I see him, the more I miss him. I never thought I would say that, but it's true. I miss hearing his deep, scruffy voice every day and I miss seeing those dark blue eyes staring at me. I miss hearing his laugh, the one that comes from deep in his belly.

I don't understand why I miss him so much. I guess I just got used to him being around all the time and now that he isn't always here, it doesn't feel right. There is also the possibility that I have feelings for him, like more than a friend feelings. I had a ton of fun on our date and perfect doesn't even come close to describing how amazing it was. The fact that he took me to somewhere from his childhood was really special. Add on the fact that we went to an arcade was even better, since it showed that he has been listening to me.

The one thing about the date that wasn't beyond perfect was the almost kiss. It isn't that I didn't want him to kiss, because I really did, and still do, I just got caught up in my past. When he touched my cheek a chill went down my spine, the good kind, and my mind clouded with only thoughts of his lips on mine. Then he started to lean in and I tensed up. My mind cleared and all the crap I went through flooded back and I was scared that my pass might repeat itself. I knew Four noticed the fear in my eyes because he pulled back, but what I saw in his eyes wasn't what I expected at all. He was disappointed and sad. I hurt him and I hated, still hate, that I did that to him.

I know Four would never hurt me like _he _did, but that doesn't mean I'm still not scared of the possibility. I've seen Four fly off the handle before and he with the whole ass act, it is hard to tell what his true self is. Even though I know all of this, something deep down in my gut says I can trust him. It says that he won't hurt me. I have to trust my gut on this, at least I want to. Only time will tell if I'm really safe or not.

(~~**~~)

"God, stupid piano." I shout, beating the keys in frustration. That is the twentieth time the chords came out wrong for this song.

"That poor piano. What did it do to deserve such abuse?" A deep, scruffy voice states from behind me. I turn around and see those dark blue eyes staring at me.

"It is being bad. It won't play the right chords." I reply frustrated.

"Oh really? Maybe it needs to be punished?" Four states mockingly as he walks over to the piano. "Bad piano." Four says, smacking the piano lightly.

"You're making fun of me aren't you?" I reply irritated, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Of course not." Four states sarcastically, shaking his head slightly.

"Well if you are going to be mean like that, I'll just go find another guy to go on a date with me tomorrow." I reply as seriously as possible, but I'm just messing with him. Four's face falls and he looks disappointed and I have to bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from laughing.

"I know you're messing with me. You always bite the inside of your cheek when you are trying to hold back laughter or hide your real emotions from showing." Four states matter-of-factly.

"Damn it. It is kind of annoying that you know me so well." I reply a little irritated, rolling my eyes.

"Oh you know you love it." Four jokes, coming to sit next to me at the piano. "So, speaking of our date, any chance I'm going to find out what we are doing before tomorrow?" Four asks curiously.

"Not a chance. But I will tell you to wear something you can hike in." I reply with a smile.

"We are going on a hike?" Four asks intrigued.

"Not a hike hike, just about a half a mile." I reply nonchalantly.

"Okay, sounds interesting." Four states a little nervous.

"Don't worry, you will love it. I know you don't mind working out so don't even say the hiking will be a pain. I'll pick you up here at 11." I reply sweetly.

"Fine, I'll see you then." Four says with a sigh before leaving.

(~~**~~)

"You sure you can hike in those cloths?" I ask curiously once Four reaches me leaning against my car.

"These are old jeans and I can do anything in my Vans." Four replies matter-of-factly.

"If you say so." I state a little mockingly.

"Are _you _sure you can hike that?" Four asks mockingly, gesturing toward my outfit. I have on a pair of cut off denim shorts and a white V-neck t-shirt and my purple Nikes.

"I go hiking in this all the time." I state nonchalantly.

"Okay, but I have to say I like seeing all of this skin." Four replies, wiggling his eye brows a little.

"It is nice to see you in something other than black or dark blue. This white shirt is making you look even tanner." I state, wiggling my eyebrows a little back at him to mock him.

"Whatever, let's get going." Four replies with a chuckle.

"It is about a half hour drive, but with traffic it could take longer." I state as we head out onto the street.

"Any chance you will tell me _now_ where we are going?" Four asks after about ten minutes into the ride.

"I'll tell you a little bit, only to shut you up. I hate hearing you whine." I state in mock annoyance.

"I do not whine." Four replies defensively, a hint of whining in his voice.

"Sure you don't." I state sarcastically, nodding my head a little. "So about our destination, Christina and I found it one day when we were out on a hike. It is this secluded spot and no one ever goes there based on the path being mostly grown over. I go there a lot when I want to get away and just relax. I actually write a lot of songs there too, but all of them are just for me." I explain.

"You sure you want to take me to your secret spot?" Four asks nervously.

"Of course. You took me somewhere special to you, so I'm doing the same thing. I_ want_ to share this place with you." I state firmly, so he can't refute me.

"Okay, good." Four replies, letting out a sigh of relief.

A silence falls over us. I can tell that Four is lost in his thoughts based on his glazed over eyes staring out of the window at nothing particular, so I let myself get lost in my own thoughts.

I didn't want to take Four to this spot just because he took me somewhere special to him, but because I really want to share everything special to me with him. I want him to know everything about me, including my secret spots. These past few weeks I spent thinking about how I feel about Four and I've concluded that I have real feelings for him. I never thought it would happen, but it did and I like it.

Four makes me so happy and he makes me forget my past. He makes me feel like I'm not some broken, pathetic girl. I haven't felt this way since before my parents' death, and I never thought I would. Four may act like an ass and treat women like play toys, but that isn't the Four I've been hanging out with. My Four is sweet and caring and more than he appears to be. I know I don't know his full story, but I doubt anything he tells me could make me not like him.

I pull into a parking space near the trials and hop out of the car. Four and I grab our bags, my guitar, and start off towards the trials. We finally reach the start of my hidden trail, and I lead him towards my secret spot. I know we are getting close when I hear the roar of the water.

"Is that water?" Four asks curiously. I just nod and response and keep walking.

We finally reach the end of the trial and Four comes to stand beside me. His mouth is agape and I can tell he is in awe. My secret spot is this breathtaking place. There is a giant waterfall that ends in a small pool in the middle of the clearing. The trees are thick and make it impossible to see through, making the spot very secluded. On the other side of the water from us is a clear spot, perfect for a picnic and laying out to enjoy nature.

"This place is…wow." Four states in awe.

"I know." I simply reply, as I start heading towards the little clearing.

"So, what is for lunch because I'm starving?" Four states once we sit down on the blanket I brought.

"Well, let's see." I reply as I start pulling food from my bag. "Grapes, strawberries, water, and shrimp linguini alfredo."

"Sounds delicious. Did you make it?" Four asks intrigued.

"Yes, I love cooking." I state with a smile.

We eat and talk about nothing really, just enjoying each other's company and nature. Once we are done eating, Four lays down on the blanket and I settle in next to him. I place my head on his chest, right on his heart, and he wraps an arm around me. The sound of his heartbeat is relaxing and I feel perfectly at peace, like I was meant to be in his arms like this.

"Four, can I ask you something?" I question timidly.

"Sure" Four replies confused.

"How do you sing a song without feeling the emotion behind it, like that song from the beach?" I question in almost a whisper. Four shifts under me so he can sit up, causing me to do the same.

"Why are you asking me that Tris? You don't have problems singing about feelings." Four asks confused and a little concerned. I can't take his concerned gaze, so I glance down at the ground nervously.

"I'm having trouble getting a few songs to sound right. The emotion I hear in my head isn't coming through in the recordings. Shauna says they are perfect, but I just don't think so." I ramble out nervously, glancing back up at him once I'm done. His gaze his still concerned, but not as intense as before.

"Oh, well, when I sing emotional songs I just try to picture myself in a situation that would make me feel that way or pull scenarios from movies to help me visualize the emotions. Like with love songs, I think of _The Notebook_." Four explains a little nervously.

"Wait, you've seen _The Notebook_?" I ask shocked.

"Yeah, it's my mom's favorite. But my point is, I make up things so I can imagine the emotions." Four replies, quickly changing the topic back to music.

"Okay, thanks." I state a little disappointed. I don't really know why I asked him that, but I figured he could help me get my songs the way I want them. I just don't think I can fake emotions.

"You know, I could help more if you would play me the song. I could let you know if I hear anything off." Four replies a little cautiously.

"Okay, but bear with me, the acoustic version isn't as good as the fully produced track. Also, I know my eyes aren't hazel, but blue eyes just didn't sound right." I state, grabbing my guitar to play.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again_  
_I'm torn into pieces_  
_Can't deny it, can't pretend_  
_Just thought you were the one_  
_Broken up, deep inside_  
_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
_Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything_  
_Opened up and let you in_  
_You made me feel alright_  
_For once in my life_  
_Now all that's left of me_  
_Is what I pretend to be_  
_So together, but so broken up inside_  
_'Cause I can't breathe_  
_No, I can't sleep_  
_I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am, once again_  
_I'm torn into pieces_  
_Can't deny it, can't pretend_  
_Just thought you were the one_  
_Broken up, deep inside_  
_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out_  
_For hating you, I blame myself_  
_Seeing you it kills me now_  
_No, I don't cry on the outside_  
_Anymore..._  
_Anymore..._

_Here I am, once again_  
_I'm torn into pieces_  
_Can't deny it, can't pretend_  
_Just thought you were the one_  
_Broken up, deep inside_  
_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again_  
_I'm torn into pieces_  
_Can't deny it, can't pretend_  
_Just thought you were the one_  
_Broken up, deep inside_  
_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
_Behind these hazel eyes_

"Tris, that song is perfect. I don't hear anything wrong in it. You hit the emotions perfectly. I can feel the disdain and pain behind the song." Four explains reassuringly.

"That is what Shauna said, I just…don't hear it." I reply, shaking my head a little. I know I'm getting the emotions across, but I just don't _feel _it. It is like I no longer feel the emotions I did when I originally wrote the song. Maybe that is why it sounds so off to me, because I'm not in that mind set anymore.

"When did you write the song?" Four questions curiously.

"When I was on tour." I simply reply.

"Do you think that maybe it sounds off to you because you don't feel that emotion anymore?" Four questions cautiously.

"Maybe, it makes sense." I reply emotionlessly. That was really weird. It is like he just read my mind or something.

"I know it sounds off to you, but to everyone else it is perfect." Four states reassuringly, giving me a smile.

"Thanks, I guess I just need to trust those telling me it is good. I can always record something else if need be." I reply with a small laugh.

"Sounds like a plan." Four states with a chuckle. We sit in silence for a few minutes before Four starts talking again.

"Tris, can I tell you something?" Four questions timidly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course." I state reassuringly.

"That song…from the beach…I wasn't faking the emotions in it." Four stammers out nervously, not once looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused. Four lets out a sigh and glances back up at me. His eyes are full of an emotion I can't place, which is worrying.

"I wrote that song a few days before we went to the beach. It was about…you." Four explains, whispering the last part, making it almost impossible to hear.

"It was about me?" I ask, my voice wavier a little at the end. Did I hear him right? Did Four really write a song about me?

"Yes it's about you. I wrote it after we had that twenty question game. I just couldn't get you off my mind and I couldn't stop thinking about all the stuff you shared with me. I wanted to know more about you, but I also wanted to know if you wanted me too." Four explains shyly, a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"Wow" I manage to state. I can't think straight. Four _actually _wants me. This is something real and he isn't just trying to get me into bed.

"Tris, I like you." Four says shyly after a few minutes of silence. He finally looks me directly in the eyes and I can see in his eyes that he isn't lying. His eyes are sparkling with a light I haven't seen in them before. Sure, they have lit up before when he was excited, but this light is so much more intense. It almost makes his eyes look a whole shade of blue lighter.

I keep staring at him, not being able to say anything. His face starts to fall a little in disappointment and I realize I have been silent too long and he thinks I don't feel the same. I sit up on my knees and scoot closer to him. I gently place a hand on each of his cheeks and lightly rub his cheek bones like he did to me. I look into his eyes and hope that my eyes are showing him just how much I like him too, before I crash my lips against his.

His lips are softer than I thought they would be and they mold perfectly against mine. I slowly slide my hands around to his neck, allowing one to tangle in his hair a little. Four slides his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I can feel the heat from his touch spreading throughout my body and I have never felt this good before. I know it may be cheesy, but I swear I see fireworks as we kiss.

Four pulls away after a little while, both of us needing air. He leans his forehead against mine and I can't help but smile. Kissing him and being in this moment feels so right, like we are meant to be together.

"I like you too." I state once my breathing returns to normal. Four smiles wide at me and leans in to kiss me again. This kiss isn't as intense, but I can tell that he is happy.

"I never thought I would say this in my life, at least not anytime soon, but Tris, will you be my girlfriend?" Four asks nervously, staring into my eyes intently.

"Yes" I reply, nodding my head vigorously. Four pulls me in for another kiss, and I can't keep from smiling.

We spend the rest of the afternoon just relaxing and kissing. Once we start getting hungry, we head back to the car so we can go get dinner. I take him to this little dinner nearby and we both have a burger and fries. We talk and laugh and just enjoy being together, not paying any attention to the world around us.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello readers, thank y'all so much for all the reviews. I love hearing from you and it makes me happy to know people enjoy this story, so please keep reviewing. I have new chapter here, and I know it is a day late and I'm sorry for that. I got called into work yesterday before I could post this and was too tired by the time I got home. But, this is a longer chapter than normal, so that should make y'all happy. I hope y'all enjoy, and please leave me a review. Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Divergent**_ **because Veronica Roth does. I also do not own Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson, Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings, Skin by Alexz Johnson, Crystal Ball by Pink or Who Knew by Pink. I also do not own Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve.**

**Chapter 14**

**(Four's POV)**

"Hello beautiful." I say as a walk up on Tris leaning against the ally wall.

"Hi" Tris replies, shyly, a blush creeping up on her face.

"You know, just because we are officially dating now doesn't mean you have to get all dressed up to come to the studio. I think you look just as beautiful in your sweatpants and oversized sweater." I state sweetly, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm shooting promo shots for my performance on Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve." Tris replies matter-of-factly, rolling her eyes a little.

"Well, either way, that dress looks amazing on you." I state a little seductively as I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close to me. I kiss her softly on the lips and I can feel her smile.

"So, now that we are official, I think we need to tell our friends. I already told Christina, but unless you told the guys already, no one else knows about us." Tris says a little nervously.

"Nope, I haven't told them. Zeke was at Shauna's, Uriah was out with Marlene most of the weekend, and Will was locked away in some study room at the library all weekend." I explain, causing Tris to laugh a little.

"Well then, I guess we should go inside and tell them. I much rather they hear this from us than a tabloid or a nosey receptionist." Tris replies before grabbing my hand and pulling me inside.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Zeke asks curiously once we reach the couch he is sitting on with Shauna.

"I'm going to go get some coffee." Tris states, and starts walking off to the kitchen.

"Wait up, I need some too." Shauna calls after her as she hopes up to fallow her.

"So, it looks like your date went well the other day?" Zeke question knowingly once the girls are out of earshot.

"Extremely well." I reply, trying to keep my excitement contained.

"What do you mean by that?" Zeke asks curiously.

"Well, Tris and I are officially together, like boyfriend/girlfriend together." I explain, a giant smile spreading across my face.

"Dude, that's great." Zeke replies excitedly, giving me a pat on the back.

"Yeah, it really is." I state just as excited, my smile growing even more.

"Wait a minute, you seem way too excited about this. There is no way you are this thrilled because your plan is on track. You are acting like you have real feelings for her." Zeke explains curiously. I glance down at my lap, trying to avoid is prying stare, but it doesn't work in my favor. "No way. Dude, you _actually _like her." Zeke says loudly and a little more excited than expected.

"Zeke, chill, and keep your voice down." I state, glancing around the room to make sure no one heard him. Once I believe the coast is clear I continue talking timidly, "Yes, I have _actual_ feelings for her."

"So does that mean you are giving up on this plan on yours? I mean, I know I agreed to it, but I much rather see you two happy together." Zeke questions hopefully.

"No, I'm still going through with the plan." I state as nonchalantly as possible, but my voice waivers a little. Zeke glares at me with a mixture of anger and confusion. "Don't give me that look. Yes, I like her, but the band means more to me than some girl. Yes, it is going to be harder than I thought to hurt her, but the band needs this." I explain a little irritated.

"Four, the band _doesn't _need this. None of us really wanted you to go through with this plan, but we agreed because we figured you would strike out and give up. But somehow you managed to win her over." Zeke explains, pausing to take a deep breath. "But we've seen you two together and how happy y'all are, and we all assumed you had given up on the plan. We all _want_ you to give up on the plan and be with Tris. We want you to be happy, seeing as you haven't been happy in a long time, and Tris can do that. Tris can make you happy. So why the hell are you so stuck on this plan?" Zeke questions a little furious.

"Zeke, I get where you are coming from. Trust me, I have been fighting myself over this plan ever since I came up with it. I don't know why I'm so stuck on going through with it, but that doesn't matter. As of right now, the plan is still on." I state firmly.

"Four, listen to me. You and Tris are perfect together. You make each other happy. Why would you give that all away?" Zeke asks confused.

"I don't know man. It doesn't matter. Even if I give up on the plan, I would have to tell Tris about it eventually. We both know the guilt would eat me up until I told her, and then I would lose her. No matter what I do, I _will _lose her. So just let me lose her in the way I want to, okay?" I explain, a hint of sadness in my voice. Zeke gives me an understanding look and nods his head, agreeing to leave the topic alone.

"Hey, so did you hear?" Shauna asks Zeke as she sits down next to him. Tris sits down next to me and gives me a sweet smile. I smile back and I can feel all the irritation from my conversation with Zeke disappear.

"Hear what exactly?" Zeke asks knowingly, sending Tris and me a smile.

"Our two friends here are dating." Shauna says, giving Tris a smile before glaring at me, probably her form of warning me to watch myself.

"Wait, who's together?" Uriah asks as he sits down in the chair across from us, followed by Marlene taking a seat in his lap.

"Four and Tris." Zeke states matter-of-factly.

"Finally, I thought you two would never get together." Marlene says exaggeratedly. We all start to laugh when Will walks up to join us.

"Hey, what's everyone laughing about?" Will asks confused, as he takes a seat in the chair next to Uriah and Marlene.

"Marlene made a joke about how long it took Four and Tris to get together." Uriah states with a chuckle.

"Wait, when did they get together?" Will asks, a hint of excitement in his voice.

"This past weekend." Tris states happily, turning to give me a giant smile. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and pull her close to me, kissing the top of her head sweetly.

"You two are so cute." Marlene says, squealing a little. I shake my head a little and Tris lets out a small laugh.

"Attention everyone. Please stop what you are doing and listen up." Max states loudly from the balcony on the other side other room, causing everyone to freeze in their spots. "Thank you. Now, all of y'all know that this week is a big week for us. Wednesday is our annual Military appreciation concert and then Thursday, which is Thanksgiving for those of you who don't know, we will be serving dinner at the soup kitchen that Dauntless Records sponsors. Everyone is required to help in some way on Thursday, no excuses." Max explains, getting a few groans from the crowd.

"I don't get why so many people hate helping at the soup kitchen." Tris whispers annoyed. I am about to reply with Max starts talking again.

"Everyone will be helping, so get over it or lose your job." Max states firmly. "As for the concert, all artists will be performing one song that was chosen by the families that are attending. You will work on that song, and that song only, for the next two days. Your producers each have the information about the concert, so if you have any questions ask them. Thank you that will be all." Max says, followed by him walking off.

"So, what song am I doing?" Tris ask Shauna curiously.

"Your favorite, 'Since U Been Gone'." Shauna replies with a smile.

"Really?" Tris questions excitedly, bouncing up and down a little in her seat next to me. I chuckle a little at her actions and she gives me a little glare.

"I wonder what song we are doing. Has anyone seen Tori?" Uriah asks, looking around the room.

"Tori is in Studio A waiting for y'all." Max states from behind us, causing all of us to jump a little. "All of y'all should get to work, but I need to talk to you two first." Max continues, point at Tris and me.

"Sure" Tris states nervously. We both get up and follow Max to his office. We keep looking at each other, trying to figure out what this could be about.

"Close the door and take a seat." Max states once we are in his office. I close the door behind me and take the seat next to Tris.

"What is this about?" I ask confused.

"This" Max states, slamming copies of different tabloids on his desk. I grab the one on top and realize why Max is pissed.

""Sweetheart Tris Caught in Womanizer Four's Web.'" I read out load. The tabloid has a picture of Tris and me acting like a couple at the dinner from the other night.

"What the hell?" Tris asks furiously, grabbing the other tabloids from Max's desk. "How the hell did they get pictures of us from the dinner?"

"The better question is, are these headlights true or not? Meaning, are you two dating?" Max asks irritated.

"Max, that is not really your business." I state firmly, throwing the tabloid back on his desk.

"It _is _my business because you two are my business. So, are you two dating or not?" Max states authoritatively, giving me a death glare.

"Yes, we are dating. We were hoping to keep it secret for a little longer before telling the world though." Tris replies timidly, still looking over the tabloids.

"Well things don't stay secret for long in this industry. We need to get the real story out there before anything worse comes out." Max states, grabbing his phone to make a call.

"Wait" I say, reaching out to press the button to keep him from calling anyone.

"What is it Four?" Max asks annoyed.

"I know we need to tell everyone on our own terms, but do you really want to do that _this _week? I mean, there is already so much going on, and we both know that this week is all about our fans and showing how much we appreciated them. If Tris and I go public right now, that is the only thing people are going to be talking about this week. Do you _really_ want that to happen?" I explain knowingly.

"Fine, but next week y'all _will_ go public. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Got it?" Max states firmly. Tris and I both nod our heads before being dismissed.

We head to our respective studios to work on our song for the concert. I watch as Tris walks towards her studio and notice the tabloids still in her hands. I wonder why she still has those. It isn't like they are true. Tabloids always spin things to make them sound bad. I just hope Tris realizes that and doesn't let this get to her.

(~~**~~)

"Hey Tris, are you ready to go?" I ask as I enter Studio B.

"Huh?" Tris asks, snapping out of her daze. She looks up at me from her spot on the floor and then glances back at what is in her lap.

"Tris, please tell me you didn't read that garbage." I state, noticing the pile of tabloids in her lap.

"They are saying such horrible things about us, mostly about you, but still." Tris replies, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Tris, you can't let that crap get to you. Nothing in those things is ever true." I state matter-of-factly, walking over to her and taking a seat next to her on the ground.

"Why do they write such horrible things?" Tris questions irritated.

"Tris, you are acting like you've never had bad things written about you in a tabloid." I state, a little annoyed. Tris glances over at me, giving me a confused look. "Wait, you _have _had bad things written about you before haven't you?" I ask curiously.

"Not that I've read. Sure, there have been some critics who wrote bad things about my music, but that is different. These tabloids are saying bad things about _me_." Tris explains, her voice getting quiet at the end. She glances up at me and I notice her eyes are a little glossy with tears.

"Tris" I state sweetly, pulling her close to me. "You _can't _let these tabloid articles get to you. These people don't know you. Whatever they are saying isn't true and you have to ignore it. Yes, it hurts, but they are just trying to sell their stories, nothing more." I explains reassuringly, rubbing her back to comfort her.

"Four, it isn't just about what they are saying about me. They are saying awful things about you." Tris states, a hint of sympathy in her voice.

"Don't worry about what me. I have been in those things since the second the band became famous. They have said everything and anything they can think of about me, but none of it is true, or at least _completely _true. I can handle whatever they say." I reply reassuringly.

"I know _you _can handle this, but I'm not that kind of person. I can't just ignore when people say mean things about me or someone I care about." Tris states irritated, standing up abruptly, causing me to fall back a little. She starts pacing back and forth, rambling on about something I can't make out. I stand up and get in her path, grabbing her softly on the shoulders to stop her movement.

"Tris, look at me." I state firmly. She slowly lifts her eyes to look at me and I feel a twinge of pain shoot through my heart. Her eyes are clouded with tears again and they are almost completely gray. They are full of sadness and doubt, which I don't understand. "Tris, you _have _to ignore those things. If you let them get to you then they win. You can't let them win, because if they win then they own you." I explain, practically pleading with her to listen to me.

"I can't Four, I just can't." Tris states, her voice shaking as tears start to fall down her face. I feel my heart contract, like someone is squeezing it in their fist, and I pull Tris close to me, hugging her tight.

"Tris, it's okay. They don't know you. They are just making crap up." I state reassuringly, slowly gliding my fingers through her hair.

"No their not. It's all real." Tris stammers out between shaky breaths. I pull her face away from me, cupping it in my hands, making her look at me.

"Tris, _I _know you, and there is nothing, _absolutely nothing_, true in those tabloids." I state firmly. I try to wipe away the tears on her cheeks, but they keep flowing.

"You don't know _anything_ about me." Tris bites out angrily.

"Tris, what is this really about? I know you are a lot stronger than this. You don't let words get to you, so what is really bugging you?" I ask confused. She jerks out of my grip and walks across the room, grabbing one of the tabloids from the ground and throwing it at my face.

"Tris, what the hell?" I state confused, trying to keep my voice calm and at a normal level.

"Care to explain? I knew you were a womanizer and a major ass before this, but I never thought you were _that_ bad." Tris replies angrily. I look at her confused, then glance down at the tabloid she threw at me. There is a picture of me with some girl lying face down on my lap, looking like she is giving me a blow job.

"Tris, do you really believe this shit?" I ask, the frustration rising up inside of me.

"The picture speaks for itself. I _know _that was taken last weekend while you were gone. Did you really think I wouldn't find out you were with some other girl while I was back here waiting for you? Are you really that arrogant that you didn't think you would get caught?" Tris questions, her words like venom to my ears.

"Tris, that picture is totally out of context. That girl was completely drunk and came up to me to get me to go home with her. I said no. She got pouty, sat down next to me and then passed out. She fell face down onto my lap. I _swear_ nothing happened with her, or anyone for that matter while I was gone." I explain defensively, a little bit of frustration in my voice.

"Bull shit. That is the lamest excuse I've ever heard in my life." Tris states, with a mocking chuckle.

"Tris, I'm not lying. That is _really _what happened." I reply, pleading with her to believe me. I walk over to her and place my hands on her arms, running them up and down lightly. "You _have _to believe me." I state, my voice shaking a little.

"I want to believe you, I do, but that picture…" Tris replies, shaking her head, tears starting to fall down her face again.

"That picture isn't what it looks like. You can ask Zeke or Uriah or Will and they will all tell you the same thing I told you. She passed out on me, nothing happened. I spent the whole weekend missing you. I am pretty sure I annoyed the hell out of the guys because I wouldn't shut up about you." I explain, getting a light laugh out of Tris. "Tris, I know my past isn't perfect, but when it comes to you…" I start, my words drifting off nervously.

"I'm sorry Four. I never should have read those stupid things, let alone believed what they said." Tris replies, wrapping her arms around my waist, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Trust me, I understand your concern. Like I said, my past isn't perfect, but you have to trust me. You have to trust that I would never cheat on you." I state firmly and reassuringly. I'm not lying, I would never cheat on Tris. Cheating is the worst thing someone can do to a person, and even though my plan is to hurt Tris, I could never hurt her like that. Shit, why am I even think about my plan right now?

"I trust you Four, but it is hard sometimes to believe in that trust. Id that makes sense." Tris replies, chuckling a little.

"I get it, but next time, just ask before assuming the worse." I state, giving her a smile.

"Deal" Tris replies, a smile growing on her face. I lean in and give her a sweet kiss and I can feel a wave of relief wash over me.

"So, we good?" I ask after pulling away from the kiss.

"We're good." Tris states firmly.

"Let's get going then. We have a long few days ahead of us." I say as we walk out of the studio.

(~~**~~)

"Are you ready for this?" I ask over the phone.

"Ready as I'll ever be. I hate that so many of these paparazzi people showed up." Tris replies, groaning into the phone. We arrive in separate limos to the concert so no more rumors start before we make our official announcement next week.

"Just smile and don't reply to anything they ask." I state, repeating the advice I have been telling her for the last day.

"I know, I know." Tris replies annoyed.

"You've got this. I'll be waiting for you back stage." I state before hanging up and getting out of the limo. A bunch of flashes go off around me and I put on my Four face, keeping all emotions to myself. I walk to the entrance, ignoring everything being shouted at me. I stop at the door, and turn to watch Tris make her entrance.

She steps out her limo, a smile plastered on her face. She waves a little as she walks toward me. Her eyes catch mine and I give her a proud smile, she is following my advice perfectly. She is about a foot away from the door when she stops in her tracks. I can see her tense up and her eyes have gone wide in terror. I watch as she spins toward the crowd, a fake smile plastered on her face, finding the person who made her react like that.

"Who just asked that question?" Tris asks, her voice level and calm. Shit, she needs to keep walking and ignore them. I wish I could go out there, but I'm on stick orders to keep my distance until we are inside.

"I did. So is it true? Have you gone from one abusive boyfriend to another?" Some reporter asks, jabbing her microphone in Tris' face. I watch Tris take a deep breath before smiling wide and answering the reporter.

"Today is about showing all of these military personnel and families how much we appreciate all of the sacrifices they have made to help keep this country free. Today is about them, not about me or Four or any of the other artists performing today. So if you are only concerned with my personal life, I suggest you leave before you spoil this event for all those people we are here to celebrate." Tris states matter-of-factly. She spins on her heals, and walks to the door, a triumphant smile plastered on her face.

"Nice speech." I say proudly, pulling her into a hug once the door is closed behind us.

"Thanks" Tris replies, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"I have to ask though, what did that reporter mean when she said going from one abusive boyfriend to another?" I ask cautiously. I know I probably shouldn't have asked, but I couldn't help it.

"Four, like you have been telling me, everything those people say are lies. We both know you aren't abusive. She was just trying to get a reaction out of me or trying to make you even worse in the public eye." Tris explains nonchalantly.

"Okay" I state, not completely convinced by her answer. I feel her hand against my cheek and I lean into it, loving the warmth from her touch.

"Hey, don't worry about that. We are here to celebrate these troops and that is all that matters." Tris says sweetly, pulling me down to give me soft kiss.

"I know. We should probably get going if we want to be ready for our performances. Surprisingly, these good looks take a while to get done." I state with a chuckle.

"I bet they do." Tris replies jokingly, let out a laugh of her own. We go our separate ways to go get ready. My mind starts to wonder and it won't get off the question the reporter asked. Was Tris in an abusive relationship? It would make sense with the whole hating love thing. I wonder why she hasn't told me yet. Then again, I haven't told her about my past so I can understand why she hasn't told me. I wonder when she _will_ tell me though.

(~~**~~)

"Hey everyone. I am so excited to be here today to show my appreciation for everything that y'all have done and sacrificed to help keep this country the way it is. Thank you for your service." Tris states, giving the crowd a giant smile. "Now it's time for the song y'all picked. This is 'Since U Been Gone'." Tris states, and the crowd goes wild. The music starts playing and Tris soon starts to sing.

_Here's the thing we started out friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone_

_You dedicated you took the time_  
_Wasn't long till I called you mine_  
_Yeah Yeah_  
_Since U Been Gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say_  
_Is how I pictured me with you_  
_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_But Since U Been Gone_  
_I can breathe for the first time_  
_I'm so moving on_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Thanks to you_  
_Now I get_  
_What I want_  
_Since U Been Gone_

_How can I put it? You put me on_  
_I even fell for that stupid love song_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Since U Been Gone_

_How come I'd never hear you say_  
_I just wanna be with you_  
_I guess you never felt that way_

_But Since U Been Gone_  
_I can breathe for the first time_  
_I'm so moving on_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Thanks to you_  
_Now I get (I get) what I want_  
_Since U Been Gone_

_You had your chance you blew it_  
_Out of sight, out of mind_  
_Shut your mouth I just can't take it_  
_Again and again and again and again_

_Since U Been Gone_  
_I can breathe for the first time_  
_I'm so moving on_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_  
_Now I get, I get what I want_  
_I can breathe for the first time_  
_I'm so moving on_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_  
_Now I get (I get)_  
_You should know (you should know)_  
_That I get, I get what I want_  
_Since U Been Gone_  
_Since U Been Gone_  
_Since U Been Gone_

The song comes to an end and the crowd cheers. Tris runs off stage, right into my waiting arms. I hug her tight and give her a peck on the cheek.

"That was amazing." I state proudly.

"Thanks, it is my favorite song to perform. It has so much energy and I get to move around instead of being stuck behind a piano." Tris explains, her giant smile still plastered on her face.

"To be honest, it was one of my favorite songs from your album." I whisper into her ear. I see her shiver a little and I hold back a smirk.

"You have more than _one_ favorite song from my album? And here I thought you hated my music." Tris replies mockingly and a little shocked.

"I have three favorite songs from your album actually." I state matter-of-factly.

"Well I know one of them, what are the other two?" Tris asks curiously.

"Free Four, you're on." The stage hand says, pushing me towards the stage.

"I'll tell you later." I say before giving her a kiss and heading out on stage.

"Hey everyone." I state excitedly, causing the crowd to go nuts. "We are Free Four and we are so honored to be here today to celebrate all of you amazing men and women. We all want to thank you from the bottom of our hearts for everything y'all do for this country." I continue, causing the crowd to go even crazier.

I take a quick glance towards the wings and see Tris talk to some person. I can tell she is uncomfortable and I realize the person has to be a reporter. I can feel the anger grow inside of me and I want nothing more than to storm over to Tris and protect her from the reporter. I can't do that, but I can do something else.

"I know that y'all voted on a song for us to sing, but I have a surprise for y'all. The guys and I have decided to perform a brand new song for y'all. No one has heard this song before, but I promise y'all will love it." I explain, turning to look at my band. I mouth the title of the song and they all nod in excitement. I glance over at the wings and see Tris still talking to the reporter. I need to get her attention before the song starts.

"So, this song is new, like just wrote it two days ago new." I start explaining, keeping my eyes on Tris. I see her turn her head towards the stage a little and I know she heard me. "I was inspired by something that happened between me and a very special someone." I continue explaining. Tris turns completely towards the stage and I can tell she is curious. I give her a giant smile and she smiles back at me. "I hope that special person gets what I'm trying to say. This is 'Check Yes Juliet'." I state, looking back the crowd. We start playing and the crowd goes crazy.

_Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside._

_Check yes Juliet_  
_Kill the limbo_  
_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_  
_There's no turning back for us tonight._

_Lace up your shoes_  
_Ay Oh Ay Ohhh_  
_Here's how we do:_

_Run, baby, run__  
__Don't ever look back.__  
__They'll tear us apart__  
__If you give them the chance.__  
__Don't sell your heart.__  
__Don't say we're not meant to be.__  
__Run, baby, run.__  
__Forever we'll be__  
__You and me__._

_Check yes Juliet_  
_I'll be waiting_  
_Wishing, wanting_  
_Yours for the taking._  
_Just sneak out_  
_And don't tell a soul goodbye._

_Check yes Juliet_  
_Here's the countdown_  
_3... 2... 1... now fall in my arms now_  
_They can change the locks_  
_Don't let them change your mind_

_Lace up your shoes_  
_Ah Oh Ah Ohhh_  
_Here's how we do_

_Run, baby, run_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_They'll tear us apart_  
_If you give them the chance_  
_Don't sell your heart_  
_Don't say we are not meant to be_  
_Run baby run_  
_Forever we'll be_  
_You and me_

_We're flying through the night_  
_We're flying through the night_  
_Way up high,_  
_The view from here is getting better with_  
_You by my side_

_Run baby run_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_They'll tear us apart_  
_If you give them the chance_  
_Don't sell your heart_  
_Don't say we are not meant to be_  
_Run baby run_  
_Forever will be..._

_Run baby run_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_They'll tear us apart_  
_If you give them the chance_  
_Don't sell your heart_  
_Don't say we are not meant to be_  
_Run baby run_  
_Forever will be_  
_You and me_  
_You and me_  
_You and me_

The song comes to an end and I hear the crowd go wild with cheers, but all I care about is getting to Tris. I practically run off stage and pull Tris into a tight hug, lifting her off the ground a little.

"You wrote another song about me?" Tris asks, her face is red from a blush and she has a giant smile on her face.

"Yes, did you get it?" I ask curiously.

"I get it. We can't let what others say about us and our relationship tear us apart. Just one question though, why did you sing it now? Max is going to be pissed." Tris questions worriedly.

"Don't worry about Max. I'm tired of putting out the music he wants from me. I want to do my own stuff and if he doesn't like me than we will find someone who wants the real Free Four." I state matter-of-factly.

"Look who grew a set." Tris replies mockingly.

"Ha ha, funny. But in regards to your question, I chose to sing it because I saw you talking to that reporter and how uncomfortable you were. I wanted to reassure you that we are good and to ignore those dumb reporters." I explain.

"Well I'm glad you did. It drew the reporter's attention away from me and onto you." Tris states gratefully.

"I'm glad I could help. Now let's get out of here. We have a huge dinner with our friends and family tonight." I reply, pulling Tris towards backstage.

"Four, we have to leave separately. Remember?" Tris states annoyed.

"Don't worry about that. We are going out the side exit and it has already been cleared by security. There won't be anyone there to see us." I explain, walk with her towards the exit.

"I still can't believe Zeke and Uriah's mom is making a huge Thanksgiving dinner for all of us tonight." Tris says once we are in the limo.

"Hana is the best. She takes care of all us during the holidays. Besides the Pedrads, Shauna is the only one who has family out, so Hana makes sure we have somewhere to go." I explain. Hana has been like a mother to me. She always makes sure I'm staying healthy and getting everything that I need. Even though none of us needs her to do that now that we are rich, but it is nice to have someone who cares about us.

"She sounds really amazing." Tris says, a far off look in her eyes.

"What aren't you saying?" I ask curiously.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Tris replies nonchalantly. "So, you said you would tell me those favorite songs of yours." Tris quickly continues, not giving me any time to question her.

"Of course. Well, 'Since U Been Gone' is one of them. The second one is 'Skin' and the third is 'Crystal Ball'." I state with a smile.

"Seriously? Those songs are all so different from each other. Why do you like those the best?" Tris asks curiously.

"Well, 'Since U Been Gone' is just this powerful song. It is the only song on your album that is upbeat like that and you make it so the listener can feel the hate you have for the guy the song is about. I also like it because it is a kind of fuck you song. It's different from most of your stuff, but still powerful. 'Skin' is just heart wrenching. It is so full of raw emotion that makes me feel the pain you felt. 'Crystal Ball' has the raw emotion to it too. It is different from your other stuff too, in a way. It gives both sides, the pain side and the not hurting anymore side, if that makes sense." I explain.

"Wow, I've never heard anyone talk about my music like that." Tris states dumbfounded.

"Well, I am a song writer too. I can pick songs apart and figure out the deeper meanings." I reply nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders a little.

"Well I'm glad you like two songs that I didn't release as singles. Most people only like the singles, which is disappointing." Tris states, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Trust me, I'm not the only one who loves those songs. Uriah is like obsessed with 'Who Knew' and Zeke recorded a cover of 'Skin' at our home studio." I reply matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Tris asks shocked.

"Really, but don't tell them I told you because they will totally kill me." I state with a chuckle.

"I don't know if I can keep from mocking Zeke about that cover, though." Tris replies, grinning.

"What, you are only going to make fun of Zeke?" I question confused.

"Zeke is the only one who did something worth making fun of. Who cares if Uriah is obsessed with a song, there is nothing funny about that." Tris states matter-of-factly. I give her a curios look, but I can tell she is trying to avoid talking about 'Who Knew.'

"Whatever. So we should be at Hana's soon." I say, changing the subject.

"Good, I'm starving." Tris replies, causing us both to laugh.

"So, are you excited about helping at the soup kitchen tomorrow? It is your first time, right?" I ask, trying to keep a conversation going.

"I am excited, but this isn't my first time. I helped the year I got signed." Tris replies, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I didn't see you there that year. I'm pretty sure I would have remembered you." I state, a little confused by her tone.

"I figured you wouldn't remember. You _were_ drunk that day." Tris replies a little cautiously.

"Wait, you were the girl who found me passed out in the storage room?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Yes, I was the unlucky person who found you passed out in your own puke." Tris replies, biting the inside of her cheek to hold back a laugh.

"God, why did that have to be you? Of all people, why you?" I question dramatically.

"Don't worry. Once I found out you weren't drunk, but had mono, I felt sorry for you instead of annoyed and disgusted." Tris explains reassuringly.

"Well I'm glad, I guess." I state, let out a little chuckle. The limo stops and I open the door to get out. "You ready for this?" I ask. Tris nods her head and we head to the house.

We have a nice dinner with all our friends. Hana out did herself this year. We had so much food, that not even Tris or Uriah could eat it all. Hana and I had a conversation about Tris and how happy she was to see me happy with someone. She told me that Tris was a keeper and to not mess it up. I reassured her I wouldn't do anything to lose her, and I think I actually meant it.

It was a fun night, but we had to end it early because of our soup kitchen duties tomorrow. We all went our separate ways and said goodbye until tomorrow.

(~~**~~)

All of us did our job at the soup kitchen on Thanksgiving and it was nice to give back to the community like that. I always enjoy doing this. I know not everyone is lucky enough to have a place to live or even to get a hot meal every day, so I like being able to help those in need.

Tris seemed to enjoy it too. She spent most of the time talking to the people who came in to eat. It was nice to see her interacting with them. She is so sweet and caring and I can't even fathom how I got so lucky to have her as my girlfriend. She is beyond perfect and I'm so lucky to have her.

Lately, my plan has been on the back burner and I haven't thought about it much. Besides that conversation with Zeke, I try not to think about my plan. I know I'll have to decide whether to go through with it or not, but for now I'm just going to enjoy being with Tris.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello everyone, look I'm updating on time. Thank you to everyone who left a review. It is really nice to read what y'all have to say about the story. Also, thank you to everyone who has favorited or followed this story, I really love that people want to read this. Now, a new chapter for all of y'all amazing people. I hope y'all enjoy and please review. Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Divergent**_** because Veronica Roth does.I also do not own Cry by Kelly Clarkson.  
**

**Chapter 15**

**(Tris' POV)**

It has been two weeks since the concert, and things have been insane. Last week, Four and I made an official announcement about being in a relationship on some TV talk show. The show had both Free Four and me on the show, and we both got to perform one of our songs. They asked us about our upcoming albums and other stuff about our music. Then we made the announcement that we are together and all hell broke loose.

Paparazzi and fans started mobbing Four and I. It isn't anything new for Four, but it is all new to me. I never used to get recognized on the streets, and I liked it. I liked being able to go to the store or go out with Christina without getting bombarded by fans. Now, I can't go anywhere without someone recognizing me. It is a very exciting, but also completely terrifying thing. It is exciting that more people know who I am, especially because my album sells are increasing like crazy, but getting mobbed by so many people isn't fun, particularly those fans who aren't too thrilled about Four and I being together. A few days ago, a group of twelve year olds threw their sodas on me because they think I stole Four from them.

Not only are the fans insane, the tabloids are getting worse. Every single one has a story about Four and I as their cover story. I have been avoiding reading them as much as possible, but some of them I couldn't resist reading. One tabloid questioned Four's sanity, claiming that there was no way Four would date such a pathetic girl like me if he wasn't going crazy. Another one claims I'm just a charity case and Four is only with me because he feels sorry for me. The sad thing is, those aren't even the worse things they have said.

There is this one reporter, Nita Lopez, who only writes about how our relationship is abusive, or something involving abuse. I found out she is the one who I put in her place at the concert, but I guess I didn't do a good enough job to shut her up completely. She has written that Four is abusive towards me, which is utterly not true. She has also written that I am so pathetic that I have to be in an abusive relationship or I'd fall apart. She has written things about my past, most of which isn't true, but there is some truth to it. I don't know how she got the information, but she did and that isn't good.

Even with all of this crap going one, Four and I are doing great. We haven't been able to go out on a real date because of all the craziness, but we still have hung out as much as possible. We hang out in the studio between recording times or on our breaks. Four and the guys even came over to mine and Christian's place over the weekend to hang out. It was a lot of fun having everyone over, but I am starting to miss my alone time with Four. We haven't been alone, just the two of us, since the day before our announcement.

Besides dealing with the craziness, I've been working on my album. I re-recorded those two songs and they finally sound right to me after working on them for practically two days straight. Other than those songs, I haven't recorded anything else even though all the songs for my album have already been picked. Shauna and I had all the songs picked out for my album already, but I have been spending most of my time writing new songs, and I just don't want to record those old songs. Yesterday I decided to scrap most of the songs we chose and picked some of the new songs I've been writing. My album now is more like a story detailing going from heartbreak to moving on to being happy. I'm nervous that my fans won't like my new stuff, but I can't sing my old stuff anymore. I just don't feel like those songs anymore and I'm ready to release new things, at least at the moment. Who knows, I might scrap songs again later one, but for now I'm excited about how my album is going to turn out.

Now comes the hard part, telling Max about my new album idea. I have a meeting with him this morning and I'm terrified. What if he doesn't like the new idea and makes me go back to the old one? I don't know if I can do that. I just hope Max gives me a shot.

(~~**~~)

"Tris, Max is waiting for you in his office." Rebecca, the receptionist, says once I enter the lobby.

"Thanks" I reply, giving her a small smile in acknowledgment. I head to Max's office and knock lightly on the door.

"Come in." Max says from inside and I hesitantly open the door. I walk a few steps into the office and freeze. Eric is sitting in one of the chairs across from Max. I can feel my heart start to race and breathing becomes difficult. I somehow manage to walk to the empty chair and sit down, but I haven't calmed down at all.

"What is he doing here?" I ask, trying to sound calm and normal, but my voice comes out timid and slightly scared.

"I set up this meeting so we could talk about the music video that will be shot for 'Cry'." Max explains.

"I didn't think we were doing a music video." I state confused.

"We were going to do it a few weeks ago, but everything has been so crazy around here that it got pushed to the back burners until now." Max replies.

"Okay" I state reluctantly, knowing I can't change Max's mind about doing this video, or who the director is.

"Eric is here obviously to direct. We have already come up with the concept, but we just wanted to clear it with you first." Max explains, gesturing to Eric to explain further.

"The concept is very simple. We are going to shoot you in front of a black screen that will have videos playing on it, like memories, from the relationship the sing is about. The videos will depict the happy times and then things going bad." Eric explains in his normal smug tone.

"Sounds simple enough. Who is playing the love interest?" I question nonchalantly, not really caring about any of this.

"We are doing casting next Monday before we start shooting Wednesday." Max states matter-of-factly.

"Sounds good. Anything else you need from me or can I get to recording?" I ask hopefully, wanting desperately to get out of this office and away from Eric.

"One more thing," Eric states, turning to stare directly at me. His eyes are swimming with a mix of mischief and amusement. I feel my stomach turn and I can taste the bile in the back of my throat. God, he makes me so sick.

"What is it?" I ask, rolling my eyes in annoyance.

"We are also going to be doing some scenes with you in the bathtub." Eric states smugly, giving me a smirk.

"What?" I question, my voice rising a little in frustration. "Max, that isn't happening." I state firmly.

"Tris, don't worry. You will be covered and it will be done tastefully." Max replies reassuringly.

"I don't give a damn if I'm covered or if it is shot tastefully because it isn't happening." I state as firmly as possible. I can feel the terror rising up inside of me and I can't let this happen.

"We want to show a more vulnerable side of you in the video, hence the bathtub. It shows you in the most vulnerable place and it will be even more heartbreaking to watch you cry there than anywhere else." Eric explains matter-of-factly.

"I can cry in front of the videos and it will still be heartbreaking." I state, sending Max a pleading look.

"Tris, this idea is going to be amazing. I know you don't like showing yourself off, but the only thing that will be seen are your shoulders, head, and your knees. The water will cover everything else and you will have a bathing suit on as well." Max replies in what I assume is a comforting tone.

"Max, I. Don't. Care." I state forcefully. "I don't want to do it, so it isn't happening. End of story."

"You are going to do it. I am the boss and you do as I say." Max replies authoritative. I see Eric smirk out of the corner of my eyes and I can feel the anger boiling inside of me.

"Fine, but on one condition." I state defiantly.

"What is the condition?" Max asks curiously.

"Four gets to play my love interest in the video." I state, smirking a little.

"Deal." Max replies, sticking his hand out for me to shake. I shake his hand and get up to leave.

"Tris, can't wait to work with you again." Eric calls after me smugly and a chill runs down my spine. Shit, I don't want to do this video _at all._

I head to Studio A and find Four messing around with some chords on his guitar. I walk into the studio and straight towards him, capturing his lips with mine. I feel him tense up slightly, but relax once he realizes it's me. I eventually pull away, and take a seat next to him.

"I think you should greet me like that all the time." Four says amused, giving me a smirk.

"I'll think about it." I reply sweetly.

"As much as I liked that greeting, I have to question why you did that. Everything okay?" Four asks concerned.

"Just an irritating meeting with Max. I needed something that would make me feel happy and relaxed, hence the kiss." I explain as nonchalantly as possible, hoping he won't press anymore.

"What did Max do this time?" Four questions curiously.

"He is making me do something I'm not comfortable with." I state nervously, biting my lip.

"What exactly is he making you do?" Four asks, a hint of frustration in his voice.

"I'm shooting a video for 'Cry' and part of the video concept involves me in the bathtub." I state timidly.

"Why aren't you comfortable with that? I'm sure that you will be covered and it will be tasteful." Four asks confused.

"I don't like showing that much skin and this involves me being in a bathing suit. I just don't like being exposed like that." I explain, a little embarrassed.

"Tris, if this about you not thinking you're beautiful enough to show skin like that, then you are wrong. You are so beautiful and can wear anything." Four replies reassuringly.

"That isn't what this is about." I state annoyed.

"Hey, no need for the attitude. I'm just trying to help." Four replies defensively.

"Unless you can convince Max to not do that part of the video or get him to pick a new director, you can't _do _anything to help." I bite out frustrated.

"Who is the director?" Four asks, obviously trying to ignore my mood.

"Eric" I state, practically growling out his name in anger.

"What is so bad about him? He is the best director in LA. I know he can be a bit of sleaze, but he is still the best." Four questions confused.

"He is more than just a sleaze. He is…he is…" I start to explain, but trail off not wanting to tell Four about what happened with Eric.

"He is what?" Four questions confused.

"It doesn't matter." I mutter out irritated, standing up to start pacing.

"Tris, talk to me. What is going on?" Four asks concerned, but I ignore him, focusing on my own thoughts.

I can't believe this is happening. I should have known something was up when I saw Eric here last month. I just didn't think he was here for another video for me. I can't be around him again. I know he will try something again and I don't think I could handle that. My life is finally getting better and now this happens. Another encounter with Eric could set me back completely.

Being around Eric will be bad enough, but now I'll be in a bathing suit. I know he won't be able to resist me with such little cloths on. I just hope it is a one piece or I'm screwed. I don't like showing off my stomach, not because I'm not skin enough or don't think I'm pretty enough to do so, but because I like to hide certain things from the world. I don't want anyone to see those things, especially Four.

Shit, Four. Why did I insist on him being my love interest again? Oh, right, I thought having him there might keep Eric from trying anything. Shit, I doubt that would stop him. Eric doesn't seem to be the type of guy who cares if the girl has a boyfriend or not. Not only do I have to be around Eric, Four might find out certain things about me I'm not ready to show him. Shit, this video just keeps getting worse and worse and we haven't even started filming it.

What the hell am I going to do? I can't to do this. I can't handle this. I can't…

"Tris!" Four shouts, causing me to jump a little and snapping me back to reality.

"Shit, you have been pacing for like thirty minutes now and haven't said one word." Four states worried, as well as irritated.

"Sorry" I reply in a whisper.

"Tris, talk to me. What is going on in that head of yours?" Four questions, giving me a pleading look.

"I just don't want to do this video. Singing the song is hard enough, but add on a bathtub scene and I feel like I'm going to shut down completely." I explain shyly, hanging my head so I don't have to see the worry in Four's eyes anymore.

"I know that isn't _all_ that is bothering you, Tris. Why won't you tell me?" Four asks, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"I just don't want to talk about it. Can you just drop it?" I question, almost to the point of begging.

"Tris, I'm your _boyfriend_. You should _want_ to talk to me about things that are bothering you." Four states matter-of-factly, the sadness growing in his voice.

"It isn't that I don't _want _to talk to you about what is going on in my head, I'm just…not ready to tell you certain things yet." I explain cautiously, hoping that he will understand.

"Tris" Four says letting out a small sigh and reaching out to cradle my face in his hands. His thumbs slide across my cheeks lightly and I can't help but relax into his touch. "I get that there are things we don't know about each other yet, which is why I'm going to drop this. But if we are going to work, we both need to start talking to each other when things are wrong."

"I know" I reply quietly, my voice shaking a little. I can feel the tears start to prick at my eyes, though I don't know if they are forming from how sweet Four is being or all the terror I'm feeling about this video.

"Okay" Four states sweetly, a hint of disappointment in his voice. He leans my head down slightly and kisses my forehead softly, followed by him dropping his hands from my face.

"I do have to ask you something." I state shyly, slowly lifting my head to look at him.

"Sure, what is it?" Four questions curiously, all hints of our previous conversation gone from his face and voice.

"Would you play my love interest in my video?" I ask nervously, biting my lip a little. Four lets out a little laugh and I can't help but smile.

"Of course. I would love to play that part." Four states amused, a wide smile forming on his face. I give him a small smile of my own before leaning up to give him a soft kiss on the lips.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello lovely readers. Thank you to everyone who left a review, I really enjoy reading what y'all have to say. Here is the new chapter. It is the first day of a two day video shoot for Tris' music video. I hope y'all enjoy and please review. Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Divergent **_**because Veronica Roth does. I also do not own Cry by Kelly Clarkson. **

**Chapter 16**

**(Four's POV)**

"So, are you ready for this?" I ask as Tris and I make our way onto the sound stage being used for Tris' music video shoot.

"It's not like I have much of choice." Tris replies, the annoyance thick in her voice. I stop walking and grab Tris' arm to turn her towards me.

"Hey, I know you don't want to do this, but I'm here and I won't let anything bad happen to you." I state reassuringly, rubbing my hands up and down her arms to comfort her. Tris finally talked to me some more about her apprehension with this shoot. She explained that Eric gives her the creeps and is worried he might try something.

"I know" Tris sighs out, timidly glancing down at the ground then back up at me. "I'm glad you're here, but I still don't want to do this."

"Everything will be okay. I'll keep Eric away from you and I'll be here for whatever else you may need." I explain, reaching one hand up to her cheek and lightly tracing her cheekbone with my thumb. She leans into my touch and I can see some of the tense leave her face.

"Let's get this over with." Tris sighs out, shaking her head slightly. I give her a light kiss on the forehead before letting my hand drop from her face. I grab her hand in mine, intertwining our fingers and give her a reassuring smile as we take the last few steps onto set.

"Tris, Four, so glad you two could finally make it." Eric states sarcastically.

"We are five minutes early _Eric._" Tris replies irritated, giving him an eye roll. I keep my eyes on Eric and I can see he isn't enjoying her attitude one bit.

"Whatever." Eric states annoyed. "You need to get to wardrobe." Eric continues, pointing at Tris then at me. "You don't really need to be here today."

"What part of the video are we shooting today?" Tris asks curiously, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"First, we will be shooting the sequence in front of the black screen. After lunch, we will shoot the bathtub sequence. Tomorrow will be spent on all the back ground scenes." Eric explains matter-of-factly.

"Sounds great." Tris replies sarcastically. I can tell she is freaking out by how tight she is gripping my hand, and I don't know what to do to calm her down.

"Get to wardrobe so we can stay on schedule." Eric states annoyed, before walking away towards the cameras.

"You okay?" I ask softly, not wanting anyone to overhear.

"Just peachy." Tris replies, giving me a sarcastic smile. I feel her let go of my hand and start to walk, but I stop her.

"Hey, I'm right here if you need me. Please, don't be afraid to come to me if you need me." I state reassuringly, pulling her into me for a tight hug.

"I will come to you if I need you." Tris replies, pulling back slightly so she can look me in the eyes. "I promise." Tris continues, standing up on her tippy toes to give me a kiss. I want to deepen the kiss, but restrain myself knowing this isn't the time or place for that.

"I'll be out here when you're done." I state once we pull apart. Tris gives me a little nod before turning and walking towards wardrobe. I head towards the cameras where everyone else is and find an empty chair to sit in.

"She is a good lay, isn't she?" Eric asks as he takes a seat in the chair next to me. I turn towards him and give a death glare. He shrinks back a little and I have to hold back a smirk.

"That is something you will _never_ know." I reply matter-of-factly in the most intimidating voice I can manage.

"Oh Four, I already know." Eric states triumphantly before standing up and walking away. I can feel my insides start to boil and my hands ball into fists. It takes everything inside of me not to get up and punch the living daylights out of that jack ass. How dare he say that about _my _Tris? I know he is lying, but that doesn't mean it doesn't bother me.

"Earth to Four." Tris' sweet voice breaks me out of my rage and I feel a wave of calm wash over me.

"What do you think?" Tris asks, spinning around playfully to show me her outfit. She has on a simple white lace dress with long laced sleeves. It synchs at her waist, showing off the little curves that she has. Her hair is in loose curls, with part of it pulled back in some braid. She has on minimal makeup, just enough to make her eyes pop more, and just the way I like it.

"You look, gorgeous." I state in awe. I stand up, slinging my arm around her waist and pulling her close to me. I lean down and give her a light kiss and I can feel her smile against my lips.

"Could you two keep it in your pants on my set?" Eric shouts annoyed, causing us to pull apart.

"I should get to work." Tris states shyly, a light blush growing on her face.

"I guess you should do that." I reply reluctantly, letting out a small sigh. Tris giggles a little causing an electrical shock to go down my spine. I lean in close, right next to her ear, and whisper, "I much rather you stay here with me and continue that kiss." Tris shivers under my breath and she lets out a little gasp at my words.

"Tris, get that sexy little ass of yours on set now." Eric yells. Tris leans her head back in annoyance and reluctantly walks towards set. I walk to my seat and get comfortable so I can watch Tris work.

"Okay Tris, you know the drill, there is a music track playing so you don't need to sing. Just make sure your lips move with the words." Eric explains as he walks closer to her. I notice her start to tense up as he gets closer, and I start to stand but sit back down when I see her push Eric back a little.

"I know the drill. I sing, you shoot. I make sure the emotions on my face matches the emotions in the song and then I cry towards the end." Tris states, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Glad to know you know what to do. Now, stand here." Eric replies, reaching out to touch Tris, but she flinches away. I can see Eric give her a smirk and the anger starts to boil inside of me again.

"I know where to stand." Tris bites out bitterly, taking a step to the left onto the tape on the ground. Eric just stares at her and I can't read his emotions. Tris stares him down intensely and eventually Eric turns around and heads to the camera.

"Okay, take one." Eric states. The person with the marker does their thing and the music starts playing.

I've seen Tris perform before, but this is completely different. She knows just what to do to make her face portray the right emotion and it is mesmerizing. She is such an amazing actress, even though I already knew she took acting classes and have seen her act before, it never really clicked inside my mind how outstanding she is. It is such a rare thing to find an artist who can sing like Tris _and _act this good. It's almost like Tris is perfect.

Now that I think about it, Tris really _is _perfect. She can write songs that make grown men cry and has a voice that is intoxicating. She has major acting chops and is by far the nicest girl I've ever met. She is caring and sweet and beautiful and strong and everything anyone could ever want in a girl.

Tris is so perfect, yet for some reason she chose to be with _me_, of all people. I still don't understand why that is. She could have any guy in the world and she picks me. Me, a broken shell of a man who only started talking to her because of some stupid ass plan.

God, that stupid ass plan. I know I told Zeke that I was sticking with it, but I honestly don't think that is true. I haven't even thought about the plan since my conversation with Zeke before Thanksgiving. I don't want to go through with the plan. I don't want to hurt such an amazing girl like Tris, in fact I don't think I _can _hurt her without hurting myself. I never thought that I would fall for this girl when I first met her, but I am, and I'm falling hard.

The more I get to know her and spend time with her, the stronger my feelings get for her. I want to spend all my time with her. I miss her when we are apart, even if I just saw her a few minutes ago. I think about her constantly, and she has taken over my dreams. Shit, even all my new music is about her in some way. She is everything I want and I'm just going to end up hurting and losing her.

God, why did I even come up with that fucked up plan? Why didn't I just talk to her and then maybe I wouldn't be in this predicament. I would be able to fall in love with her and not worry about the impending doom. We could be happy together for however long she wants to be with me. But no, none of that can happen because I'm a fucking idiot.

"Take ten." Eric shouts angrily, snapping me out of my thoughts. I look at Tris and notice she is frustrated. I wonder what I've missed.

"Eric, I need a break." Tris states irritated, starting to walk off of the stage. Eric jumps out of his seat and gets in her path.

"_You _don't call the shots on _my _set." Eric bites out. Tris takes a step to her left and starts the slide past him when he grabs her arm, yanking her back towards him. I see her face contort into pain and I spring from my chair ready to pounce.

"Let me go." Tris says, her voice thick with pain. Eric just pulls her closer and I shove my hands in between them, trying to push him back.

"She said, let. Go." I practically growl out, giving Eric a death glare. Eric glances at me and stares me down, but I just intensify my gaze, not backing down. Eric lets go of Tris' arm and stalks away angrily.

"Are you okay?" I ask worriedly, pulling Tris into a tight hug. I can feel her shaking slightly in my grasp and I feel my heart cringe.

"I'm better now." Tris whispers out, melting into my embrace even more. I tighten my grip around her a little, not enough to hurt her but to reassure her that I'm not going to let her go.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here before he hurt you." I state, disappointment with myself thick in my voice. I feel Tris pull back a little and glance down to see her staring at me intently.

"Four, you couldn't have gotten here any sooner. It isn't like you can read that bastard's mind." Tris replies reassuringly, leaning up slightly to give me a light peck on the lips. She starts to pull away, but I pull her back and crash my lips to hers. I can feel the intensity in the kiss and I feel a pleasant fire start to spread through me. Tris pulls away before I want her to, but know not to pull her back.

"Sorry" I state shyly, glancing down at the ground.

"Don't _ever_ be sorry for kissing me like that." Tris replies a little breathless. I can't help but smile and she gives me one in return. We stand like that in silence for a few minutes before finally separating from each other's arms.

"You are doing a great job by the way." I state reassuringly as we start walking towards craft services.

"Tell that to Eric." Tris replies bitterly.

"Don't listen to that jack ass. You are amazing and you are doing amazing." I state matter-of-factly, pulling her close to my side and kissing the top of her head lightly.

"I know that, but if I have to do the same verse _again_, I might explode." Tris replies frustrated, grabbing her cup of tea from the table.

"How many times have you gotten through the whole song?" I ask curiously.

"Once and that was on the first take." Tris replies, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Damn, what the hell is Eric's problem?" I question confused. I don't understand why he keeps stopping her. Every video shoot I've ever done, and that's a lot, we go through the whole song at least ten times before taking it verse by verse.

"I wish I knew." Tris replies with a little chuckle, causing me to laugh a little.

"You had your break, now can you get this right?" Eric asks bitterly.

"I _have _been getting it right. _You_ just like making me do the same thing over and over again." Tris states matter-of-factly.

"You dear are delusional if you think you have been getting it right." Eric replies with a chuckle.

"Hey, that's enough. How about you just let her do her thing and then go back to fix it after a few complete runs?" I ask a little angrily.

"Last time I checked, this is my video shoot, so keep your punk ass, wannabe rock star comments to yourself." Eric replies, glaring at me full of loathing.

"Excuse me, but the last time _I _checked, this video shoot is for _my_ song. Therefore, I should be in charge and I say, we are doing full runs of the song." Tris chimes in authoritatively, crossing her arms across her chest daring Eric to challenge her.

"Fine, fine, whatever you want doll." Eric replies in mock defeat, walking away from us.

"Please don't pinch me, because if this is a dream I don't want to wake up from it." Tris states shocked, letting out a little laugh.

"Tris, let's go." Eric shouts, causing Tris to sigh. She gives me a light peck on the lips before walking off to her spot.

It takes another two and a half hours to get this part of the video shot to Eric's liking. Tris did everything she was supposed to, even cried on cued. It broke my heart seeing her cry like that. It seemed so real, almost too real, and see her like that almost killed me. She reassured me after that she was fine and just acting, but I could tell she was lying. I know this song gets to her, so it is only reasonable that she isn't fully alright.

"Okay, y'all have an hour for lunch. After that, we will be shooting the bathtub scene." Eric explains before dismissing us.

"You ready for lunch?" I ask, slinging my arm around Tris' shoulders.

"I'm ready for this day to be over." Tris replies, sighing.

"Hey, I know you aren't looking forward to this next part, but it will be over before you know it. Plus, only the necessary people are allowed on set for filming and Max will be here to make sure everything goes off without a hitch." I explain reassuringly.

"Yeah, because Max is such a big help. He _is _the one making me do this is the first place." Tris replies sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"If Max won't do it, I'll do it. I won't let anything happen that isn't appropriate." I state, kissing her lightly on top of her head.

"Thanks" Tris replies softly, giving me a small smile.

"That is what boyfriends do, or at least that is what I've heard." I joke, causing both of us to laugh.

(~~**~~)

"Tris, you are needed on set." I state, knocking lightly on the door to her dressing room.

"I need to talk to Max. There is no way in hell I'm wearing this." Tris shouts frustrated.

"Okay, I'll go get him." I reply before walking off to get Max.

"Max, Tris needs to talk to you." I state once I find him.

"Where is she?" Max asks glancing around the room.

"She is in her dressing room." I state, pointing towards her door behind me.

"Let me guess, she is playing drama queen about the bathing suit?" Max questions annoyed as we walk towards the dressing room.

"She isn't a drama queen." I state annoyed. God, Max can be such an ass sometimes.

"Tris, what is the problem?" Max asks, knocking on the door.

"I'm not wearing this thing. It barely covers anything." Tris yells angrily through the door.

"I will cover everything it needs to cover. No one will see your chest or bottom area." Max explains matter-of-factly, trying to hide his frustration.

"I'm not showing my stomach." Tris replies angrily, a hint of fear in her voice.

"No one will see your stomach once in the water. Just wear the robe over it and we will wrap you in a towel once you get out. No one will see anything that way." I state reassuringly.

"Fuck" Tris shouts. She sounds beyond frustrated but also full of dread and fear. I don't understand why she doesn't want to show her stomach, it isn't like she isn't beautiful enough to show it off. Maybe it has something to do with being practically naked in front of Eric. That has to be it.

"Tris, everything is going to be alright. I'm here and I'll be here the whole time. _Nothing_ will happen." I state reassuringly and firmly.

"Fine, give me a second." Tris replies so soft that I almost don't hear it.

"I'm right here whenever you are ready." I state sweetly. Max gives me a smirk before walking away. What the hell was that look for?

"I'm coming out." Tris says, slowly opening the door. She has on a white robe, covering her entire body.

"See, no one can see anything." I state, pulling her close to my side as we walk towards set.

"Finally, took you long enough." Eric states annoyed once we get to set.

"Let's just get this over with." Tris replies, shaking her head a little.

"Alright then, get in the tub." Eric states point towards the bathtub full of water. "And lose the robe." Eric continues, giving Tris a little wink.

"God, please let this be over fast." Tris says softly. I give her a reassuring squeeze before letting her go.

I watch as she timidly steps into the tub. I see her face scrunch up a little as she gets used to the temperature of the water. She turns away from all the prying eyes and slowly starts taking off the robe. I see her hesitate for a few seconds before let the fabric fall from her arms. She drops it next the tub and sinks down into the water as fast as possible.

Even though she was moving fast, I was able to catch a glimpse of her before she sat down. She has a flat stomach, just like I expected, and she looks gorgeous in the bathing suit, but something else about her caught my attention. Before she was fully in the water I noticed three jagged scars going across her stomach. I couldn't tell how long they are or even how bad they are, but just that little glance made my heart sink.

Where did she get those scars? Did she get into some kind of accident or did someone give them to her? That report _did_ say she was in an abusive relationship, but that can't be true. There is no way in hell that Tris would let someone push her around like that. Then again, no one would think that I would let someone abuse me either, but that monster did just that to me for most of my life. So what is it, abuse or accident?

"Can we get started please?" Tris asks, clearly ready to be done with this. I take another look at her and notice a few other things. She isn't wearing any makeup and her hair is up in a messy bun. Her shoulders are bare and I finally can see her full tattoo, three black birds across her collar bone flying towards her heart. I wonder what they mean

"Alright, take one." Eric yells, motioning for the shoot to start.

Tris does her thing, singing the song over and over again. She does everything Eric asks her to do and this time it doesn't take as long to get through the sequence. On the last take, they decide to let Tris sing for real with just a backing track of the instruments.

"Okay Tris, I want you to really let the emotions be felt in your words. If you need to pause before continuing sing, then do that. Just do whatever you think will make you look completely vulnerable." Eric explains. Tris nods and the music guy starts the backing track.

Hearing Tris sing like this is, words can't even explain how it is. The emotion is think in her voice and she looks like she is ready to break down and sob. By the time the bridge comes around, her voice is shaking and she can barely sing. She had been holding back the tears, but let them fall freely down her face as she starts singing the end of the song. She isn't able to get most of the words out, but that doesn't matter to anyone because she is giving them poor gold right now.

Me, on the other hand, it takes all my strength to keep myself from running over to her and pulling her close to me. This isn't fake crying. She is really letting everything out right now and I can feel my heart cracking into millions of pieces. I never really cared when girls cried, except for my mom but that is a different story, but seeing Tris like this, I can't handle it.

The song finally ends and the room is dead silent. Even Eric isn't saying a word. Everyone just stays in their place, watching Tris collect herself. I somehow manage to get out of my chair and make my way to her, grabbing the towel to wrap around her. I hold it up to hide her from everyone and advert my eyes, knowing she doesn't want to be seen. Once the towel is around her, I help her out of the tub and we make our way to her dressing room.

"I'll wait out here for you." I state once we get to her dressing room.

"You can come inside with me. I really don't want to be alone right now." Tris replies timidly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable." I state, a hint of concern in my voice.

"I'm sure. Plus, there is a bathroom in here I can change in." Tris replies, giving me a small smile.

"Okay" I state hesitantly, falling Tris into the room.

"You did really great. This video is going to be beyond amazing." I state reassuringly as Tris changes in the bathroom.

"Glad my pain is someone else's gold." Tris mumbles annoyed once back in the dressing room.

"Hey, you know I didn't mean it like that." I state reassuringly, pulling her close to me by the waist.

"I know. Thank you." Tris replies sweetly.

"No need to thank me for anything." I state matter-of-factly, leaning in to give her a kiss.

"I mean it, thank you. I don't think I would have survived today without you here." Tris explains timidly, a small blush growing on her face.

"Tris, I would do anything for you." I state firmly, making sure you believes me because it _is _the truth.

"How did I get so lucky to get such a sweet guy like you?" Tris questions, letting out a little laugh.

"The better question is, how did _I _get so lucky to get such a talented, wonderful, beautiful, strong, and sweet girl like you?" I ask before leaning down to capture her lips. This kiss is more intense and full of emotion. I let my hand slide into her hair, pulling her face and body closer to me. She lets out a little moan, parting her lips slightly, and I take the opportunity to slide my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues dual and explore each other's mouths some.

We pull apart eventually, needing airing. I rest my forehead against her forehead and smile wide. I watch an equally wide smile form on Tris' face and I feel perfectly happy. Being here with her, like this, is perfect bliss and I don't ever want it to end.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello my amazing readers. First, thank you to everyone who is reading and thank you to those who have left reviews. Y'all are the best and I love reading what y'all think. Second, I am super sorry about this being a few days later than normal. I haven't had much time to write lately, but I finally got this done. Third, fair warning, there is a scene in here that involves sexual assault that might be a trigger to some and others might just not want to read it. If that is you, please be careful while reading. With this warning I would like to say that I am not trying to glorify sexual abuse or make light of it. It is a serious topic and shouldn't not be taken lightly. Okay, last thing, please enjoy the chapter and review. Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Divergent **_**because Veronica Roth does. **

**Chapter 17**

**(Tris' POV)**

Yesterday was one of the hardest days of my life. Between having to see Eric and deal with all his crap and having to do that stupid bathtub scene, I felt like I was going to crumble into a million pieces. Yesterday was just too much for my already fragile mind to take. I honestly have no clue how I managed to get through it all. Okay, maybe I do know how I got through it, but the truth scares me.

Having Four there yesterday, getting to see his face full of admiration and awe and dare I say love, was what got me through it all. I never once thought he would have such an effect on me, but I was clearly wrong. Just seeing his smile makes me feel a hundred times better and when he holds me tight against him, I feel like I'm on cloud nine. I was so scared to be with him, I still am scared to be with him but for totally different reasons. I'm scared now because I actually like him where as before I was scared he was just going to hurt me and run. I never thought any feelings would happen between us and now that they have, I'm scared of losing him.

I don't know what it is about him, but I can't stop myself from falling more and more for him every day. He makes me feel so perfect in my own skin. He makes me feel safe and beautiful and like I'm the only girl in the world. I feel like anything is possible when I'm with him, so much so that I feel like I can finally move on from my past, and I think I actually am doing just that.

I haven't been having nightmares since we had that question game, and I have been writing happier songs than normal. I even started working on a semi love song. I never thought anything like this would happen once I started talking to him, but I'm glad it did. I have been holding onto the past for far too long, and now I'm ready to move on and be happy, with Four of all people. The only thing left to do is tell Four about my past. I just hope it doesn't scare him off.

(~~**~~)

"Tris, you need to look more distraught and less constipated." Eric yells, causing me to roll my eyes in annoyance.

"I think she is doing just great." Four states sweetly, giving me a smile.

"Thanks" I reply sweetly, feeling a blush start to form on my cheeks.

We have been working on the betrayal scene sequence for almost two hours now and Eric hasn't liked anything we've done. He keeps complaining about Four being a shitty actor and that he couldn't convince a goldfish that he loves the girl next to him. Which is total bullshit. Just seeing Four next to some girl is pissing me off, but when they start their scenes and he has to touch her, I feel like my insides are boiling. I really,_ really_ don't like seeing Four with other girls.

"Eric, we have been at this for two hours now. I'm pretty damn sure we have what we need. Time to move on." I state irritated, glaring at him with hate.

"Whatever you say princess, seeing as this is your video now. Just don't come crying to me when it comes out like shit." Eric replies bitterly. "Everyone go change for the next scenes."

"Thank God." I hear Four sigh out relieved.

"Why are you so excited? You had the easy job." I question curiously, a hint of bitterness in my voice.

"I'm excited because I couldn't stand having to touch a girl that isn't you." Four replies sweetly, leaning down to capture my lips with a sweet kiss.

"Good answer." I state with a little chuckle.

"Now I get to touch and kiss you and only you." Four replies, pulling me in close to him in a tight hug.

"I like the sound of that. If only we didn't have to do it in front of people and everything would be perfect." I state, a little seductively. Four's eyes grow wide in surprise, turning a darker shade of blue than normal.

"You know," Four starts, placing his hands on either side of my body and lightly pinning me to the door behind me. "That can be arranged." He whispers into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. I feel his lips brush against my neck and I have to bite back a moan.

"You two are supposed to be changing, not having sex." Eric yells from across the room.

"God, I really hate him right now." Four states annoyed, reluctantly pulling away from me. I let out a sigh in disappointment and Four gives me a little kiss on the lips before heading to his own dressing room to change.

I head into my own dressing room, letting my mind drift into deep thought. I don't know what has come over me, but all I want to do is jump Four's bones. My whole body is practically begging to be touched by him and I can't get the taste of his lips out of my mind. Maybe seeing him with another girl is making me want to mark my territory, for lack of better words. That has to be it because I have major intimacy issues and there is no way I actually want to be with Four like that. Right?

I don't know what is going on with me. I am actually falling for a guy even though I don't believe in love. I want to have sex with him too, even though intimacy isn't my friend. It's like everything I would normally say no to and be against, is now all I want. I want to fall in love. I want to have sex. And I want all of this with Four. What the hell is going on with me?

"Tris, we need you on set." Some assistance says, knocking lightly on the door.

"Okay, I'm coming." I reply, my voice wavering a little. God, pull yourself together. You need to keep your head on straight to get through these next scenes or you might just end up having sex with Four in front of everyone.

I make my way onto set and see Four sitting on a couch, looking sexy as ever. His black t-shirt is tight in all the right places, showing off his well-muscled body. What I wouldn't give to feel those rock hard abs right now. I shake my head, trying to clear my mind of the dirty thoughts and make my way to Four.

"Hey beautiful, you look amazing." Four states, admiring my skater skirt and lose, lace tank top outfit, leaning over to give me a peck on the lips once I'm sitting next to him.

"Thanks" I reply shyly, the blush already radiating on my cheeks.

"Okay, so this scene is petty straight forward. All you two have to do is act like y'all are in love. Can you do that?" Eric questions.

"Sounds easy enough." Four replies, giving Eric a smug smirk.

"We'll see about that wannabe." Eric mumbles under his breath, but it's loud enough for us to hear. I glare at him as he walks away.

"Why must he be such an ass?" I question annoyed.

"Who cares, all that matters is I get to kiss and touch my sexy, beautiful, and amazing girlfriend now." Four replies, giving me a giant smile before leaning in to give me a kiss.

"You could at least wait until I call action." Eric shouts bitterly, causing us to pull apart.

"Is it just me or is he in an even worse mood now than he was ten minutes ago?" Four asks annoyed.

"Yes, and he is really starting to get on my nerves." I reply, trying to keep the fear hidden from my voice. I know Eric isn't just in a bad mood because he is Eric. It's because he has to see me getting all lovey-dovey with Four. I can see it in his eyes just how jealous and furious he is whenever Four is touching me, and I'm scared, no terrified, of what he might do if he ever gets me alone.

"Action" Eric yells, pulling me out of my thoughts.

Neither Four nor I know exactly what we are supposed to do, so we just start talking about random things, making sure they are things that make us smile and laugh a lot. We do this for a while before Four decides to smack me with one of the couch pillows. We get into a pillow fight that turns into him tickling me at some point.

"Stop, please." I breathe out in between laughs.

"Not happening." Four replies, trailing his hands over my sides even more to keep tickling me.

"If you don't stop...I'm going to pee myself." I stammer out between laughs.

"Fine, but only because I don't want you peeing on me." Four replies reluctantly, lifting his hands away from my body.

"Thank you." I state relieved as I sit up, cuddling up next to Four on the couch.

"You know, I really love your laugh. It isn't one of those annoying, cackling type laughs, but more of a melodic laugh." Four explains sweetly, turning to give me a smile. I feel my cheeks flush, and I turn my head away so he can't see.

"Thanks" I reply shyly. I feel Four move next to me and before I know it I can feel his breath against the side of my face.

"It kind of turns me on, hearing you laugh like that." Four whispers into my ear. I feel an electric shock go down my spine and I can't think straight. I turn my head and crash my lips against his. Our lips mold perfectly together and I relish in the taste of his lips.

Four slides his hand up my back and tangles it in my hair, pulling my head closer to him. I can't take the distance between us any longer, so I maneuver myself so I'm straddling his lap. Four lets out a low grunt, obviously enjoying the new position. One of his hands slides down my back and rests on my hips, where a little part of my tank top has ridden up to expose some skin.

I let out a little gasp from the fire radiating from the contact, and Four takes this opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues dual and I feel the need to be closer to him. I push my body as close to him as possible, both of us letting out a little moan. I can feel his hand that is on my hip start to move slightly, wanting to travel up my back under my shirt, but someone grabs my shoulder, pulling me off of Four, sending me flying to the floor.

"I said cut." Eric seethes, a fire raging in his eyes.

"You son of a bitch." Four shouts, jumping up from the couch and grabbing Eric by his shirt, lifting him off the ground a little. Four's eyes are full of rage, but have a halo of concern and protection in them. "How dare you touch her like that? Touch her again and I will kill."

"I doubt you could ever hurt a fly pretty boy." Eric quips, a smug smirk on his face. Four's eyes look like flames and I know it won't be long before he is punching the lights out of Eric.

"Four" I say, getting up and walking over to the two men. "Four, he isn't worth it." I state firmly. Four turns to look at me and his eyes turn from rage to concern. He lets go of Eric and pulls me into his embrace.

"Are you okay?" Four asks worriedly, scanning over my body for any visible injuries.

"I'm fine." I state reassuringly, giving him a little smile. I look over at Eric and give him a death glare. "This shoot is over. We have everything we need, so we are done." I state firmly.

"Gladly, I have much better place I rather be than here." Eric replies in mock defeat.

"Good" I state, turning away from Eric and starting to walk towards the dressing rooms.

"Are you sure you are okay? You hit the ground pretty hard." Four questions concerned. I stop walking and turn to face him. I reach up and cup his cheek with my hand, rubbing his cheek lightly with my thumb.

"I'm fine. I just want to get out of here." I state reassuringly, leaning up to give him a little kiss.

"Okay, I'll go change real fast and then we can go. I'll meet you right outside your dressing room when you're done." Four replies, turning to head towards his dressing room.

"Wait, I'll just leave the door unlocked for you. Just come in when you are done." I state, biting my lip.

"You sure? I mean, is it a good idea to keep it unlocked with Eric here?" Four questions worriedly.

"Eric is already out the door. It's fine. Now go change." I state reassuringly, mostly for my own benefit. I know I should lock my door because Eric might try something, but I watched him walk out the door already so I should be fine.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Four replies, leaning down to give me a little peck on the lips before rushing off to change.

I head into my own dressing room, going to the bathroom to start removing my makeup and fixing my hair. I hear the door open and close, and I giant smile grows on my face. _Man, he changed super-fast._

"Four, I'm almost done. I'll be right out." I shout, pulling the last strand of hair into my ponytail. I head out of the bathroom to grab my cloths to change into and freeze when I see _him._

"Eric, what the hell are you doing in here? I thought you left already?" I question, trying to sound nonchalant, but my voice waivers a little.

"Oh sweetheart, you didn't think I would really leave before getting what some action of my own." Eric replies, walking closer to me as he speaks.

"Eric, I have a boyfriend. In fact, he should be here any second now and I highly doubt he would be too thrilled to find you in here, let alone touching me." I explain matter-of-factly, trying to hide how scared I am. God, please let Four get here like _now._

"Tris, Tris, Tris. I thought you were smarter than that. We both know that I get what I want. Don't you remember the last time we worked together?" Eric mocks, walking even closer to me. I try to step back with each of his steps, but end up running out of room.

Eric takes a few final steps, pinning me against the wall with his body. He leans in close to me and whispers, "And I want you." He starts kissing and nibbling on my neck, and my heart sinks with pure terror.

I shiver, and not in a good way, at his touch and start trying to get away from him. I wiggle and turn my body, trying to move him just an inch, but he doesn't budge. I pull my hands up enough to shove on his chest, causing him to grunt.

"Oh, someone likes it rough." Eric states intrigued, giving me a smirk. "Well so do I." He grabs my wrists and flings me across the room without any effort. I crash into the rack of cloths and fall to the ground. I giant jolt of pain shoots up my side and I have to bite back my tears. _I won't let him see me cry._

"Get up." Eric says, slowly walking over to me. I shake my head and refuse to move. Eric walks over to me faster, grabs me by the arm and hosts me up. "I said, get up."

"Screw you." I bite out bitterly. I glare at him as hard as possible, hoping to scare him, but based on the spark in his eyes, he is enjoying this.

"I never thought you would ask." Eric states smugly, throwing me down onto the couch. He quickly hovers over me, placing both his hands on either side of me making it impossible to move. He starts kissing me and I feel the need to gag.

One of his hands starts to slide down my body, stopping at my chest to touch me there. He squeezes too hard and I let out a little whimper. Eric chuckles, obviously enjoying my pain. His hand travels further down my body, and under my now hitched up skirt.

"God, your skin feels so soft." Eric moans out, his hand traveling up and down my thigh. I take his lack of contact with me as a chance to get free and start thrashing and wiggling my body under him. His hand clamps down onto my thigh, his nails digging into the skin, causing me to stop moving.

"Now Tris, stay still or I'll have to bring out my shiny friend again." Eric states nonchalantly. I stop moving, not wanting him to pull out his knife again. Sure, he didn't actually use it on me last time, but something about the way he is acting today makes me think he would actually use it this time.

His hand slides further up my thigh and under my panties. He rest his hand on my hip bone, spreading his fingers out to feel every inch of my skin. He keeps his hand there, not moving it or anything else for a while, just enjoying the feel of my hidden skin. Eventually his hand starts to move towards my fold, but a knock on the door stops him.

"Tris, I thought you were going to leave the door unlocked." Four states confused. A wave of relieve washes over me at the sound of his voice.

"Fo-" I start to yell, but Eric muffles me with a hand over my mouth. He pulls me into a sitting position wrapping his free arm around my waist, pulling me close to him.

Tris, is everything oaky?" Four questions, knocking on the door a little louder.

I try to yell through Eric's hand, but only muffled sounds come out. I try to wiggle out of his grasp, but he just tightens his hold around my waist, sending a shock of pain through my body from where I hurt it against the cloths rack. Since I can't wiggle free, I try the last thing I can think of. I bite down as hard as I can on his hand.

His hand flies of my mouth, shaking it in pain and I take this opportunity to shout, "Four, help. Er-" I don't finish my sentence due to Eric's hand back on my mouth and a cold metal object pushing hard against my neck.

"Shut up bitch or I will kill you." Eric states menacingly, digging the blade a little deeper into my neck. I nod my head in agreement, as I feel a few tears start to fall down my cheeks.

"Tris! Tris!" Four shouts franticly, pounding on the door. I hear a few kicks against the door, but they don't do any damage.

Four keeps shouting my name and pounding on the door, but nothing he does makes the door budge. Eric keeps his hold on tight, keeping the blade pressed against my neck to remind me to keep silent. Eventually the shouting and pounding stops and I feel the panic set in even deeper. _No, no. Did Four really just leave me here? _

"Finally, I thought that little bastard would never leave." Eric states, almost sounding relieved. "Now where were we?" Eric continues, turning to face me. He removes his hand from my mouth and starts slowly lying me back down on the couch. I know I should try shouting, but I doubt anyone is still here, let alone would come to help. No, I'm all alone now.

"Why so quiet? I bet you thought lover boy was going to save you. But guess what," Eric states, leaning down close to me so he can whisper in my ear. "No one can save you now." At his words, I feel his fingers thrust inside of me.

He starts a rough in and out pace and I hold back my whimpers of pain as much as possible. With each thrust, I feel my resolve to keep my pain to myself dying, but I hold on, not wanting him to know he is hurting me. He eventually gets tired of what he is doing, pulling his fingers out of me and I little wave of relieve washes over me, even though I know that was nothing compared to what is to come.

Eric maneuvers himself so he can take his pants off, but still making it impossible for me to move. Once he has freed himself from his boxers, I feel something cold against my thigh. It starts sliding up my thigh, towards my hips and all resolve to hold back my tears is lost. I feel the tears streaming down my face as the knife slides under my panties.

"Oh Tris, don't worry. I would never damage you down there. Then, it wouldn't be perfect for when I fuck you." Eric states. I feel the knife make a slicing movement, and after a few slices my panties are off one hip. I feel Eric grab the material and slide it off enough so it won't be in the way. He positions himself in between my legs and I close my eyes, not wanting to see what is about to happen. I feel his manhood rub slightly against my folds, about to thrust into me, but a slamming noise stops him.

I open my eyes to see Four rushing into the room and grab Eric by the shoulders, pulling him off of me and to the ground. I scramble off of the couch and to the corner, away from where Four has Eric pinned to the ground.

"I told you if you fucking touched her again I would kill you, and that is exactly what I'm going to do." Four yells, his voice full of rage and anger. I just watch from my corner as Four swings his arm back and punches Eric in the jaw, then punches him in the ribs. He keeps punching Eric, over and over again, and I know I need to stop it, but I can't move. Not even seeing the blood gushing from Eric's noise makes me move.

"You monster. You're just like him." Four shouts, and as the words register in my mind, I finally manage to move from my spot.

"Four" I say, my voice barely above a whisper. I clear my throat and then try again. "Four" I state more firmly and loud enough that Four hears me. His head turns to look at me and I'm taken back by the fire burning in his eyes. I take a few steps closer to him, being cautious to not get in the line of his punches, and speak again. "Four, he isn't worth it. Just step away. Please." My voice is shaky and I know I'm on the verge of busting out into sobs, but I hold my ground.

Four looks at me and then turns to look at Eric, then turns back at me. He does this a few times before shaking his head and stumbling back away from Eric's now bloody body. Eric is coughing and moaning in pain, and it is clear that Four broke a few bones, but I honestly don't care about Eric being in pain. I turn to Four and I see the fire in his eyes has died, being replaced by worry and also fear.

"Four" I say, my voice shaking and full of every emotion. He takes a few giant steps before pulling me tight against his chest. At the feel of his embrace, I let myself crumble. My knees buckle, and Four helps lower me to the ground, pulling me even closer to him.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now. I'm here. He won't hurt you again." Four states reassuringly over and over again. He runs his fingers through my hair and rubs my back, trying to comfort me.

"Not again…why did it happen again…why me…" I mumble in between sobs, not caring if Four hears me or not.

"Tris, I won't let him hurt you ever again." Four reassures, pulling me even closer to him. He holds me close, comforting me while I sob for another five minutes before my tears start to dry up.

"Four" I state once my tears are all done. I pull away slightly so I can look into his eyes.

"Tris, I'm so sorry I wasn't here to stop him. I should have never left your side. You told me he was bad news and I just didn't listen. I'm so sorry." Four rambles out, his voice thick with emotion.

"Four, you saved me. I'm okay." I state as reassuringly as possible.

"Tris, you don't need to lie to me. It is okay if you aren't okay." Four replies, giving me a reassuring look to let me know it is okay to tell the truth.

"Okay, I'm not okay, at least not right now, but I will be." I state firmly. Four pulls me back to him and I let out a little sigh of relief.

"Tris, can I ask you something?" Four questions cautiously, pulling me away slightly so he can look me in the eyes.

"Sure" I reply worried.

"What did you mean when you said 'why did it happen again'?" Four asks, and I tense up a little. Crap, he heard me. Crap, now I need to explain.

"Umm…well…the last time I worked with Eric something happened." I start to explain, my voice shaking with each word.

"You mean…he raped you before?" Four questions softly, his voice full of concern.

"Umm…no. He forced me to give him a…blowjob." I state, the last word barely above a whisper.

"Oh Tris" Four replies, pulling me back into a hug. He holds me tight for a little while before asking, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I just…wasn't ready to tell you. I know I should have, seeing as we had to work with him, but I figured he wouldn't try anything with you here." I explain softly.

"Did he…" Four starts cautiously, having to stop to take a deep breath. "Did he give you those scars on your stomach?" I glance up at him in shock, then glance down at the ground. I shake my head, not being able to speak.

"Then how did you get them?" Four questions, all the caution gone and replaced by curiosity.

"I got them a few years ago in an accident." I state, hoping that my half-truth will be enough to get him to change the topic.

"Okay" Four replies, a hint of disappointment in his voice. A silence falls over us and I feel myself moving to cuddle into his chest, needing to feel his warmth. He pulls me close and I breath deep to keep myself calm.

"Can we get out of here?" I ask after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course." Four states, moving slightly to start getting up. I stand up with him and we walk out of the dressing room. I glance over to where Eric was before someone helped him out of the room and see a blood stain on the carpet. I tense up a little at the sight, but relax once I feel Four pulling me closer against his side.

As much as these past few hours have sucked, being in Four's arms makes everything better, even if only slightly. I don't know how I'm going to handle what just happened with Eric. Last time I just blocked it from my mind and I was fine, but I doubt this time will be that easy. I know Four is going to bug the crap out of me making sure I'm okay, making it impossible to ignore the problem. Maybe it would be best to keep my distance from him for a little while, at least until the memory starts to fade. I just hope he doesn't run if I start to pull away.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you to all who have left a review. I love hearing what you have to say. Also, thank you to everyone who is reading. It is so nice to see that so many people love my story. I never once thought it would get this much of a response, but for some reason y'all love it. Thanks for that. Okay, so here is a new chapter. Just a heads up, this chapter covers two weeks and jumps time a lot, so just pay attention. If y'all get confused fill free to ask me and I'll explain the time jumps. I hope y'all enjoy and please review. Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Divergent **_**because Veronica Roth does. I also do not own Crystal Ball by Pink or Cry by Kelly Clarkson. **

**Chapter 18**

**(Tris' POV)**

It has only been a few days since the video shoot and Four has managed to annoy the hell out of me. He won't stop asking me if I'm okay no matter how many times I tell him I'm fine. He never wants to leave my side, even when I'm at home. Christina literally had to shove him out of the door Sunday because he hadn't left the apartment since we got back the night of the incident, which was on Thursday.

I get that he is just worried about me and wants to protect me, but he is driving me nuts. All I want is to be left alone so I can process and deal with this on my own. Four being here is just making it harder to move on. Not only does he constantly ask how I'm doing, he keeps asking me to talk to him about what actually happened. He even keeps bugging me about pressing charges against Eric, but I don't want to do that. All I want is to move on and forget that this happened. I did it before, so I can do it again, if only Four would let me.

Nothing I do or say has made him back off and just let me be. I've yelled at him. I've ignored him. I've even thrown a few things at him, but nothing works. He just brushes off whatever I say and rationalizes my behavior. I know I should be happy that he wants to help, but he isn't helping. I just wish he would get it through his thick head that I need time, _alone_, to deal with this. I have tried everything that I know won't cause major damage in our relationship, but I think it is time I pull out the big guns. I need to push him away so hard that he might not want to come back. I know this could cost me a great guy, but I'm desperate. I have enough going on this coming week that I don't need a clingy, annoying Four making things worse. Please, just let him come back when the dust settles.

(~~**~~)

"Tris, Four is here." Christina says, opening my bedroom door to let herself in.

"God, can't he just let me have more than a few hours to myself?" I groan out irritated, flopping down dramatically on my bed. Christina walks over to the bed and takes a seat on the edge next to me.

"Have you told him about our plans for these next two weeks?" Christina asks curiously.

"No, I haven't been able to talk to him about anything other than the attack." I reply annoyed.

"I know that he is getting on your nerves, but you have to admit it is kind of sweet how much he cares." Christina states.

"Yes, it's sweet, but can he stop already?" I whine, burying my head in the pillows. There is a loud knock on the front door and I groan.

"I probably should let him in before he breaks down the door." Christina states, getting up from the bed. "Make sure to tell him about our plans. We do leave tomorrow." Christina says, giving me a sympathetic smile.

"I will, but no promises that he will actually hear what I say." I reply as I move to sitting position on my bed. It only takes few seconds before Four is in my room, taking a seat in the chair across the room. Even though he never leaves my side, he won't sit near me or on my bed. It is clear that he doesn't know if I'll be comfortable with him being so close to me, but honestly I hate the distance he is putting between us. As much as he annoys me and I want my alone time, being in his arms really does calm me down. I just wish he would hold me close to him again.

"Hey, how are you doing today?" Four ask cautiously.

"I'm okay, just like all the other times you have asked me." I reply a little harshly.

"Tris, I'm only here to help. There is no need to get all mean." Four states, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Whatever" I huff out, rolling my eyes. An awkward silence falls between us and I make sure to keep my eyes from look at him. I already know what I would see if I looked at him, it is always the same. He is slouching in the chair, his face full of concern, and constantly twiddling his thumbs when his hand is running through his hair.

"So, Christmas is at the end of the week…" Four states trailing off at the end, breaking the silence.

"Yep" I reply simply, still not looking at him.

"I was think, umm, that we could do something special on Christmas Eve and then spend Christmas Day at Hana's. She always has this massive Christmas Day for us full of presents and food and a bunch of other stuff. It is a lot of fun and I figured you needed some fun, after what happened and all." Four explains hesitantly, his voice getting a hint of excitement when talking about Christmas at Hana's.

"Sounds fun, but I can't. Christina and I are going back to Chicago to spend Christmas with her family and my brother." I reply matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well then I'll just join y'all. I would love to meet your brother and see where you grew up." Four states causing me to finally look at him, my face full of shock. Did he really just invite himself on my trip?

"Four, that sounds like a good idea, but Christina's family has really strict Christmas traditions and they already have everything planned and I would hate to have to make them scramble to add another person to the list of activates we do." I ramble out, hoping he buys my lie. I know it is mean to lie to him like this, but I really don't want him coming to Chicago with me. Going back is going to be hard enough as it is, but having Four there reminding me about Eric would make things a hundred times worse. I just can't handle that. Not this week.

"Oh, well I can still come along and just explore Chicago when you're doing stuff with her family. I'm sure I can find something to do to keep myself busy." Four replies reassuringly.

"I'll be busy everyday I'm there. I would hate for you to travel all that way and not get to spend time with me at all." I state as sweetly as possible, trying to hide my annoyance.

"Seriously, I wouldn't mind. I would still get to see you at night and in the morning. It would be worth it." Four replies, giving me a giant smile. God, why is he being so damn stubborn? Can't he tell I don't want him there?

"Even if that is the case, I would still feel bad and I would be worrying about you the whole time making it hard to have fun." I explain, giving him a pleading look to just drop it.

"Tris, I just want to be there for you. What if something happens that upsets you or triggers memories from the incident. I would never forgive myself if something bad happened and I wasn't there to help you." Four states worried, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Four, I'll be with Christina and my brother, plus all of Christina's family. I won't ever be alone and if something happens I'll have Christina to help me and I can always call you." I reply reassuringly, scooting to the edge of the bed so I'm closer to him.

"But Christina can't protect you like I can." Four states firmly, his fist clenching around the arm rests on the chair. I stand up and walk over to him, squatting down in front of him so I can look him in the eyes. I reach up and cup his cheek with my hand. Four tenses under my touch, but relaxes into my hand after a few seconds.

"Four, I know you are beating yourself up about not being there before Eric could get to me, but you have to stop. There is no way to know what would have happened if you had been there. Eric could have hurt you and gotten a lot further than he did or you could have stopped him. Who knows what would have happened, but something _did_ happen and nothing we do can change that. So stop beating yourself up and just be glad that you saved me before he could do anymore damage." I say, sliding my thumb across his cheek slightly.

"I just…" Four starts, pausing to take a deep breath. "I just feel like I didn't do my job. I'm your boyfriend so I'm supposed to protect you from getting hurt, but you got hurt and I wasn't there. I let you down and I let someone take advantage of you. I failed you." Four continues defeated, hanging his head in shame.

"Four, you didn't fail me. You saved me before it got worse and that is all that matters." I state reassuringly, giving him a little smile. "Please, stop beating yourself up before you destroy yourself." I plead.

"I don't know if I can do that." Four replies in barely above a whisper, shaking his head causing my hand to fall from his face.

"You can. I believe that you can, but it will only happen if _you _believe you can." I state reassuringly. Four slowly glances up at me and I can see a hint of sparkle in his eyes from the tears he is holding back. I give him a reassuring smile, and he slowly nods his head.

"Okay, I'll try to stop beating myself up." Four replies, giving me a small smile.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." I state sweetly.

"So does that mean I can come with you to Chicago?" Four asks hesitantly, rubbing the back of his neck a little.

"Four" I state softly. "I would love to have you there with me, but it just isn't practical. We would never see each other and neither of us would have any fun because we would be too worried about the other person." I explain matter-of-factly.

"I don't care if we only got to see each other for a few hours a day. I just want to be there with you. Plus, I have a feeling that Christina's family wouldn't mind having an extra person there. From what I've heard about them, they are the type of people who believe in the more the merrier." Four replies reassuringly.

"I'm telling you, they are strict. They do the same things every year and they have to have a head count by September to make sure everyone has a ticket or a seat. There really isn't any wiggle room. I'm sorry." I state, trying to sound disappointed by the fact that he can't come along.

"Well, I still want to go. I have always wanted to see Chicago." Four replies, giving me a sweet smile.

"Four, don't be ridiculous. You should stay here and go to Hana's and be with your family. I'm sure you will have more fun here than you would in Chicago. Plus, I promise that I'll give you a proper tour of Chicago one day, just not this week." I state matter-of-factly.

"Tris, I won't have fun if you aren't there. I'll be too worried about you and if you're safe." Four explains, giving me a little glare to get his point across.

"Four, I'll be fine. Just stay here and have fun with your family." I reply, a little harsher than intended.

"I'm going with you to Chicago, end of story." Four states firmly, giving me a look of finality. I can feel the anger starting to boil inside of me and I can't stop the explosion from happening.

"God, don't you get it?" I question frustrated, standing up quickly. I glare at Four harshly, but he just keeps looking at me with concern filled eyes.

"Tris, are you okay?" Four asks worried, clearly not understanding my sudden change in mood.

"No, I'm not _okay_. I'm fed up and tired of you constantly bugging me. You want to help me so badly, but all you are doing is annoying me and pissing me off." I shout angrily, starting to pace back and forth.

"Tris, calm down. Everything is okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Four states calmly, trying to handle my mood swing.

"God, you are so stupid and oblivious. Don't you get it? I don't want you to come with me to Chicago. I need space from you before I suffocate." I yell harshly, giving him my best death glare. I notice him tense a little, but he quickly shakes it off.

"Tris, you don't mean that. You are just not thinking straight because of what he did to you." Four states, trying to rationalize my comments. I roll my eyes in annoyance and let out a loud groan.

"Seriously, open your damn eyes. You _aren't _helping me and I _do _mean what I'm saying. I'm thinking perfectly straight and the fact that you can't see that is pathetic." I bite out bitterly, giving him a look of disgust. I know I'm being way too harsh, but I need him to give me space.

"Tris, you don't mean that." Four says softly, more to himself than to me. It is clear that he is trying to rationalize things and keep himself from getting angry, but I can tell it is getting harder for him to just brush off what I'm saying.

"Stop saying that. I mean every word I've said. You are suffocating me and I need space. You aren't helping me get better, so just back off." I yell, my voice dripping with anger. I glare at Four and I see his face fall, obviously hurt.

"If that is what you really want…" Four says, trailing off before he can finish. His head is hanging and I can tell he is trying to hold back tears. I feel my heart contract at seeing him so hurt, but I brush it off knowing I need to do this to get the space I need.

"It is what I want. I know this is hurting you, but I just need some time." I state matter-of-factly.

"Fine, I'll just go so you can have your space." Four replies a lot harsher than I thought he would.

"Wait" I say, causing him to stop his retreat. He turns to look at me, his face full of misery. Seeing him like that makes me want to hug him tight and tell him I didn't mean any of it, but I keep myself in check.

"What?" Four questions annoyed.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving tomorrow and I won't be back until January 2nd due to my performance on New Year's Eve." I state as matter-of-factly as possible, not wanting him to see how much his pain is hurting me.

"Anything else?" Four asks.

"Just because I want space doesn't mean I wouldn't mind a phone call or two while I'm gone. I will miss you and I don't think I could handle almost two weeks without hearing your voice." I explain hopefully.

"I'll miss you too, but I think it be best if we didn't talk while you're gone." Four states matter-of-factly, turning to walk away. "Bye Tris." He calls over his shoulder before leaving my apartment.

I flop down on my bed with a loud groan, hating myself for what I just did. I knew that this would cause major problems between us, but I need space. I just hope he gets over it and is here when I get back. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him.

(~~**~~)

"Tris, it is nice to see you again. How is everything going out in LA?" Reverend Kang asks, shaking my hand lightly.

"Everything is going great. How are things with you?" I ask politely. I haven't seen Reverend Kang since my parents' funeral and running into him in the grocery store the day before the anniversary of their death is weird.

"Everything is splendid with me and the church. Are you coming to the Christmas Eve service tomorrow night? I am sure everyone would love to hear you sing in the choir again." Reverend Kang questions.

"As much as I miss singing with the choir, I have other places to be tomorrow." I reply, my voice getting softer due to sadness.

"Of course, I understand. It was nice seeing you again." Reverend Kang says understandingly, giving me a slight nod before leaving.

"Are you okay? I know seeing him can't be easy, especially with tomorrow being what it is." Christina questions cautiously. I give a little nod and a tiny smile to reassure her that I'm fine. "Okay" She says before dropping the topic and returning to grocery shopping.

It takes two hours and two and a half baskets to get everything on the list Stephanie gave us. We head towards the checkout lines when some touches my shoulder from behind. I tense up under their touch before slowly turning around to see who it is.

"Mrs. Hayes…how are you?" I stammer out, completely shocked.

"Beatrice, I thought that was you. I'm doing real well, thank you for asking. How is everything going with you? I haven't seen you since you and my boy broke up right before graduation." Mrs. Hayes questions sweetly. I tense up at the mention of her son, but I push it away, not needing anymore stress right now.

"I'm great. I actually moved out to LA after graduation and have a record contract. I released an album the year after graduation and then was on tour this past year." I explain sweetly. I never had a problem with her. She was always so sweet to me, but seeing her reminds me of her son and that I don't like.

"Wow, sounds like an exciting live. I know you and Peter broke up, and from what I have gathered haven't talked since then, but I'm sure he would love to see you while you're in town. I could set something up if you'd like." Mrs. Hayes says, a little pushy.

"That is sweet, but I am only here until the day after Christmas then I have to go to New York City to prepare for a performance and Christina's family has me mighty busy." I reply as nice as possible.

"Oh, okay then. I'll be sure to let him know you say hi, but if you change your mind, you know where we live." Mrs. Hayes states, a little disappointed.

"Okay, it was nice seeing you." I reply with a small smile, waving as she walks off.

"Are you okay?" Christina asks worried.

"I'm fine. Let's just get out of here already." I state harshly, fighting off the tears forming in my eyes. God, can this week get any worse?

(~~**~~)

"You ready for this?" Caleb asks as we pull into the cemetery.

"Yes. It has been too long since the last time I was here." I reply sadly.

We get out of the car once we park and head towards our parents' graves. I haven't been here since last Christmas and it was too much for me to handle that I only stayed for about five minutes. This year, I hope that I can stay longer because I have a lot to talk to my mom about.

Once we reach their graves, I take seat in between their headstones and Caleb just stands in front of them awkwardly.

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad." I say softly. "I know it has been awhile since the last time I was here and it didn't go so well that time, but I promise this time I'll stay longer."

"Hi Mom and Dad." Caleb chimes in, his voice thick with emotion. It is strange seeing my brother emotional since he always acts like the protective older brother, but I know he misses our parents just as much as I do.

"I know I was just here at Thanksgiving, but I miss y'all so much. Plus, I didn't want Beatrice to come alone." Caleb says, shoving his shoe into the ground nervously.

"Caleb, do you want me to give you some alone time?" I ask hesitantly, knowing he won't accept.

"No, I only have a few things left I want to say and you can hear all of them." Caleb replies, giving me a small smile.

"Okay, go ahead and finish." I state, urging him to talk.

"Well, this semester went really well. I got all A's again which is good. I also made a few more friends since I last talked to y'all. They are all very smart and nice and I have a feeling you would really like them, especially Cara." Caleb explains, trying to keep his emotions in check. I know that he won't last much longer before he needs some space to cry and compose himself.

"A girl? Do you have a girlfriend?" I question curiously. My brother isn't bad looking, in fact many girls in high school found him very attractive, but he has never shown any interest in girls since my friend Susan moved away before high school started.

"Yes a girl, but no we aren't dating. She is very smart and beautiful and I think she likes me back, but we all know how bad I am with girls." Caleb explains, letting out a little chuckle.

"Just go for it bro. I'm sure Mom and Dad would say the same thing. You deserve to be happy and if Cara does that then go for it. You never know until you try." I state knowingly, giving him an encouraging smile.

"I'll think about it." Caleb replies with a faint smile. "Well, that is all I wanted to say. I'll leave you alone now Beatrice. Bye Mom and Dad. I love y'all so much and miss y'all like crazy." Caleb says before walking off towards the car.

"I really worry about him sometimes. I'm glad he is finally starting to open up and make friends, especially a girl." I state once Caleb is out of ear shot, letting out a little chuckle. I take a deep breath before lying down on the ground where I was sitting.

"So, a lot has happened this past year. I finished my tour and am now back in the studio working on my second album. My first album went platinum, which is amazing. I can't even express how blessed I feel by all the love and support my fans give me." I explain, my voice wavering here and there. It is so hard not being able to share all of this with them as it happens, in person.

"I also have made a few new friends. There is this band on my label called Free Four. I know, a funny name, but the guys in the band are super nice. Zeke, their guitarist, is so funny and full of energy, but he is has become very protective of me like a big brother. Uriah, the drummer and Zeke's younger brother, is just as funny and full of energy as his brother. He has become a really good friend and is always great for a fun time. Will, their bassist, is like Caleb. He is actually in college and is really smart. He is nice and in fact, he is dating Christina. Christina is doing well, by the way. She loves her job and loves being out in LA with me." I say, letting out a laugh here and there while thinking of all the crazy things the guys have done. I take a long pause before continuing, knowing that talking about Four will be hard.

"The lead singer, Four, well…we are dating. It is kind of a funny story how it happened. At first, I thought he was a major ass and arrogant. He is a known womanizer and I didn't want anything to do with him. Then Max, our boss, made us write a duet together, forcing us to spend hours upon hours together. Eventually, we started talking and getting to know each other and while doing that I realized he isn't anything like the guy the world sees him as. He is kind, caring, passionate, strong, and so many other things. I never thought that I would have feelings for him, but I think I might be falling in love with him." I say, my voice shaky and tears pricking at my eyes.

"I really wish y'all were here to meet him and everyone else. I know y'all would love them as much as I do." I say, each word getting harder to say. I can feel the tears start to flow and I know I can't be here much longer before breaking down. "I love y'all so much and I miss y'all like crazy. I wish that y'all were here every day, but I know that y'all are watching over me and Caleb so that helps get me through." I continue, my voice breaking with the growing sobs.

"I love y'all. I'll see y'all real soon. I promise." I say, standing up from my spot. I place a kiss on my hand and press it to each of my parents' headstones before walking away.

(~~**~~)

"Please pick up. Please pick up." I mutter to myself as I pace back and forth in my dressing room.

"Hello" A thick, groggy voice says on the other end of the phone.

"Hi" I say, a smile growing on my face at hearing his voice.

"Aren't you supposed to be performing or getting space or some crap like that?" Four asks harshly.

"I go on in ten minutes, but I wanted to talk to you first. We haven't talked since that brief conversation on Christmas." I state, a hint of disappointment in my voice.

"Oh don't sound all sad. _You _were the one who wanted space so you have no right to be sad." Four replies bitterly.

"Four, I know I hurt you, but I needed space to get better. I am better by the way." I say, trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

"Good for you. I'm glad that _space_ was able to help you, unlike me." Four replies annoyed.

"We both know that you helped me. _You saved me._" I state firmly, hoping that he hears me.

"Yes, I saved you, but I didn't help you get better after it. I couldn't help you because I'm pathetic." Four stammers out, the sadness growing in his voice.

"Four, please listen to me. You are not pathetic. You are not stupid or anything else bad I said about you before I left. I was just trying to push your buttons enough so you would give me some space. I _did not_ mean any of those things." I explain, my voice starting to shake as the tears start to form in my eyes.

"You know, all you had to do was ask for space and I would have given it to you. You didn't have to be so mean." Four states matter-of-factly.

"Four, I tried. I told you multiple times to give me space but you didn't listen. I didn't know what else to do so I pushed you away and I have regretted it every day I've been gone." I reply, my voice cracking as the tears start to fall.

"You really regret it? You aren't just saying that to make me feel better?" Four questions curiously.

"Yes. I regret it so much. I never wanted to hurt you. I care about you so much and I am so scared that I'm going to lose you because of what I did. I'm so sorry." I say, before busting out into a sob.

"Tris, it's okay, I forgive you. Please stop crying. I hate when you cry." Four states reassuringly, trying to sooth me through the phone.

"Tris, you are on in five. You need to start heading out there now." Christina says, giving me a small smile once she notices the tears.

"Okay, I'll be right out." I reply as my tears start to subside. She nods her head before leaving to give me some privacy.

"Tris, I know you have to go, but please know that I forgive you. I'll be here when you get back and I'll be watching you perform tonight. Go out there and be amazing like I know you are." Four says sweetly, making me smile.

"I'm so glad you forgive me. I was so scared I would lose you. I don't want to lose you." I reply, trying to keep my emotions in check.

"I don't want to lose you either. I have missed you." Four states reassuringly.

"I have missed you too." I reply, the smile growing bigger with each second.

"Now go out there and perform your sexy little ass off. I'll be waiting for you when you get home." Four states, letting out a little laugh, causing me to giggle a little.

"Will do. I'll see you when I get home. Bye." I say before hanging up and heading out to the stage.

I take the stage a few minutes later and I'm about to perform when I decide to change the song I'm singing. I stop the band and have the guitar player switch to an acoustic and inform him of the song I'll be singing. I turn to the crowd to explain what is going on.

"So, I know I was supposed to sing 'Cry' tonight, but I that isn't going to happen. Instead I'll be singing 'Crystal Ball' because a very special person once told me it is one of his favorite songs of mine. This one is for you Four." I explain, a giant smile on my face as the guitarist starts the song.

_Drinking wine and thinking bliss, is on the other side of this_  
_I just need a compass and a willing accomplice_  
_All my doubts that fill my head cascading up and down again_  
_Up and down and round again, down and up and down again._

_Oh, I've had my chances and I've taken them all._  
_Just to end up right back here on the floor._  
_To end up right back here in on the floor._

_Pennies in a well, a million dollars in the fountain of a hotel._  
_Fortune teller that says maybe you will go to hell._  
_But I'm not scared at all...hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm_

_The cracks in the crystal, the cracks in the crystal ball._

_Sometimes you think everything is wrapped inside a diamond ring_  
_Love just needs a witness and a little forgiveness_  
_And a halo of patience and a less sporadic pace and_  
_I'm learning to be brave in my beautiful mistakes._

_Oh I've felt that fire and I've been burned_  
_But I wouldn't trade the pain for what I've learned_  
_I wouldn't trade the pain for what I've learned._

_Pennies in a well, a million dollars in the fountain of a hotel._  
_Fortune teller that says maybe you will go to hell._  
_But I'm not scared at all...hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm_

_Of the cracks in the crystal, the cracks in the crystal ball._

_Irony, irony, this hate and love, hate and love_  
_What it does to me, what it's done to me._  
_What is done...done_

_Pennies in a well, a million dollars in the fountain of a hotel._  
_Broken mirrors and a black cats cold stare,_  
_Walk under ladders on my way to hell, I'll meet you there._

_But I'm not scared at all, hmm...I'm not scared at all._

_Of the cracks in the crystal, the cracks in the crystal ball_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing. It means so much to me to hear what y'all think and see how much people like my story. I actually had time to write, so this chapter is actually on time. This is a very big chapter in the story because it involves a major turning point in the relationship. Don't worry, it is a good turning point. I do have to give y'all a warning because this chapter does have a lot of talk about abuse and could be a trigger or just uncomfortable for some to read. So please, be careful while reading. One more thing, I have a question for y'all about this story but it is at the end of the chapter so I don't make this a giant author's note and y'all can get to the chapter. Now, please enjoy and review. Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Divergent**_** because Veronica Roth does. I also do not own Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. **

**Chapter 19**

**(Four's POV)**

These past two weeks without Tris have been hell. My mind kept thinking of every possible scenario that could happen while Tris was gone. She could have been attacked again. The plane could have crashed. She could have had a complete mental breakdown. I was so worried about her, but I was also extremely pissed at her.

All I wanted to do was help her move on and get better after her attack, but she didn't want my help. She wanted to do it all on her own and not only did that piss me off that I couldn't help, but it also hurt that she didn't want my help. It hurt even more when she pushed me away the day before she left. It was like she knew exactly what to say to push my buttons and make me feel like that scared little boy again. I never thought I would hear someone I care about call me pathetic and stupid like my _father_ did. It hurt hearing Tris say those things, but instead of feeling the pain I turned it into anger and did some not so smart things.

I spent every night up until New Year's Eve drinking at a bar or a night club or even in my room at home. I tried to drown my pain with all the alcohol, but I also used it as liquid courage. Once I was buzzed enough I didn't care if the girls danced all over me or flirted with me. I _wanted _to not care enough to sleep with some of them, but a part of me never allowed it to go that far. Shit, I even pushed them away when they tried kissing me. No matter how pissed or hurt or drunk I was, I couldn't cheat on Tris. I guess that is probably a good thing since we have made up.

Don't get me wrong, I was very hesitant to forgive her for all the crap she said to me, but once we actually talked, face to face, I couldn't _not _forgive her. Her face was full of regret and I could tell just how worried she was about losing me. She was almost as worried as I am every day about losing her. Losing her is the last thing I want to happen, and if I can prolong the inevitable then so be it. After our talk the other day, I think things between us will be great between us, at least until I have to confess about my plan. I wish I didn't have to do that, but the guilt is already eating at me as it is and I don't know how much longer I can take it. For now, I'm going to enjoy the time I have with Tris before all of it is gone.

(~~**~~)

"Hey Shauna, is Tris here?" I ask, walking into the lobby of the studio.

"Yeah, I believe she is holed up in Studio C working on some song." Shauna replies, pointing down the hallway towards Studio C.

"Thanks" I say, waving at her as I head towards Studio C.

As I get closer to the studio I can hear music through the door. Studio C really needs to be better sound proofed. I stop outside of the door and just listen to the heavy guitar riffs being played. I have never heard Tris play anything this rock-ish and angry. It sounds more like something I would write. I wonder what the song is about. I slowly open the door, praying it doesn't make a sound so I can sneak in to listen without Tris noticing me. Thankfully, I get inside without her realizing I'm there. I lean against the wall and just listen to Tris work.

"_Cover up with make up in the mirror/Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again/You cry alone and then he swears he loves you" _Tris sings while playing the heavy riffs. She pauses to write down what she just sang before picking up the song. "_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?/Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?/Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end/As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found."_

Tris takes another pause to write something down before returning to playing the riffs. She doesn't sing anymore lyrics and I'm kind of glad she doesn't. Just those few lines I've heard are causing me enough worry. Who knows how worried the rest of the song would make me? It is clear this song is personal, which means someone obviously did these things to her. Someone actually beat her and pushed her around.

This song can't be about Eric, can it? I mean, I know he did some horrible things to her, but this song is about an even bigger monster than Eric. A monster like my _father._ Is this why she hates love so much? Did someone she love beat her up and treat her like a pathetic waste of space? I need to know, so if it is true I can beat the living day lights out If that monster for hurting my Tris this bad.

"Ugh, why can't I figure out this next part?" Tris yells frustrated, throwing her journal across the room. I hold back a chuckle, not wanting to let her know I'm here just yet, but then lyrics pop into my head that would work perfect in her song and I can't hold them back.

"_Face down in the dirt she said, This doesn't hurt/She said, I finally had enough/Face down in the dirt she said, This doesn't hurt/She said, I finally had enough."_ I sing, startling Tris causing her to jump before she spun around to see who was signing.

"Shit, you nearly gave me a heart attack Four." Tris states through her heavy breathing. "How long have you been here?" She questions nervously.

"Long enough to know that my lyrics will work perfectly in the song you're working on." I reply cautiously, not wanting to piss her off.

"If I wanted people to hear this song, I would be working on it during my recoding time not in here." Tris states matter-of-factly, glaring at me a little.

"I know, and I'm sorry for listing in, but I couldn't help it. The song was so different than your regular stuff and then the lyrics captivated me. I just couldn't walk away." I explain apologetically, giving her a smile. "The lyrics also made me worry. Is this about Eric?" I question hesitantly, knowing this could lead to a massive fight.

"No, it's not about Eric." Tris replies with a sigh. I give her a look telling her to elaborate, but she just looks away. I knew it was a long shot that she would explain, but I had to try.

"Okay, you don't need to explain. But at least use my lyrics. I mean, they work perfectly with what you already have." I state a little too confident, causing Tris to laugh a little.

"Not that your ego needs any kind of boost, but you are right. The lyrics work perfectly. So perfect, that maybe you should help me finish writing this." Tris replies timidly, biting her lip and looking down at the ground.

"I would love to help you finish the song, but on one condition." I state, giving her a little smirk.

"What is it?" Tris ask hesitantly, obviously already knowing the answer.

"You have to tell me where the inspiration for the song came from." I reply hopefully. Tris closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before nodding her head in agreement. "Good, let's get started then." I say, giving her a giant smile.

"Before we get started, I have a question for you." Tris states, giving me a curious look.

"Okay, shoot." I reply, not really thinking about what she could ask.

"Those lyrics, there is no one you just came up with those out of thin air. You obviously have some kind of experience with abuse of some kind. What was it?" Tris ask curiously, but in a way to not sound pushy.

"Oh, umm, how about this, I'll tell you once we finish the song. That way, we both confess something from our past." I reply hopefully, not wanting to talk about my childhood just yet.

"Sounds like a deal." Tris states, giving me a little smile. "Let's get started then." She continues, grabbing her journal and letting me look over what she has so far.

"Well it seems that you have most of the song done except the beginning and the bridge. I think, my lyrics would work well as the bridge but with a little extra something." I explain, grabbing her journal to write down the lyrics I sang and the ones in my head.

"Looks like it will work great. Now, how should the music itself go?" Tris asks, starting to play a few different things on her guitar.

"I think the bridge part needs to slow some, and then the last few lines need to be hard and heavy. If that makes sense." I say. Tris gives me a questioning look, so I grab the guitar to show her what I mean.

"Oh, okay. That sounds good. I like it." Tris replies excited, giving me a giant smile.

"Let's try what we have from the beginning. Maybe I'll get something to start the song with if I hear the whole thing." I state, before starting to play the notes Tris has written out in her journal. She sings the song while I play, the emotions behind the song coming through in her voice. Even when she is just writing, she sings her heart and soul out. God, she is amazing.

"Okay, so any ideas how to start this song?" Tris asks once we finish playing.

"I have something, but it will change the perspective of the song." I reply.

"What do you mean?" Tris asks confused.

"I mean, right now the song could be sung by a girl, but the lyrics I have in mind would make it so that a guy is singing it. I don't want to change your song like that." I explain matter-of-factly.

"I never plan on recording this song, but depending on how it turns out I wouldn't mind if Free Four recorded it. I mean, it already sounds a lot like the music y'all sing, so why not let y'all have it." Tris replies nonchalantly, giving a little shrug.

"Tris that is really nice of you, but this is _your _song. I could never record it." I state firmly, hoping she will drop the subject.

"This is just as much your song as it is my song. You helped write it, which makes it part yours. I would love for y'all to record it." Tris replies matter-of-factly, pleading with her eyes to just agree to record it.

"Fine, I'll talk to the guys and see if they like it enough to record it." I state with a sigh. "Happy?" I ask mockingly, causing Tris to shove me lightly and laugh.

"Now, what do you have for the beginning?" Tris questions seriously, getting right back down to work.

"_Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy/One look puts the rhythm in my hand/Still I'll never understand why you hang around/I see what's goin' down._" I sing, giving Tris a look for approval.

"That sounds great. It does change the song from my original idea, but I think this works better." Tris states reassuringly, giving me a giant smile of approval.

"Okay, good, I thought it would suck there for a second." I reply, sighing in relief.

"Hey, don't ever doubt your song writing skills. You have everything it takes to be an outstanding writer, so don't doubt yourself." Tris states firmly, leaning over to give me a sweet kiss.

"Thanks, you really know just what to say to make me believe in myself." I reply timidly, rubbing the back of my neck.

"I'm glad I can do that for you. I just wish I didn't have to. I mean, I wish you wouldn't doubt yourself so much. You are so talented and no one can deny that fact, so neither should you." Tris states sweetly, smiling at me.

"Look who is talking, Ms. Talent beyond compare." I reply with a chuckle, causing Tris to laugh.

"I still can't believe some critic wrote that about me. I mean, I know I'm talented but talented beyond compare is kind of extreme." Tris states, laughing at the critic's words.

"Even if you think its extreme, that guy as right. No one compares to you when it comes to your music. You are so different than all the other artists out there right now and people love that." I explain matter-of-factly.

"Whatever you say." Tris replies mockingly, letting out a little giggle.

"Okay, so let's try this whole song now." I state, giving the guitar back to Tris.

"You should sing it this time. You know, seeing at is _your_ song now." Tris replies, starting to play the song before I can talk.

_Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's goin' down_

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wait around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down_

_I see the way you go and say you're right again  
Say you're right again, heed my lecture_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_Face down in the dirt she said, This doesn't hurt  
She said, I finally had enough  
Face down in the dirt she said, This doesn't hurt  
She said, I finally had enough_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_Face down in the dirt she says, This doesn't hurt  
She says, I finally had enough_

"That sounds so amazing. This is clearly meant to be your song." Tris states excitedly, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I'm glad you like it, seeing as you helped write it. And don't worry, you will get proper credit for your work." I reply, giving her a little kiss before we separate. A silence falls between us, neither of us really wanted to follow through with our agreement from earlier.

"So, I guess I should tell you where I got the inspiration now." Tris sighs out reluctantly, her face full of dread.

"Wait, I'll go first." I state, shocking both myself and Tris.

"You sure?" Tris asks, a hint of hopefulness in her voice. I nod my head and take a deep breath.

"Well, I guess I should start from the beginning." I start, taking a seat on the stool behind me. Tris follows my lead and sits on her own stool, grabbing my hand. I give her a small smile of appreciation and continue.

"I'm an only child, so it was just my mom, my dad, and me growing up. I don't remember much from before I was five or six, so I don't know if this was going own before than or not." I explain, pausing to take a shaky breath. "Around that age, I started to notice things about my parents that I didn't notice before. I noticed how my mom would shake and look scared whenever my dad was around. I notice how my dad came home angry a lot and smelling like something gross, that I now know was alcohol. I also noticed the bruises on my mom's body." I stop, needing to take a break before continuing.

"It's okay, I'm right here." Tris says reassuringly, giving me a sweet smile. I feel myself calm down a little and I take a deep breath before diving into the nightmare that was my life.

"My dad, Marcus, was a horrible man. He doesn't even deserve the title of dad or father because he was never that to me. When I was young, he beat my mother. He would hit her, kick her, shove her into things, and a punch of other horrible things. My mom always made sure that his anger never turned on me. She would make sure I was save in my room before he started his assault on her, but that didn't mean I didn't hear it all. She didn't always scream or cry out in pain, but when she did it tore my heart apart." I pause, noticing my voice has started to get shakier. I take a long, deep breath to calm myself down and I feel Tris squeeze my hand slightly and I feel a wave of strength wash over me.

"You don't have to continue if it is too hard. I understand this isn't easy." Tris states concerned. I shake my head, knowing I need to tell her this.

"I can do it. I _need _to do this." I reply as firmly as possible, my voice still shaking slightly.

"Okay" Tris says softly, giving me a reassuring smile.

"My mom took all the beatings to protect me, but all of that changed when I was twelve. She got sick, breast cancer. I was so scared that I was going to lose my mom when we first got the news, but eventually I started to think that maybe this was a good thing because it would save her from Marcus. Since she was sick, Marcus couldn't beat her because between the doctors and all the family and friends constantly visiting, it would be suspicious if she was covered in bruises. She was safe from his anger, but now I wasn't save. He started beating me because he couldn't beat my mom. He punched me, kicked me, threw me across rooms, shoved me into walls and counters, and so many other horrible things. I tried to take it like a man and not cry, but sometimes it hurt too much. My tears only angered Marcus more. He called me pathetic, a waste of space, useless, and a bunch of other things, hence the self-doubt I have." I stop, trying to get my emotions in check.

"Is that it?" Tris asks hopefully, obviously not wanting things to be any worse than what I've already told her. I shake my head and I hear her breath hitch in her throat.

"While my mom was sick, I got all the beatings. This lasted till I was fifteen. My mom beat the cancer and got better. Once she was strong enough to take the beatings, Marcus started beating her again. I tried standing up to him and get him to leave her alone, but he would just hit me or something causing me to cower away. I couldn't stop him and eventually I was too scared to try to stop him. I was sixteen when my mom got sick again. This time was ten times worse and she quickly deteriorated. She died only a few months after she found out she was sick again." I stop, letting a few tears fall from my eyes. I feel Tris squeeze my hand tighter, as the other reaches out to wipe away the tears from my face.

"Losing her was hard, but it was worse because of how he treated me. He came home drunk every night and would automatically start beating the shit out of me. On the weekends, he would lock me in this hall closet that had just enough room for me to fit if I tucked my knees to my chest. He wouldn't give me food or water the whole weekend. It was awful, but that wasn't even the worse thing he did. He got tired of hitting me with his hands, so he started hitting me with his belt. It would cause giant gashes in my back that stung for days after it happened. He did this to me so often that he re-opened many of the scars. Once I turned eighteen, I moved out and lived with Zeke and Uriah until school was over. After that we signed our contract and I had enough money to get my own place. I was finally free." I finally finish talking and I feel almost lighter now.

"Four, I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that. I know I can't change the past but just know I am here for you now." Tris says, pulling me into a tight hug. I kiss the top of her head lightly and pull away.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that. I also appreciate the fact that you aren't looking at me like a kicked puppy." I reply, letting out a little chuckle.

"Why would I look at you like that? You aren't a kicked puppy, but just someone who went through hell as a kid and came out a wonderful and strong person." Tris states reassuringly, smiling brightly at me.

"I'm not strong. I was so scared to stand up to that monster that I just let him torture me and my mom. I was a coward. I should have been strong enough to stand up for at least my mom. She meant the world to me. Shit, she is even the reason I signed my contract in the first place." I ramble out, annoyed with myself.

"What do you mean she is the reason you signed your contract?" Tris ask confused.

"Both my mom and Marcus encouraged my music, but for different reasons. Marcus because that is who he is and my mom, she encouraged me because she knew it was my only way out of the hell hole that was our house. In fact, the last thing she said to me before she died was if I was ever offered a record contract that I had to take it. Not just to be free, but to let the world hear my music." I explain, my voice shaking slightly as I remember my mom's dying words.

"Everything makes so much sense now." Tris states, a little overdramatic.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"I mean, the way you act like an ass is a defense mechanism to keep people distant so they can't hurt you like Marcus did. Then there was your whole freak out over 'Demons', but now I get that that song was you baring your soul about your abuse, as well as a song for your mom. That whole part about not wanting to let someone down is about not wanting to let your mom down." Tris explains like her answer is obvious.

"Yeah" I simply reply, giving a small smile.

"Well, as much as your childhood sucked, at least you had a mom that loved you more than anything. I know you didn't get enough time with her, but at least the time y'all did have was special for y'all." Tris states, giving me a smile.

"I guess" I reply timidly.

"Four" Tris starts but I interrupt her.

"Tobias." I spit out, getting a confused look from Tris. "My name is Tobias. I would like you to call me that, but only in private." I say timidly. I see Tris' face light up and know she is happy with my admission.

"Tobias. I like it. It suits you well." Tris replies, giggling a little. "What's your last name?" Tris asks hopefully.

"I'll tell you that later. How about we go get some food." I suggest, starting to stand from my stool. Tris puts her hand on my arm and stops me from moving any further.

"Wait, I have to tell you my inspiration for the song now. I mean, a deals a deal." Tris states hesitantly, motioning for me to sit back down.

"Tris, you don't have to do that. I mean, I think we have been through enough emotional crap to day already. You can tell me some other time." I reply reassuringly, even though I really want to know her story.

"No, if I don't tell you now, I don't know when I will have the strength to tell you again." Tris states firmly. I take my seat and grab her hand with mine, squeezing slightly to reassure her that I'm here. She takes a deep breath and starts talking.

"As you know, my parents died when I was sixteen. Well they actually died on Christmas Eve of my junior year of high school." Tris explains, but I interrupt.

"Wait, is that why you didn't want me coming to Chicago? Because it was the anniversary of their death?" I question curiously.

"Yes and no. I mean, mostly I didn't want you there because I needed space, but a part of me didn't want you seeing me have to deal with visiting my parents. I tend to get really upset and I just didn't want you to have to deal with me like that." Tris explains timidly, biting her lip.

"Hey, I could have handled it. I would have held you tight or whatever you needed. Don't even think for a second that I wouldn't be there to comfort you even if you are extremely emotional." I reply firmly, making sure my point is heard.

"Okay, I'll remember that next time." Tris states, giving me a little smile.

"Good. Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." I reply, signaling for her to continue her story.

"Well, after they died I was devastated. I was completely lost and didn't know what to do. None of my friends knew how to comfort me and my brother was just as lost as me so he was no help. I tried everything to feel better. I poured myself into school work and my music, but nothing made me feel whole again. Then, I met this new kid in school. It had been about two months since my parents died and for the first time I felt something other than sadness when I talked to him. He was really sweet and caring and he made me feel better when we talked and hung out. It was nice to feel like that again. After about a month and a half of being friends, he asked me out on a date. I didn't want to go out with him because my last relationship was exactly good, but that is a different story. Anyways, I reluctantly agreed to go out with him and the date was a lot of fun. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I happily agreed." Tris stops, reaching up to wipe away a tear that I didn't notice had fallen down her face. I squeeze her hand a little and give her a smile to help calm her down. She smiles slightly back at me and then takes a deep breath.

"Everything between us was perfect. He treated me like a princess and like I was the most important thing in the world to him. It was nice to feel so loved by someone and to actually feel happy again. It was easy to fall in love with him, but after I told him that things changed. _He _changed. He started to get more possessive of me. He started making me cancel plans with my friends so I would spend all my time with him. He started going through my phone and email, always suspecting that I was cheating on him. I didn't understand why he was acting like that and I didn't like it. He wasn't the guy I fell in love with and I wanted out." Tris pauses, her voice getting shaker with each word.

"Tris, you don't have to keep going. I'll understand if you want to stop." I state, honestly not wanting to hear the rest of this story. It is obvious that this guy started to be abusive and I rather not hear the details.

"No, I need to do this." Tris stammers out, taking a few deep breaths before talking again. "By this time, we had been dating for like six months and even though I loved him I knew this wasn't a healthy relationship. I confronted him about it and told him I wanted to break up. That is when he snapped. He started hitting me and telling me that I could never leave him. That I was _his_ property now and he would never let me go. I tried fighting back, but he was too strong and I couldn't get away. I was so ashamed by what happened, that I just ignored it and pretended that it didn't happen. I mean, he had isolated me from my friends so much that none of them would notice if I was unhappy or not, besides Christina, but he made sure to keep me far away from her. Since I couldn't get out of the relationship, I spent most of senior year getting beat up or raped, sometimes both in the same night." Tris stops as a giant sob leaves her mouth.

"Tris, it's okay. He can't hurt you anymore." I state reassuringly, pulling her close to me to calm her down. I run my fingers lightly through her hair and comfort her the best I can.

It only takes a few minutes for her tears to subside. She pulls away and takes a shaky breath so she can continue talking.

"Tris that is enough. You don't have to tell me the rest." I state firmly, not wanting her to relive her pain anymore.

"I'm almost done." Tris replies matter-of-factly. I reluctantly nod my head for her to continue, not really sure how much pain my heart can handle. Hearing what she went through is killing me and I can feel my heart crushing inside my chest. If I ever find out who this guy is, he will die.

"About a month before graduation, Christina finally confronted me about my relationship. She kept asking why I was still with him and all this other stuff. I couldn't take her questioning anymore or the pain he was causing me, so I told her everything. I told her about the abuse and the rapes and how he wouldn't let me go. She was pissed and decided to help me get free. The plan was to stand up to him and walk away, but I knew that wasn't going to work. I _knew _the only way I was getting out of that relationship was if he beat me enough to send me to the hospital or kill me. So I confronted him and told him I wanted out. He got pissed and started hitting me like normal, but this time I fought back. Me fighting back pissed him off more and things turned for the worse very fast." Tris stops, taking a long shaky breath to compose herself. I squeeze her hand and give her a smile.

"It's okay. He can't hurt you anymore. I won't let him or anyone else for that matter hurt you like that again. I promise." I state reassuringly. She gives a small smile before continuing her story.

"He never used anything besides his fists or feet when beating me, so I never expected him to pull a knife on me. I was so scared of the knife that I stopped fighting back. I just lied their under him frozen. He started trailing the knife up and down my body, but not in a way to cause harm. My mind started to work again, and I tried to get the knife from him. In the struggle the knife sliced me on my left collar bone and I cried out in pain, allowing him to regain control. He was more pissed than I had ever seen him and he just started slicing me. He did it slow enough that I had to feel the pain from the cut, as well as the pain from losing so much blood. He eventually had enough _fun_ and left me there on the floor, bleeding to death. Thankfully, Christina found me before it was too late." Tris stops talking and I can tell she is done.

"The scars on your stomach, those are from _him_?" I question softly, not being able to stop myself.

"Yeah, I have one on my collar bone too, but my tattoo is covering most of it." Tris explains timidly, glancing down at the ground to avoid my eyes.

"Tris, I know that saying sorry won't make this any better, but I am sorry. No one should have to go through that. Especially someone as amazing as you. He is a monster that doesn't deserve to breath." I state, a hint of anger in my voice.

"Thanks, I'm glad I finally told you. I just hope you don't run away now. I mean, who wants someone so broken and damaged like me?" Tris questions sadly.

"Tris," I say, gabbing her chin lightly and moving it up so she has to look at me. "I don't care if you're broken or damaged, because to me you are perfect. Plus, I'm just as damaged as you are." I state, letting out a little chuckle.

"Really? You really want me even after hearing all of that?" Tris asks confused.

"Yes really. Sure, your past was awful, but it just made you who you are now. It helped mold you into this strong, wonderful, talented, beautiful, and sweet person. Don't ever let some monster change that." I state before pulling her in for a kiss. This kiss is full of passion and care and it is obvious that we are both highly emotional right now.

"Thank you for being so amazing." Tris whispers once we pull apart.

"Thank you for being so amazing yourself." I reply sweetly, kissing her forehead lightly.

"So, can I know your last name now?" Tris asks hopefully, giving me a giant smile.

"Okay, but don't freak out on me or anything." I state reluctantly.

"Why would I freak out? Are you like a criminal or something?" Tris asks mockingly, causing me to laugh.

"No, I'm not a criminal. My last name is Eaton." I state, hoping she won't make the connection of who my father really is.

"Wait, you said your not father's name was Marcus right?" Tris questions curiously. I nod my head, already knowing she figured me out. "Marcus Eaton. As in Eaton Records, the largest most prestigious record label in America?" Tris questions shocked.

"Yeah, that Marcus Eaton." I reply reluctantly.

"Wait, the monster from your childhood is the same guy who rules this industry?" Tris asks, still not comprehending my confession.

"Yes, but obviously to the world he is the great and powerful music guy that everyone wants to be signed by." I state annoyed.

"I knew there was something off about him when I met him." Tris replies.

"You've met him?" I ask shocked.

"Well yeah, he offered me a contract. Did I not mention that?" Tris states nervously.

"No, you never mentioned that. When did this happen?" I ask, my voice getting a little too loud.

"Back in high school, before my parents died, Marcus offered me a three album contract on his label. I really wanted to sign it because it was Eaton Records and I knew it would mean my face everywhere in the world, but once I met him and he explained his plans for me I decided against it." Tris explains nonchalantly.

"Let me guess, he wanted to make you into a pop princess who danced around and song bubble gum crap music?" I question, already knowing the answer.

"Exactly. I hated the idea of singing music without meaning so I tried to talk him into letting me do my own stuff. That is when I got the bad feeling about him. He did this thing where he seemed super calm but his voice was so intimidating and scary that I felt like hiding. I knew after that that I didn't want to work for him." Tris states, shivering a little at the memory.

"I know that act very well. I'm glad you didn't sign with him. I mean, we would have probably met sooner, but neither of us would have been as happy as we are now." I reply matter-of-factly.

"That is very true. So, can we go get that food now?" Tris questions, her stomach letting out a giant growl right on cue. We both laugh and I nod my head in agreement. We head out of the studio and to a nearby dinner for food, both of smiling and laughing the whole time.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I hope all of y'all enjoyed that. As for my question, I need some help figuring out how this story should end. The original plan was to have Tris find out about the plan, get pissed off, but after a few chapters end up forgiving Four and then the live happily ever after. But yesterday, I got this idea for a sequel and I wanted to see if y'all would be interested in it. So the idea was that this story ends with Tris being mad at Four, but they have a world tour planned together and neither of them can get out of it. The sequel would be about them on the world tour and Four trying to win Tris back. I thought it would be fun to see the gang traveling around the world, getting up to all kinds of crazy, as well as seeing Four doing everything in his power to win Tris back. Please let me know what y'all think. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Okay so I know I am a horrible, horrible person for making ya'll wait so long for this chapter, and I'm sorry. I was busy with work and then I was sick, so writing just wasn't possible. Thankfully I am feeling better and work isn't making me work so much. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and who is reading. I love ya'll so much. One thing about this chapter, I meant to have Four ask Tris to his house for the weekend in the last chapter but I totally spaced on that. So, this chapter takes place on Saturday of the same week the last chapter took place and the next chapter will be the Sunday, if that makes sense. I'm sorry for my mess up on that. This chapter is really just a fun chapter since the last chapter was so intense. The song Four sings in this chapter is actually supposed to be the acoustic version of the song, so look it up to hear what it is supposed to sound like. All you have to search is Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars acoustic and it is the one. I hope ya'll enjoy and please review. Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Divergent**_** because Veronica Roth does. I also do not own Bang Bang by Ariana Grande, Jessie J, and Nicki Minaj or Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars. **

**Chapter 20**

**(Four's POV) **

"I can't believe I am _finally _getting to see the famous Free Four house." Tris states excitedly, bouncing up and down a little in the passenger seat.

"I don't understand why you are so damn excited about seeing our house. It is just a house. No big deal." I reply, chuckling a little.

"No big deal? Seriously, you think your house is no big deal?" Tris questions dumbfounded, giving me this look like I'm crazy.

"Yes, it is just a house. Sure it is bigger than most houses, but it is still just a house to me." I reply nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders.

"Your house isn't just big, it is bigger than the White House big. All four of ya'll have your own floor all to yourselves and each floor includes a master bedroom, four guest bedrooms, _and _a gathering area. That is insane." Tris explains matter-of-factly.

"How exactly do you know all of this? I'm pretty sure I have never once talked about the house." I question curiously.

"I'm not a stalker if that is what you are thinking." Tris replies with a little chuckle. "I saw the episode of some house show that ya'll were featured on. You know, the one where they went through your house and showed the world how massive and expensive it is?" Tris asks mockingly.

"Oh, that show. I totally forgot we did that." I reply, laughing a little.

"I only saw part of the show, so I don't know everything about your house. Why don't you tell me more about it so I'm more prepared for when we get there?" Tris asks hopefully.

"Fine, but only to clear up this notion that you think my house is a big deal." I reply, letting out a little sigh.

"Yay, thank you." Tris states excited, leaning over to give me a little peck on the cheek.

"You are so adorable." I reply, chuckling a little. "Okay, so the house. Yes, we all have our own floor, making it a five story house. The first story is obviously the common floor and contains the normal things a house would like the living room, kitchen, dining room, and stuff like that. The second floor is mine, the third is Will's, fourth is Uriah's, and fifth is Zeke's." I pause when I hear Tris trying to hold back a laugh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh." Tris states once she realizes I stopped talking.

"What is so funny?" I question confused.

"Nothing is really funny, I just should have figured you would be on the bottom floor. The whole afraid of heights thing and all." Tris explains.

"Oh, okay. Well back to what I was saying. Like you said we all have a master bedroom and four guest bedrooms, but most of the guest rooms aren't actually bedrooms anymore. I know Uriah turned one into a video game room and another into a practice room for his drums. Zeke has a recording studio in one of his, as well as one that is full of his guitars and another is all his rock and roll collectable things, like signed posters and stuff like that. Will turned two of them into his own personal library and another is like an office for his to do school work in." I explain nonchalantly.

"And what about your floor? What did you do with all of your rooms?" Tris ask curiously.

"Well, one is a recording studio. Another is like storage for all of my instruments when they aren't being used. The third room is my own personal gym." I state, but stop when Tris interrupts me.

"Wait, why do you have a gym on your floor if there is one on the first floor?" Tris questions confused.

"The first floor gym is more for cardio and weight lifting. My gym is for fighting practice. The only thing in the one on my floor is a few punching bags." I explain matter-of-factly.

"Oh, okay. What is the fourth room?" Tris asks curiously.

"The fourth room is a bedroom. Nothing really special about it." I reply as nonchalantly as possible, hoping she won't catch on to the nervousness in my voice.

"Fo-Tobias, I have heard the rumors about Four's sex room. If that is what the fourth room is then just tell me. I understand you had a very colorful life before I came around, but I'm not going to judge you for it." Tris explains reassuringly.

"That is good to know. I guess I'm just slightly embarrassed that I have a designated sex room. I mean, most people just take them back to their own room, but I have to be special and have a designated room for it." I state timidly.

"Why exactly don't you bring them to your own room?" Tris ask cautiously.

"My room is a personal place. I don't want random people in there." I reply matter-of-factly.

"Oh, makes sense." Tris states, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Tris, I promise that is the whole truth. My room is a private place full of personal things that random people don't need to know about me." I state reassuringly, hoping that she is sad because she thinks I'm lying.

"Okay, so how much longer until we get to your place?" Tris asks, the excitement coming back to her voice.

"We are here." I reply as I turn into the driveway to my house. I glance between Tris and the driveway, wanting to see how she reacts. As I make the last turn so that the house is in clear view, I see Tris' jaw drop and her face turns to awe.

"Wow, this is even more massive than I imagined." Tris states in awe.

"How about we go inside." I suggest, starting to get out of the car. Tris follows my lead and gets out of the car with me. We head towards the front door, Tris glancing around at everything she can see, still in complete awe. I open the front door, and Tris lets out a little gasp, causing me to chuckle.

"This is _really _your house?" Tris asks in disbelief, turning in circles to take in everything around her.

"You are so adorable, but you need to get over the shock because everyone is waiting for us." I state, grabbing her arm little and leading her to the living room where our friends are waiting.

"Finally. What the hell took ya'll so long?" Christina asks once she sees us.

"I bet they stopped somewhere to have a little fun together." Zeke states suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows a little.

"Seriously Zeke, is sex the only thing you have on your mind?" Shauna asks slightly annoyed.

"Not the _only_ thing, but about a good chunk is about sex. Especially with my sexy as hell girlfriend." Zeke replies before leaning over to plant a kiss on Shauna's lips.

"You two are so disgusting. Get a room if ya'll are going to go at it like that." Uriah chimes in, disgust thick in his voice.

"Oh come on little bro, you are just jealous that I'm getting some and you aren't." Zeke mocks, causing him to get a smack in the back of the head by Shauna. "Hey, what was that for?" Zeke questions confused.

"I really would appreciate if you wouldn't talk about our sex life in front of friends." Shauna states annoyed.

"Sorry babe, I won't do it again." Zeke apologies, giving Shauna a little kiss to reassure her.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, let's have some fun." Christina chimes in, causing everyone to turn their attention to her.

"Sounds good, what game do you have in mind?" I ask, taking a seat on the couch followed by Tris sitting next to me.

"How about Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah suggests excitedly.

"What is Candor or Dauntless?" Tris asks confused.

"It is basically truth or dare, but if you refuse to do the dare or answer the question you have to remove a piece of clothing. And shoes and socks don't count." Zeke explains.

"Sounds fun, I'm in." Christina states excitedly.

"Everyone cool with Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah asks. Everyone nods their head in agreement and we start playing.

"Since I suggested the game, I'll go first." Uriah says, a mischievous smile spreading across his face.

"Should I be scared?" Tris whispers into my ear.

"They are pretty harmless, but they will ask some very personal questions. Other than that, there is nothing to be scared about." I whisper back reassuringly.

"Okay" Tris replies, a hint of apprehension in her voice. I really hope Zeke and Uriah play nice with her. I rather they not ask certain questions about her past or make her take her clothes off. I rather see her naked for the first time in private, not with all my friends around.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Dauntless" I reply confidently.

"I dare you to chug a gallon of milk." Uriah states excitedly.

"Fine, do we even have a full gallon of milk in this house?" I ask with a chuckle, knowing that we drink a lot of milk between the four of us.

"There is always milk in this house Four." Will states, causing us guys to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Marlene asks confused.

"It is just that between the four of us, we go through maybe six gallons of milk in a week. We have to stock the fridge with milk to keep up with how much we drink." Will explains.

"That is a lot of milk." Marlene replies, giggling a little.

"So Four, go chug your milk." Uriah states, motioning towards the kitchen. I stand up, followed by Tris, Uriah, Zeke, and Christina. I grab a gallon of milk out of the fridge and turn to face the crowd and start chugging. It takes me about two minutes to down the whole thing and everyone lets out a cheer once I'm done.

"Nice job." Tris says as we walk back to the living room.

"Thanks" I reply, giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"Okay, it is my turn now. Christina, Candor or Dauntless?" I ask.

"I'll go with Dauntless." Christina states confidently.

"I dare you to let Will put makeup on you." I state, causing Christina to gasp in horror.

"That is the scariest thing anyone has every dared me to do, and I've played this game a lot in my life. That being said, I'll do it." Christina says, a hint of worry in her voice.

"I promise I will try not to mess up too bad." Will says reassuringly.

"Here, please be careful and don't break anything. That stuff is expensive." Christina states, handing Will her makeup bag.

"You do know that she is going to kill you one day for this, right?" Tris whispers in my ear.

"Yeah, but it is totally worth it." I reply with a giant smile.

Once Christina has removed her makeup, Will gets to work applying the makeup. He applies eyeliner, mascara, and eyeshadow, none of which are done right making Christina look sort of like a clown. He puts on way too much blush and the lipstick is super thick.

"Please tell me I don't look as bad as I think I do?" Christina begs.

"You look beautiful to me." Will says sweetly, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Four, you are so going to pay for this." Christina warns, giving me a death glare.

"Chris, it is your turn." Tris says, obviously wanting the game to move on already.

"Fine, Marlene Candor or Dauntless?" Christina asks.

"Dauntless." Marlene replies nervously.

"I dare you to tell us the best place you have ever had sex." Christina says, causing Marlene and Uriah to blush a little.

"Wait a minute, has my little bro actually gotten some?" Zeke questions shocked.

Uriah gives Zeke a death glare before turning to Marlene to discuss whether she should answer or not. They talk for a few moments before Marlene reluctantly starts talking.

"The best place I have ever had sex is in Max's office." Marlene states, a deep red blush on her face.

"No fucking way. You two had sex in Max's office?" Zeke questions dumbfounded.

"Yes" Uriah replies simply, a triumphant smile on his face.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Marlene asks, stopping Zeke from saying anything else.

"I think I'll go with Candor." Tris replies nervously.

"Pansycake!" Uriah shouts.

"What the hell does that mean?" Christina asks confused.

"It's some stupid slang word he heard somewhere meaning chicken." Will explains.

"Oh, okay." Christina replies.

"So Tris, what does your tattoo mean?" Marlene questions.

"It represents my family. My brother, Caleb, my dad and my mom." Tris explains, point to each raven starting from the top as she says who they are.

"That is really sweet." Marlene replies.

"So, Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?" Tris asks.

"Dauntless, of course." Zeke replies confidently.

"I dare you to put a pair of underwear over your pants and run down the street screaming 'I'm Superman'." Tris states, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Done." Zeke replies excitedly, heading towards his room to grab a pair of boxers. He returns a few moments later with a pair of boxers over his pants and heads toward to door. We all follow behind him to watch.

"I'm Superman. I'm Superman." Zeke shouts as he runs up and down the street. A few of our neighbors notice him and give him disgusted looks, causing us to laugh even more. He does this for a few minutes before returning to our house.

"I think our neighbors hate us even more now." Zeke states as we head inside.

"Whatever. They are all stuck up rich people." Uriah replies matter-of-factly.

"Okay, Uriah Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks once we are all back in the living room.

"Dauntless, I'm not some pansycake." Uriah states.

"Okay little bro, I dare you to give Marlene a lap dance." Zeke replies.

"Easy." Uriah states, standing up to start his dare. Zeke turns on some music and Uriah starts moving his hips to the beat. We all start laughing as we watch him dance and shake his ass for Marlene. By the end of the song, Marlene is bright red and hiding her face in her hands.

"You have some moves Uriah." Christina says in between laughs.

"I know. Okay, Shauna Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah asks once everyone clams down.

"I'm going with Candor." Shauna replies.

"Don't even dare call my girlfriend a pansycake." Zeke states harshly, giving Uriah a death glare.

"Fine. So Shauna, what is the most embarrassing thing my brother has ever done to seduce you?" Uriah asks.

"No way am I going to help with this little brother vs brother warfare ya'll have going on." Shauna states, pulling her cardigan off and throwing it on the coffee table.

"You are no fun." Uriah whines.

"Whatever. Will, Candor or Dauntless?" Shauna asks.

"Candor, and I'm not a pansycake." Will states, giving Uriah a pointed look.

"What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done?" Shauna asks.

"Not telling." Will states, pulling off his shirt and throwing it on the coffee table.

"Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?" Will asks.

"Dauntless." Uriah replies.

"I dare you to pick Candor the next time you are asked." Will states with a triumphant smile.

"That is evil, but I can't refuse." Uriah replies annoyed.

"Now we can call him a pansycake." Zeke states excitedly.

"Shut up." Uriah replies, throwing a pillow at Zeke but missing completely. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah asks.

"I'll stick with Candor." Tris states, biting her lip a little.

"I should ask a very embarrassing question, but there is actually something I have been wanting to ask you about one of your songs." Uriah explains.

"Okay, what is it?" Tris asks curiously.

"You have explained the inspiration and meaning behind every song on your first album except one, which is 'Who Knew' and my favorite song by you. What is the inspiration behind that song?" Uriah asks curiously. I feel Tris tense up next to me and glance at her confused.

"Are you okay?" I whisper in her ear. She just nods her head a little, making it clear something is wrong.

"Tris, you can pass if you want to." Christina states, her voice full of concern, making it obvious she knows what is wrong with Tris.

"No, I can answer it." Tris replies as confidently as possible. She takes a deep breath before talking. "I actually wrote the song my sophomore year of high school about a friend of mine. During our freshman year we dated for a little bit, but I didn't really have feelings for him so I broke things off. He was devastated and stopped talking to me. I still wanted to be friends but he refused. About three months after we broke up he committed suicide. He didn't leave a note or anything so I blamed myself. I thought if I would have just stayed with him or tried harder to be his friend he wouldn't have done it. I wrote the song to get my feelings out." Tris explains, her voice shaking a little at the end. I notice her wipe away a few tears that had fallen and I pull her close to me to comfort her.

"Wow, I'm sorry." Uriah states.

"Thanks, so Chris Candor or Dauntless?" Tris asks, acting like nothing is wrong.

The game goes on for another few hours. Everyone ends up having to do multiple dares throughout the game and some of them were hilarious. Will had to cluck like a chicken every time his name was said. Zeke had to wear Shauna's bra on his head for the rest of the game.

"Okay, Tris Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks.

"Dauntless." Tris replies confidently. She has done so many dares by now that she isn't scared anymore.

"I dare you to perform a sexy song for all of us. Sexy dance moves and all." Zeke states, giving me a look like I should thank him for this.

"Fine, but I need a little help. Marlene, Christina, you know 'Bang, Bang'?" Tris asks getting up off the couch.

"Of course." Marlene and Christina say as they join her.

"This is all for you dude." Zeke says leaning over so I'm the only one who can hear him. I shake my head and focus on Tris as the song starts to play.

_She got a body like an hourglass  
But I can give it to you all the time  
She got a bootie like a cadillac  
But I can send you into overdrive  
(You've been waiting for that, stop, hold up, swing your bat)  
See anybody could be bad to you  
You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah_

_Bang, bang into the room  
I know you want it  
Bang, bang all over you  
I'll let you have it  
Wait a minute, let me take you there  
Wait a minute til you...  
Bang, bang there goes your heart  
I know you want it  
Back, back seat of my car  
I'll let you have it  
Wait a minute, let me take you there  
Wait a minute til you_

As Tris sings, she moves her hips back and forth while running her hand seductively up and down her body. At one point, she bent over and whipped her head back before slowly rising back up. The whole time she is singing, I focus on keeping my breathing even. Watching her move like that is making my hear race and I can feel my pants getting tighter. God, I don't need to get hard in front of my friends.

_She might've let you hold her hand in school  
But I'mma show you how to graduate  
No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk  
Just come and show me what your momma gave  
(You got a very big mouth, but don't say a thing)  
See anybody could be good to you, you need a bad girl to blow your mind_

_Bang, bang into the room  
I know you want it  
Bang, bang all over you  
I'll let you have it  
Wait a minute, let me take you there  
Wait a minute til you  
Bang, bang there goes your heart  
I know you want it  
Back, back seat of my car  
I'll let you have it  
Wait a minute, let me take you there  
Wait a minute til you_

Marlene sings the second part and does her own sexy moves directed towards Uriah. As Christina starts the next part, both Tris and Marlene start walking towards the group. Marlene walks over to Uriah and sits on his lap and Tris does the same thing to me.

She starts moving her hips slightly, causing a jolt of pleasure to go through my body. I have to hold back a moan so no one knows just how turned on I am right now. Tris keeps moving, grinding against my lap and she keeps giving me a seductive look. It takes everything inside of me to not take her right here.

_It's myx moscato  
It's frizz in a bottle  
It's nicki full throttle  
It's oh, oh  
Swimming in the grotto  
We winning in the lotto  
We dipping in the pot of blue foam  
Kitten so good  
It's dripping on wood  
Get a ride in the engine that could_

_Go, batman robbin' it  
Bang, bang, cockin' it  
Queen nicki dominant, prominent  
It's me, jessie, and ari  
If they test me they sorry  
Riders look like a harley  
Then pull off in this ferrari  
If he hanging we banging  
Phone ranging, he slanging  
It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause he singing_

_B to the a to the n to the g to the uh  
B to the a to the n to the g to the hey  
_

Tris gets off of my lap and a let out a little groan. She starts singing the next part of the song, shimmying down in front of me, moving her hips seductively. She keeps her eyes locked on mine, giving me a seductive look. She rolls her body back up as she finishes the part she was singing. She gives me a little wink before heading back to the front of the room to finish the song.

_See anybody could be good to you  
You need a bad girl to blow your mind_

_Bang, bang into the room  
I know you want it  
Bang, bang all over you  
I'll let you have it  
Wait a minute, let me take you there  
Wait a minute til you  
Bang, bang there goes your heart  
I know you want it  
Back, back seat of my car  
I'll let you have it  
Wait a minute, let me take you there  
Wait a minute til you_

The song finishes and everyone is silent. Zeke and Shauna start clapping and cheering as the three girls head back to their seats. Tris sits down next to me and I lean down to give her an intense kiss. I pull away sooner than I want, knowing that there are people around us.

"That was beyond hot." I whisper into her ear. Tris blushes a little and bits her lip.

"I'm glad you liked it." Tris whispers back, letting her hand fall onto my thigh. "But I already knew how much you liked my performance the instant I sat in your lap." Tris continues mockingly, patting my thigh a little, letting out a soft giggle.

"I can't help the fact that you turn me on." I whisper seductively, making sure my breath hits her ear. Tris shivers a little and I know I'm getting to her.

"Okay, so this is the last round. So Tris, who is it going to be?" Zeke questions.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?" Tris asks, a mischievous smile growing on her face. This can't be good. She hasn't asked me all night.

"Dauntless." I reply as confidently as possible.

"I dare you to sing one of the songs from your secret journal." Tris states, giving me a triumphant smile.

"You are so going to pay for this later." I whisper into her ear as I get up and go grab the instruments I need for the song I have in mind.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday._

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see  
But every time she ask me do I look okay?  
I say_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are.  
Yeah_

I finish the song and everyone starts clapping. Tris stands up from the couch and pulls me into a giant hug. I lean down and give her a sweet kiss and I can feel her smile into the kiss.

"That was beautiful. I loved it." Tris states sweetly, giving me a giant smile.

"Well I had some very amazing inspiration." I reply, giving her another kiss.

"Seriously, you two need to get a room already." Zeke shouts, causing everyone to laugh.

"I think all of us need to get a room. It is late and some of us have to record tomorrow." I state, glaring at Zeke.

"Sounds good to me. Night everyone." Zeke says, grabbing Shauna and pulling her towards the stairs.

"Please tell me that you can't hear them having sex from your room?" Christina asks, giving Will a disgusted look.

"Don't worry, my room isn't anywhere near Zeke's room. Plus, we made sure to sound proof every room so we never had to hear the others having sex." Will explains reassuringly.

"Good." Christina says, getting up from her seat. "Night guys." She says, waving a little before leaving with Will.

"Well, I guess we should head to bed. Night guys." Marlene says, heading to the stairs followed by Uriah.

"Shall we?" I ask, sticking my arm out for Tris to take. She giggles at the gesture, but wraps her arm around mine anyways.

"Do I have to sleep in the sex room?" Tris asks curiously as we head up stairs.

"No, I would never make you go in that room. You get to sleep in my room. If you want, that is." I ramble out nervously.

"Tobias, calm down. I would love to sleep in your room. But why am I special enough to see your room?" Tris asks timidly.

"Because you aren't just some random girl. You are my girlfriend and you already know all my secrets. I want to share my most private place with you because I care so much about you. You are special to me, in more ways than you know." I explain sweetly. Tris blushes a little and hangs her head to hide it. I place a finger under her chin and lift her face up. I lean down and give her a light, sweet kiss before opening the door to my room.

"Tobias, is it okay if we just sleep? I mean, I know I got you all excited earlier, but I just…I don't want to go too fast with you." Tris states shyly.

"Of course. I'll sleep on the floor and you can take the bed. I don't want you to feel pressured and if you ever feel like we are moving too fast please tell me." I reply reassuringly.

"I will. Thanks, but you don't have to sleep on the floor. I would be perfectly happy with you sleeping in bed with me." Tris states sweetly, a little blush on her face.

"Sounds good." I reply, a giant smile on my face.

"Do you have something I can sleep in? These jeans aren't that comfortable." Tris asks.

"Sure, I'll get you a shirt and a pair of my boxers. Just one second." I reply, heading towards my closet.

"Hey Tobias, can I ask you something?" Tris questions, as I walk back into the room with cloths for her.

"Sure" I reply curiously.

"I have been wanting to ask you this for a while but just never got to. What is your tattoo?" Tris asks curiously.

"Tris, are you asking me to undress?" I question playfully.

"Only partially." Tris replies jokingly, giving me a smile.

"Well, I guess I can show you. Just don't tell anyone you have seen it, because I won't even let the guys see it." I explain.

"Why won't you let anyone see it?" Tris asks curiously.

"Because if you look close enough, you can see the scars Marcus gave me." I reply timidly.

"Oh, okay." Tris says softly.

I take a deep breath before turning my back to her and sliding my shirt off. I hear her let out a little gasp before feeling her lightly trace the flames on my back. A shiver runs down my spine and I let out a little moan. Her touch feels so nice against my back and I want to feel her touching me everywhere on my body.

"It is exquisite, but what are these symbols down the middle?" Tris questions curiously, her hand lightly sliding down my spine where the symbols are.

"They are these representations of different traits a good person should have. My mom used to draw them for me and explain what each one meant. The flames mean bravery, the two hands mean selflessness, the scales mean honesty, the eye is intelligence, and the tree is kindness. I got all of them because I don't just want to be one thing, but I want to be all of them. I want to be brave, and selfless, and honest, and smart, and kind. I'm still working on kind though." I explain, before truing around and capturing Tris' lips with mine.

"You are all of those things, even kind." Tris states once we pull apart.

"Only to you and a few other people." I reply with a chuckle.

"Thank you for sharing this with me. I understand how hard it is to let people see the scars others have given you. So thank you for allowing me to see them." Tris states sweetly, giving me a little peck on the lips.

"No need to thank me. I just want to be completely open and honest with you about myself. I want to show the good and the bad and everything in between." I reply, giving her a sweet smile.

"I want the same thing. I'm so glad we can share these things with each other without the other freaking out. I mean, I was so scared you would run away once you found out about my past, but thankfully you didn't." Tris explains, rambling a little bit.

"Tris, I will never freak out and run away from you." I state firmly. I watch the giant smile spread across her face, but instead of the warmth her smile normally gives me, a pang of guilt shoots through me. I will never run away from her, but that doesn't mean I will never hurt her.

"Good. Now let's go to bed, I'm exhausted." Tris replies before flopping down onto my bed.

"Gladly" I say while climbing into bed to join her. We get under the covers and I pull her close to me. She rests her head on my chest and I can't get rid of the smile on my face from how good this feels. I love having her in my arms and I'm so happy she is here, but that nagging feeling that this will all come to an end soon won't shut up. I really wish I had never come up with that damn plan.

"Night" Tris says.

"Good night." I reply, placing a soft kiss on her head.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay in update, but 4****th**** of July weekend + job in retail = one very busy and exhausted me. Thankfully, I finally caught up on sleep and had some time to write. I know I haven't been updating regularly, and I'm sorry for that, but I will try to get back to regular updates. It probably won't be twice a week, but there will be at least one update a week most likely Sunday or Monday. Now that I've clarified that, I would like to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing. It means a lot to see so many people interested in this story. So here is the new chapter, which is mostly FourTris fluff, but still good. Please enjoy and leave a review. Just a heads up, the first part is kind of dirty and it is also a dream. Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Divergent _****because Veronica Roth does. I also do not own ****_The Great Gatsby_** **by F. Scott Fitzgerald, All of Me by John Legend, or Warrior by Demi Lovato. **

**Chapter 21**

**(Tris' POV)**

_"Oh Tobias," I moan out. Tobias slowly starts kissing down from neck to my aching breast. He kisses my right breast lightly through the fabric of my bra, causing me to moan. _

_"You like that?" Tobias asks, his voice thick with desire. I nod my head, not being able to form words. "I bet you would like it even more without the bra there." Tobias suggests as he snakes one hand behind my back and expertly unhooks my bra. He slowly glides each bra strap off my shoulders and discards it on the floor. _

_"Perfect," Tobias states in admiration, his eyes roaming over my bare chest. I feel my cheeks heat up and I turn to try to hide my blush. Tobias lightly cups my cheek and moves my face so I'm force to look at him. "Don't hide. You are beautiful when you blush." He says before capturing my lips with his. One of his hands starts to slide up my body and he gently cups my left breast in his hand. _

_"Tobias," I moan into his mouth. He pulls away from lips and gives me a giant smile. He then lightly starts kissing my right breast, before taking it into his mouth. He nibbles lightly on my hard nipple, causing me to arch my back wanting him even closer. He switches to my left, and does the same as before._

_"God, I love you." I moan out. _

My eyes start to flutter open and I groan, not wanting to wake up from my dream. I roll over towards where Tobias should be, but find it empty and cold. I glance around the room and find that Tobias is nowhere to be seen.

I reluctantly sit up and actually take in my surroundings. Tobias' room is exceptionally neat, almost like he has OCD neat. There isn't anything on the walls beside the words 'Fear God Alone' in red on the wall behind the bed. There isn't much in here furniture wise, just the bed, a desk, and a bookshelf. The desk has his laptop, a printer, and this blue statue thing, as well as I few picture frames. _I wonder who are in the pictures._

I slowly slide out of bed and walk over towards the desk. I pick up one of the picture frames and it contains a picture of a woman with curly black hair, olive skin and dark, almost black eyes. I study her more and notice she has a lot of the same features as Tobias. _This must be his mom._ I put the picture down and grab the other one. It is a picture of the same women, but she has a scarf on her head and she looks a little pale. Next to her is a young boy, about thirteen, with ocean blue eyes. I smile to myself as I take in the site of a younger Tobias. He still has all the same features, but he seems so much happier in this picture than I've ever seen him.

I set the picture down and walk towards the bookshelf. He has all types of books on every topic possible. There are music books, science books, computer books, history books, and a lot of classic books. I pull out _The Great Gatsby_ and flip through the pages, noticing that there are different things highlighted throughout. I stop on one of the pages and read the highlighted portion.

_"I felt a haunting loneliness sometimes, and felt it in others – young clerks in the dusk, wasting the most poignant moments of night and life." _

I close the book and slide it back onto the shelf where it belongs, contemplating why Tobias chose to highlight that.

I look at the different pictures on the shelfs and see a few more of Tobias and his mom, as well as some with the band when they were younger and from when they were on tour.

I glance at the clock and realize I had been looking around his room for a good fifteen minutes and he still has shown up. I make my way out of his room and towards the stairs, but I stop when I pass one of the rooms and hear faint music coming from it. I slowly open the door, making sure to not make any noise, and lean against the doorframe, just listening to Tobias play and sing.

"_How many times do I have to tell you/Even when you're crying you're beautiful too/The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood/You're my downfall, you're my muse/My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues/I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you/My head's underwater/But I'm breathing fine/You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_" Tobias sings, his voice thick with emotion. He continues playing the piano, but doesn't sing anymore.

"That was really beautiful." I say once he stops playing. Tobias jumps a little and turns towards me.

"Shit, you scared me. How long have you been standing there?" Tobias asks, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Not that long." I reply, walking over to take a seat next to him. "What was that you were playing? It was really good." I ask, reaching out to grab his journal to read over the song some more, but Tobias grabs it before me.

"Uh, it's nothing, just messing around." Tobias stammers out nervously, hiding his journal on the other side of him. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept great, but I was kind of disappointed to wake up alone." I state a little sadly.

"Sorry, I just had this wave of inspiration and needed to work on it before I lost it. I thought I would be back before you woke up." Tobias explains, giving my hand a little squeeze.

"Don't worry about it. Trust me, I understand that need to write whenever inspiration strikes." I reply with a chuckle.

"So, I'm done in here. How about I go make you breakfast?" Tobias asks, starting to stand up from the bench.

"Wait, I…actually want to play you something, since we are here and everything." I stammer out nervously, biting my lip.

"Sure, of course. What is it?" Tobias asks curiously, sitting back down next to me.

"Well, you remember that song I was working on where I ended up yelling at the piano for being stupid?" I ask timidly.

"Yes, I remember that day very well actually. Did you finally finish the song?" Tobias questions excitedly.

"I did, but it is kind of different than my normal stuff. I mean, it isn't all about being heartbroken or sad." I explain nervously.

"Tris, why are you so nervous? I don't think I've ever seen you get nervous about playing a song." Tobias questions confused, and slightly worried.

"I'm not so much nervous about playing the song, but about how you will react to the song. It is different and I don't know if people will like it because it isn't my normal stuff." I explain matter-of-factly.

"Tris, I'm sure whatever you write people, myself included, will love. You have a way with words that is so uniquely yours and it pulls people in where they want to hear everything that you have to say. People don't love you because you write only sad songs, but because you write purely honest songs. As long as you write like that, people are going to love it." Tobias replies reassuringly, giving me a light kiss on the lips.

"Thanks for that. Okay, so now I should probably play this song for you." I state, slowly sliding my hands over the keys to start playing. I start playing and keep my eyes locked on the keys, not wanting to see Tobias' reaction yet.

_This is a story that I have never told  
I gotta get this off my chest to let it go  
I need to take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal  
And you steal like you're a pro_

_All the pain and the truth_  
_I wear like a battle wound_  
_So ashamed, so confused_  
_I was broken and bruised_

_Now I'm a warrior_  
_Now I've got thicker skin_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_I'm stronger than I've ever been_  
_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_And you can never hurt me again_

_Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire_  
_You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar_  
_I've got shame, I've got scars_  
_That I will never show_  
_I'm a survivor_  
_In more ways than you know_

_Cause all the pain and the truth_  
_I wear like a battle wound_  
_So ashamed, so confused_  
_I'm not broken or bruised_

_'Cause now I'm a warrior_  
_Now I've got thicker skin_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_I'm stronger than I've ever been_  
_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_And you can never hurt me_

_There's a part of me I can't get back_  
_A little girl grew up too fast_  
_All it took was once, I'll never be the same_  
_Now I'm taking back my life today_  
_Nothing left that you can say_  
_Cause you are never gonna take the blame anyway_

_Now I'm a warrior_  
_I've got thicker skin_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_I'm stronger than I've ever been_  
_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_And you can never hurt me again_

_No oh, yeah, yeah_

_You can never hurt me again_

I finish the song and slowly turn my head to see Tobias' reaction. His face is blank and I can't tell what he is thinking. I stare at him for a few minutes before I notice a smile start to grow on his face.

"Tobias, stop making me wait. What did you think?" I ask apprehensively.

"Tris," Tobias starts, turning so he is facing me completely. He cups my face in both of his hands and pulls me towards him, connecting our lips. The kiss is full of passion and something I can't put my finger on. He pulls away after a few minutes and smiles at me.

"That song was amazing. One of the best songs I've ever heard, and not just by you but by everyone. You were right, it defiantly is different, but it is just like everything else you've written. What is it about exactly?" Tobias question curiously.

"Well, it is obviously about my past but instead of being weak and sad about what happened, I'm now moving on from it. I'm tired of letting my past control me and I am ready to move on from it. I know I'll never forget what happened or forgive him, but I need to stop letting it control my actions and emotions. I'm ready to be the happy and strong girl I was before everything happened." I explain matter-of-factly.

"Tris, that is amazing. I'm glad that you are finally ready to do that." Tobias replies, pulling me for a tight hug.

"I have you to thank for this." I mumble into his chest. He pulls away slightly so he can look into my eyes.

"What do you mean?" Tobias asks confused.

"I mean, before you came along I was slowly starting to move on from my past, but I wasn't really trying to move on. I was just going through the motions because I knew that is what I was supposed to do. Then once we started to get closer, I realized that there was a possibility that I could be happy again. That I could possibly fall in love again and that guy wouldn't hurt me. I don't know what it is about you, but I feel so safe with you. I feel like you will never hurt me and that if I let you in that I could actually love you. You make me so happy and I never thought I would feel like this again. So, I have you to thank for me finally moving on." I explain timidly, a blush growing on my cheeks the more I talk.

"Tris, you have no idea how much I love hearing that, but I think that I only helped push you along. _You _are the real reason for moving on. _You _chose to let me in and _you _chose to start letting yourself feel again. I may have been the catalyst, but _you _made the ultimate decision to start moving on. Moving on is _all _you." Tobias replies reassuringly, making sure that I understand what he is saying.

"Tobias, you are the best." I say before capturing his lips with mine. This is kiss is laced with passion, desire, admiration, and love on my part.

I know that it is a little too soon for me to love him, but I do. I love Tobias with all of my heart. He makes me feel so happy and wanted and everything that I never felt before he came along. I never thought I would fall for him, let alone this fast, but I did and I wish I wasn't too scared to tell him.

"Tris, can I tell you something?" Tobias asks timidly, once we pull apart. He rests his forehead against mine, staring deep into my eyes.

"Sure," I reply, a hint of nerves in my voice.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." Tobias whispers out, almost too soft for me to hear.

"Tobias, I think I'm falling in love with you too." I reply timidly. I keep my eyes locked on his and watch as the shock transforms into disbelieve, and finally turning into what I can only describe as love. He captures my lips again, and I can't help but smile. I know that it isn't an actual I love you, but it is enough for right now. Just knowing he is falling is enough to make me happier than I have been in a long time.

"So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Tobias asks, a new lightness to his voice.

"Well first, breakfast." I state, causing both of us to laugh a little. "Then, I was hoping we could work on that duet when never wrote. I have this idea floating around in my head that could turn into something really amazing with your help." I continue matter-of-factly.

"Sounds perfect." Tobias replies, giving me a little kiss before standing up. "Pancakes or eggs?" He asks as we walk downstairs.

"How about both? I can make the eggs and you can make the pancakes." I suggest.

"Sounds good to me." Tobias replies, kissing the top of my head lightly as we reach the kitchen.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers. First, thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, following, favorite, and all that. I really love seeing people enjoying my story. Second, I am super sorry for the long wait, but these past two weeks have been busy. My mom was visiting and then I had a ton of school work, so I had no free time. I finally have time to write and got this chapter done. I know it isn't much, but it is a set up chapter for what is to come. I hope y'all like it and please leave a review. Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Divergent **_**because Veronica Roth does. I also do not own Miss Movin' Own by Fifth Harmony. **

**Chapter 22**

**(Tris' POV)**

These past few weeks have been pretty hectic. Both Tobias and I have been working practically nonstop on our albums, which means we haven't seen each other much. We have been trying to eat at least one meal together a day, but that didn't last more than three days. We did manage to see each other on our breaks, but that was not enough time to keep me from missing him.

It is strange that I have missed him, even though we are all of twenty feet apart every day. I guess I got so used to seeing him that now that we don't get more than a few minutes together it is like we are in different countries. I have never felt this before. I miss him so much, almost to the point that it hurts. I have no clue why I feel this way. Maybe it has to do with our little conversation about are feelings for each other.

I still can't believe that he is falling in love with me. I mean, he could have any girl in the world and he chose me. I have so many issues, and I sure as hell am not the prettiest person in the world, yet he still wants me. It makes no sense, but I am so glad it is true. He makes me so happy and safe and he makes me feel perfect the way I am. I never thought I would ever like a guy again, let alone be falling in love with one. Life is going great and I don't see anything in sight to stop this happy train I am on.

(~~**~~)

_I'm breakin' down  
Gonna start from scratch  
Shake it off like an etch-a-sketch  
My lips are saying goodbye  
My eyes are finally dry_

_I'm not the way that I used to be  
I took the record off repeat  
It killed me but I survived  
And now I'm coming alive_

_I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh  
I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh_

_My innocence is wearin' thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me_

_Miss movin' on  
Oh oh oh  
Miss movin' on  
Oh oh oh_

_I broke the glass surrounding me (surrounding me)  
I ain't the way you remember me (remember me)  
I was such a good girl  
So fragile but no more_

_I jumped the fence to the other side (the other side)  
My whole world was electrified (electrified)  
Now I'm no longer afraid  
It's Independence Day (Independence Day)_

_I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh  
I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh_

_My innocence is wearin' thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me_

_Miss movin' on_

_Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was (to the way it was)  
I'm finding who I am and who I am from here and now is gonna be enough (is gonna be enough)  
Is gonna be enough_

_I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh  
I'll never be that girl again  
Oh oh oh_

_My innocence is wearin' thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me  
Miss movin' on  
Oh oh oh  
Miss movin' on_

_(On and on and on and on and on)_

_Miss movin' on  
Oh oh oh  
Miss movin' on  
Oh oh oh_

_Yeah, I'm movin' on_

"Great take Tris. I think we need to work more on the bridge though. It sounds like you are just mumbling words and it is hard to understand." Shauna states, adjusting a few knobs on the sound board.

"Okay, sounds good." I reply before downing half of my water bottle.

"Tea will help your throat more than water." Tobias' says from behind, causing me to jump a little.

"God, could you make some noise when you enter a room?" I ask in mock annoyance.

"Sorry, but that would go against the whole being a badass ninja thing I have going on." Tobias replies with a chuckle, slowing walking over to me.

"I wouldn't exactly call you a _badass_." I state as seriously as possible, but I let out a little chuckle.

"Ouch, that hurts." Tobias replies sarcastically, placing his hands over his heart and frowning a little. I just shake my head and roll my eyes at him before pulling him for a light kiss.

"As much as I love getting to see you, I have to get back to work. This song is proving to be harder than I thought it would be." I state sadly, starting to pout.

"I know, but I actually came here for a reason besides just getting to see you." Tobias replies.

"And that reason is?" I ask curiously.

"Max needs to see us in his office. Something about The Grammys." Tobias states, trying to be nonchalant.

"What else could he have to tell us about The Grammys? I mean, we both already know about our nominations and I've known about my performance since like October. So what else is there?" I ask, a little annoyed by the interruption.

"I have no clue, but I guess we will find out." Tobias replies, knocking on the door to Max's office.

"Come in." Max calls from inside and we both enter, taking a seat in front of the desk.

"I know the both of you are busy with recording, but I have just been informed of some very exciting news." Max states, a lot more excited than I've ever seen him before. It is kind of scary how excited he is.

"What's the news?" Tobias asks impatiently.

"I just got a phone call from the producers for The Grammys and they have decided to change up the performers for the night." Max states, a giant smile on his face.

"Wait, are they pulling my performance?" I ask worried.

"Not exactly. They still want you to perform, but they want you to perform _with _someone." Max states vaguely.

"Seriously? I have been working on my performance for the show since October. Why the hell are they changing it all of two weeks before the big night?" I ask annoyed.

"Tris, calm down. They want you and Four to perform together. A little birdy may have slipped them a copy of that duet you two brought in a few weeks ago and they love it. They think the duet will be perfect for the show, especially with all the press you two are getting." Max explains.

"You_ seriously_ slipped the producers of The Grammys that rough edit of our duet?" Tobias questions annoyed.

"Calm down Four. I know you are a perfectionist and hate people to her things before they are completely done, but I couldn't resist. This is the perfect opportunity for you two to debut the song. It will lead to major sells." Max states excitedly.

"Of course, this is all about money to you. Did you ever stop to think that by doing this you are taking away an amazing opportunity from Tris? I mean, she has been busting her ass working on her performance _and_ her album, and _you _just knock her down and make it seem like see isn't good enough to sing a solo at the biggest night in music." Tobias replies irritated.

"Four, it's okay. I want to do the duet with you. Sure, it sucks that I worked so hard on my other song, but all that matters is I get to sing _something _at The Grammys. Getting to sing with you will make the night even more magical." I state reassuringly, rubbing his hand lightly to calm him down.

"Tris, this is _your _night. You are nominated for the two biggest awards of the night _and_ have a performance slot. It is your night to shine and I refuse to steal any of the spotlight away from you." Tobias replies stubbornly.

"You wouldn't be stealing the spotlight from me. In fact, I am kind of glad to have some of the spotlight off of me. I don't care about the fame or the spotlight, all I care about is the music. It isn't _my_ night. So please, perform with me?" I ask, batting my eyelashes a little.

"Fine, but only to make you happy." Tobias replies reluctantly.

"Thank you" I state, leaning over to give a peck on the cheek.

"Good, now that everyone agrees, get back to work." Max says, dismissing both of us.

"So I guess this means we get to spend more time together." I state as we walk back towards the studio.

"I guess it does." Tobias replies with a smirk before leaning in to give me a tender kiss.

"Hey love birds, let's get to work." Tori shouts from the doorway of the studio, causing Shauna to start giggling behind her.

"Coming" We call out at the same time before heading to the studio to work on our duet.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello lovely readers. Thank you for all the love. I really appreciate it. I am sorry for the delay on the update, but I've been busy with work and parking to move back to school, so free time has been limited. I finally had some time and sat down and just wrote. I hope it is good and that y'all enjoy it. It is a lot longer than normal, but that is a good thing. As for the dresses Tris wears in this chapter, I have to figure out how to get links on my profile, but they will eventually be up. Please enjoy and review. Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Divergent **_**because Veronica Roth does. I also do not own The Grammys. I also do not own Blue Moon by Beck, Fever by The Black Keys, Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings, Gimmie Something Good by Ryan Adams, and Do I Wanna Know by Arctic Monkeys. I also do not own Chandler by Sia, Stay With Me by Sam Smith, All About That Base by Megan Trainor, Shake it Off by Taylor Swift, and Cry by Kelly Clarkson. I also do not own Like I'm Gonna Lose You by Megan Trainor and John Legend. **

**Chapter 23**

**(Tobias' POV)**

These past two weeks have been so hectic. Tris and I have been practicing for our Grammy performance practically twenty-four/seven. Right after we found out, Max had us working on perfecting the vocals in the studio, teaching the backup band, which sadly is the band Tris normally tours with and not Zeke, Will, and Uriah liked we wanted, and planning out how we want to perform. This past week, we have spent at least five hours every day at the theater working on the performance. We learned all the blocking, and lighting, and all that crap, all while singing the song probably over a thousand times. We actually had to start lip singing the song by day three, which pissed off the person working with us because he can't get the full effect if we aren't actually singing, which is total bullshit.

Even though it has been crazy, it has all been worth it because I got to spend all this time with Tris. We thought that with our albums being on the fast track we wouldn't get much time together, which had been true before the performance announcement, but these past two weeks gave us so much time together. Just getting to see her everyday was worth being yelled out by some crazy stage person every five minutes because I missed my mark. All this time with her, singing this love song, has really gotten me thinking about how I feel about her. I knew I was falling in love with her when we wrote this song, but now I think I am_ in_ love with her. No, wait, I_ know_ I am in love with her. I just haven't told her yet. I'm scared that she isn't there yet and I don't want to freak her out or push her away, seeing as love is a complicated thing for her. I just wish I knew how she felt, it would make this so much easier. Maybe I should just tell her and see how she reacts. Maybe I'll do it tonight after the show is over or maybe even after we perform. Maybe.

(~~**~~)

"Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?" I ask sweetly, causing Tris to blush slightly. She is wearing a floor length dress, with a blue skirt, a white pearl belt at her natural waist, and a white lace, long sleeve top that has a nude cut out in back. It is elegant, yet sexy, and she looks amazing in it.

"Yes, about every five seconds you mention it." Tris replies in mock annoyance.

"Well I just can't help the fact that I think you look so damn beautiful and I want you to know it." I state matter-of-factly, giving her a light peck on the cheek.

"Thank you. Are you sure it isn't too fancy for tonight? I mean, this looks more glamorous than some of the outfits I've seen on people in the past." Tris questions nervously, picking at her skirt a little.

"Tris," I state soothingly, placing my hands over hers. "The dress is perfect. _You _are perfect. I know you are nervous, but I highly doubt it is because of the dress. What has you so nervous?" I ask concerned.

"I don't know. I'm really not nervous about winning. I mean, it would be nice to win since I didn't win best new artist last year, and this year I'm up for two even bigger awards, but I'm just happy I got nominated. And I'm not nervous about our performance." Tris explains.

"Then what has you so jittery?" I ask confused.

"I guess I'm nervous about the red carpet part." Tris replies quietly.

"The red carpet? That is the easiest part of this whole night. Why are you nervous about that?" I question curiously.

"Well, I've never actually _walked_ a red carpet before. I didn't get to come to this last year because of my tour and all the other events I've gone to didn't have a red carpet of this magnitude. They were always a super short or I was not famous enough for anyone to care about me." Tris explains timidly.

"Tris, don't worry about it. All you have to do is walk, smile, and answer a few questions. And if you get nervous, just focus on me and everything will be fine. I promise." I state reassuringly, lifting her chin up slightly to give her a reassuring kiss.

"Thanks, I really needed that." Tris replies sweetly.

"No problem." I state, giving her a giant smile.

"So, are _you _nervous? The band is nominated for a big award _and _we are performing. You have to be a little jittery yourself." Tris questions curiously.

"I'm really not nervous. I learned to not get my hopes up about these awards." I reply nonchalantly.

"Tobias, the band is nominated for Best Rock Performance. That is a big deal." Tris states, a hint of confusion in her voice.

"I know it is a big deal, but we have been nominated for something every year and we haven't won once. Why would this year be any different?" I question slightly annoyed.

"Because this year you aren't nominated for album or artist or lyrics, but for the song as a whole and that song is amazing." Tris explains matter-of-factly.

"You are only saying that because the song is about you." I reply jokingly.

"No, I would say the same thing even if the song wasn't about me because it is true. 'Check Yes Juliet' is one of the best songs you have done since your first album and it deserves to win. I think you got ripped off because it wasn't nominated for the lyrics one, but at least it was nominated for something." Tris states reassuringly.

"Thanks," I reply, kissing her lightly.

"You two are next." The driver calls as the car pulls to a stop and the door flings open. I feel Tris tense up next to me and I squeeze her hand lightly before stepping out of the limo.

The cameras start flashing like crazy the second I am out of the limo and I can hear screaming from fans and the press. I reach my hand out and Tris reluctantly takes it while stepping out of the limo. I slide my hand around her waist and pull her tight against my side. The flashing from the cameras gets even more intense and the screaming gets loader, and I can't help but smile.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Tris whispers into my ear.

"Just extremely proud of my amazingly, beautiful girlfriend." I whisper back, kissing the side of her head sweetly.

"FourTris. FourTris, look this way." The press all call from every direction. I feel Tris shaking lightly next to me and I look down at her to see if she is okay, but she is just laughing to herself.

"What is so funny?" I question confused.

"Did you not hear what they are calling us?" Tris asks through her laughter.

"No, I wasn't paying attention." I state.

"They are calling us FourTris. We have a Hollywood couple name." Tris explains as her laughter subsides.

"I guess that means we are official in the eye of the world." I joke, letting out a little chuckle.

"I guess so." Tris replies, leaning closer into me as we make our way down the red carpet.

"Tris! Four! Over here." A reporter from E! calls, motioning us toward her.

"Hi guys, thank you for joining me. How are you two tonight?" The reporter asks.

"We are both great and excited about tonight." I reply in my fake happy interview voice.

"Great. So we are all looking forward to your performance tonight, Tris. Anything you can tell us about it?" The reporter asks.

"All I am going to say is that it will surprise everyone." Tris replies sweetly.

"Sounds interesting. So, both of you are nominated for awards. Tris, you are nominated for _both_ Song of the Year and Record of the Year. That is a huge deal. And Four, your band Free Four is up for Best Rock Performance. Any nerves from either of you?" The report questions.

"There is always some nerves going into award shows, but we are both just happy we were nominated." I reply.

"Well, thank you for stopping by. Good luck to both of you." The reporter says, dismissing us for the next celebrity.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be." Tris states as we start walking again.

"I told you it wasn't that bad." I reply sweetly.

"Four! Kiss her Four!" A reporter shouts, causing all the other reporters around him to start shouting the same thing.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." I state, giving Tris a reassuring look.

"I want to. I haven't gotten to _really _kiss you since before I started getting ready and I _really _like kissing you." Tris replies with a little giggle.

"Okay then." I state before pulling her against me and connecting our lips. I lose myself in the kiss and forget for a few seconds that we are surrounded by flashing cameras and screaming fans, until Tris pulls away snapping me back to reality.

"You ready to go inside?" I ask, noticing we are almost to the doors.

"Yes, these shoes are killing me." Tris whines, causing me to laugh a little.

"Then let's go." I state, dramatically gesturing for her to enter, causing both of us to laugh.

(~~**~~)

"And the nominees for Best Rock Performance are: Beck 'Blue Moon', The Black Keys 'Fever', Free Four 'Check Yes Juliet', Ryan Adams 'Gimmie Something Good', and Arctic Monkeys 'Do I Wanna Know'." The presenter states, panning to each nominee as they are announced.

"And The Grammy goes to, Beck 'Blue Moon'." The other presenter states.

"I'm sorry." Tris whispers, giving me a little peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, but it's okay." I reply nonchalantly, hoping to hide my real disappointment. I really thought that this was our year to win.

"Tris, Four, it is time for you two to get ready." The stage hand whispers. Tris and I get up and head backstage to get changed.

"I'll see you in a little bit." I state, leaning down to give her a light kiss.

"Hey, are you sure you are okay?" Tris questions concerned.

"I'm fine. Now go get ready so I can _finally _see you in that dress you have been hiding form me all week." I state reassuringly, pushing her towards he dressing room lightly.

"Okay, see you in a little bit." Tris replies before turning around and leaving.

I quickly change and take a seat on the couch. As much as it sucks that the band lost again, I'm really okay with it. I mean, it would have been awesome to win, but just being recognized for a song I wrote about Tris is all I need. Honestly, I don't really care all that much anymore if Tris is doing better than the band is. She is such an amazing person and is more talented than anyone I know, and she really does deserve everything she has gotten.

I know that awards and stuff like that are a big deal in this business, but I didn't get it this business or music for the awards or the fame. I did it because I love it. I love writing and performing and getting to spend all this time with my best friends. That is all that really matters in the end, not how many awards you win.

I just wish I would have been thinking like this _before _I devised this plan to crush Tris. I know that she deserves to know that my intentions weren't pure when I started this relationship, but I don't think I can tell her. I feel guilty that I'm keeping it a secret, but at the same time I know if I tell her I will lose her and that can't happen. I love her and losing her would kill me. I guess I just have to hope that she never finds out or I am screwed.

"Four, time to go." The stage hand states, snapping me out of my thoughts. I quickly make my way towards were I am supposed to meet Tris, stopping in my tracks when I see her.

"Wow" I manage to stammer out once she is close enough to hear me. She has on what looks like a wedding gown. It's all white, with a long, full skirt. The top is white lace with long sleeves, like her other dress, and has a gold bow at her waist. There is a few hints of gold appliques on the skirt and the top has a gold undertone, so it isn't completely white.

"You ready?" Tris asks, snapping me out of my daze.

"You look even more beautiful than before, if that is even possible." I state, leaning down to capture her lips in an intense kiss.

"Thanks," Tris replies once we pull apart, a light blush on her face.

"Two minutes," The stage hand warns.

"Tris, can I talk to you for a second?" I ask out of nowhere.

"Can it wait? We are about to go on." Tris replies confused.

"It will take two seconds, I promise." I state, my mouth speaking before I can think.

"Okay, but be quick." Tris replies as I pull her to the wall to get a little privacy.

"You remember how on the day we wrote this song we told each other we were falling in love?" I question.

"Yes," Tris replies confused.

"Well, I just thought that now would be a perfect time to tell you that I'm no longer _falling_ in love with you." I state.

"What?" Tris asks confused and furious.

"No, not like that. I just mean, God I'm really bad at this." I ramble out, my hands starting to shake from nerves.

"Tobias, what is going on?" Tris asks worried.

"I love you, Tris." I blurt out.

"What?" Tris asks stunned.

"I said, I love you." I reply, annunciating each word clearly.

"Tobias" Tris says, biting her lip, and staring into my eyes intensely.

"You don't have to say it if you aren't ready, but I just had to tell you. It is completely okay if you aren't there yet." I ramble out, completely confused by her reaction. "I mean, we haven't been together that long and I know how you feel about love and…" I ramble some more but am cut off by Tris pulling my face to hers and kissing me with more passion than any of our other kisses.

"God, you talk way too much sometimes." Tris states once she pulls away.

"Positions everyone." The stage hand yells, causing people to frantically push me and Tris towards our designated spots.

"And now please welcome Tris Prior, with a very special guest." The person announcing us says, cueing the band to start playing. Right as Tris starts singing, a single spot light illuminates her, keeping me hidden until my part of the song.

_I found myself dreaming  
In silver and gold  
Like a scene from a movie  
That every broken heart knows _

_We were walking on moonlight And you pulled me close  
Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone_

I woke up in tears  
With you by my side  
A breath of relief  
And I realized  
No, we're not promised tomorrow

I watch Tris intently as she sings, not being able to take my eyes off of her. Just before the chorus starts, she turns to look towards me and sings directly at me, forgetting the crowd.

So I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you  
Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

A spot light illuminates me as I start singing, causing the crowd to go crazy.

_[John Legend:]__  
In the blink of an eye  
Just a whisper of smoke  
You could lose everything  
The truth is you never know_

So I'll kiss you longer baby  
Any chance that I get  
I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets

Let's take our time  
To say what we want  
Use what we got  
Before it's all gone  
'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow

We both start moving towards the center of the stage, keeping our eyes locked on each other.

_[Both:]__  
So I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you  
Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

Hey  
Whoa

I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you  
Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

The song comes to an end and the crowd starts cheering, but I'm too focused on Tris to care. I pull her close to me and kiss her hard on the lips. I pour all the passion and love I have for into the kiss, not caring who sees.

We pull apart once we start getting shoved off the stage, causing both of us to blush slightly. We make our way backstage so we can change back into our other cloths, but Tris stops me once we are in a semi-private place.

"Tobias, I love you too." Tris simply states, a giant smile on her face. I can't help myself and I quickly capture her lips with mine, but pull away a lot faster this time.

"I am so glad to hear that." I state happily.

"I never thought that playboy Four would ever be happy about a girl being in love with him." Tris replies mockingly.

"Trust me, I never thought I would even be _in _love with a girl, let alone be happy a girl loves me." I state matter-of-factly, causing us both to laugh. "We should get back to our seats or we might miss your awards." I state reluctantly, not really wanting to go back into the crowd.

"Okay, I'll see you back at our seats." Tris replies, kissing me lightly on the lips before heading to change.

(~~**~~)

"The nominees for Song of the Year are: Sam Smith 'Stay With Me', Taylor Swift 'Shake it Off', Tris Prior 'Cry', Megan Trainor 'All About That Bass', and Sia 'Chandler'." The presenter announces.

"And The Grammy goes to, 'Cry' Tris Prior." The other presenter announces. I look over to Tris and she is in obvious shock. I quickly stand and help her up, giving her a light kiss before motioning her towards the stage.

"Thank you." Tris states once she is on stage. "Wow, I did not think I would win this. Wow." Tris continues, lost for words. "Thank you to the Academy for this. It is such an honor to be recognized for my song writing seeing as all my songs are basically my diary put to music. Also, thank you to my parents for supporting me and I know you are watching over me tonight. Thank you so much." Tris states before being escorted off stage.

"Congrats" I say once Tris returns, pulling her into a giant hug.

"Thank you." Tris replies, a giant smile plastered on her face.

"Your other category is up next, you think you will win again?" I question curiously.

"I doubt it, but honestly I really wanted to win Song of the Year because it is an award for the lyrics and you know how important lyrics are to me." Tris explains.

"Well whatever happens, I am so proud of you. And I love you." I reply, giving her light kiss.

"I love you too." Tris states.

"Now it is time for the final award of the night, Record of the Year. The nominees are: Taylor Swift 'Shake it Off', Sam Smith 'Stay With Me', Tris Prior 'Cry', Sia 'Chandler', and Megan Trainor 'All About That Bass'." The presenter announces.

"And The Grammy goes to, 'Cry' Tris Prior." The presenter announces. This time Tris practically jumps out of her seat and almost talks me to the ground with a hug.

"Wow, I can't believe this. Thank you again to the Academy for this. I also need to thank my amazing producer Shauna, without you this song would have never come to live like I had envisioned it. This is as much your award, if not more, than it is mine. Thank you to my label and Max for giving me a chance to put my music out there. And thank you to my amazing boyfriend for supporting me and believing in me. I love you. Thank you." Tris states, blowing a kiss towards me at the end before being escorted off stage.

"Pathetic isn't? The newbie girlfriend winning all the big awards and you can't even win one." A voice I hoped to ever hear again says from behind me. I turn and tense up when I meet eyes with Marcus.

"What do you want?" I question through clenched teeth.

"I just wanted to come by and ask my son why he is so damn pathetic. Seriously, your little girlfriend is beating you in every aspect and you don't seem to give a damn. That is not how I raised you to be. I raised a winner, not a pathetic loser." Marcus states bitterly.

"I am n-not pathetic." I stammer out, suddenly feeling like a little kid again.

"You are worse than pathetic. How can you let some nobody come in and take everything away from you like this? You should be the one up there accepting awards. I think this girl has made you soft. I mean, I've heard some songs off of your new album and they are so weak, especially that 'Face Down' song. You can write better than that." Marcus explains irritated.

"Excuse me, but how the hell did you hear my new album?" I ask furiously.

"Now Tobias, don't make a scene." Marcus scolds.

"Don't call me that. My name is Four." I bite out aggressively.

"I will call you the name your mother and I gave you. Now back to your album. You need to get your act together. You disgraced me enough by not being on my label, don't disgrace me even more with crap music." Marcus states bitterly.

"Do _not_ talk about my mother. You do_ not_ have the right to talk about her. And as far as my music goes, I will do whatever the hell I want. Why do you think I didn't sign with your label? It is because I wanted to be free from you and I am doing just that. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go congratulate my _girlfriend_ on her wins." I reply firmly, getting up and leaving.

"Hey, there you are." Tris states sweetly once I find her in the lobby area.

"Hey, congrats. You so deserved it." I state as sweetly as possible, not wanting her to catch on to my now bad mood thanks to Marcus.

"Thank you." Tris replies, giving me a light kiss.

"Let's get out of here." I state, practically pushing her towards the exit.

"Of course, but I kind of just want to go home and skip the parties. Is that okay with you?" Tris ask timidly.

"Sound perfect." I reply, not wanting to go to any parties either. I really need some time to cool off. I don't understand why I let Marcus get to me like that. He does make a good point though. The band should be the ones winning, not Tris. Wait, no, I don't mean that. Shit, he has gotten into my head.

"Tobias, are you okay?" Tris asks concerned once we are in the limo.

"I'm fine, just tired. Let's go home" I reply as reassuringly as possible.

"Okay" Tris states, a hint of not buying my reasoning in her voice.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello lovely, and loyal readers. I am so sorry for the long wait for an update. Life has been busy. I finally have time to write, so I should be back to updating more regularly, but no promises. School tends to get crazy every now and then, so please just bear with me. Also, I want to thank everyone who is reading this. I have almost 21,000 views on this story and over 100 followers, which is amazing. I never thought anyone would read this, but obviously there are people who like it. So thank you to all of y'all. I really appreciate it. Okay, so enough of me rambling. Here is a new chapter. Just a heads up, the ending could possibly be a trigger for some people, so be careful. Also, I added another author's note at the end to address something that occurs in the chapter and I didn't want to talk about it here and give away what happens. So please read that note after. Please enjoy and please review. Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Divergent **_**because Veronica Roth does. I also do not own Your Song by Elton John. **

**Chapter 24**

**(Tobias' POV)**

It has been one week since the Grammys, and I all I have done is avoid Tris has much as possible without worrying here too much. I don't even know why I am doing it. I'm not mad or jealous at her success. In fact, I am proud as hell of her. She works so hard on her music and deserves to get every award possible. So why am I avoiding her? _Marcus. _

I don't get why I let him get inside my head like he does and screw with my thoughts, but he does. I guess he just knows what buttons to press to mess with me, seeing as he has been doing it my whole life. I have been trying to ignore his nagging voice in the back of head, but a small part of me still wants nothing more to please my father and earn his respect and love so I end up listening to that voice. This has led to me thinking more and more about my plan, which is not a good thing.

The more I think about the plan and what Marcus said, the more I want to go through with it. I want to knock Tris off her high horse and take all the glory from her that belongs to me and the band. _No! _That is the exact opposite of what I _really _want to do. I want to be with Tris for the rest of my life, because I love her more than life itself. She is my world and I would _never _hurt her or take away all her deserved accomplishments.

_Yes you do Tobias. You want nothing more than to see that girl crumple to the ground and lose her status so you are on top again._ No! God, why can't I get his voice out of my head? I am _nothing _like him and do not want that to happen to Tris. I love her and she loves me, and that is all the fucking matters. So why am I avoiding her? God! I just hope she thinks I have been ducking her because I am working on some big, Valentine's Day plan for Saturday. Which is partially true, seeing as I do have a big thing planned for Saturday. I just hope she likes it.

(~~**~~)

"So, are you going to tell me what we are doing tomorrow?" Tris ask nonchalantly, gently running her hand up and down my arm as we cuddle in my bed. The guys and I had all the girls over for a little Friday night fun night, which was really just us hanging out, watching movies, and eating pizza.

"Nope," I reply, shaking my head a little.

"But I need to know what to wear. I mean, it would be really embarrassing if I showed up and I was all fancy when we are going the Pier or something." Tris states, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"It isn't anything fancy, and you will want to dress in something that will keep you warm." I I reply matter-of-factly.

"Keeping me warm is _your _job." Tris is a seductive voice, snuggling up a little closer to me. I tighten my arms around her, enjoying the closeness.

"Oh, it is?" I question mockingly, lowering my head slightly to look at her. She lifts her head off my chest so she can see me and can't help the smile that spreads across my face from seeing how dark her eyes have gotten.

"It most defiantly it." Tris replies with a smirk. I turn onto my side and move so I am eye level with her, before slowly pressing my lips to hers.

It is just a soft kiss, but quickly deepens when Tris' slides a hand into my hair pushes me hard against her lips. I take the cue and start kissing her more fiercely, lightly tracing her bottom lip with my tongue, begging for entrance. She gladly opens her mouth and I take advantage and explore her mouth with my tongue.

I slide one hand into her hair and the other down to her lower back, pulling her closer to me. Tris lets out a little moan into my mouth and I feel my pants get a little tighter. Needing air, I pull away from her lips and start trailing light kisses down her jaw line, settling on her neck just below her ear. This earns another moan and Tris slings her leg over my hips, pulling me closer to her. My hand slides down to her ass, pulling her even closer to my growing erection.

"Tobias" Tris moans out, arching her back slightly.

"You like what you feel? That is all your doing." I ask, my voice thick with want and pleasure.

"Uh-huh." Tris simply replies, nodding her head slightly.

"Just how much do you like what you feel?" I ask, slowly moving my hand from her ass and down under her sleep shorts, making my way to her core. A small, but strong hand grabs a hold of my arm before I can reach my destination, causing me to stop and pull away to see Tris' face fully.

Her eyes are wide and full of fear. "Tris, are you okay?" I ask worried, sliding to a sitting position, pulling me with her.

"I'm, f-fine." Tris stammers out, hanging her head so I can't see her.

"Tris, it is totally okay if that was too much for you. I _want _you to feel safe with me and not feel like I am pressuring you. If something makes you uncomfortable, please stop me and don't be afraid or embarrassed to do so." I explain reassuringly.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I don't feel bad for stopping you. It isn't your fault that I have intimacy issues and you shouldn't have to suffer because of that." Tris replies timidly, still hiding her face from me.

"Tris," I states, slowly lifting her chin so I can look into her eyes. "I am _not_, under any circumstances, suffering because I can't have sex or do other things with you_. _I. Love. You. And when it comes to you that is all that really matters. You aren't just any other girl to me. I want everything we do together to be special, including sex. If that means waiting until you are comfortable and ready to go that far, then I am perfectly happy waiting for that time." I explain, staring deeply into her eyes to help get my point across.

"Tobias, I love you too, but it isn't fair to you to make you wait." Tris replies, her voice wavering as tears start to form in her eyes.

"I will wait an eternity for you. Do I want sex? Yes, but that is because I am a guy and I have an extremely beautiful and sexy girlfriend that I never want to take my hands off of. That doesn't mean I can't and won't wait until you are ready. I want to be with you in a way that I have never been with any other girl. I don't want just sex with you. I…" I pause, taking a shaky breath before continuing. "I want to make love with you."

"Tobias," Tris breaths out in shock.

"I love you Tris, and when we do get to the point of sex it is going to be making love. Not fucking, or having sex, but making love. _That_ is why I don't mind waiting. So stop feeling bad for stopping me, because I am perfectly okay with it." I state matter-of-factly, but still sweetly.

"God, how did I get so lucky to find such an amazing guy like you?" Tris questions before pulling me to her for a sweet, love filled kiss.

"I am the lucky one." I reply sweetly, causing Tris to blush.

"Tobias?" Tris questions after a short silence.

"Yes beautiful?" I ask curiously.

"So, I know we said we weren't going to get each other anything for Valentine's Day, but I might have broken that rule." Tris admits timidly.

"Tris, you didn't have to do that. I won't accept it, so don't even try to give it to me." I reply stubbornly.

"Tobias, I promise that it didn't cost me a penny. Just let me give it to you." Tris states annoyed.

"Fine," I reply reluctantly. I feel the bed shift and realize Tris has gotten off the bed and is at the door.

"Are you coming or not?" Tris questions jokingly.

"Where are we going?" I ask curiously, following out of my room and into my studio.

"Okay, take a seat over there." Tris states, pointing towards the chair by the soundboard. I do as I am asked and watch her take a seat at the piano.

"Did you write me a song?" I question, trying to hide my excitement.

"I didn't write this one, but I wanted to sing it to lead into my present." Tris explains, followed by her starting to play the song. I instantly recognize the song, shaking my head in disbelief that she remembered how much this song means to me.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide I  
Don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live  
If I was a sculptor but then again no  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show  
Oh I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song  
And this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind  
While I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting  
But these things I do  
You see I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but  
Now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

"Tris," I manage to stammer out.

"Before you say anything, I have one more thing for you. I know that Elton John was one of your mom's favorite artists and she had a huge collection of his stuff, but Marcus sold a lot of it after she passed away because he didn't see the point of having all of it. I also know that what he didn't sell you got. Well, I remember you mentioning that your mom used to have an EP that he only released in Portugal." Tris explains, grabbing a small box from under the piano and bringing it over to me.

I slowly open the box, revealing a vinyl, Elton John, I've Been Loving You EP. "Tris, how?" I question in shock, not being able to remove my eyes from the record in my lap.

"One of Christiania's clients had grandparents that lived in Portugal during that time. They passed down a copy to each of their five kids, who then passed them on to their kids. Her client ended up with all five because only one of the kids had kids of their own to pass it on to." Tris explains nonchalantly.

"Tris, I can't…I don't even know what to say." I state, at a complete loss for words.

"You don't have to say anything. I was going to save it for your birthday in a few weeks, but I just couldn't keep it a secret any longer." Tris replies sweetly.

"You are the best ever. Thank you." I state, choking a little on my words due to the tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Tobias, no thanks needed. I just wanted to make you happy." Tris replies matter-of-factly. I finally tare my eyes away from the record and look at Tris. She has a giant smile on her face, making her eyes light up.

"Come here." I say, placing the box on the soundboard and patting my lap. She quickly obliges and sits on my lap. "You are so amazing and I love my present. I love you so much for getting this for me. And playing that song. It was perfect. You are perfect. God, I love you." I ramble out before kissing her with all the love inside of me.

"I love you too. And I'm glad you liked to song. I know that it was the song your mom used to sing to you when you were little, so I figured it would work perfectly with the gift." Tris states, her smile never fading.

"It was perfect." I reply, pulling in for another kiss. "As much as I love this, we should probably get to bed. I have a big day planned for us tomorrow." I say after pulling out of the kiss.

"Okay," Tris replies, slowly getting off my lap. I grab her hand and lead her back to my room. We slide into bed and cuddle up together before falling asleep.

(~~**~~)

"Tobias, is the blindfold _really _necessary?" Tris asks annoyed, stumbling over her feet for the third time.

"Completely." I reply with a chuckle, making sure to keep my focus on guiding her down the dock.

"How much farther?" Tris whines, causing me to laugh.

"And you say I'm whinny?" I mock, shaking my head slightly.

"You _are _whinny." Tris replies matter-of-factly.

"Whatever, we are here." I state, positioning her to fast the boat and removing her blindfold.

"We are going sailing?" Tris asks excitedly, glancing over her shoulder to give me a giant smile.

"I may have remembered you mentioning that you have always wanted to go sailing." I reply in mock modesty.

"Tobias, this is amazing." Tris states, turning around and giving me a kiss. We part and I step onto the boat, sticking my hand out to help her. "Thank you." Tris states sweetly.

"Okay, so you don't have to do anything, so please sit back and relax. Just one thing, when I say duck, _duck._ I don't want you getting hit in the head or get sent flying into the water." I explain firmly, making sure she gets my point.

"Got it. So, where did you learn to do this?" Tris asks, taking a seat.

"I went to some summer camp and sailing was one of the activities. I spent that whole summer on the water." I explain.

"I'm guessing it was one of those rich people summer camps, because all I've ever done at summer camp is arts and crafts." Tris states with a chuckle.

"Yes, it was a rich people camp, but it meant a whole summer away from Marcus, so I didn't care." I reply, a little harsher than intended.

"So…are you going to teach me or what?" Tris asks excitedly, giving me a giant smile and batting her eyelashes.

"I will gladly teach you, but let me get us away from other people first. I rather not have to deal with annoy people when you run into their boat." I mock.

"I would_ so_ _not_ run into other boats." Tris replies annoyed.

"Tris, babe, I love you, but you would hit a boat. Trust me, everyone hits other boats their first few times. I nearly capsized the boat the first time I tried it on my own." I state reassuringly.

"Fine," Tris replies, jutting out her lower lip in a pout. I grab her around the waist and pull her close to me, taking her bottom lip in between my teeth and pull lightly on it. Tris shivers a little, causing me to smile.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." I state, my voice laced with seduction.

"Never, apologize for do that." Tris replies, a little moan escaping her mouth.

We spend the next thirty minutes or so just talking about random things as I get us out away from other people. Once I'm sure we are far enough away from everyone that there won't be any problems, I decide to let Tris try to steer.

"Okay, so all you have to do is keep the wheel straight and the wind will do the rest." I explain, positioning her hands on the wheel where they should be.

"Sounds easy enough." Tris states, a giant smile on her face_. God, I love that smile and I love it even more that I am the reason for that smile. _

"Okay, I think that is enough. We should probably eat dinner." I state after about ten minutes of letting her steer.

"Sounds good. I'm starving." Tris replies.

I make sure the boat is set so it won't keep moving, then go to grab the food from below deck. I quickly join Tris on deck and lay out our dinner.

"What do we have here?" Tris questions curiously, trying to take a peek inside the box, but I stop her before she can see.

"It is…" I start, grabbing the little menu that came with the meal to read. "Linguine Alle Noci, a salad, and breadsticks."

"Sounds delicious, but what is in this Linguine Alle Noci?" Tris asks curiously.

"Umm," I state, flipping the menu over and finding a description of the dish. "It is linguine pasta with parsley, some seasoning stuff, and a walnut sauce."

"Wait, did you say walnut sauce?" Tris asks a little shocked.

"Yes." I reply, a little confused by her reaction. "Wait, you are allergic to walnuts, aren't you?" I question as realization hits me. Tris nods in response

"This isn't what I ordered. I swear I ordered some shrimp linguine thing." I explain, frustration starting to grow inside of me.

"Tobias, it's okay. We can still eat the salad and breadsticks." Tris states calmly, grabbing my and hand and rubbing her thumb lightly to sooth me.

"I can't believe they messed up my order. I am so sorry. This is not how I had things planned. Everything was supposed to be perfect." I ramble, frustration taking its hold on me.

"Tobias, it really is okay. Everything is still perfect." Tris states reassuringly, lean over to give me a light kiss.

"You're right. I just, this whole Valentine's Day thing is new to me and I wanted to make sure it was perfect." I reply slightly defeated.

"Just being with you is perfect. I don't need a fancy dinner or even this amazing sailing trip, but just you." Tris states sweetly.

"I love you." I say, pulling her in for a kiss.

"I love you too."

(~~**~~)

"I know you love it out here, but we better be heading back. Plus, I bet you are super hungry by now." I state, reluctantly getting up from my spot lying next to Tris on the deck.

"Okay, and I'm not hungry. That salad was very filling, and the breadsticks." Tris replies, but her stomach lets out a lout growl just as she finishes her sentence.

"Babe, your stomach says otherwise." I state, my face falling from its previous happy state.

"Hey," Tris says, stepping closer to me and pulling me into a hug. "It isn't your fault they messed up the order. This was still perfect." Tris states, giving me a sweet kiss.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I reply with a small smile.

"Very much." Tris states with that giant smile that hasn't left her face all day.

"Okay, go sit back down, but pay attention to me. I will be yelling duck here in a little bit." I say, giving her one last kiss before getting to work to take the boat back in.

Tris goes and takes a seat and I try to focus on doing my job, but keep getting distracted by how beautiful she looks. The sun is casting a halo like shadow around her and the wind is blowing her stray strands of hair away from her face. She looks like a picture._ I love this girl so much._

"Tris," I call to get her attention before I move the sail. She doesn't respond so I call again, but still nothing. "Tris, duck." I shout louder, causing her to jump slightly and turn towards me.

"Did you say something?" Tris asks, slightly confused.

"I told you to pay attention to me. You could have just gotten hit." I state harshly.

"Sorry" Tris replies, shying away from me.

"Tris, I'm not trying to be mean, but you really do need to pay attention. Just for the next few minutes. Then you can zone out." I explain sweetly.

"Okay" Tris says, nodding her head in understanding. She turns to look back out on the water and I go back to work.

I move the sail and get it to where I can change it so we can get back to shore. I move the sail and shout "Duck," loud enough for Tris to hear, but she doesn't respond fast enough. The sail swings right into her, sending her flying into the cold ocean.

"Shit, Tris, where are you?" I yell frantically, running to the rail to find her.

"I'm right here." Tris states, sticking her hand in the air. I pull her back up on deck and quickly wrap her in a towel.

"Tris, I told you to duck." I say furiously.

"I'm sorry, I zoned out and by the time your words registered in my mind, it was too late. I'm so sorry." Tris replies, tears starting to stream down her face.

"Hey, hey, don't be sorry. I should have made sure you were out of the way before I switched the sail. Are you okay?" I question, glancing over her body for any injuries.

"I'm fine. I'll probably have a bruise and be sore in the morning, but I'm fine. Just really cold." Tris states, her teeth chatter registering in my brain.

"Shit, here." I say, wrapping the blanket around her and rubbing my hands up and down her arms.

"Thanks" Tris states through her chattering teeth.

"I think I have more towels below deck. Maybe even some cloths you can change into. They will more than likely be huge on you, but at least they are dry." I reply, quickly standing up and helping get her below deck. I stumble around and find an old t-shirt and basketball shorts.

Tris takes them and starts stripping out of her wet cloths. I quickly busy myself trying to find towels, letting her have some privacy as she changes.

"Here" I say, reaching behind me with a few extra towels.

"Thanks" Tris replies softly.

"I'm just going to go back up and get us moving." I stammer out nervously.

"Okay" Tris replies, as I make my way back up on deck.

I can't believe that just happened. God, can this day get any worse. Crap, I shouldn't have said that. I just wanted this day to be perfect. It was all planned out so well. A nice dinner and boat ride. Getting to enjoy some alone time away from the studio and the media and the crap going on. But no, things could not go to plan. Of course not, because the universe hates me and is just trying to convince me that Tris and I should not be together.

Wait, what? Did I really just think that? Damn it. Marcus is getting to me again. I can't let him in my head right now, or ever. He is wrong. I am not pathetic. Tris deserve everything she has earned and doesn't need to be knocked off her high horse so the band can be on top again. I love her. Period. End of story.

"Tobias" Tris' angelic voice pulls me out my thoughts.

"Everything okay? You warmer now?" I ask concerned.

"Fine, everything okay with you? You were muttering something to yourself and look kind of pissed." Tris questions cautiously.

"Just annoyed that this day hasn't gone to plan." I reply, focusing on steering.

"Tobias, this day may have not gone to plan, but it was still amazing. I got to spend alone time with you away from the craziness that is our lives. I got to steer a boat. It was perfect to me." Tris states reassuringly, leaning over the wheel to give me a little kiss.

"If you are happy, then I'm happy." I reply with a smile.

"I am extremely happy." Tris states.

"Good"

(~~**~~)

"Tobias, you have nothing in your kitchen. Do you guys even eat?" Tris calls out from the kitchen, as I come back to join her after changing.

"Fuck, I forgot we haven't been to the store in a few weeks. We just eat out or at the studio." I reply, stupidity rushing through me.

"I found some mac and cheese. We can have that." Tris states, shaking the box in front of her with a smile.

"No, I'll just order something." I reply, grabbing my phone to call for takeout.

"Tobias, it is a Saturday night _and _Valentine's Day. Our food wouldn't get her until midnight. The mac and cheese is perfect." Tris states matter-of-factly.

"Okay, but at least let me make it." I reply, walking over and taking the box from her and going to the stove.

"Sounds good to me. Do you mind if I grab a quick shower? I don't really like this salty feeling I have on my skin." Tris questions.

"Of course. I'll have this done by the time you are done." I reply, leaning over and giving her a kiss before she heads up stairs.

I start the water and wait for it to boil. My phone starts ringing a few minutes later and I answer without checking the caller ID.

"Hello"

"Well hello son, didn't think you would answer." Marcus states, almost sounding surprised. _Shit._

"Didn't check the caller ID, otherwise I would not have answered. What do you want?" I bite out bitterly.

"Just wanted to let you know that I sent a few of your new tracks to a test group and they hated them. You really need to do better. I have never heard such horrible comments about any songs before. Then again, I haven't heard such horrible songs before." Marcus explains smugly.

"How the hell do you have any of my new stuff? There is no way in hell Max would let you, or anyone for that matter, get their hands on them." I question furiously.

"Tobias, my pathetic, stupid son. I highly doubt you have forgotten just how powerful I am in this industry." Marcus replies.

"I don't care what _you_ or any of your people have to say about my music._ I_ know it is good, and that is all that matters. Now if you will excuse me, I am trying to enjoy Valentine's Day with my girlfriend." I state bitterly.

"You truly are pathetic. I thought you would have dumped that girl by now and stolen the spotlight from her. I guess you just have too much of your mother in you." Marcus replies, letting out a slight chuckle.

"I much rather be like my mother than like you. Good-bye." I bite out, hanging up before he can say anything else. "Fuck" I shout furiously, throwing my phone across the room. I hear it hit something and clatter to the floor, not really caring.

I turn around and see the water on the stove bubbling over the pot. I quickly grab it and lift it off the stove, successfully splashing boiling water on my hand. "Fuck!" I shout again, rushing to the sink and sticking my hand under cold water.

"Tobias, is everything okay?" Tris asks as she comes running into the kitchen. She quickly takes note of the boiling water and turn the stove off before coming over to me. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, just got splashed. Nothing bad." I reply, pulling my hand out from the water. It is red and it starts to burn once it is out of the water. "Fuck," I mutter under my breath, wincing in pain.

"Here, put this on it." Tris says, sticking out a towel filled with ice.

"Thanks" I state, grabbing the towel and sticking against my hand. I go sit at the table and Tris soon joins me.

"What happened? I heard something crash and you yelling." Tris questions worried.

"Nothing, just wasn't paying attention. Everything's fine." I reply as sincerely as possible.

"Okay, let me see the damage." Tris asks, lifting the towel off my hand slightly. "Well it looks like a light burn, nothing worse than a sunburn. You will live." Tris states, letting out a little chuckle.

"Glad to hear that." I reply, a small smile on my face.

"I think it is time to just call it a night and go to bed." Tris states after a few minutes of silence.

"I agree. I'm exhausted." I reply, standing up and throwing the towel into the sink before heading up stairs to my room.

"Ugh" I sigh, flopping face down on the bed.

"If you don't move your sexy ass out of the way, I won't be able to join you." Tris jokes, shaking her head at me.

"Only if you joining me means I get to kiss you." I reply, quacking an eyebrow slightly.

"You can _always _kiss me." Tris replies matter-of-factly.

"Good," I state, turning over and pulling her, causing her to fall on top of me. I quickly capture her lips with mine. It is slow at first, but I quickly deepen it, needing more of her. _More like needing a distraction._

I slide my hands down her back and cup her ass, causing her to moan a little. I feel her move slightly, repositioning herself so she is now straddling my lap. My pants get tighter as she slightly moves her hips to get comfortable, causing her to rub right against my growing member.

Without thinking, I flip us so I'm on top, hovering over her. I start trailing kisses to her neck and she moans lightly, egging me on. My mind starts to wonder to the crap day and everything Marcus has said. I slowly start sliding my hand down her body, needing to feel her wet, hot self to distract me from my thoughts.

'_You're pathetic. You're music is horrible. This worst thing I have ever heard.' _Marcus' voice rings in my head and I roughly pull her sleep shorts away from her body and shove my hand down them.

"Tobias, no." Her voice says, but nothing registers in my head. I feel her pull my hand away from its goal, but I just reach back down once she releases my arm.

"Tobias, I said no." She says firmly, yanking my arm away again. I _need _to feel how much she wants me. I _need _the distraction of sex. I slide my hand down again.

"Four, get off of me!" Tris shouts, her words registering in my brain, as she shoves my off of her.

"Tris, what's wrong?" I ask confused. _Did I hurt her? Maybe I bit her neck a little too hard?_

"Seriously? Did you seriously just ask what they hell is wrong?" Tris shouts angrily, practically jump off the bed.

"Did I hurt you?" I question curiously. I look into her eyes, but all I see is rage.

"You know, fuck you _Four_. I should have known that all that crap about waiting until I'm ready was bullshit. All you care about is your damn needs." Tris shouts bitterly.

"What are you talking about? I was not lying about that." I state immensely confused.

"You just proved it was a lie. You tried three damn times to get your hand down the front of my pants, even though I said no. You don't care about my needs, only yours." Tris explains, tears starting to silently fall down her face. _Shit, what did I just do?_

"Tris, I am so sorry. I did _not _mean to do any of that. I guess I just got lost in my thoughts and didn't think about anything besides being distracted with sex. I am so sorry. Please believe me." I beg, hoping she will understand.

"Oh, so that is all I am to you? Some damn distraction from your problems? Is that really what sex has been for you?" Tris questions furiously.

"No! I mean, yes it _was_ just a distraction for me. But _you_ aren't a distraction. You mean so much more to me than that. I love you Tris." I state, stumbling to get the right words out.

"I can't deal with this right now. I'm going to go." Tris says, turning and grabbing her purse, heading for the door.

"Tris, please don't go. I didn't mean to do that. I am sorry. I love you. Please stay." I plead, my eyes starting to stink from the tears forming.

"I don't want to be around you right now. You obviously have too much on your mind to think clearly and I rather _not _be your damn distraction again. Good-bye Four." Tris states, practically running out the door.

"Fuck" I shout in frustration.

I can't believe I just did that. Fucking Marcus. No, this isn't his fault. This is your own damn fault. Get your shit together before you lose the best damn thing to come into your life.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I really didn't want to make Tobias do that, but I wanted to show you how much Marcus can get to him. The thing you need to understand is that before Tris, Tobias used sex as a way to distract him from his daemons and problems. So with Marcus pushing his buttons he needed a distraction and the first thing he went to was sex. Tobias isn't, and I will repeat this, TBOAIS ISN'T the guy who forces himself on girls. He is just a truly damaged person, that doesn't know how to handle Marcus and the daemons that come with him. So please, don't hate me or Tobias. I am sorry if this makes people mad, but it is my story and I will do what I want with it. If you don't like it, you don't have to read. **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hello all my loyal and amazing readers. I am so very sorry for my disappearing act. I did not mean to leave ya'll hanging like that, but life does have a way of getting in the way of my writing. Senior year of college has proven to be insanely busy and for some odd reason I decided to have a social life, so my writing what put on the backburner. I don't think I can even express how sorry I am for taking this long to update. I can't promise that I will get back on updating often seeing as my life is going to be crazy since I am graduating in May, but I will try my best to get updates up. Please hang in there and I know ya'll will if you truly love this story as much as I do. Now, please enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent because Veronica Roth does. I also do not own Unbroken by Demi Lovato or Your Guarding Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. **

**Chapter 25**

**(Tris' POV)**

It has been a little over two weeks since the disaster that was Valentine's Day. Tobias has tried apologizing more times than I can possibly count. He called and texted me probably close to a hundred times the day after it happened, but I ignored him. I didn't want anything to do with him that day. I spent the whole day curled up in bed, crying. Christina was so worried about me. She even threatened to go kill Tobias for what he did, but I didn't want that.

Ignoring his phone calls and texts was easy, but when I had to go back to the studio, things got a lot harder. Tobias cornered me the first chance he got. He apologized and tried explaining what happened, but I didn't really listen. All I cared about was getting away from him. For the first time, I was actually a little scared by him. After I didn't say anything for a while, he finally let me go about my day. That didn't stop him from trying every chance he got to get me to forgive him.

These past few weeks I have gotten a bouquet of a dozen sunflowers, every, single day. I got ten different letters explaining how sorry he is and explain what happened. I refused to read them so Christina read them and told me what they said. None of them really made me feel any better or want to forgive him. Everything he sent or did, I just ignored. None of it was real. It was all some ploy to get me to forgive him, but I don't know if I can.

He did something that he knew would hurt me. He knows I am not ready for that step. Shit, he even told me that he was okay with waiting. I should have seen right through his bull shit, but I guess I was blinded by love. I wanted to believe that he was this sweet, nice guy that loves me so much that I couldn't see that he was lying. He was just saying what I wanted to hear so that when it did get heated between us I would feel more comfortable taking the next step. That, I can't forgive. I may love him, but I can't forgive him playing me like that.

This weekend is his birthday party. Max is throwing it, so that means I am being forced to go. Everyone in the world still thinks Tobias and I are a happy, madly in love couple, and that is how Max wants it to stay. That means, I have to play the happy, in love girlfriend. I don't know if I can do that, the happy part, not the in love part.

(~~**~~)

"Tris, you have a visitor." Shauna says into the mic, interrupting my concentration on my new song. I turn my head enough to see Tobias standing next to Shauna through the glass. He looks horrible. His eyes have dark circles under them, his hair is a mess, and his cloths look like they have been in the dirty cloths hamper for a month. _Shit, is he this messed up because of me? _

"Hey," Tobias tentatively says, keeping his eyes glued on the ground.

"Hi, did you need something?" I ask, trying to sound a little less annoyed than I feel.

"I was just wondering…umm…my party tomorrow. We are still going together, right?" Tobias questions, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Yes," I simply reply. I notice the corner of his mouth twitch a little, almost like he was about to smile, but he catches himself.

"Oh, okay, good." Tobias replies, a hint of relief in his voice.

"But let's get one thing straight. Just because we are going together does _not _mean I have forgiven you. Max said I have to go and play the happy, in love girlfriend and that is what I am doing. Nothing more." I state bluntly.

"I understand. I guess I will see you there. Bye." Tobias replies defeated before practically run out of the room.

"Seriously Tris, that was harsh." Shauna states through the mic.

"Trust me that was nice compared to what I really wanted to say." I reply annoyed.

"Tris, I know what he did was messed up, but don't you think it is time to forgive him. Or maybe you should just break up with him. You saw what he looked like. This is slowly destroying him and you just stringing him along, giving him hope that you will forgive him because you haven't dumped him yet is not fair. Either forgive him or dump him." Shauna states matter-of-factly.

"It isn't that simple." I shout in frustration.

"Why not?" Shauna asks confused.

"Because I love him and don't want to lose him. But at the same time, I am scared that he is going to hurt me like this again. I _can't _be in another relationship were I am constantly scared of getting hurt." I explain, my eyes starting to sting from the growing tears.

"Tris, have you even heard a single word that boy has said to you over these past three weeks? Do you not see what this is doing to him? He _knows _he hurt you and he feels worse than awful about it. He loves you so much and would never hurt you like that again. He really is sorry for what he did. And he is _nothing _like Peter." Shauna replies reassuringly.

"I know he isn't Peter. I just, can't shake this being scared thing. I know he is sorry, but that doesn't change what he did." I state, running my hands down my face in frustration.

"Tris, you love him. Just talk to him about what you are feeling. Maybe once you two actually talk everything out, you can forgive him or at least get back to being happy together. Whatever the outcome, you two need to talk." Shauna replies matter-of-factly before leaving me alone.

(~~**~~)

"Four, Tris, look this way." Reporters and photographers shout as Tobias and I walk down the red carpet to enter the party.

"Let's get a kiss from the happy couple." One reporter shouts, causing me to tense up a little.

"I understand if you don't want to kiss me right now." Tobias sullenly whispers in my ear.

"We have to play the happy couple." I reluctantly whisper back. I turn slightly so I can see his face and am shocked by how sad he looks. I knew that he was not handling this situation well, but I haven't really looked past his physical appearance. I can see it in his eyes now just how tormented he is by what happened. His eyes have lost their natural sparkle and are a murky blue color, like when a storm is rolling over the ocean.

"Kiss," Some reporter yells, snapping me out of my daze. I lift my chin slightly and let Tobias lean down to give me a soft kiss. It doesn't last long and I can feel his hesitation and fear.

"Okay, that is all you are getting. These two have a party to go enjoy." Max calls out from the end of the carpet, ushering Tobias and I inside.

"I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable. I didn't know what else to do." Tobias states nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It was fine." I simply reply.

"Okay." Tobias states, giving me a small smile.

"Well, enjoy your party." I reply before walking off towards Christina.

"You too." I hear Tobias call after me, but I don't acknowledge it.

"Hey, how did it go?" Christina asks once I reach her.

"I don't know. I think maybe I've been too hard on him." I timidly reply.

"Wait, what?" Christina questions, practically spitting out her drink in surprise.

"When we were out there, I actually looked at him. His eyes are so dull and sad, and when he kissed me…I could _feel_ just how scared he was about kissing me. He is really torn up about this whole situation." I explain.

"So does that mean you are going to forgive him?" Christina asks curiously.

"I don't know if I can forgive him, but I think I can try to move past it." I reply uncertain.

"Tris, you are needed on stage." Shauna says from behind me, causing me to jump a little.

"Already?" I question.

"Yes, and remember you are supposed to be madly in love." Shauna states bitterly.

"Yeah, I know." I bite back annoyed, rolling my eyes at her.

"Okay everyone, we have a very special treat for the birthday boy. If everyone could please turn to the stage." The DJ announces, causing the whole crowd to stop what they are doing and look towards the stage.

"Hi everyone," I state as I walk onto the stage. A few people start to cheer and I hear a few 'awes'. "As everyone knows, we are here to celebrate a very special person's birthday, my boyfriend Four." I continue, as a spot light gets placed on Tobias so everyone can see him. I tense up a little at what I see. He is surrounded by at least six girls, in very tiny dresses, one of which is sitting on his lap.

"I am up here to give Four his present. I have always been horrible at giving gifts, so I normally turn to the one thing I am good at, music. So I decided to write a song about how much Four means to me. This is for you." I explain, trying to stay calm. I know we are having issues, but that doesn't give him a free pass to be with other girls like that.

_Locked up tight  
Like I would never feel again  
Stuck in some kind of love prison  
And threw away the key, oh, oh_

_Terrified  
Until I stare into your eyes  
It made me start to realize  
The possibilities, so, so_

_I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken  
I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken  
Tonight, tonight, I'm letting go, go, go, go  
I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken  
I'm gonna fall like, I don't need saving  
Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go_

I finally decide to glance back over at Tobias, and the girl on his lap, from what I can tell, is kissing his neck. I can feel my blood start to boil. He isn't even pushing her off, and it looks like he is enjoying it.

_So played out  
The same lies with a different face  
But there's something in the words you say  
That makes it all feel so real_

_I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken  
I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken  
Tonight, tonight, I'm letting go, go, go, go  
I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken  
I'm gonna fall, like I don't need saving  
Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go_

At this point, I am supposed to walk out into the crowd to sing right to Tobias, but I can't move from my spot. He hasn't paid attention to me this whole time and he is basically cheating on me, in public. I can't believe what an ass he is being. He is the one that screwed up, not me. So why the hell am I the one being punished? Screw him, and screw this relationship. I am done.

_No need for me to run, run, run  
You're making me believe in everything  
No need to go and hide, hide, hide  
Gonna give you every little piece of me_

_I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken  
I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken_

_I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken  
I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken  
Tonight, tonight, I'm letting go, go, go, go  
I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken  
I'm gonna fall, like I don't need saving  
Tonight, tonight, I'm letting go, go, go, go_

"Happy birthday Four. I love you." I say with a fake smile, blowing a kiss towards him, which he doesn't even acknowledge. I calmly walk off the stage, so no one notices the tears starting to slip out of my eyes, and make my way outside.

(~~**~~)

**(Tobias' POV)**

I haven't seen Tris since out entrance, and at this point, I'm too buzzed to even care. A part of me knows that I should be gravelling and convincing her to forgive me, but tonight is my night. This party is all for me. These people, okay maybe not all these people, are here for me. These girls surrounding me, they are sure as hell here for me. I know I shouldn't be flirting or encouraging them, but maybe if I make Tris jealous she will forgive me.

"Okay everyone, we have a very special treat for the birthday boy. If everyone could please turn to the stage." The DJ announces, causing the whole crowd, and me, to stop what they are doing and look towards the stage.

"Hi everyone," Tris states as she walks onto the stage. I get a little excited to finally see her, but I already know what is about to happen. I watched her rehearse this yesterday, so I know now is the perfect opportunity to really make her jealous.

As everyone knows, we are here to celebrate a very special person's birthday, my boyfriend Four." Tris continues, as a spot light blinds me. I pull one of the girls closer to me, and she takes the initiative to sit on my lap. I know this will drive Tris crazy.

"I am up here to give Four his present. I have always been horrible at giving gifts, so I normally turn to the one thing I am good at, music. So I decided to write a song about how much Four means to me. This is for you." Tris explains.

Tris starts singing, and even though I have already heard the song, I can't help but get lost in the lyrics. I still don't understand why she loves someone as screwed up as me. I am a major asshole who only cares about himself. Okay, maybe that isn't so true anymore. I care way more about Tris than myself now. That is why I am trying this whole jealous thing. I am even letting this girl make out with my neck while the love of my life is serenading me.

"Happy birthday Four. I love you." Tris says with a smile, blowing a kiss towards me, which I don't acknowledge to push my jealous point. I watch her walk off the stage and that is when I notice it, I single tear slip from her right eye.

Holy shit! I am such a major asshole. What the hell was I thinking? This isn't going to work at getting her back. This is only going to piss her off more. Ugh, I am such a moron.

I shove the girl off my lap and rush towards where I assume Tris exited, but I am stopped by Max and some industry people who want to talk.

With each passing minute, I can practically feel my chances of fixing my relationship with Tris dying. I am so screwed.

(~~**~~)

**(Tris' POV)**

"Tris, are you out here?" I hear Zeke call from down the ally. I wipe my nose and attempt to hide the fact that I was just balling my eyes out.

"Over here." I call out weakly, my voice betraying me.

"Hey, are you okay? You rushed off the stage crazy fast and Shauna said she thought you were crying when you came off." Zeke explains as he joins me.

"Why do you care? Shouldn't you be inside celebrating your best friend and helping him handle all those girls?" I bite out bitterly. I know Zeke really does care about me, but right now I am too pissed off at Tobias and Zeke is here for me to lash out on.

"Tris, we both know that I care about you like a little sis, so of course I came looking. Plus, I know you and Four have been fighting, and as his best friend I felt like I should try to fix things." Zeke explains.

"I don't think there is any fixing this. He is basically in there cheating on me with all those sluts. He doesn't give a shit about this relationship, so why hell should I?" I shout angrily.

"Tris, what exactly happened on Valentine's Day? Four won't tell me, but I know something bad happened." Zeke questions cautiously.

"I'm surprised he hasn't been bragging about his big conquest for everyone to hear." I bite out, rolling my eyes in annoyance.

"Wait, did you two have sex?" Zeke asks shocked.

"Fuck no!" I shout.

"Then what do you mean by conquest?" Zeke asks even more confused now.

"It wasn't really a conquest see as I stopped him, but in his screwed up head I am sure he thought of it that way." I explain vaguely.

"Tris, I am seriously lost here. Please just explain what happened." Zeke pleads a little.

"He kind of…sort of…forced…himself…"I stammer out, not knowing what to say.

"He did what?" Zeke shouts, the rage clear in his voice. He starts pacing and I can see his hands balling into fists at his sides.

"He didn't do anything. I stopped him before anything happened, but he tried and wouldn't listen." I explain, hoping to calm Zeke down some.

"I can't believe he would fucking do that. I know he likes to use sex as a distraction form his problems, but I never would have thought that he would force it on a girl. I mean, he never really had any girl say no before, so I highly doubt that he has ever done this before, but I never thought he would. Especially with you. He loves you and would never do anything to hurt you, but obviously he did, and I can't believe he did this. I didn't think Marcus had gotten to him that much that he would go that far. God, if I could I would kill that man with my bare hands. He is such a fucking asshole and he just can't stop destroying Four's life." Zeke rants, most of which I don't comprehend.

"Wait, what does Marcus have to do with this?" I ask confused. Zeke stops pacing and looks at me.

"Nothing, I shouldn't have said anything. I am sorry this happened. I will talk to him." Zeke says, turning to walk away. I reach out and grab his arm, pulling him back.

"Zeke, what the hell does Marcus have to do with this? Did he hurt Four somehow? I didn't even think they talked to each other." I ask worried. I have been so preoccupied with my own issues to not even think that something major was going on with Tobias. I mean, I knew something was off with him, but he didn't seem like it was because of Marcus.

"Tris, I wish I could tell you but Four would kill me. He doesn't want you to know." Zeke states.

"Screw what Four wants. If Marcus has done something to hurt Four, I have a right to know. Especially since it seems that whatever he did made Four do what he did. Now, tell me what the fuck happened." I demand.

"Fine, Four had a run in with Marcus at the Grammy's. Marcus being Marcus had to make some snide comments about Four and how he is not good enough, and some other things along those lines. I know it seems like nothing and that Four should have handled it better, but Marcus has this way of getting into Four's head. Marcus knows just what buttons to press and he does it with ease." Zeke explains.

"Damn it. Why the hell didn't he tell me this? I asked him what was going on and he just brushed it off like no big deal. I should have kept pressing. He needed me and I just gave up. God, I am such a horrible girlfriend." I ramble out, completely disgusted with myself and Marcus.

"Tris, don't beat yourself up about this. Four doesn't like to talk about Marcus. I had to get him drunk for him to tell me what happened. But none of this excuses what he did to you." Zeke states.

"Zeke, yes it doesn't excuse his behavior, but it does make his behavior make sense. I can't believe I have been being ignoring him and he has needed me. I need to go fix this. I need him to know that we are going to be okay and that I love him and that I will always be here for him. I need…I know just what I need. Can you get the guys together? I have a song in mind that will get everything across to Four." I ramble, trying to process everything.

"Yeah, I can do that. But are you sure that you can forgive him for what happened?" Zeke asks concerned.

"I don't think I am going to forgive him for what he did, but I am going to give him a second chance. No go get the guys." I say, shoving him away as I go in search of my bag.

(~~**~~)

"Hey guys, I know I was already up here, but I have a surprise for ya'll." I say into the microphone. The crowd turns to look as Zeke, Uriah, and Will join me on stage.

"I asked Zeke, Uriah, and Will here to help me with a very special song. I know I sang something early for Four, but some new things have come to light since then and I have something I really need Four to hear. I just hope he doesn't hate me for stealing one of his songs, because I love him more than anything in the world. This is called 'Your Guarding Angel'." I explain. I catch Tobias walking towards the stage stop dead in his tracks when he hears the title of the song. I smile, knowing that he knows exactly what this song means.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold  
And breaks through my soul  
And I know, I'll find deep inside me  
I can be the one_

I watch as Tobias walks towards the stage and up the steps, stopping on the side to grab something from a stage hand.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

He joins me on stage, and I reach out to cup his cheek with my hand, singing the next part right to him. He leans into the touch and a giant smile spreads across his face.

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay_

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you, I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

Tobias and I are in our own little world by this point, that it surprises me when he pulls a microphone out of nowhere and joins me in singing.

_'Cause you're my, you're my  
You're my-y-y-y  
My true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away_

_'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away  
And please tell me, you'll stay_

_Stay_

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know, I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

As the song ends, Tobias pulls me in for an intense kiss. I can feel everything in this kiss. I can feel how much we love each other, how much we care about each other, and how much we never want to hurt the other again.

We are pulled out of our own little world when we hear Max talking over the speakers.

"Thank you so much Tris and Four for that amazing surprise. Thank you to everyone who came tonight, please enjoy the rest of the party." Max says, gesturing towards us before ushering us off the stage.

"That was amazing. When did you two work that out?" Max asks excitedly.

"It just kind of happened." Zeke explains from behind us, knowing that Tobias and I really need some alone time right now.

"Well no matter how or why it happened, I want it recorded first thing on Monday. This is going to be gold." Max states, dollar signs practically flashing in his eyes.

"Wait, what?" Tobias asks stunned.

"I want you and Tris to record that song. We will release it as a special single and we have to shoot a video, and fast, and…" Max starts rambling on.

"No. I am not recording that song." Tobias states firmly, cutting Max off.

"Excuse me? Last time I checked I decided what you do or don't record. I want that song and I want it Monday. No complaining or fighting." Max replies authoritative.

"Max, that song is not meant to be a duet. It is meant to be song by someone who can portray all the emotion in it, and while I wrote it, I think Tris is the one who can get that emotion across. So no, I won't be recording that song because Tris will, and only Tris." Tobias explains.

"Four, no. That is your song. I could never take your song like that. If anyone is going to record it, it is going to be you." I reply, slightly shocked.

"Tris, I wrote that song about you and for you. I could never get the emotion behind that song across like you can. You clearly proved that just a few minutes ago. I want you to record it, by yourself. It would make me so happy if you would record it." Tobias explains sweetly.

"Okay, but you and the guys have to play to music. No arguing." I reply firmly.

"I think that could be arranged." Tobias replies with a smirk, leaning down to give me a sweet kiss.

"Great, sounds good to me. Tris, I want the song by the end of day Monday." Max states, before turning and walking off.

"Well we will leave you two alone now." Zeke speaks up, ushering all of our friends away from us.

"Tobias," I start, but he places his finger over my lips to shush me.

"Tris, you don't have to say anything. I am the one who screwed up big time, and you deserve so much better than me. I understand if you want to end things or if you hate me. I would hate me, but please know that I love you more than anything in this world. I would do anything for you. So please, if you can find it in you to-" Tobias starts explaining, his voice pleading with me, but I cut him off with a giant kiss.

"Tobias, I love you. Yes, I am mad about what you did, and I probably will be for a while, but I don't want this to end. Zeke told me about what happened with Marcus, and don't even think about getting mad at Zeke because he saved your ass on this one by telling me. I understand that Marcus can get into your head, but when he does that you need to talk to me about it. Don't bottle it up and don't push me away, and do not try to use sex to distract yourself. I love you Tobias, and I want you to be able to talk to me about anything. Please don't ever shut me out again." I state sweetly but firm.

"Tris, I love you so much. I don't understand how you put up with me, but I promise to never do anything this stupid again. I also promise that if Marcus pops up again I will talk to you about it." Tobias replies mater-of-factly.

"Sounds good. Now can we go back to your place? I am exhausted and I really would like to cuddle up in bed with the man I love." I asks sweetly.

"Of course love." Tobias replies, leaning down to give me a loving kiss before we head out.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hello lovely readers. Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. I got some new followers and favorites since the last chapter and it makes me so happy to see that people like my work. I never dreamed that this story would be so well liked, so thank you so much to everyone who reads. I have a new chapter here, obviously, lucky for ya'll I have been stressed out lately and needed a major outlet, which is why you have a chapter. This wasn't a chapter I originally planned, but I felt like ya'll needed some answers and certain issues needed to be addressed, so this chapter is kind of a filler, but still contains some important things. I know a lot of you are ready for the major blow up of Tris finding out, and I am happy to say that the next chapter is when she finds out, but no guarantee the major explosion of drama will be in that chapter, but Tris will find out for sure. One last thing, the song in this chapter is kind of important, so let's see how many of ya'll catch on to the double meaning behind it. Now, without further ado, please enjoy and please review. Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Divergent **_**because Veronica Roth does. I also do not own Breaking Your Own Heart by Kelly Clarkson. **

**Chapter 26**

**(Tris' POV)**

_Shaking your head like it's all wrong  
Before you're here you're already gone  
And even with the light all around you  
You're all alone in the dark.  
_

_You're breaking your own heart  
Taking it too far down the lonely road  
You say you just want love  
But when it's close enough you just let it go  
The very thing you've been the most afraid of  
You've been doing it from the start, breaking your own heart.  
_

_Too many tears, too many falls  
It's easier here behind these walls  
But you don't have to walk in the shadows  
Life is so hard.  
_

_You're breaking your own heart  
Taking it too far down the lonely road  
You say you just want love  
But when it's close enough you just let it go  
The very thing you've been the most afraid of  
You've been doing it from the start, breaking your own heart._

_You're breaking your own heart.  
_

_It's not too late, I'm still right here.  
If only you'd let go of your fears  
_

_You're breaking your own heart  
Taking your own heart down the lonely road  
You say you just want love  
But when it's close enough you just let it go  
The very thing you've been the most afraid of  
You've been doing it from the start, breaking your own heart.  
You're breaking your own heart_

"Tris," I hear Tobias state, causing me to jump a little. I turn around to see him nervously standing in the doorway of his home studio. His hair is disheveled, an obvious sign he just got out of bed, and his eyes have lost their normal sparkle when he looks at me.

"Hey, I didn't wake you did I?" I ask sheepishly. He wasn't exactly supposed to hear that song, hence why I am working on it at 4 o'clock in the morning.

"No, you didn't wake me. I…umm…" Tobias replies, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, a slight blush forming on his face. "I had a nightmare and when I woke up you weren't there so I went looking for you. I noticed the light under the door when I paced by."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What was it about, the nightmare?" I ask cautiously, not really expecting an answer.

"Marcus," Tobias whispers out, flinching a little.

"Do you want to talk about it? I know that when I have my nightmares I feel better after talking to someone." I reply encouragingly, hoping he will elaborate.

"I don't know if that will help. I usually just write after one, you know, get all the emotions out in a song." Tobias states.

"Oh, well I'll leave you to it then." I say, starting to stand up to leave.

"Wait," Tobias practically shouts, causing me to flinch a little at his intensity. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just…" Tobias starts, taking a long pause and walking slowly over to where I am standing awkwardly. "There were five of him. They…they all had belts…and they…" Tobias mutters out, taking big gulps of breath, on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Hey, it's okay. They can't hurt you." I state reassuringly, pulling him in close to me. He clings to me and I notice he is trembling. I start running my hands reassuringly through his hair, muttering it was a dream over and over again.

"Why does he have such a hold on me? Why can't I just move on from this?" Tobias questions, pulling back slightly so he can look at me. I notice the tears sparkling in his eyes and I can almost feel my heart break a little. I know I am supposed to be mad at him, but he is so broken right now and he needs me.

"Tobias, let's sit down." I say, moving us to the couch.

"Tris, what is wrong with me? I'm such a coward. I'm weak. Why are you with someone as pathetic as me?" Tobias questions.

"Tobias, you are the farthest thing from a coward. You are brave and strong and everything I could ever want in a guy. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. Do you understand me?" I state firmly, hoping that something will register in his brain.

"No I'm not. I'm a coward and I'm weak. Only someone like that could do what I did to you." Tobias replies, hanging his head in shame.

"Tobias, look at me." I state, but he stubbornly keeps his head down. I grab his face in between my hands and force his head up. "I said, look at me. Now listen closely. You are not a coward. Would a coward have beaten Eric up after catching him doing those things to me? No, they would have run away. Would a coward have taken on the challenge of convincing me to date them? No, they would have given up after the first rejection. Would a weakling have gotten on a Farris wheel even though they were terrified of heights? No, they would have stayed put on the ground. Would a weakling have survived this long after all the crap you have been put through? No, they would have given up a long time ago. So, Tobias, you _are _strong and you _are _brave, and I wouldn't trade you for anyone." I explain.

"Tris, how can you say all of that after what I did? You should hate me right now. You should be thinking of ways to murder me right now. You should be doing anything else but telling me how amazing I am in your eyes." Tobias replies slightly irritated.

"Trust me, I have done all of those things, but nothing worked. I tried so hard to hate you, and there for a little bit I did. I hated you for taking advantage of me like that. I hated you for breaking your promise of never pushing me. I hated you for hurting me in a way I never thought you were capable of hurting me in. I hated you so much those first few days after it happened, but it didn't last. Sure, I was still pissed, but I stopped hating you. And once I found out why you did what you did, I couldn't even stay mad at you." I explain, tears starting to gather in my eyes.

"It doesn't matter_ why _I did it because I should have never done it in the first place." Tobias shouts, standing up from the couch abruptly and starting to pace. "I should have just told you about Marcus and all the crap he was feeding into my head. I should have just let you in and talked it through with you, but no, I had to be my coward, weak self and let all of it bottle up inside of me until I exploded. It should have never happened and you don't deserve a guy who would do that to you. You deserve so much more and maybe that is exactly what you should have. You should have a guy that you deserve, one that is better than me, one that…" Tobias rambles, some of it not even understandable, until I cut him off.

"Tobias, stop this. You are driving yourself crazy in your own self-deprecation. Yes, it shouldn't have happened, and yes, you should have talked to me about Marcus, but it did happen and you didn't talk to me, but if we keep dwelling on it we will never move past it." I state, my own tears starting to slowly fall.

"How can you be so forgiving? I did the _one thing_ I swore I would never do to you. I broke my promises and I broke your trust, yet you are telling me it is perfectly okay. None of this make senses." Tobias replies irritated and confused.

"I never said I was forgiving you." I bite out a little harsher than I meant to.

"Good, because you shouldn't forgive me. You should be breaking up with me. You should be breaking things over my head or punching me or killing me. You should be…you should be…" Tobias stumbles out, his breathing starting to get faster and shallower. I quickly rush to him and grab his arm.

"Tobias, you have to calm down." I state calmly and concerned. He pulls himself out of my grasp and goes back to pacing.

"I can't calm down. Everything that makes my world worth living is slowly falling apart because of me. Because I was too weak and too much of a coward to protect her from my demons. I'm losing everything. So, no, I can't calm down." Tobias replies, tears streaming down his face. His breathing is getting faster with each word and I can tell he is on the verge of a panic attack.

"Tobias, you have to calm down." I state worriedly, my own tears flowing freely.

"I can't…lose…you." Tobias pants out between breaths, before his legs give out under him.

"Tobias," I shout, quickly running towards him to help break his fall some. I cradle his head in my lap and running my fingers through his hair. "Tobias, you have to calm down and breathe. Long, deep breaths."

"Don't leave me." Tobias whispers out, his voice pleading.

"I'm not going anywhere." I state reassuringly. "Now please, long, deep breaths."

I keep his head in my lap and softly run my fingers through his hair, hoping that it will help calm him down. It takes a while before he is back to normal, and he can finally talk again.

"I love you Tris. I am so sorry for everything." Tobias whispers defeated.

"I love you too." I reply as reassuringly as possible before bending over and placing a kiss on his lips. "And I'm not going anywhere." I whisper into his ear. I can feel the smile spreading across his face and I can't stop the one growing on mine.

A peaceful silence falls between us and we stay in our position for a while longer. I allow myself to get lost in thought, thinking about just how much this whole thing has effected Tobias. I was so consumed in my own feelings that I never once stop to think just how much he was hurting. I know I had a right to feel the way I did, especially with my past, but I still should have thought about Tobias a little bit. I mean, I could tell that he was hurting based on all his attempts to talk to me, but I just I only focused on what he wanted on the surface, which was me to forgive him, but there was more to it. He wanted me to reassure him that he wasn't some monster and that he is worth being loved.

"Tris," Tobias states pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I know I have done a lot of apologizing here lately, but I think I owe you an apology for last night at my party. Those girls, I shouldn't have let them be all over me like that. I was upset, but that is still no excuse. I should have never let it happen, and I'm sorry." Tobias states remorseful.

"It's okay. I won't lie, it did piss me off and bother the hell out of me, but we have more pressing issues to deal with. Plus, I know you love me and I kind of pushed you towards it." I reply, causing Tobias to sit up and stare me dead in the eyes.

"Hey, no, none of this is your fault." Tobias states reassuringly, his hand coming to resting on my cheek. "I knew that those girls would hurt you, but in that moment I didn't care. I just wanted you to feel the pain I was feeling, but that doesn't mean it was okay to do."

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that I was the one that you ended up coming home with." I reply, letting out a little giggle, which gets a small chuckle out of him.

"And I am glad that it is you here and not one of those girls, but we have some things we really need to work through before we can get back to normal. And I _need _things to get back to normal." Tobias states seriously, his thumb rubbing lightly on my cheek.

"Hey, we will get there. I promise." I reply reassuringly, turning my head to place a soft kiss on his palm.

"Do you think you will ever forgive me?" Tobias asks sheepishly.

"I…" I start, pausing to let out a big sigh. "I don't know, maybe in time I can forgive you, but that doesn't mean we can't move past this." I state. Tobias' hand falls from my face and he hangs his head in defeat.

"How can we move past this if you can't forgive me?" Tobias questions, his eyes glued to his lap. I reach out and grab his hand, causing him to look up a little.

"You have to understand that what you did…it brings up a lot of bad things for me. I trusted you and you made me feel safe, but the moment you did that, all of that was lost." I explain, pausing to collect my thoughts. "It is going to take time, and it is going to be hard, but I think we can fix this. I can learn to trust you again, but you have to be willing."

"Tris, I will do whatever it takes to fix this." Tobias states.

"You do know that this means that you tell me everything. You tell me about Marcus issues and any other issues going on. You come to me and talk to me when something is bothering you instead of bottling it up inside. You have to talk to me. No secretes." I explain matter-of-factly.

"I understand. No secretes." Tobias replies, nodding his head vigorously.

"Good, now let's go back to bed." I state, moving to stand up, but Tobias stops me.

"Wait, I have to ask you something." Tobias says cautiously.

"Sure, what?" I question confused.

"That song you were playing, can you explain it to me?" Tobias asks nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, umm…"I reply nervously.

"I know it is about me, and I'm not mad. I just want to understand what it is you are seeing in me." Tobias states.

"Well, I was trying to get everything I was feeling off my chest and I just kept thinking about how it seems that you keep sabotaging yourself. I mean, you always tell me how much you want to be in love, but sometimes your actions contradict that and cause problems between us. It is almost like you are trying to make this not work even though you want nothing more for it to work." I explain shyly. I catch a flicker of fear in Tobias' eyes, but it is quickly covered by sadness.

"Oh, well I guess I should work on that seeing as I really do want this to work." Tobias states, a small smile on his face.

"I want this to work too. I love you Tobias." I say reassuringly.

"I love you too." Tobias replies, pulling me in for a tinder, loved filled kiss.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hello all. Thank you to all the new followers and favorites I have gotten since my last update. I greatly appreciate every, single one of my readers. Sorry for the delay, but I had a bit of a block when it came to this chapter. I just couldn't figure out how to start it, but it finally came to me, so ya'll get a new chapter. I should be able to start writing more since I will be graduating from college on May 5****th****, and have no job yet. No promises though because that would just be mean. I will try my hardest to get back on to some form of a schedule, but again, no promises. Now, like I said in my last update, this is the chapter Tris finds out about the plan, but only kind of. I won't spoil anything, so you will just have to read the chapter to find out. Please enjoy the chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Divergent **_**because Veronica Roth does. I also do not own Warrior by Demi Lovato or Your Guarding Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. **

**Chapter 27**

**(Tris' POV)**

It has been almost a month since Tobias' birthday. Things have slowly been getting back to normal between us. He has been very sweet and patient with me. He hasn't pushed me to do anything I don't want to do, even to the extreme of making me be the one to initiate any type of physical contact. I understand why he is doing that, but it is starting to get annoying.

I miss him randomly pulling me close to him while we work on our music. I miss him kissing my forehead before he lets me out of a hug. I even miss him randomly pinning me to a wall to get in a kiss because he couldn't stand going another second without kissing me. I know he is trying to let me set our pace, but I want things to go back to normal, and this isn't normal.

I know I should probably just tell him he is being too cautious, but I can tell he is scared that he is going to hurt me again. I can see it in his eyes every time I pull out of a kiss. He looks almost relieved that I didn't want more. I know it is because he doesn't want to hurt me, but he has to stop seeing me as a fragile little girl. I'm a lot stronger than I looker, and I want more. I want our normal back and the only way that is going to happen is for him to realize I'm over what happened, but that can only happen if I tell him. Maybe I'll tell him after this meeting with Max.

I don't understand why Free Four and I are both meeting with Max at the same time. Their album came out two weeks after Tobias' birthday and has been dominating the charts. They debuted at number one and have been there ever since. All they are up to now is planning for their world tour. I, on the other hand, still have a week until my album comes out. I am in the final mixing of my songs and on Friday the album goes off to the printers to be ready to be distributed Monday morning. Saturday is my album release party and after that, well I don't know. Max hasn't planned a tour for me, which is strange, but maybe after this meeting I will know what my next move is.

(~~**~~)

"Tris, members of Free Four, thank you for coming in today. I know you are all busy with tour preparation or finishing an album, but I have some major news I need to discuss with you." Max states, an eager smile on his face.

"Max, can you please get to the point? I have a lot of last minute touch ups for my album and little time to do that." I say annoyed.

"Well, if our princess over here doesn't have time for the biggest news of her career than we can just postpone this meeting until a later date." Max replies sarcastically, motioning for us to leave.

"First, I am not a princess. Second, I think I can spare a little time for your news." I state irritated.

"Good, now like I was saying, I have very big news for you Tris, and for Free Four. As you all know, Free Four is heading out on a world tour in just three weeks. What you might not know is that one of our newer artists, Marlene, will be going as your opening act." Max explains.

"That's awesome." Uriah states. We all turn to him and a blush creeps onto his face, embarrassed that he said that out loud.

"I still don't see what this has to do with me?" I ask curiously.

"Well, as you know, I haven't set up a tour for you yet. I have been racking my brain about what to do with you to help promote your new album, and then it hit me. You will join Free Four on their world tour, and be co-headliners." Max explains excitedly.

"What?" I exclaim shocked.

"Are you being serious?" Tobias asks, a hit of excitement in his voice, obviously trying to play it cool.

"I am being completely serious. Marlene will open, followed Tris or Free Four, depending on the night. You two will alternate each show, but will both get an equal amount of time on stage. Does that sound good to all of you?" Max asks.

"That sounds fantastic." I reply eagerly, turning towards the guys to see their reactions. Will, Uriah, and Zeke all seem happy about the news, but I can't read how Tobias is feeling. "I mean…if that is okay with you guys. I don't want to steal your thunder or anything." I state timidly, glancing over at Tobias.

"Of course that is okay with us. Right guys?" Zeke states eagerly, patting Tobias on the shoulder, hard enough to make him flinch a little.

"Of course. We would be honored to have you with us on tour." Tobias finally states, not as eager as the others, but still happy. At least I think he is happy.

"Great, well now that that is settled, I need to speak to Tris about her album. Boys, you are free to go." Max says, ushering the boys to leave.

I reach out my hand and grab Tobias by the arm, pulling him over to me. I grab the back of his head and pull him down so I can whisper in his ear. "I think we should talk once I'm done here." I state emotionlessly. I see a flash of fear and worry cross his face, but he quickly masks it and just nods before leaving.

"Tris, I know that you are pretty much done with your album, but we do need to make a few decisions. One being your first single and two being the title of the album." Max states.

"Well I was thinking the album should be named Becoming Me, and the first single should be 'Warrior.' I just feel like it is the most powerful song on the album and-" I start explain but Max cuts me off.

"I like the title, but I was thinking the single should be 'Your Guardian Angel' seeing as everyone is dying to hear that song after it was leaked that it is a Four original." Max states.

"Max, I don't think that is a good idea. I know I agreed to put it on the album, but it isn't _my_ song. I want the first single to be something I wrote and not just because I don't like singing other people's songs, but because this is my album. This album is all about me moving on from my past and growing stronger, which is what 'Warrior' is all about. I love the song Four wrote, but that song is just on there to please you and to let other people hear what an amazing song writer Four is." I explain firmly.

"And while I understand that, the numbers don't lie. If we release Four's song as your first single, you are guaranteed to triple what your first album did the first week of release. Everyone wants to hear that song. We both know it is an amazing song and just as powerful as anything you wrote for the album, so why not make your first single the best song on the album?" Max questions curiously, slightly encouraging me to side with him.

"Max, I want 'Warrior' as my first single. I don't care about the money I will lose by making it the single and I don't care what everyone wants to hear. This is _my_ album and I will do what I want when it comes to it. Plus, Four's song isn't mine to do with as I please, at least in my mind. It is _his_ song and I would need his permission to make it the single. I know he would happily give me permission, but that still wouldn't change my mind. I want 'Warrior' and nothing else." I state assertively.

"Well, I am sorry to inform you but that isn't really your choice. I have final say on everything and I say 'Your Guarding Angel' is your first single. Now go off and inform Four so he doesn't get mad or something. End of story." Max states, pointing to the door for me to leave.

"Max, please. How about a compromise? We can make Four's song my second single, releasing it only a few months after the album goes out. We can even do a special recording with Four singing with me or having Free Four playing the music. I will do anything you want, just please let me have 'Warrior' as the first single." I plead.

"No, my decision is final. Now leave." Max states firmly.

"Fine," I sigh out disappointed, stalking out of the office.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tobias questions as I walk past him.

"Umm…we have a few things we need to discuss. Meet me in studio C in five." I state somberly, giving him a light peck on the cheek before heading out into the ally for some air.

I don't know what I am going to tell Tobias about the song. I know he wants me to have it and make it mine, but I can't do that. He wrote the song and he should be the one singing it, not me. Sure, I gave him full writing credit and he will get money from it, but that isn't the point. The point is, it isn't mine. I want people to love me for me, and for my work. My songs are my life story and they are meant to be something people can turn to in hard times. Yes, Tobias' song is amazing and about my life, but it isn't my story being told, it is his.

I know I sound like a spoiled brat or something like that, but I just want to be recognized for my work. I love Tobias, and I love that his real music is getting out there, but I never wanted to be the one to get it out there. He should be the one releasing this song and I feel like I am taking it away from him. I think that is the main reason I don't want it as a single. I feel like I am robbing Tobias of the glory and joy of releasing a song so near and dear to his heart. He should be getting all the attention for this song, not me. I doubt anyone is going to even remember who wrote it once I release it as my single. Sure, everyone knows Tobias wrote it now, but how long is that going to last? Soon it is just going to be another Tris Prior song, and I don't want that. It should be a Tobias song, because it is a Tobias song.

Ugh, this is so damn frustrating. Maybe Tobias won't let me release. Maybe he will storm into Max's office and demand that his song not be released as my single. I mean, he has the right to do that, at least I think he does. He should have final say in what happens with his song, not me or Max. Sadly, I know Tobias and he won't do that. He will be thrilled that I am singing a song about his love for me and that the world is going to hear it. Sometimes he is too much of a romantic for his own, well my, good.

"Tris, what is going on?" Tobias questions before I can even close the door to the studio behind me.

"Well, there is a lot of things going on and I honestly have no clue where to start." I reply, flopping down in a chair.

"Hey," Tobias states, kneeling down in front of me and lightly rubbing his hands up and down my legs, calming me a little. "If this is about how I reacted about you coming on tour, I'm sorry. I was just shocked and a little overwhelmed by the idea of going on tour with my girlfriend." Tobias continues.

"I mean, that is one thing. I know it is kind of crazy to be going on tour together, especially since we are dating, but I thought you would be more excited. The guys were practically jumping for joy when they heard the news, but you, you looked like you might throw up or something. It hurt me to see you now excited and made me think you don't' want me to go." I explain timidly.

"Tris, I am excited about you coming on tour with us. I was just shocked and maybe, slightly terrified." Tobias states embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Terrified, of what?" I ask curiously.

"You and I both know I don't have the most stellar reputation when it comes to my antics on tour. I don't remember half of the stuff that happened while on our last tour and obviously I had a new girl every show. I was scared that going on tour together might mess our relationship up, and I don't want that to happen." Tobias explains.

"Tobias, everyone does stupid and crazy things on tour, so I can't judge you for what you have done in the past. The girl thing, well that will obviously be different now since we are together, and I trust that you would never cheat on me, no matter how many groupies throw their panties at you on stage." I reply, causing us both to chuckle.

"You don't think being together all the time will affect our relationship?" Tobias asks.

"Of course it will affect our relationship, but in a good way. At least I think it will. We will get to know each other even more and get to go on some amazing dates all over the world. Plus, we won't be spending every, single hour together, so we can get a breather every now and then if we need it. This tour is going to make our relationship stronger, but only if you aren't too scared to let that happen." I explain.

"I'm glad you see it that way, and I agree. This tour will make our relationship stronger and I can't wait." Tobias states with a giant smile, pulling me in for a sweet kiss.

"Thank you." I softly state once we pull apart.

"For what exactly?" Tobias asks confused.

"For finally kissing me first." I state, a giddy smile on my face.

"What?" Tobias asks, even more confused than before.

"Tobias, you haven't initiated any physical contact with me since we had our talk the day after your birthday." I state matter-of-factly.

"That is not true." Tobias replies with mock defense.

"Don't even try to deny it. I know that you want me to set our pace, but I really miss you initiating things. I miss your random kisses and you pulling me close while we work on music together. I want things between us to go back to normal, and that can't happen if you are too scared to touch me." I explain.

"Tris, I just don't want anything bad to happen again. I know I can control myself, but I still don't want to take any risk that could possibly lead to hurting you again." Tobias replies, a hint of shame in his voice.

"Tobias, you won't hurt me. I trust you and I know you won't do anything I am not okay with. Please, can we go back to normal? Stop holding back and just kiss me whenever you feel like it again. Please." I say, pleading with him with my eyes.

"I can try. Just promise that you will tell me if I'm pushing you or hurting you." Tobias replies timidly.

"Of course." I state sweetly.

"Good, now is that all that was on that beautiful mind of yours?" Tobias questions, reaching out to grab my hand, lightly running his thumb across the back of it soothingly.

"Umm…there is one more thing." I state nervously, biting my bottom lip.

"Tris, you can tell me anything." Tobias replies reassuringly.

"I know, I just don't know how to tell you this." I state, lowering my head so I can't see him.

"Is it bad?" Tobias asks nervously.

"No, it's just, Max wants me to release the song you wrote as my first single and I really don't want to because I don't feel like it is the right song to launch my album even though everyone wants your song, and I don't feel right using your song as a single because it should be you singing it and getting the glory, not me." I state, all in one breath, my words muddling together some.

"Tris, first of all, I am so happy that you are the one singing that song. No one would have ever heard that song if it wasn't for you. Second, I don't care about the glory or any of that. I just care about people hearing how much I love you and that I can actually write a deep, heartfelt song. Third, if it isn't what you want, than go make Max listen to what you want. This is your album and it should be done your way. Screw what everyone wants. Do what you believe is right." Tobias replies sweetly and reassuringly.

"I wish it was that simple. I already tried to convince him to let me use a different song, but he refused. I know your song is wonderful and just as powerful as my songs, if not better, but it isn't how I want to set off my album. It is a love song, and that isn't what this album is about. My single should show what the album is about, but Max just won't listen. All he cares about is money." I explain frustrated.

"I know it sucks that we don't always have control over our own stuff, but just because the single isn't what you want it to be, doesn't mean people won't take away the true message of the album. You are such a powerful storyteller with your music that everyone will be able to see your real meaning, even if the single doesn't set it up for that. A single is just meant to promote an album and make people want to hear more, and not being bias, but my song will definitely do that." Tobias states, letting out a little chuckle at the end.

"I know. I just really wanted a different song. No offense to you or your song writing ability." I reply slightly annoyed.

"No offense taken. I understand completely, but sadly we have to follow Max's rules." Tobias states sweetly.

"Whatever, as long as you are okay with the single, I guess I can get on board." I reply.

"I am more than okay with it being your single. Now, what do you want to do tonight?" Tobias asks, making forget all my worries about the album.

(~~**~~)

**(Tobias' POV)**

Tomorrow is Tris' album release party, and I am thrilled for her, but I have a lot on my mind right now so it is hard to focus on being happy for her. After Max told us the news that Tris would be co-headlining with us, I will admit I was slightly angry. This world tour was supposed to be the band's thing and now Tris is taking that away from us. I know I shouldn't feel this way, and honestly I don't anymore, but at first I did. I slipped back into my old mindset of hating Tris for taking all the glory, but then I remembered that I love her and want the world for her.

Then, she told me her first single will be my song, and my old mindset came back for a few moments. I was pissed that she was going to be getting all this attention and glory for a song _I _wrote, but then I remembered I loved her and didn't actually care about who got the glory for the song. I only care about the world knowing how much I love her.

Ever since then, my old mindset keeps popping up and I finally figured out why. I feel the guilt of not telling Tris about the plan. I was supposed to dump her or tell her like a week or so ago, but I didn't. Not even the guys wanted to let her know even though they originally agreed to be the one to tell her if I didn't. I think they realize that telling her would not only hurt her, but me as well. They all see her as a sister and don't want to see her hurt. They also don't want to ruin one of the few good things I have in my life. They are great friends, but that doesn't stop the guilt from eating away at me.

I know telling her could jeopardize our relationship, but if I don't tell her I might ruin it all on my own. I keep getting lost in my own world of guilt that I sometimes ignore her or forget to show just how proud and happy I am for her. I just don't think I can tell her. I don't want to hurt her any more than I already have. Plus, we are finally getting back to normal and we are going on tour together. If I tell her now I can ruin all of that. Fuck. Why did I have to fall in love with her?

(~~**~~)

"Dude, why are you hiding in here when your girl is out there needing some advice on outfits for tomorrow night?" Zeke questions as he barges into studio C.

"I just needed a minute to think. My mind is going crazy right now." I state frustrated.

"Dude, talk to me. What is going on in that head of yours?" Zeke questions.

"So much has happened this past week that has made me question everything that has happened since Tris and I started dating." I reply.

"Are you talking about the plan? If so, just forget it. No one is going to tell her, so you don't need to worry about her finding out and dumping your ass." Zeke states with a laugh.

"Zeke, I'm being serious." I reply annoyed.

"Fine, fine, tell me all about it." Zeke states.

"My old mindset has been popping up every so often these past few days." I start.

"You mean the 'I hate Tris and want to destroy her' mindset?" Zeke questions.

"Yes, that one. When Max told us about the tour, I actually got angry to start off with. I didn't like the idea of Tris stealing our glory. Then, she tells me she is releasing my song as her first single and I got pissed again. I couldn't stand the thought of her getting the attention for something I wrote. Now, this only lasted for a few moments, but it still happened and I feel horrible that it did." I explain.

"It's understandable that you went there. I mean, you did hate her like only six months ago." Zeke replies, trying to rationalize what I told him.

"But that's just it, it shouldn't be understandable. I shouldn't ever think those things about the girl I love. I should have be excited and overjoyed like you guys were, not angry and jealous. I hate that I went there and I'm worried that I might keep going there if I don't tell her the truth." I explain frustrated.

"Dude, telling her might take your guilt away for coming up with the plan, but that's it. Telling her will ruin your relationship, not only hurting her, but hurting yourself. Everyone can see that this girl is the one for you and if you mess that up, who knows what will happen to you. And trust me when I say, none of us want to see what happens to you if you lose Tris." Zeke states matter-of-factly.

"But Zeke, what if telling her doesn't ruin our relationship? What if she doesn't care that I started this relationship as a way of destroying her? What if all she cares about is that I love her more than anything now and would die without her? What if…" I start questioning, pacing back and forth nervously.

"You can't ask those types of questions. You will drive yourself mad wondering what if this and what if that. You need to just forget the plan and live happily ever after with Tris." Zeke replies firmly.

"I can't do that. She needs to know about the plan. She needs to know that I love her no matter what and no matter why I started this. I love her and she needs to know." I shout frustrated, pulling the door open roughly, ready to go tell Tris everything.

"Four, not now. Not ever. You can't tell her." Zeke says forcefully, pulling me back in the room by the arm.

"Zeke, let me go. I have to tell her. I don't care if it ruins our relationship or if I lose her. I just need her to know." I state firmly.

"Four, stop it. You are only thinking about your own damn self. All you want is to relieve yourself of the guilt, but you are forgetting one thing…" Zeke replies irritated.

"What? What am I forgetting?" I ask agitated.

"You're forgetting that telling her about the plan will destroy her. She loves you and that is saying a lot considering what she has been through. If you tell her about the plan, she will hate you, dump you, and who knows will happen to her emotionally. I don't think she could handle you telling her." Zeke explains concern written all over his face.

"Zeke, you know I don't want to do that to her, but this is killing me. She needs to know. Maybe it won't destroy her like you think." I reply.

"But it will." Zeke shouts agitated.

"How do you know that?" I ask skeptically.

"Because she talks to me about your relationship. She has told me that you are the first guy she has let in since Peter and it was the hardest thing she has ever done. Harder than leaving Peter and harder than burying her parents. Following in love with you was never part of _her _plan, but it happened and she is so grateful for it. You showed her that she is worthy of being loved and being treated right, and that she can move on from her past and love someone with her whole heart. _That _is how I know that you telling her about the plan will destroy her. You may think you love her more than life itself, but I _know_ she feels that way about you. Don't destroy her. Don't tell her about the plan." Zeke explains firmly, practically begging at the end.

"Okay, fine, I won't tell her about the plan." I state, a little defeated.

"Umm…excuse me. What the hell is this _plan_ you two are talking about?" I hear Tris ask from behind me, her voice full of confusion and anger. I turn around slowly, and once I make eye contact with that beautiful blue eyes, now full of hurt and anger, I know that I am screwed and that I am about to destroy the best thing in my life.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hello to all my lovely, loyal, and patient readers. I am so sorry for the delay. I know you have all been waiting for this chapter since the story started, so I am super sorry for making you wait so long. Sadly, life got in the way and I haven't had time to write. I finally had some free time and was able to sit down and write. It may have taken a few tries, but I think I finally captured the emotions Tris is feeling just right. I hope you enjoy and thank you all for reading. Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Divergent **_**because Veronica Roth does. I also do not own Warrior by Demi Lovato. **

**Chapter 28**

**(Tris' POV)**

"I asked you a question." I state angrily, crossing my arms across my chest, making sure my anger and annoyance is evident.

"Umm, I'm just going to go." Zeke states awkwardly, standing up and heading for the door.

"That is probably a good idea, Ezekiel." I bite out bitterly, causing him to physically flinch.

"Tris, just, please hear him out." Zeke says remorsefully before exiting the room, leaving me alone with Tobias.

"Tris, maybe you should sit down." Tobias states timidly, pointing to the now vacant seat next to him.

"Fine," I huff out, walking over and plopping down into the chair. "Now will you tell what the hell you and Zeke were talking about?"

"I promise I will explain everything, but first I need you to know something." Tobias states nervously, reaching out and grabbing my hands in his, squeezing a little tighter than normal.

"Okay, I'm listening." I reply as calmly as I possibly can.

"I need you to know that I love you more than anything in this world. I love you to the point where it consumes me. Every second of every day I think about you and just how lucky I am to have someone as amazing and wonderful and caring and loving as you. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life. Ever since you walked into my world, my life has changed so much. I have become the best version of myself because of you. You push me to be a better artist and a better man. You bring out the best in me and I am so grateful for that and everything else you have done for me. I would do anything for you and the last thing I ever want to do is hurt you." Tobias explains, his voice almost pleading, like he needs me to know all this in order to stay breathing.

"Tobias, you are really worrying me." I reply, worry and confusion washes over me. Why does he need me to know all this? Why does his voice sound so full of pain? Is this plan of his so bad that he thinks I will dump him?

"Please, just remember how much I love you and hold onto everything I just told you." Tobias states, his eyes pleading with me.

"Tobias, what is going on here?" I question confused.

"Do you love me?" Tobias bluntly asks.

"Of course I do. Why would you even ask me that?" I reply firmly.

"Can you please say the words?" Tobias timidly asks, bowing his head a little. I reach out and lightly touch his cheek, rubbing my thumb back and forth slightly. I feel him lean into my touch and a small smile ghosts over my face.

"Tobias Eaton, I love you. I love you more than I ever thought was possible. You are everything I have ever wanted and everything I never knew I needed. You mean the world to me and I don't think I would be about to breathe without you in my life." I state reassuringly.

"Thank you." Tobias whispers out, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Please tell me what is going on. I'm really scarred." I state.

"Okay, but please just hold onto what I told you and what you just said. Remember how much I love you and how much you love me." Tobias pleads.

"Okay, I promise." I reply reassuringly.

"Okay, so the plan Zeke and I were talking about is, well, kind of complicated and majorly stupid. I regret the fact that I even came up with it every, single, day. Well, no, that isn't completely true. I mean if I had never came up with the plan I never would have been given the chance to fall in love you with, but that still doesn't make what I planned on doing even remotely okay." Tobias rambles out nervously.

"Tobias, you aren't making any sense. What does this plan have to do with us getting together or you being able to fall in love with me?" I question confused.

"I guess I should just start explaining from the beginning." Tobias replies, letting out a giant sigh.

"That would probably be helpful." I state, a hint of amusement in my voice. I know I shouldn't be finding his nervous rambling amusing, but it is very rare that I get to see Tobias so flustered and I have to admit, it is kind of cute to see him like this.

"Okay, so a little over six months ago things weren't going as well as I wanted them to be going for the band. Back then, and you probably already know this but I'll say it anyway, I was a major asshole who only cared about success and being the best. I wanted my band to be the number one artist in the world and I would do anything in my power to make that happen, even if it meant hurting someone else." Tobias explains, his voice void of all emotion.

"I knew you were an asshole back then, but you aren't that guy anymore. You are sweet and caring and the best guy a girl could ask for." I state, interrupting him.

"But I wasn't that sweet and caring guy back then. If I had been I never would have come up with the plan." Tobias replies, shaking his head, obviously disapproving of his past behavior.

"Okay, so what was the plan?" I question nervously.

"Well, like I said the band wasn't doing as good as I wanted it to be and for the longest time I couldn't figure out why. Our record sells were higher than they had ever been and we had more fans than we ever thought was possible, but none of that mattered because we weren't number one on any of the charts. We weren't even the number one artist being talked about on any social media site or anything having to do with music. I soon realized that all of that belonged to someone else. Someone who was a brand new artist, who just appeared out of nowhere and stole everything away from me and the band. Then, that artist started to get even more attention after they covered one of my songs and their album went platinum." Tobias explains, looking at the floor to hide his face from me.

"You mean me, don't you?" I question, already knowing the answer.

"I was so furious that you were stealing all of the attention away from me and the band that I decided to do something about it. I wanted to be on top and I knew that would never happen if you were still in the business. I wanted to knock you off the pedestal the world had put you on. I wanted to watch you crash and burn and lose every ounce of wanting to be in this business, and I knew exactly how to do that." Tobias continues, his voice starting to strain with each word, making it obvious that he is trying to hide his real emotions.

"Wait, you wanted what? You hated the fact that you weren't number one so much that you were willing to…do _what _exactly? I get that you wanted me out of the business, but how the hell did you plan on doing that?" I question, anger starting to rise up inside of me. "I understand that you were a self-absorbed, asshole back then, but I never thought you would go to such extremes to get what you wanted." I state, a hint of bitterness in my voice.

"Well, I did go to such extremes to get what I wanted. I decided that I needed to do something about you and so I came up with a plan to destroy you. I needed to destroy you to such an extreme that you never wanted to write music or sing again. I knew you had gone through a hard breakup based on your music, so I figured you were still pretty broken down and damaged from that if you were still singing about it. With that in mind," Tobias stops, abruptly standing up, causing me to jump a little. He lets out a frustrated sigh, bringing his hands behind his head as he lowers it so I can't see his face. He takes a deep breath before continuing. "I figured out the best way to destroy you was to make you fall in love with me, and I mean deeply, madly in love with me, and then break up with you, making sure you knew that I never once cared about you." Tobias rapidly blurts out.

"What!?" I shout, practically jumping out of my seat in anger, causing Tobias to flinch and back away from me.

"Tris, please just let me explain everything before you get too angry to listen." Tobias pleads, but I ignore, lost in my own thoughts.

"So, you mean that everything that has happened between us these past six months was some elaborate plan to get me to fall madly, deeply in love you so you could just dump me and destroy me in order to get your fucking band back on top? Who the hell even comes up with such a sadistic, mind-fuck of a plan? I mean, seriously you have to be fucked up in the head to think messing with someone like that just for the sake of being on top on some dumb ass music charts is okay. But then again, seeing who your _father_ is, it makes perfect sense that you could be so fucking sadistic." I bite out, completely disgusted by what he just told me.

"Seriously, low blow with the father comment, but then again, I completely deserve it. You are completely right. I was a sadistic asshole back then, but that isn't me anymore." Tobias states, his voice full of pain and sorrow.

"Bullshit! You are the same guy you were when you came up with this fucked up plan. No one just changes over night like you claim you have. And even if you _have _changed, than why the hell are we still dating? I mean, I was head over heels in love with you months ago, so why didn't you break up with me back then? Why the fuck are we still together?" I shout, my voice wavering towards the end. I bite my lip as the familiar sting of tears builds in my eyes, but I will them to not fall. I will not give him the satisfaction of knowing just how hurt I am.

"Well if you would have just let me explain you would already know the answers to those questions." Tobias replies harshly.

"Fine, then please, fucking explain yourself." I bite out, crossing my arms over my chest.

"When I first approached you about going out, I was only doing it to get the plan to happen, but once we started to hang out and I got to know the real you, everything changed. The more I got to know you, the more I realized that you were someone I could really fall for. I had never once thought about falling in love, but with you I couldn't _not_ think about it. I tried to keep my feelings in check for the sake of my plan, but that didn't last long. I knew my feelings were starting to grow for you after the night at the Pier and from there, they just grew like a wildfire until I was so deeply in love with you that I couldn't stop it even if I wanted to. I fell for you hard and I didn't, and still don't, want to lose you. I gave up on the plan a long time ago because being in love with you is the most important thing in the world to me." Tobias explains whole-heartedly.

"I don't believe you." I reply, my voice cracking as I feel the first tears slip from my eyes.

"Tris, you have to believe me. Remember what I told you before all of this. Remember how much I love you and how much you love me. Please, you have to believe me." Tobias pleads, taking a few steps towards me, his hand reached out to touch me, but I step back and put my hands up to keep him away.

"Don't you dare touch me." I state as firmly as possible through the now streaming tears.

"Please, Tris, I love you. You have to know that I'm telling you the truth when I say that." Tobias begs, his voice starting to waiver some. I glance up at him and notice a slight shimmer in his eyes where the tears are starting to pool.

"How the hell am I supposed to know what is real and what is just some part of your plan? How the hell do I know that you really love me? Everything we have been through and everything I feel for you is based on a lie. So why the hell would I believe you when you say you love me?" I question through the tears.

"I know you are hurt right now and I get that, but please hear me when I say that I love you. I don't give a damn about my stupid plan and I sure as hell don't give a damn about if the band is number one or not. All I care about is you. I would give up everything I have just to make you believe me when I say I love you. What can I do to make you believe me?" Tobias questions, a few tears escaping his eyes.

"I don't think there is anything you can do to make me believe you. Not after everything you have just told me." I state, shaking my head.

"Tris, I _need_ you to believe me. I don't think I will be able to survive without you. I love you so much. You are my whole world and I can't lose you." Tobias replies, his tears now rolling down his face freely. He takes a step towards me but I move away again.

"Just stop." I shout, my voice cracking as more tears start to fall. "Stop saying you love me and that I'm your world, because I _don't _believe you. No one can love someone like you claim you do and do what you were doing. It isn't possible."

"But I wasn't going to go through with the plan." Tobias shouts, quickly walking towards me and grabs ahold of my hands before I can move away. "I fell in love with you and gave up on the plan. I wanted to be with you. I _want_ to be with you. I love you Tris."

"No, you don't." I shout, yanking free of his grasp, quickly stepping away from him to collect my thoughts.

I want to believe him, but how the hell am I supposed to trust that he really does love me and this is not just some trick to destroy me more later on? I mean, he _did_ start this relationship as way to destroy me so his dumb ass band can be back on top. Who the hell even does that kind of shit? Only sadistic people, people lie Peter, play with other people's heads like that.

I thought I could trust Tobias. I thought he was different than Peter and that he would never hurt me, but obviously I was wrong. He is _exactly_ like Peter. God, how the hell could I be so stupid to fall for another Peter? I knew I never should have agreed to that damn date to the Pier. I knew that this was a recipe for disaster, but of course naïve little me believed that it was possible to find a good guy. I should have kept my heart guarded like I had been for the past two years. I never should have let Tobias in.

I still can't believe all of this was some elaborate plan to destroy me because I was a better artist than him. That is so screwed up. Well you know what, I'm going to prove just how much better of an artist I am. He thought that this would destroy me, but the joke is on him. This is only going to fuel me more. Watch out Tobias Eaton, because I am going to destroy _your_ world.

"Tris, are you even listening to me?" Tobias questions, snapping me out of my thoughts. I shake my head and slowly make my way back to right in front of him. "I asked you if you could ever forgive me for this. If there was any way that we could get past this and that you could one day believe me when I say I love you." Tobias states.

I wipe the few remaining tears off my face and set my face in a hard look, staring directly into his tear-filled eyes. "Why the hell would I ever forgive you? You are just some pathetic, asshole who cares about nothing more than himself and his success. You will do anything in your power to get what you want, even if it means hurting other people. I could _never_ love someone like that." I state bitterly. I watch his eyes change from pleading to utter devastation as my words sink in.

"Tris, you don't mean that. You are just hurt and mad, but we can get through this, together. You just have to be willing to try." Tobias states, his voice full of fear and pain. He grabs ahold of my hands, but quickly pull them away.

"This, whatever messed up thing this is, is over. Goodbye Four." I state, walking out of the door quickly, the tears starting to pull in my eyes again.

"Tris, please don't go. We can work this out." Tobias yells after me, his feet pounding against the floor as he runs after me, but I reach the exit before he can stop me and I quickly escape, and the door slamming closed behind me. I can hear him run into it, and I start walking towards my car, fully expecting him to follow me out here, but the door never opens.

I get into my car, and the instant the door is closed all the emotions start flowing out of me. All the pain from learning that this was all just some plan. All the anger for how selfish and how much of an ass he is. All the hurt of realizing that I fell in love with someone just like Peter. But none of that compares to the heart wrenching devastation I feel about losing the guy of my dreams.

As much as I hate to admit it, Tobias is the love of my life. I don't know how I am going to survive without him, but I know that I can't go back to him. I can't trust him. Deep down I know he really does love me, but that doesn't mean I can trust him. I don't see him as the guy I fell in love with anymore. All I see is Peter and the evil, sadistic guy who plays with people's minds to get what they want. I can't love that person. I _refuse_ to love that guy.

I also _refuse_ to let that guy destroy everything I have worked for. I won't let this…thing set me back. I will channel it into my music and make the best damn album ever. So damn amazing that it completely crushes anything Free Four could ever come up with. Let the games begin.

(~~**~~)

"Max, we need to talk." I state, basically busting into his office.

"Tris, shouldn't you be getting ready for your album release party right now? You only have a few hours before it starts." Max replies, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Don't worry, I'll be all dolled up and smiles when the time comes, but first we need to discuss somethings." I state firmly, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Fine, what is it?" Max asks

"So here is the deal, 'Warrior' is going to be my single. If you refuse to do this, I will refuse to show up for any of my tour dates. And don't even try to threaten to just replace me because we both know that there are no other artists on this label that can bring in the ticket sales that I do. Plus, I know you sold this tour as some love birds tour around the relationship Four and I have, so without me your little sells pitch doesn't work. So, like I said, 'Warrior' will be my single. End of story." I state sternly, leaving no room for arguing.

"Tris, all the radio stations already have the other song and are ready to air it tomorrow morning. Do you even have any idea how long it would take for me to change that or how much it will cost to change it? Not going to happen." Max replies matter-of-factly.

"I don't give a shit about how long it will take you or how much it will cost you. You will change the single or I won't be on tour." I state firmly.

"I don't know where this sense of entitlement has come from, but you are not in charge here. I am. So what I say goes. We will stick with the original single and you will go on tour, no argument. If you chose to not listen, I'll just drop you from the label." Max replies pointedly.

"Go ahead, drop me. I am sure I can find another label willing to take me on and even let me have control of my career. I hear Eaton Records is looking for new artists and I know for a fact that Marcus Eaton wants me on his label. Should I give him a call or will you do as I ask?" I state, practically daring Max to go against my wishes.

"Fine, the single will be 'Warrior', but you will be signing the other song tonight, no exceptions." Max states firmly.

"Yeah, no. I'll be singing a new song that I just wrote last night. It is already recorded and mixed and ready to be sent to iTunes for an exclusive release on there." I reply, a hint of satisfaction in my voice.

"No way. I will not let that happen. You can have the single, but you _will_ sing what I ask you to sing tonight." Max states, slamming his hand on the desk out or irritation.

"And if I don't do as you ask?" I question defiantly.

"I don't know what has gotten into you today, but I don't like the way you are acting. What happened to the sweet, kind girl that I first signed? Where did she go?" Max asks confused and surprisingly worried.

"Why don't you ask Four where she went. I'll see you tonight. I promise you will love the new song." I state, getting up and walking out of the office before he can stop me.

"Four," I hear Max yell as I walk away from the office, a small smirk form on my face knowing that Four is going to get chewed out by Max.

"What is that about?" Shauna asks as I pass her on the way to the dressing room I'm supposed to get ready in.

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask that boyfriend of yours. I mean, he did have a part in what caused it." I reply nonchalant.

"Did they pull some stupid prank on Max again? I swear those two have a death wish." Shauna states with a chuckle.

"It was not a prank this time. It was something much worse." I reply, a little more ominous than I meant.

"Are you okay Tris?" Shauna asks concerned.

"Perfectly fine. I should go get ready. It is a big night for me after all. I'll see you later." I reply, waving as I head toward my dressing room.

"Hey Zeke, what did Four do to piss off Max this time?" I hear Shauna ask, causing me to pause and lean against the wall to hear his reply.

"He didn't do anything to Max. He did something to Tris and now it is causing major backlash." Zeke explains, his voice full of concern.

"Please tell me he didn't break up with her?" Shauna asks, but Zeke doesn't say anything. "Those two are perfect for each other, so whatever he did he needs to figure out how to fix it, and fast."

"Sadly I don't think he can fix this. He really screwed up and I don't think Tris could ever forgive him. No matter how perfect they are for each other, I don't think there is getting past this." Zeke states, his voice full of pain.

"Zeke, what did Four do?" Shauna questions concerned.

"He destroyed her. And in the process, destroyed himself. I never thought I would see the day that Four was heartbroken, but it has unfortunately arrived and I don't know how to help him. He won't come out of his studio. He came home last night and locked himself in there. The only reason I know he is alive is because I can hear him crying through the door." Zeke explains.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. Do you think there is anything we can do to help fix this? I mean, they are meant for each other, so there has to be some way to get them to see that. Right?" Shauna asks hopefully.

"I wish there was some way to help, but it is up to them to fix this. I just hope they figure it out before they both self-destruct and lose each other for good." Zeke states.

At his words I finally duck into my dressing room and leaning against the door letting what he said sink in. Tobias is just as broken up about this as me. He really does love me. Maybe I can forgive him. No, Tris, no. He is not the guy you thought he was. You will not forgive him and you will not feel bad that he is hurt. He deserves every ounce of pain he is feeling. He did this to himself. You will be strong and you will not give in. End of story.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and proceed to get ready for tonight.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hello lovely readers. Thank you to everyone who is reading and leaving comments. I appreciate all of y'all so much. I know you are all super shocked to see an update so soon after the last one, but I actually had free time and already had this chapter planned out since it was what I originally thought of when I came up with the story. It has changed some since I first thought of it, but I feel like it is even better than before. I hope you all enjoy and please comment. Also, please excuse any typos, I am horrible at editing and catching my mistakes. Also pay attention while reading, there is a POV change in the middle. Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Divergent **_**because Veronica Roth does. I also do not own Rolling in the Depp by Adele or All of Me John Legend. (If you are listening to the songs, which I highly recommend, the version of Rolling in the Deep I use is not the one you hear on the radio. If you look it up, look for the live at largo version. It is a little more stripped down than the radio and CD version, which I thought fit more with Tris' style. It is a great version of the song, so even if you don't listen for the chapter, listen because it is amazing.) **

**Chapter 29**

**(Tris' POV)**

"Hello everyone, and thank you for joining us tonight to celebrate one of our best artists and the release of her sophomore album." Max announces, as a roar of clapping rolls through the crowd. "She has worked immensely hard on this record and I know she is anxious for the world to hear it. So without further ado, please welcome Ms. Tris Prior."

I step out onto the stage, my best fake smile plastered on my face, and give a little wave to the crowd. Everyone is cheering and going a little crazier than I thought they would be for an industry party. It takes them a few minutes to quiet down enough for me to speak.

"Thank you Max, for that wonderful introduction. And thank you all for coming here tonight." I take a pause to allow for the applause. "I am so excited for everyone to hear my new album, and tonight you can do just that. We have listening stations throughout the room for everyone to hear the album, well only snippets of the album. We wouldn't want to give away the music for free, now would we Max?" I ask jokingly, getting a nice laugh out of the crowd.

"No, we wouldn't." Max jokes back.

"The listening stations will allow you to hear a sample of each song on the album, but in order to hear the whole song, you will have to buy the album when it comes out tomorrow. But don't be too disappointed, you will get to hear a few songs, in their entirety, throughout the night. So, please, enjoy your night and go buy the album." I state, a small chuckle at the end.

The crowd starts cheering and I quickly exit the stage and make my way towards my dressing room, hoping to avoid getting stopped by anyone.

"Tris," someone says, grabbing ahold of my upper arm, stopping me in my tracks. I turn, not fully recognizing the voice, only to see a sad looking Zeke staring at me.

"I'm not in the mood to hear whatever it is you have to say, so please leave." I state firmly, yanking my arm out of his grasp, and walking away.

"Tris, please, just hear me out." Zeke says, running in front of me and blocking my path.

"Fine, you have five minutes." I state annoyed, shoving him into the dressing room and closing the door behind us for privacy.

"Look, I know you are pissed, and you have every right to be, but you have to know that I never wanted this to happen. I tried to convince Four to drop this plan before he even started it. I mean, we all did. None of us wanted you to get hurt. We all care so-" Zeke explains rapidly

"Wait, what do you mean by '_we_'?" I question, interrupting him.

"Did I say 'we', I meant me, or I, or whatever the proper grammar is." Zeke ramble outs, clearly flustered.

"Are you telling me that more than just you and Four knew about this plan?" I question irritated.

"No, of course not. Only Four and I knew about the plan, no one else. I mean, who else would we have told?" Zeke asks nervously.

"Ezekiel Pedrad, who the hell else knew about this plan?" I ask furiously, causing Zeke to flinch.

"Tris, just please, calm down." Zeke says in as much of a soothing voice as possible.

"Don't make me ask you again." I state, giving him the best death glare I can muster up.

"Look, Four came to us, and by us I mean Will, Uriah, and I, and basically forced us into agreeing to the plan. _None _of us wanted him to go through with the plan. We all thought it was stupid and cruel. All of us care about you and never want to see you hurt. We tried everything to convince him to give up on the plan, but you know Four and how fucking stubborn he is. Plus, even if we hadn't agreed to it, he still would have done it." Zeke explains nervously.

"So, you're telling me that Will and Uriah have known, all this time?" I question, my voice wavering a little, not fully believing that two of my closest friends would keep something like this from me.

"Yeah, they knew from the get go." Zeke replies, letting out a sigh of defeat and shaking his head.

"You have to be fucking kidding me?" I shout angrily, throwing my hands into the air as I start to pace. "I can't believe all of you. All of you have known for the past however many months that Four had this fucked up plan to destroy me, yet none of you told me about it or tried to stop it. You all just let it play out and let Four manipulate and mess with me. I thought we were friends, but I guess I was wrong." I ramble out bitterly.

"Tris, please, you have to understand that we didn't want this plan to happen. We tried everything to stop Four, but he wouldn't listen." Zeke replies, pleading for me to believe him.

"You could have told me what was going on." I yell at him bitterly.

"Do you really think that I didn't think about doing just that? I wanted to tell you, but seriously Tris, would you have believed me?" Zeke questions.

"Honestly, I don't know. This whole thing just doesn't seem possible. I mean, who the hell is sadistic enough to screw with people like this? I knew Four was an asshole, but I never thought he was capable of doing something like this. So, I guess I probably wouldn't have believed you, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't have tried to tell me." I reply, my head starting to throb from all the frustration.

"Tris, I know you are mad and I know I should have told you sooner, but is there any chance we can get past this?" Zeke questions timidly.

"Zeke, I can't do this right now. My head is spinning a million miles per hour and I can't think straight. Please, just give me some space." I state, flopping down on the couch and baring my head in my hands.

"Okay, I understand." Zeke replies, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Can you do one thing for me though?" I ask timidly.

"Of course." Zeke replies, a little too enthusiastic.

"Keep Four away from me tonight. I don't think I can handle whatever he has up his sleeve to try and convince me he really does love me." I state.

"I can try my best, bur Four is on a war path and there is no guarantee he will back down any time soon." Zeke replies, a hint of sympathy in his voice.

"Just do what you can." I say, my eyes pleading with him.

"I will, but for what it's worth, and I know you don't want to hear this right now, Four really does love you. I never thought I would see the day that a girl could capture his heart like you have, but you did and I am glad you came into his life. He really needed something good for once." Zeke replies, before heading out the door.

(~~**~~)

"Tris, can I come in?" Christina asks, knocking on the door lightly.

"Sure," I manage to stammer out, hastily wiping my face free of the tears.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Christina questions cautiously.

"How do you think I'm doing Chris?" I ask with a weak chuckle.

"Look, I know what Four did was screwed up, and my offer still stands to chop him up into a million pieces, but I can't stand the fact that you are this broken up about it. You should be pissed off and breaking things, not crying and feeling sorry for yourself. He isn't worth the tears." Christina explains matter-of-factly.

"Trust me, I wish I could be pissed off and nothing else, but I loved him. At least, the him I thought was real. He made me believe in love again. He made me feel safe and whole, and like nothing could break me down. But all of that was a lie, and now I'm stuck in this state of wanting to hate him but can't." I explain, the tears starting to gather in my eyes again.

"Tris, it's okay that you feel that way, but you can't let him win. This fucked up plan of his, you can't let it happen. You can't let him destroy you." Christina replies firmly.

"I know, and I'm not going to let him win. I refuse to let him see just how hurt I am, but that doesn't mean I'm not hurt. And it just isn't Four that hurt me." I state, not realizing what I just said.

"What do you mean by that? Who else hurt you? I mean, I know Zeke was in on the plan, but you make it seem like there are more people." Christina asks confused.

"Crap, I didn't mean to say that." I mutter out.

"Tris, who else knew about this?" Christina asks apprehensively.

"Don't get mad, but…Uriah and Will knew too." I whisper out, hoping she didn't hear me.

"What!?" Christina shouts, shooting out of her seat.

"Chris, whatever you are thinking about doing, don't. Will was just being a good friend. They all were. Four used their friendship to his advantage and convinced them all to agree to the plan. Will is _not_ at fault here. So don't do anything stupid." I state firmly.

"How the hell could he do this to you? How the hell could any of them do this to you? They are our friends. They should have told us or at least you. I can't believe Will would agree to such a screwed up plan. He is not the man I thought he was." Christina rambles out in frustration.

"Christina, Four manipulated and used them. Will is the good guy you think he is and doesn't deserve to be punished for what Four did. So, don't punish him." I explain matter-of-factly.

"Fine, but I still think him and I need to have a talk." Christina reluctantly states.

"Good, now I need to warm up for my performance. We will talk more later." I say, giving her a hug before heading out towards back stage.

(~~**~~)

**(Tobias' POV)**

"Hey Tobias, can I talk to you for a second?" Shauna asks, stepping in front of me so I can't go anywhere.

"Later, I need to find Tris." I reply, trying to shove passed her, but she grabs onto my arm and yanks me towards one of the studios.

"What the hell?" I question annoyed, as she throws me towards one of the chairs.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you tell Tris about your dumb ass plan? Do you really think that was the smartest move?" Shauna rapidly questions.

"How do you know about the plan?" I ask confused.

"Did you really think Zeke wasn't going to tell me about it?" Shauna asks annoyed.

"I figured he wouldn't tell you seeing as you are Tris' producer and friend." I reply matter-of-factly.

"Well, he did tell me. He told me about a week after you came up with it because he was worried about Tris. He wanted me to keep an eye on you and step in if I thought things were getting too out of hand." Shauna explains.

"Then why did you never step in? I highly doubt you agreed with my plan, so why didn't you stop it a long time ago?" I question curiously.

"Oh trust me, I wanted to, but Zeke told me to give it some time. He wanted to see how things played out between you two. I think he had a feeling that you two would end up falling in love with each other. Plus I knew it never would have worked." Shauna replies.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask confused.

"I knew Tris better than you did when you came up with this plan. You thought she was some broken and fragile little thing that could easily be shattered by some guy breaking her heart. But that is far from the truth. Tris may have been broken and fragile, but she is strong as hell. She hit rock bottom long before you came along and was clawing her way back up when you came along. Even if you did manage to break her heart, she wouldn't be destroyed like you wanted her to be. She would have been sad and heartbroken, but she would just channel that into her music. Tris is the strongest person I know and she won't let some guy destroy her. She will use that pain and hate to make amazing music and become an even better artist." Shauna explains.

"I know that now. Trust me, I don't expect her to shut down and stop singing. Even though you knew all of that, you still could have stopped all of this from happening, but you didn't. This is just as much my fault as it is yours." I bite out, not thinking before speaking.

"This is not anyone's fault but yours. _You _came up with the plan. _You_ are the one who couldn't handle the guilt. _You _are the one who told Tris everything. You are the only one to blame here. And yes, I could have stepped in, but after I realized you were really in love with her, I figured you would forget the plan and just be happy for once. I never thought you would do this." Shauna explains irritated.

"Look, I know this is all my fault, but what was I supposed to do? She overheard Zeke and I talking about it. Was I supposed to lie to her some more?" I question annoyed.

"Yes!" Shauna shouts like it's the most obvious answer in the world.

"Shauna, I couldn't lie to her about this any longer. She had a right to know. She _needed_ to know." I reply matter-of-factly.

"No, she didn't need to know. _You _needed to get rid of all that guilt eating away at you. This whole honesty thing was all about you and what you needed. If it had really been about what Tris needed, you would have lied." Shauna explains frustrated.

"I couldn't lie anymore." I reply defeated.

"Well you should have, because you just lost the best thing to ever happen to you. No, the best thing that will _ever_ happen to you." Shauna states.

"I know that. Trust me, I know that. And I am going to do everything in my power to get her back. I need her in my life. I can't breathe without her. She is everything to me and I need her back. I love her." I reply, desperation seeping into my voice.

"I know you want her back, but right now you need to leave her alone. She needs space and time to think about everything that has happened. If you try to talk to her now, she is just going to push you away even more and you may never get her back." Shauna explains.

"I can't wait Shauna. I need her back." I reply matter-of-factly.

"Four, no. Leave her alone. Let her have time and space to think this through. Let her come to you when she is ready. Don't push it. If you do, you won't win." Shauna states firmly.

"Look, I have a plan that I think will work." I reply reassuringly.

"Oh great, another Four plan. I think you should just listen to me on this one and let her be for now." Shauna states irritated.

"I don't care what you think, this is going to work. Wish me luck." I say, rushing out the door towards the VIP area.

"Max, I need to talk to you." I state once I find him.

"This better be good." Max states annoyed, stepping away from prying ears.

"I have an idea to win over Tris. I just need your permission to sing a song after her first song." I explain hopefully.

"Fine, but this better work." Max states, his voice threatening.

"I really hope it does." I whisper under my breath as I head back into the crowd.

(~~**~~)

"Hey everyone, I hope you are all enjoying the party." Max announces, causing the crowd to quiet down a little. "I know all of you are excited to hear some of the new songs on Tris' album, so please welcome to the stage, Tris Prior." Max continues, gesturing toward the stage.

"Thank you Max, and thank you to everyone here. I know you are all excited to hear one specific song off the album, but sadly this is not that song. This is actually a brand new song. It is not on the album and it is not on any of the listening stations. I just wrote it last night and it was too good not to let you all hear it. It will be available exclusively on iTunes tomorrow, so please go buy it along with the album." Tris explains. "This is 'Rolling in the Deep'." Tris states, motioning for the band to start playing.

_There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark  
Finally I can see you crystal clear  
Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare  
See how I leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

I slowly move closer to the stage, hoping to catch Tris' attention. I haven't had the chance to talk to her and I don't even know if she knows I'm here. Maybe it is a good thing she doesn't know I'm here. Maybe I shouldn't talk to her tonight and give her space like Shauna said to do.

_There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch  
And it's bringing me out the dark_

_The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
_

Once I finally reach a good spot, I let my mind shut off and focus on the lyrics. It is clear that she isn't happy about what happened, which is understandable. I would be a little worried if she wasn't pissed off at me. But even though she is pissed, I can still hear the hint of sadness in her voice. At least, I think that is sadness. I could just be hearing what I want to hear.

_We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
And you played it, to the beat_

Tris finally notices me and I can see the shock flash across her eyes. I guess she wasn't expecting to see me here. The shock quickly fades away and anger replaces it in her eyes. She turns away from me and walks toward the other part of the stage. As she starts the next part, I can almost feel the hate she is putting into each word, almost like a slap in the face.

_Baby, I have no story to be told  
But I've heard one on you  
And I'm gonna make your head burn  
Think of me in the depths of your despair  
Make a home down there  
As mine sure won't be shared_

_The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
_

_We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
And you played it, to the beat  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
But you played it, with a beating_

Everyone on stage starts clapping, and Tris finally makes direct eye contact with me, a hint of a smirk on her face.

_Throw your soul through every open door  
Count your blessings to find what you look for  
Turn my sorrow into treasured gold  
You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow _

The smirk on Tris' face grows with each word, giving me a wink at the end. I let the words sink in and I realize just what she is saying. She isn't going to let this destroy her or keep her from following her dreams, but is going to use it make her music even better. I guess Shauna was right about something, Tris isn't as easy to break as I thought she was.

We could have had it all  
We could have had it all  
It all, it all, it all

_We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
And you played it to the beat_

_We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hand_

_But you played it  
You played it  
You played it  
You played it to the beat._

The crowd goes crazy once the music comes to an end. I quickly make my way to the side of the stage to try to catch her, but I'm not fast enough. She is already rushing towards one of the exits, but Zeke steps in her way. I can't tell what they are saying but it is clear that Tris is pissed off.

Zeke talks to her some more and Tris reluctantly nods her head. She slowly turns around and glances my way, her stare ice cold. I give her a small, hopeful smile, but it only makes her glare worsen.

She puts her hand up, all five fingers spread out, mouthing 'five minutes.' I nod my head in understanding and rush back towards the stage.

I quickly run up the stairs and grab a microphone and make my way on stage. "Hey everyone, I hope you are all having a great time." I say, causing everyone to quiet down and turn towards the stage, most of them with looks of confusion on their face.

"I know we are all here to celebrate Tris and her new album, and trust me it is well worth celebrating. She is an amazing, talented, one of a kind artist who deserve everything she has earned." I say, a smile spreading across my face. "As most of you know, I have been lucky enough to be dating Tris for the past six months, and they have been the best six months of my life. She has taught me so much about life, myself, and music.

"See, the thing that makes Tris such an amazing artist is that she pours her heart and soul into every song she writes. She takes her own experiences and feelings and transforms them into a song that everyone can relate to. Not many artists do that now, and I sure as hell didn't do that before Tris came along, at least not for the world to hear. Tris taught me that it is okay to let the world hear everything I am feeling.

"She also taught me that fame and money and all that comes with being a musician isn't the most important part of being a musician. Tris is one of those few artists out there who only care about making music that touches people's soul. All she wants is for one person to connect with her music. To turn to her songs when they are feeling sad or happy or whatever they are feeling, and obviously that has all happened. She has touched so many people's souls, mine included." I explain, my voice full of admiration and love. I glance over at Tris and I can see her trying to sneak the fact that she is whipping away tears.

"I know you all want to hear songs written by Tris, but I just want to show you and the world how much Tris Prior has touched my soul and opened me up to new things. I love you Tris, and this song is for you. It is called 'All of Me'." I state, only taking my eyes off of Tris to sit down at the piano.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

I keep my eyes glued on Tris. She lowers her head, hiding her face from me, but I refuse to look away. This song is meant just for her and I don't care who else is around right now because all I see is her.

_'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh_

Tris starts to fiddle with her hands, picking at the nail polish on her fingers, one of her nervous habits that I absolutely love. Even though I can't see her face, I know she is listening. She is hearing me and she is hearing just how much I love her.

_How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

Tris' head snaps up, recognition written all over her face. I smile, glad that she recognized the song. It had been awhile since I wrote this and she overheard, but I knew she would recognize it. I just hope it helps convince her that I really do love her.

_My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh_

I stand up, letting the band take over playing. I make my way off the stage and towards Tris, reaching her just as the next part starts. I reach out and caress her cheek with my hand, forcing her to look at me. I notice her eyes are sparkling and know that she is holding back tears.

_Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard_

A tear slowly rolls down Tris' face, and I quickly wipe it away. A faint smile forms on her face and I can feel mine growing, even though I didn't think it was possible.

_'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh_

The song comes to an end and I pull Tris into a hug, whispering in her ear, "I love you Tris."

The cheers from the crowd finally reach my ears, and I feel Tris pull away from me.

"Thank you." I say into the microphone, turning for just a second to give the microphone back to a sound tech. When I turn back around Tris is gone.

I glance around franticly, but I can't find her. I spot Zeke in the crowd and he points towards the bathrooms. I nod in thanks and head that way.

As I quickly make my way towards the back of the studio to get to the bathroom, I'm stopped in my tracks when I hear whimpering coming from Studio C. I should have known that that is where she went. It is basically her little hiding place here at the studio.

"Tris," I state cautiously, knocking on the door as I open it without her response.

"Go away." She stammers out between tears. She is sitting on the floor, legs pulled up to her chest and her head hiding in her arms.

"Tris, I just want to talk." I say as calmly as possible. I take a step into the studio, but stop when a drumstick hits me in the forehead. "Ow, that hurt."

"Good. Get out or there will be more." Tris bites out, grabbing another drumstick.

"Tris, we need to talk about this." I state, stepping into the studio. She throws another drumstick but I sidestep before it can hit me.

"I don't want to talk to you." Tris mumbles out, lowering her head to hide it against her arms.

"Fine, then just listen. I know you recognized the song. I also know that you know that all the emotions behind that song are real. You knew it back when I wrote and you know it now. I love you Tris. You are everything to me and I just want to fix this." I explain, my voice leaning towards pleading.

"You can't fix this. There is nothing to fix because we don't exist. All of it was a lie. You may think you love me, but you don't know the meaning of love. Because if you did, you never would have messed with me the way you did." Tris bites out bitterly.

"Tris, please, just hear me out. I love you. Everything I said out there on the stage is true. That song is true. Everything I feel for you is true. None of it is a lie. Sure, I started this as a lie and as part of a plan, but all of that changed as I got to know you. I fell in love with you. I'm _in_ love with you. Please, don't throw this away." I beg, getting down on my knees so I can look her in the face.

"Me, throw this away? You through this away the moment you came up with your fucked up plan. You could have told me sooner about the plan and maybe then I could have forgiven you, but not now. You let me fall for you, and from what I have gathered from your friends, you were still planning on going through with the plan until last month. So as far as I'm concerned, you went through with the plan. You never loved me and everything is a lie. But sadly for you, your plan didn't work. I won't break down. In fact, I plan on using all of this to destroy _you._" Tris replies bitterly.

"Tris, please, just tell me how I can fix this and I will. I love you and want to be with you." I beg, the tears starting to gather in my eyes.

"God, are you really that stupid? You can't fix this." Tris shouts angrily, shoving me away as she stands up abruptly.

"But I can fix this. You just have to tell me how. I will do anything to fix this." I state, my voice starting to wavier some.

"You can't fix this. I don't want you to fix this. This is no more. We are no longer together, so just give up." Tris states firmly, shoving passed me towards the door, but I grab ahold of her arm, stopping her.

"Please Tris, I love you." I plead. Tris yanks her arm free and opens the door, stopping just outside and turning to look at me.

"I know you love me, but I can't love a man that doesn't exist. Every time I look at you, all I see is the sick, sadistic Four who came up with this messed up plan. I no longer see the sweet, caring, loving Tobias I fell for. I wish I could, but I can't. I just can't." Tris says timidly, lowering her head and turning to leave, but I quickly get in her path and stop her.

"Tris, Tobias does exist. He is me. I am no longer Four. Just please believe me." I state reassuringly.

"I can't. Goodbye Four." Tris says, walking past me and out the back exit.

"Fuck," I shout, running my hands through my hair in frustration.

I understand where she is coming from, but I don't think I can handle this. I need her in my life. I need her to love me again. And that is exactly what I plan to do. She doesn't think Tobias exist, but I am going to prove her wrong. Say goodbye to Four and hello to Tobias. I will do whatever it takes to win her back. Be prepared Tris, because Tobias is coming for you and he isn't going to back down until you two are back in love.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hello all. Thank you for all the comments and new favorite/fallows. I love seeing that people enjoy this story so much. I am sorry for the long delay, but live has gotten in the way and made writing not possible. I finally have some time to write again, so I will try to get updates up without such major breaks. I know this isn't much of a chapter, but it is setting up for the tour part of the story. Pay attention to the point of view changes so you don't get confused. I hope you all enjoy, and please leave a review. Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Divergent **_**because Veronica Roth does. **

**Chapter 30**

**(Tris' POV)**

It has been a month since my album release party. Not much has happened, but it was still a long month. My album debut at number one, knocking Free Four down to number two. My album is still number one, but Free Four's album has dropped to number twenty. While this is good news for me, it has caused even more tension at the studio.

After the party, Tobias tried everything he could to get me to talk to him, but I refused every time. He called, he texted, he stopped me at the studio, anything he could to talk to me, but I just couldn't. I didn't want to hear his excuses anymore. After about a week of his constant attempts, I decided to take a break from the studio, and everything involving Tobias.

Unfortunately, that didn't last long. Only two days into my vacation, Will and Uriah showed up at my apartment. Even though I wasn't actually mad at them, I still hadn't talked them since the party. I just didn't want to hear their apologies, and I sure as hell didn't want to hear anything about Tobias. I reluctantly let them in that day, and they apologized for their role in the whole situation, which I accepted. We sat in silence for a while, not really knowing what to talk about, but thankfully Uriah has a big mouth and spilled a major secret to us. He and Marlene had started dating and he is so excited that she is coming on tour with us. That day ended up being a lot more fun than I thought it would, but being reminded of the upcoming tour gave me a stomach ache that still hasn't left.

Last week, I was called into the studio by Max to discuss the tour. Thankfully, it was just me so I didn't have to see Tobias. Like I already knew, Max had sold this tour as the love bird tour, which means Tobias and I have to act like we are still madly in love. As far as the world knows, we are still a happy, in love couple, which sucks. Max made sure to make it clear that whenever Tobias and I are out doing press for the tour, we_ must_ act like a couple. We also have to sing our duet at every performance, and I_ must _sing the song he wrote for at least two performances out of the five we have a week. If I fail to comply with any of these conditions, Max made it clear that he would have full control over the songs that go on my next album, all of which would be written by an outside writer. I reluctantly agreed to his conditions and promptly left to avoid any potential run-ins with Tobias.

The last two days I have been at the studio working with my band for tour. We spent most of the time figuring out the set list and then working on transitions. Last night we finally got everything nailed down, and I am really excited to work with them. They are great musicians, and they all understand the vibe I am aiming for on this tour. Free Four was also in the studio. I talked to Will and Uriah, and Zeke and I finally buried the hatchet. Thankfully, Tobias kept his distance. He waved to acknowledge my presence, but other than that he stayed away. Hopefully he keeps this up. I rather not be fighting with him every day of tour.

This is a big tour for me, not only music wise but travel wise. This is the first time I'll be traveling outside of the U.S. and I'm stoked. Christina is coming along for support, and we have already made so many plans. I just hope Tobias doesn't try anything dumb to ruin all this.

(~~**~~)

"Tris, I know you are this hot shot superstar, but if you don't get your ass out of bed we are going to be late and miss the bus." Christina yells, throwing another pillow at me.

"Fine, I'm up." I groan, slowly rolling out of bed and heading to the bathroom. I quickly shower and throw some cloths on, not really caring how I look. I'm going to be on a plane for like ten hours, and it is a private plane so no one is going to see me.

"Tris, let's go." Christina yells.

"I'm coming." I state, grabbing my bags and heading out the door.

It takes us ten minutes to get to the studio where we are loading up the busses to take to the airport. I still don't understand why we can't just meet at the airport, it is some much easier that way.

"Tris, Christina, over here." Uriah yells from down the ally, waving us over to him and Will.

"Hey guys, how are you two this morning?" Christina asks, giving Will a light peck on the lips.

"We would be a lot better if we didn't have to be here at this ungodly hour." Uriah replies, letting out a yawn.

"I agree. How's bright idea was it to have us meet at nine in the morning?" I question with a yawn of my own.

"That would be me." Max's voice states from behind me, causing me to turn around.

"Max," I state with a tight smile.

"Tris, glad to see you made it on time." Max replies, before walking towards the busses.

"Ugh, I really hate him sometimes." I whisper annoyed.

"We all do." Uriah replies, causing all of us to chuckle a little.

"So, are you guys excited to travel the world?" Will asks, looking down at Christina with a smile.

"Hell yeah. We have everything planned out." Christina replies with a smile.

"Don't worry Will, I made sure that you would get some time with her too." I state jokingly, causing him to blush a little.

"What about you Uriah? Make any big plans for you and Marlene?" Christina asks mockingly.

"I have a few surprises up my sleeve." Uriah replies with a toothy grin.

"Well, no matter what happens, we need to make sure to spend time together as friends. Maybe even a few nights of Candor or Dauntless." I state.

"Hell yes to that." Uriah replies, excitement radiating from him.

"Tris, can you come here for a minute." Max shouts, his tone making it clear I have no choice in the matter.

"Coming." I reply with a fake smile, walking towards him.

(~~**~~)

**(Tobias' POV)**

"Zeke! Uriah! If you tow don't get our asses down stairs right now I am leaving without you." I shout frustrated.

"Dude, chill. We have plenty of time to get there." Zeke replies nonchalantly as he strolls down stairs with his bags.

"You know how much I hate being late." I state matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, we know, which is why we strive to make you late." Uriah states mockingly as he walks towards the door with his stuff.

"Well if you two are done screwing with me, let's go." I state firmly.

We arrive with plenty of time to spare. We all get out and start loading our stuff onto the busses. Twenty minutes later Tris and Christina show up, barely making it for Max's 9 o'clock arrival time. They both get out of their car and instantly head towards Uriah and Will.

"Dude, you okay?" Zeke questions, shoving my shoulder a little.

"Fine, why?" I ask confused.

"Because the instant Tris stepped out of that car your face fell even more than normal. Are you going to be able to handle being around her all the time?" Zeke questions concerned.

"I can handle it. And my face did not fall at all. I'm over Tris." I reply with as much conviction as possible.

"Bull shit. You have been moping around for the past month. You are clearly not over her. Plus, I find your secret plans for winning her back." Zeke states matter-of-factly.

"You what?" I question shocked.

"Dude, relax. I didn't find anything, but you did just confirm that you are planning to win her back." Zeke states with a cocky smirk.

"You're an ass. And if you must know, yes I am planning to win her back." I reply annoyed.

"Four, as much as I want you two together, because you are perfect for each other, maybe you shouldn't try anything." Zeke states cautiously.

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

"Tris is finally getting back to as much as normal as she can get, and she doesn't need you swooping and messing that all up. I know you love her, and I know deep down she loves you too, but right now all she can see is that you lied and manipulated her. Until she no longer sees that, you won't be able to get through to her." Zeke explains.

"Zeke, I can't just sit back and do nothing. This past month has been the worst month of my live. The pain Marcus caused me was nothing compared to how I feel now. I need her back, and I am willing to do anything to get her back." I state.

"Four, I get that you want her back, but maybe you should take it slow. Get her to be your friend first, gain her trust back, then try to breach the idea of getting back together." Zeke replies.

"I can't _just _be friends with her." I state matter-of-factly.

"Right now, what you want doesn't matter. Until you gain her trust back, you won't get anywhere." Zeke replies firmly.

"I guess," I state reluctantly.

"Dude, I know this sucks, but I do believe that you can fix it. It is just going to take some time." Zeke replies.

"Fine, but one question. When the hell did you get so smart about relationships?" I ask jokingly, causing Zeke to laugh.

"Dude, Shauna is a fountain of knowledge when it comes to this stuff." Zeke replies with a grin.

"Four, get over here." Max calls, before turning to call Tris over.

"Well, here goes nothing." I state, letting out a deep breath.

"Just stay calm, and don't push anything." Zeke replies with a smirk.

"Easier said than done." I state before walking towards Max.

(~~**~~)

**(Tris' POV)**

"Okay you two, let's get the game plan straight before you head out." Max states, looking us both in the eye before continuing. "When you two are out doing press, you are to act like a happy couple. You will hug, hold hands, kiss, and whatever else it takes to make the world see you as the in love couple they think you are. You got it?"

"Yes." Tobias and I reply at the same time.

"Good. Now off you go." Max states, waving us away as he turns to leave.

"Seems easy enough." Tobias states with a nervous chuckle.

"Look, I know we have our issues, but for the sake of this tour I think we need to set some ground rules." I reply as emotionless as possible. God, his eyes look so full of pain and sadness. How the hell am I going to handle being around him all the time?

"Sounds like a good idea." Tobias says, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Frist, when out doing press, holding hands, pulling me close is okay, but let's keep the kissing to on the cheek." I state firmly.

"Okay, what else?" Tobias asks, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Second, when we are at the hotel or not in the public eye, we keep our distance from each other as much as possible." I state, my firm voice wavering a little as more sadness consumes Tobias' eyes.

"I guess that's reasonable. Anything else?" Tobias questions, his face going emotionless.

"Third, no talking about what happened. I don't want to fight with you and I don't want to hear your apologies." I state.

"I can do that. Is that it?" Tobias replies emotionless.

"Just one more." I state, looking down at the ground and taking a deep breath before continuing. "Don't tell me you love me. You can say how much you love me to reporters and to fans, but never directly to me."

"Got it." Tobias states, before turning and walking away.

"Well that went well." I mutter to myself as I walk towards Uriah, Will, and Christina.

"Everything okay?" Christina asks concerned.

"Peachy. Let's get this tour on a roll." I reply, heading towards the bus to leave.

"Hey Tris," I hear someone yell from behind me as I enter the bus. I turn around to see Max poking his head out of the side door of the studio.

"Yes Max?" I yell back.

"Happy 21st birthday. Enjoy your flight." Max yells before heading back inside.

"Thanks for the reminder. Happy fucking birthday to me." I mutter to myself, annoyed that someone brought it up.

I know birthdays are supposed to be exciting and fun, especially when you turn twenty-one, but now that Tobias and I aren't together I just don't care. Birthdays were never a big deal in my family, but Tobias said twenty-one was a big deal and I had to celebrate. We had talked about how we should celebrate such a huge milestone, everything from flying to Paris for a weekend getaway to a huge party full of booze. Nothing ever stuck, but deep down I knew Tobias had already figured out what we would do. Now I will never know.

I sit down and slide on my headphones, wanting nothing more to drown out the world, but Christina keeps that from happening.

"Tris, this was waiting on the bus for you." Christina says, handing me a small box with a bow on it.

"Thanks." I say, grabbing the box and heading towards the back to open it in private.

I slowly slide the bow off and open the box. I pull out the card and slowly open it, recognizing Tobias' handwriting instantly.

"_Tris, I bought this before everything and figured you should have it anyways. After all, it belonged to you in the first place. Happy birthday." _

I look down at what is sitting in the box and my eyes instantly fill with tears. I pull the necklace out and trace the two rings with my fingers. One man's sized gold ring and one women's sized silver ring, interlocked together. My parents' wedding rings.

"Thank you Tobias." I whisper, the tears starting to fall down my face. _Maybe he really does love me._


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hello lovely, loyal readers. I am greatly sorry for my long delay in posting. I got busy, then had major writers block, and then got busy again. I am still busy, but thanks to an episode of Supergirl I got inspiration from a song, which is in this chapter, and was able to get this chapter written, finally. I want to thank each and every person who reads this, who has favorited and followed, and all the new people who found this while I was taking forever to update. I appreciate all of you. I write this story as a way to escape the stress of daily life and the fact that people actually care enough to read it is more than I could ever ask for, so thank you to all of you. I hope to get back to writing more, but no promises. I have a job and grad school, so time is limited, but I will do my best. Please stick with me, and please leave comments, I love them. As always, please enjoy. One note about the songs from now own: 99% of them will tie into what Tris or Tobias is feeling during that chapter. I will state if the song is off their new albums or if they are recently written or if they are covers, but almost all the songs are an important insight into their feelings at that moment in time. I know I advised yall to listen to the songs before, but now it is really important to listen to them now so you can really grasp the emotions Tris and Tobias are feeling. Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Divergent **_**or any of its characters because Veronica Roth does. I also do not own Small World by Idina Menzel, Demons by Imagen Dragons, Guarding Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, or Warrior by Demi Lovato. I also do not have any rights to Good Morning America. **

**Chapter 31**

**(Tris' POV)**

"Welcome to London. Please enjoy your stay." The flight attendant announces over the intercom as we pull into the gate.

"I still don't know why Max couldn't spring for a private jet for this. I mean, we are high profile super stars here. We should be traveling in style, not with commoners." Christina jokingly states as we gather our bags and head off the plane.

"Don't worry, we will be traveling in private for the rest of the trip. Max just wanted to increase the hype about this tour by forcing us to arrive in a crowded airport. Which is fine with me. I like meeting my fans, but I feel sorry for the body guards. I would not want to be the person having to protect Four's giant ego." I joke with a chuckle, causing Christina to bust out laughing.

"Good one." Christina replies.

"Hey guys, you ready for this?" Uriah comes up behind us, swinging his arms over both of our shoulders.

"I don't have to be ready for anything. I am not the super star everyone is waiting to see. Nor am I part of the super star couple the whole world is shipping right now. I have nothing to worry about besides being mistaken for a crazy fan that got past the guards." Christina replies sarcastically.

"Don't worry, the guards now that you are Will's lady, and mega super star over here's best friend." Uriah replies, tugging on me a little bit with the mega super star comment.

"Are you guys ready, we are about to open the doors?" The head guard, Big Luo, ask as we approach the end of the ramp.

"Just one second. Four, get your ass up here with Tris." Uriah yells, causing me to groan. "Hey, I know you aren't pleased with this arrangement, but remember that this tour is a major deal for you and your future. Plus, you get to see the world with your best friends. Don't let Four keep you from having fun." Uriah whispers in my ear, causing me to smile a little.

"Thanks." I whisper back, pulling him into a hug.

"Okay, I'm here. Let's get this over with." Tobias begrudgingly states as he reaches us.

"Okay, here we go." Big Lou states, pushing open the door.

Four wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me close as we walk through the doors. We are instantly met with cheers and camera flashes. I put on my best smile, only having to half fake it since I am excited about being here.

We make our way through the airport, stopping to sign autographs and take pictures with fans. Thankfully no one has asked Tobias and I to kiss yet. I don't think I could handle that right now. Yes, I am still pissed off at him, but at the same time I still think I love him. His perfect birthday present did not help my already conflicted mind. Why does he have to know me so well?

"Four, Tris, over here. Look this way." Yells what I can only assume is a reporter. Four and I turn, posing for the camera. "Are the rumors true that you two broke up and that this couple thing is all an act to get more fans to attend your concerts?" The reporter yells. I feel Tobias stiffen next to me, and I hope that my face doesn't give anything away.

"That is absolutely ridiculous. Tris and I are happily in love and we would never do something as pathetic as fake a relationship just to get more fans to come to our concerts. We love each other." Tobias matter-of-factly states before pulling me to him, crashing his lips against mine.

My heart flutters, and I let out a little gasp at the suddenness of his movement. He takes this opportunity to slip his tongue ever so gently enter my mouth, causing me to sigh and sink into the kiss, forgetting just how much I hate him right now. I slide my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, needing to feel him close after so long without him.

I am snapped out of the moment by someone clearing their throat behind me. I quickly pull away, and turn away from Tobias before I can look him in the eye and completely melt again.

"We need to get going." Big Lou states, gently nudging Tobias and I towards the exit.

I quickly walk out, and slide into the car waiting outside for us. Everyone is already in, waiting on us. Tobias slides in next to me, and I wiggle as much as possible away from him, needing some space to clear my head.

"Hey Tris, do you mind if I sit next to Four? We have some band stuff we need to discuss." Zeke asks, getting up from his window seat by Shauna.

"Yeah, that's fine." I say, getting up and whispering thanks as I pass him to get to my seat.

"Are you good?" Shauna asks once I sit down.

"I don't know." I state, shaking my head, and turning towards the window. "I have no earthly idea how I feel right now." I mutter to myself.

(~~**~~)

We arrive at the hotel after a very awkward and silent car ride. Everyone piles out of the car, and thankfully there are no paparazzi waiting for us. We make our way inside and shortly to our rooms.

Once I get to my room, I flop onto the bed and let out a loud groan.

"What the fuck was that?" Christina questions, flopping down next to me.

"I have no clue." I reply, dragging my hands down my face in frustration.

"I know you and Four are having issues right now, and this whole relationship thing is fake right now, but that kiss looked pretty damn real. So, what the hell happened?" Christina questions, sitting up on her side to stare me down until I answer.

"I really don't know what happened. One minute I'm in complete shock by his actions, and the next…the next I'm melting into the kiss like nothing has happened between us. It all just felt so right, so normal. In that moment, I forgot everything besides the feel of his lips on mine and how perfectly we fit together." I explain longingly.

"Sounds to me that you still love him." Christina states timidly, clearly not wanting to start another fight over how I do or don't feel about Tobias.

"Honestly, in that moment I still did." I state, my voice wavering a little.

"And now?" Christina questions.

"Now I just want to forget that the kiss happened and prepare for this interview later. I can't let Four get into my head and keep me from enjoying this trip, or keep me from being the best damn artist that I can be. I won't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he is getting to me. No matter what he has planned, nothing is going to fix what he did. So please, let's just drop this." I explain determined.

"Sounds good to me." Christina replies.

(~~**~~)

**(Tobias' POV)**

"What the hell dude? I thought I told you to back off on the Tris thing for a bit." Zeke furiously shouts as we enter our suite.

"I didn't exactly plan that. I was just trying to keep up this fucked up act that Max has us playing. If one reporter gets it into their head that Tris and I are faking, then every other reporter will follow. I did what I thought was best in the moment. It wasn't my fault that it turned into something more." I reply matter-of-factly, letting out a small smile at the memory of the kiss.

"You could have pulled away sooner, or not stick your tongue down her throat to begin with. You didn't have to take it to the next level." Zeke states firmly.

"I couldn't help it. I don't exactly think straight when it comes to Tris. The instant my lips touched hers, all I could think about was how much I have missed this feeling, and how right it felt to have her in my arms. I didn't want that moment to end, and I know she felt the same way. She pulled _me _closer, not the other way around. She wanted that kiss to be more just as bad as I did. So, don't blame me because she is as equally responsible for that kiss as I am." I explain.

"Fine, I have to agree Tris did play a role in that kiss, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't listen to my warnings. Keep your distance, at least for right now. Let her think things through and figure out what she wants, _without_ you meddling. Let her enjoy this tour and all the cool places we are going to see. Don't be the asshole that ruins this for her, or I might just have to beat your ass." Zeke states, slightly joking about kicking my ass.

"No ass kicking will be needed. I will keep my distance, for now. I can't guarantee that I can hold back for that much longer. I love her, and I know she loves me too. I just have to remind her of why she fell for me in the first place, as well as be the _guy_ she fell for." I reply.

"Bro, you know I want you two back together and happy, but please take things slow. I don't want to have to choose between you two at some point because you screwed up past the point of being able to fix it." Zeke states firmly.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on doing anything that could ruin what small chance I still have with her." I reply matter-of-factly.

"Okay, good. Now let's go get ready for this interview." Zeke states, back to his normal cheerful self.

(~~**~~)

**(Tris' POV)**

"Welcome back everyone. I am here with Tris Prior and the band Free Four. They are here to discuss their world tour, and give us a little sneak peek into what fans can expect at their shows." Windy, the host of the London equivalent of Good Morning America.

"We are all so excited to be here." Tobias states.

"And we are all happy you are here. I know that all your fans can't wait to see you live in concert, my daughter included. What can you tell us about the tour?" Wendy asks.

"Well, Free Four and Tris, along with our opening act Marlene, will be traveling all over the world for the next year, playing one or two concerts in each country. We will be all over Europe, going to China and Japan, as well as Australia. We will also hit a few places in Africa, before heading to South America and then back to the U.S. and Canada." Tobias explains.

"Wow, sounds like a lot of fun. What are you looking forward to the most?" Wendy asks.

"I personally can't wait to see Australia. I have always wanted to go there since I was a little kid, so I can't wait for that." Tobias states.

"I'm looking forward to eating some real Italian pizza and pasta." Uriah chimes in, causing most of us to laugh.

"What about you Tris?" Wendy asks.

"I'm really looking forward to the month we are going to spend in Africa. We are going to spend most of that time working with different charities out there, and I am excited to be able to help. I am so grateful that this opportunity is possible for me." I explain, a giant smile on my face.

"Wow, that is impressive. Now both you and Free Four have new albums out, what can you say about those?" Wendy questions.

"Well, this is my second album and I am as proud of it as I was the first one. This album is different than the first album, but it is still the same at the core, which is music that tells a story and speaks to people." I explain.

"I can only assume that this album is a little less sad, thanks maybe to a certain someone with gorgeous blue eyes." Wendy states suggestively. I let out a little giggle to play my part of happy girlfriend.

"Yes, it is less sad than the first one. This album is all about growth and becoming stronger after something horrible has happened. The songs really tell a story. They start off with a sad, broken girl and slowly they change and fans can see how this girl grows stronger and more confident, and really becomes who she wants to be despite what has happened to in her past." I explain, my voice full of passion.

"Were you worried that your fans wouldn't latch onto these new, stronger and happier songs as they did with the songs on your first album?" Wendy questions.

"Never. I knew that my fans would stick with me because the songs are still the same. Yes, they are happier and more about strength and moving on than heartbreak, but they are still songs that people can relate to. Everyone has had a broken heart at some point in their lives and that went through that period where they felt like they could never move on or be strong again, and that is what the first album was like. This second album shows that period when something clicks inside us and we decide that it is time to move on and that we can get past this. Every song on this album is basically a diary entry for me, and fans are going to be able to relate to what I was feeling in that song and that is what I have always wanted for my music. I want my fans to be able to relate to my songs and I want them to turn to them when they need strength or a good cry. This album does just that." I explain.

"One last question about the album, what is your favorite song of the album?" Wendy asks cheerfully.

"I don't think I could choose. I really love 'Warrior' which is the single out right now, but I also really love 'Small World', which you will hear later on." I explain with a smile.

"We can't wait to hear it. Now Free Four, what can you tell us about your album?" Wendy asks, turning her attention to the boys.

"It is a little different than our old albums. We went back to our roots a little and channeled our first album, which had more songs with a deeper meaning. I think fans are going to love these songs." Tobias explains.

"They clearly do love them. You did debut at number one of the charts, and stayed there until Tris' album came out. What made you guys decide to change things up?" Wendy asks.

"Well, a lot of it had to do with the fact that the guy who writes all our music fell in love and it spilled over into the music he was writing." Zeke explains, nudging Tobias a little.

"Speaking of Four falling in love, how are things between you and Tris?" Wendy questions.

"Things are great. We are looking forward to spending the next year traveling the world together and getting to experience most couples can only dream of. I am very lucky to have found a girl as wonderful as her." Tobias states, leaning over to give me a peck on the cheek.

"Aw, young love, so precious." Wendy chimes in.

"Yeah, things are going wonderful between us. Like Four said, we are lucky to get to spend all this time together while traveling the world and getting to make new memories we will cherish forever." I state, a fake smile on my face. As much as I wish I didn't have to fake this, partly because I hate lying and partly because I wish things were good between Tobias and I, I know deep down that nothing can change what Tobias did.

"Well, I have a few more questions before we let you guys perform. What can fan expect from each of your concerts? Will there be any cross overs between the band and Tris, like maybe on a special song called 'Guarding Angel'?" Wendy questions.

"There will be some cross over between us and Tris, but no guarantee on what the song or songs will be. As for Free Four's show, it will be our typical show. We will be performing new and old songs, and just have a fun time." Uriah explains.

"And Tris?" Wendy asks.

"Fans can expect a little bit of everything. I will be playing songs from both albums, as well as trying our new songs that I write while on tour. Fans will also get the opportunity to vote before the show on a song they would like to see me cover. I don't normally do covers, but after all the success my cover of Free Four's song 'Demons', I thought it be fun to do it again with songs my fans wanted." I explain excitedly. The cover songs weren't my idea, Max is making me do it. He is hoping that he can get another success story like Demons out this.

"Sounds fun. I can't wait to see it. Now we have to take a commercial break, but when we come back, Tris will be performing one of her new songs off her second album." Wendy states.

(~~**~~)

"Welcome back everyone. Please enjoy a sneak peek at what you can expect at Tris Prior's concert, coming to a city near year." Wendy says.

"This is called 'Small World.' I hope you enjoy it." I state, before starting to play the piano.

I'm standing in the field  
My feet lift off the ground  
No one here will see me  
No one will hurt me now

I'm brushing off the rain  
While climbing through the clouds  
Nobody can see me  
No one can hurt me now

Goodbye, gravity  
Goodbye, enemies  
I'm going up to a place where the world is small  
Where I can fly above it all  
If I don't make it, sing my song  
From here I'm weightless  
No stars are famous  
And the world is small  
And the world is small

Still rising towards the dark  
Don't care what's down below  
'Cause no one can see me  
And no one has to know

The atmosphere is lonely  
And beautiful  
I don't miss a thing I used to know  
I used to know

Goodbye, gravity  
Goodbye, enemies  
I'm going up to a place where the world is small  
Where I can fly above it all  
If I don't make it, sing my song  
From here I'm weightless  
No stars are famous  
And the world is small  
I feel so tall

If there's nothing to break my fall  
It's OK, I've seen it all  
And maybe I was always small  
But I could fly before I crawled

If I don't make it, sing my song  
From here I'm weightless  
No stars are famous  
And the world is small  
And the world is small

The music fades out, and the crowd cheers. I take a little bow before leaving the stage.

"That was beautiful. I have never heard you sing that one with such passion." Tobias states, giving me a proud smile.

"Well, I had a new take on the song this time." I reply with a smug smile.

I know I said I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he is getting to me, but this is different. He needs to know that I am not playing his game anymore. He doesn't control me or my choices. He doesn't have any effect on what is going to happen in my career and he doesn't have any effect on my heart. I am free now, and I am choosing to be happy, despite people like Tobias trying to pull me down.


End file.
